Survivor Xover Version 2
by Tinyrocket
Summary: The sequel to my Survivor story. Twenty characters from different franchises try to see if they could follow in the footsteps of last season's winner, Ace. However, these aren't characters that people are familiar with. They are FAN Characters.
1. Meet The Contestants

In the real world, there was a small island away from civilization. This lovely land was full of sandy beaches and tropical jungles. Big enough to explore. Nobody had lived here for years. But now twenty people would live here for an entire month.

A dark-skinned twenty-year-old man with glasses, dark curly hair and small facial hair stood on a wooden dock with his hands behind his back looking at the camera.

"Hello! I am Tiny! To some, I am Tinyrocket! To others, I am Tinyhammer!" The young man explained. "Any way, I will be your host for the second season of Survivor Xover!"

He then paced up and down the dock.

"Last season, Ace, canon of the Suikoden 3 node overcame all obstacles and became the sole Survivor winning one million dollars!" Tiny said. "And now, twenty fan characters from different franchises will try to follow in his footsteps and see if they have what it takes."

He stopped pacing to look back at the camera.

"Now, these people had never met each other but they have to work together as a tribe to build a camp and win Challenges." Tiny said. "If they lose, they have to go to Tribal Council where they have to choose someone to vote off their tribe and get their torch snuffed by yours truly."

He then smirked as he looked to the side. A boat was heading towards the dock carrying the contestants.

"Ah, here are the contestants now. Let's greet them one by one, eh?" Tiny smirked.

With that, the host made his way towards the dock. The first contestant wasted no time jumping off the boat and racing towards him. She was a young girl with glasses and a girl scout uniform.

**Becky/14/Captain Planet**

"And here's our first contestant!" Tiny grinned. "Becky, you seemed excited to be here."

"That's because I AM!" Becky said running in place. "I still can't believe I am on Survivor! I am so excited!"

"Steady down, girl." Tiny chuckled. "Now coming from Captain Planet, you should have a bit of experience in the environment."

"Don't worry, Mr. Tiny. I will do my best and make the other Planeteers proud!" Becky smiled.

With that, she skipped off to the end of the dock to wait for the other contestants.

Speaking of which, the next one came marching up with an excited grin on his face. He was a kangaroo with a green shirt and brown pants.

**Wally/23/Punch-Out!**

"Hello, Wally." Tiny smiled shaking his hand. "Oh, as you say, good day, mate!"

Wally chuckled before speaking in an Australian accent. "Back at ya, Tiny."

"What's it like to be an anthro of a boxing circuit of mostly humans?" Tiny asked.

"Just dandy, mate!" Wally smirked throwing a few punches. "Ah may get a few stares here and there but Ah get used to it when fighting!"

Tiny chuckled. "Easy there, tiger. Save it for the Challenges."

Wally nodded before walking over to Becky who was gaping in awe for she had never seen an anthro before. After he walked up to see, he simply grinned and gave her a two-finger salute. Becky couldn't help but smile and wave back.

The next contestant walked down the dock making heavy footsteps as he did so. He was a large muscular man with a green jacket over a white shirt.

**Greg/35/Kingdom Hearts**

"Greg! One of our strongest people this season!" Tiny smiled . "Good to have you here."

"Good to be here." Greg said with a slow nod.

"Do you think your muscle will get you far?" Tiny asked.

Greg simply shrugged before walking off. "I don't know. I like to think so but I guess we have to wait and find out."

With that, he made his way over to the other contestants and crossed his arms. He then cast Wally and Becky a look. Both of them were frozen in their feet in fear.

The next castaway slowly walked down to the dock lifting up the bridge of his glasses. He had a brown beard with what looked like a doctor's coat on.

**Stewart/45/MySims**

"And here we have, Stewart!" Tiny introduced for everyone. "Our very own medic."

Stewart chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Thank you. I will do my best to help my tribe."

"You live in a town with a very lot of different people." Tiny asked. "Think you could mix it up with the rest of the Survivors?"

"I could try." Stewart said making his way to the other contestants.

Once there, he instantly held out his hand in form of a friendly handshake. Greg was actually the first to reach out and shake it. Seeing this made Wally and Becky feel a little more safer about standing next to him.

Next came stalking down the dock was a skunk with goggles on his head clad in a somewhat futuristic get-up. He did NOT looked like a cheery person.

**Stinky/17/StarFox**

"Ah, Stinky!" Tiny grinned. "How's the mechanic life?"

Stinky put his hand in his side pocket. "Yeah, yeah. It's fine, I guess. Though I could do better if everyone haven't always been crashing their planes."

Suddenly, he walked up closer to Tiny and whispered in his ear.

"Remember that promise you made me?" He asked.

"Don't worry." Tiny whispered back. "Your secret's safe with me."

Stinky gave a small smirk before nodding and making his way to the dock. However, as he did so, he noticed the other contestants looking at him funny wondering what was all that about.

"What you people looking at?" Stinky said narrowing his eyes.

Thankfully, before things got ugly, the next contestant came marching down with a big grin on his face. He was dressed like an armour-less Medieval knight.

**Franklin/27/Eternal Champions**

"And here's Franklin representing a franchise that didn't get much popularity." Tiny introduced before turn to Franklin. "Now, I heard you came a long way from Medieval times. Would that be a hindrance to you?"

"Don't worry, comrade!" Franklin grinned. "These types of obstacles are exactly the time to make or break a Champion! Watch and you see as I'll make the other Champions proud!"

"Um, okay..." Tiny said a little freaked out. "Please stand with the others."

Franklin nodded before marching over to the others. "Good day, everyone! Let's have a nice, honourable fight to the finish!"

The contestants gave each other weird looks not knowing how to respond to something like this. However, Becky's eyes were sparkling like diamonds.

Next up was a female tiger with a flower in her ear and a blue dress. She smirked seductively as she strutted down the dock.

**Tigerlily/Unknown/Calvin and Hobbes**

"Ah, Tigerlily." Tiny smiled. "Trying to avenge your nodal companions' defeat, are you?"

Tigerlily simply smirked. "Hobbes and I made a bet with him that if I last longer than second out, he owes us both a buck!"

"So basically you are intended to do just that?"

"That and to last as long as possible to gain more bragging rights." She said before walking down the dock.

Once she did so, she noticed the other contestants and couldn't help but smirk and wink. "My, my, don't we have a handsome group this season."

Greg and Stinky raised their eyebrows as Stewart and Franklin looked away with bright red faces. As they did so, the next contestant walked up revealing that she was an overweight owl with big brown eyes with a white shirt and red vest.

**Helen/53/Animal Crossing**

"Helen, you are our oldest contestant here." Tiny explained. "Do you think that will work against you?"

She simply gave a hearty laugh. "Don't let my age fool you. I could just as rough it up with the youngsters." Helen said. "Now, when do we start? I am not getting any younger!"

"Steady there, girl! We barely at the first half at the contestants." Tiny chuckled. "Just go over there and stand with the other contestants."

Helen nodded before walking towards the others.

Franklin mused as he rubbed his chin. "She definitely has a lot of enthusiasm despite her age."

"Yes but the question is, does she have the POWER for it." Tigerlily nodded.

The next contestants walked down the dock with a smirk on his face. If the grey sweater and leather vest didn't caught everyone's attention, his black feathery wings did.

**Peter/30/Castlevania**

"Everyone, this is Peter. And for those who don't know, he is not a vampire." Tiny explained. "Even still, are you going to okay out here? Sunlight doesn't kill you but..."

Peter laughed heartily at this. "Don't worry. I am not too fond of the day but I think I could last a month out here."

With that, he made his way to the other castaways without another word. However, he only got two five steps before Franklin ran up and came into his face with a cross look on his face.

"Who do you work for?" He asked in a slightly dark tone in his voice.

Peter stepped back with a raised eyebrow. "Um... As in who do I fight with? Well... Alucard."

Franklin slowly nodded. "All right, then. Good answer."

Everyone looked stunned at the knight walked back to the contestants leaving Peter wondering what the heck just happened.

In fact, only Tiny noticed the next contestant. He was a young man with a chest holster and a confident smirk on his face.

**Bryan/21/Phoenix Wright**

"Ah, Bryan!" Tiny smiled. "How does the cop life going for you?"

Bryan didn't say anything. Instead, he started to eye the other contestants one by one as if sizing them up. Suddenly, much to everyone's shock, he started laughing.

"Are you freaking kidding me! THIS is my competition!" He said between laughs before turning to Tiny. "Come on, man! Why not save the trouble and give me that check!

Tiny blinked twice before he started to laugh heartily as well. Only to stop his laughter instantly.

"No. You will get your check when you outlast everyone and get the most votes at the Final Tribal Council." He said before pointing to the contestants. "Go."

Bryan's smirk vanished as he growled. He then stormed down the dock muttering under his breath. Suddenly, he noticed everyone either glaring daggers at him or looking hurt.

"What?"

Lucky for Bryan, the next contestant casually walked down the dock. She was a beautiful woman with a tan military's outfit and an eye-patch over her eye.

**Schokolade/29/Army Men**

"Ah, Schokolade from Army Men. And for you of you, that is pronounced. Scho-ko-la-de." Tiny said before turning to her. "Now, as a soldier, I expect a lot from you."

Schokolade simply stood in her place with a stoic look on her face before speaking in a German accent. "I can assure you. You will NOT be disappointed."

With that, she made her way down the dock without looking back. As she did so, she eyed her competition. Suddenly, she noticed Franklin was narrowing his eyes at her.

"Tan clothes. From Army Men." He said sternly. "That must make you a villain. And it is my sole duty to vanquish villains like you."

Schokolade stood in place for a moment before narrowing her good eye. Everyone immediately stepped back from Franklin.

Thankfully, heavy footsteps distracted everyone. Tiny turned his head to see a yellow dog-like creature rushing towards him not letting her dress slow her down.

**Dormie/23/Suikoden 3**

Almost immediately, Dormie jumped into Tiny's arms making him stagger back trying not to fall down.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I am actually here!" She said with her tail wagging. "This is a dream come true!"

"D-Dormie. Calm down!" Tiny said.

Dormie's eyes widened before she stepped back. "Oh, I am so sorry! I just got caught up in moment! This had been how Ace felt when coming upon the island!"

"Ah, yes. About that. Did you come upon the show to follow in his footsteps?" Tiny asked.

"I don't care about winning." Dormie chuckled before skipping off. "I just want to have a good time."

However, before she got very far, Bryan stepped forward.

"Hey! You are from the same node as that Ace guy!" Bryan accused. "You are not supposed to be here!"

Dormie's blinked twice in confusion. "Why? Why not?

"Yeah. Just because she is from the same node as last season's winner doesn't make her a threat automatically." Stewart said adjusting his glasses.

"Up yours, old man." Bryan said crossing his arms.

Another female anthro came down the dock. Only she looked a little less confident. She was a pink alligator with a white dress.

**Allison/19/Sonic The Hedgehog**

"Hey there, Allison!" Tiny smiled walking over. "How are you doing?"

"Um, fine." Allison said holding her arm.

"Aw, don't be shy. After all, Survivor is not just to win a million dollars, it is to have fun." Tiny explained.

"Um, all right." Allison said.

With that, she walked off towards the others looking very nervous. Looking up, she found Wally, Dormie and Becky waving at her. She couldn't help but smile.

The next contestant walked down the dock with a stoic look on her face. Her long black hair and grey sweater creeped most of the castaways out.

**Caroline/19/House Of The Dead**

"Greeting, Caroline." Tiny said.

"Hey." Caroline said simply.

"Are you excited about this competition?" He asked.

Caroline simply shrugged her hands before walking off. "I guess."

Everyone watched as she made her way to the contestants. Once she stood with the others, nearly half of them shuddered as if a cold breeze had passed them.

Next coming up the dock was a beautiful young woman with long brown hair. She had to lift up her dress as she made her way down the dock with a snobby look on her face

**Karen/18/Ouran Host Club**

"All the way from the aristocratic life. Karen!" Tiny smiled. "Good to have you here."

Karen let out a bored sigh as she flipped her hand through her hair. "Yes. I know that."

With that, she walked down the dock looking refined. However, she froze in her tracks before seeing the other contestants.

"Ew!" Karen said in disgust. "Who are these gaudy people? The island locals?"

"Um, no. They are your competition." Tiny explained.

Karen's eyes widened as she whirled around. "What? You mean I actually have to stay with these... These... COMMONERS for the next month?"

"Pretty much." Tiny shrugged.

Nearly everyone narrowed their eyes as Karen sulked over to the crowd grumbling under her breath.

"Way to make a good first impression." Peter said under his breath.

Meanwhile, the next castaway walked up looking very nervous. He adjusted his glasses as he straightened his vest, tie and fisherman's hat.

**Tom/39/Idolmaster**

"Hey, Tom! Looking a little nervous there, my good man." Tiny grinned.

"Um, yes." Tom said scratching his cheek. "This is the first time I ever did something besides producing so..."

"Aw, come on! Don't be shy!" Tiny smiled slapping Tom on the back making him stagger forward. "Just do your best, okay?"

Tom weakly nodded before making his way to the crowd of people and slowly waved. "Um... Hello, everyone..."

Stinky scoffed before looking to the side. "What a pansy."

Bryan nodded. "He doesn't deserve to be here."

Suddenly, everyone heard a heavy footstep. They all turned and their eyes widened to find a brown-skinned muscular demon with horns, gold jewellery and fire-red hair. He smirked as he lifted his shades onto his head.

**Red/Unknown/Looney Tunes**

"Um, hey there, Red." Tiny said. "You got anything you want to say to the other contestants."

"Yeah. This." Red said before swaggering over. "You boys and girls better run home to mommy because I came into this game to win! And I ain't afraid to hit below the belt to do SOOOOOO!"

That was all he got out before he tripped and face flat on his face making a loud crash as he did so.

Everyone blinked twice. Then, Bryan gave a muffled chuckle. Soon, everyone but Schokolade, Caroline and Greg started to laugh out loud.

Red growled before looking back up. "SHUT UP!"

Unfortunately, they continued laughing. Red starting seething as a fire engulfed his own body.

"Um, no, no, no, no. There will be no fire powers!" Tiny said waving his hands. "We agreed on that. Remember?"

Red growled as he angrily hit the dock before getting up and staggering towards the others muttering under his breath.

Slowly, the laughs had stopped when they noticed the next contestant. He was a youthful fox clad in classy white and black clothes.

**Vincent/22/Animanics**

"And here we have our other aristocrat for the series!" Tiny smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Vincent."

"Please. The pleasure's all mine." Vincent smiled shaking Tiny's hand. "It is a honour and a privilege to be on Survivor."

"Think you have the skills to go far?" Tiny asked.

"It's a little hard to say right now." Vincent said with his hands in his jacket pockets before walking off. "I guess I have to wait until the game deals me a hand."

As the fox made his way to the others, Tigerlily, Dormie and Allison looked in awe at him.

Peter blinked twice before looking at Stinky. "Uh, think he's the mactor of the season?"

"Totally." He said rolling his eyes.

The next contestant then got out the boat and walked down the dock after soothing out her orange dress and fixing her matching bow. Everyone then saw that she was not only the age of a child but also a bandicoot with a crocodile tail.

**Tea/10/Crash Bandicoot**

Tiny smiled as he crouched down and patted her on the head. "Hey, little Tea! What it is like to be the youngest contestant this season?"

"It's... Um, pretty scary considering that I had to go up against so many big people." Tea said sheepishly. "But I do know one thing that may help me."

"Really? What's that?" Tiny asked.

He was then promptly flicked on the nose.

"Don't treat me like I am a toddler." Tea said flatly before making her way to the others.

Helen chuckled as she crossed her wings. "A little bit of an attitude problem but in a good way."

"Yes. But the question remains if her attitude could help go far." Schokolade said stroking her chin.

With that, the last contestant had excited the boat and strolled down the dock. She was a human female with a pink top with a skirt over shorts.

**Amanda/26/Sam & Max**

"Why, hello there, Amanda. Welcome to..." Tiny said. Suddenly, he noticed Amanda was too busy looking around. "Um... Amanda?"

She immediately snapped out of her daze. "Oh, sorry. It's just that... I can't believe I am finally here. On Survivor of all places. It's amazing."

"Well, looks like the dream's now a reality." Tiny said with a smirk. "Go and meet up with the others contestants."

"Okay!" Amanda chirped before strolling down to the others humming a jovial tune. Everyone couldn't help smile.

"Well, isn't that heart-warming?" Vincent smiled.

"What a nice, genuine lady." Becky nodded.

"Yeah... And she's got a hot bod too!" Wally grinned.

Amanda's smile vanished as she stopped in her walk. "What was that?"

Wally's ears dropped. "Huh?"

"I heard you. You immediately said I got a hot bod!" Amanda said raising her voice a little.

"Um, aye. Ah thought yer might take that as a compliment." Wally said feeling a little nervous.

"Excuse me!" Amanda snapped narrowing her eyes. "Some people actually find that offensive! Do you think I was cast for eye candy!"

Even Greg and Caroline felt a little intimidated right now.

"No, no!" Wally said waving his hands in front of his face. "It's not like that at all, mate!"

Amanda's eyes bugged out.

"I'M NOT YOUR MATE! I BARELY KNOW YOU!"

With that, the brunette crouched down and grabbed the edge of the dock. Everyone, especially Wally looked in awe and horror as she actually managed to pull out one of the many planks and started to stampede towards the crowd of people leaving a giant trail of dust as she did so. Wally was too scared to move.

Greg and Red looked at each other before darting over to Amanda and grabbing her before she went anywhere near Wally.

"Hey! Put me down! Put me down!" Amanda shouted angrily as she tried to break free.

"All right! All right!" Tiny said clapping his hands. "Settle down! Sheesh, five minutes in and already I had to break up a fight."

Greg and Red put down Amanda who seemed to had calmed down. After doing so, she dropped her weapon and dusted herself off following the two muscled men to the contestants where they stood stunned. Once there, Amanda cast Wally a dark glare. The boxer gulped nervously before wiggling his fingers at her.

"Can't say it was nice knowing you, man, because I barely even know you." Bryan said whispering in his ears.

"Okay! Now that we more or less get acquainted with, please follow me." Tiny instructed.

Everyone nodded as they followed their host across the beach. Soon, they reached a giant beach area which looked big enough to have Challenges. There were two mats. Blue and Yellow.

"Now, this is the Challenge area. I think you already know the basics but this is where you fight for Rewards AND Challenges." Tiny explained before getting out a list out of his pocket. "Now... I am going to read a list. When your name gets called out, you will have to go to a mat where you have to spend at least three days with nine other people."

Everyone once again nodded.

"Good. Now the blue tribe." Tiny read. "Becky... Franklin... Tigerlily... Peter... Bryan... Schokolade... Karen... Tom... Red... and Tea. You guys will now be known as the Mano tribe."

Everyone who was called then made them way over to the blue mat. Some people however cast certain people unfriendly glares.

"Now, for the yellow tribe." Tiny said. "Wally... Greg... Stewart... Stinky... Helen... Dormie... Allison... Caroline... Vincent... and Amanda. You are the Papi tribe."

The rest of the survivors nodded as they walked off towards the mat. Unlike the other tribe, they were less negativity aside from the constant death glares Amanda kept giving Wally.

"Now, here are your maps!" Tiny said holding up two rolled-up pieces of paper. "They will lead you to your new camps."

With that, he threw the maps to their respective tribes. Schokolade and Vincent caught them.

"All right." Tiny said with a smirk.

"20 CONTESTANTS... 39 DAYS... 1 SURVIVOR!


	2. Day 1 to 3

**(Mano Tribe)**

The Mano Tribe had been following Schokolade who was leading them with the map. However, they weren't going too peacefully.

"Ugh! How much longer must we go walking?" Karen whined. "I am tired! My feet hurt! And my dress keep catching on this grass!"

"Then you shouldn't had wore it here." Bryan said in a sing-song tone while looking back.

"Don't talk that way to ME, commoner!" Karen growled. "And besides, how was I supposed to know I had to walk through stuff like that?"

"Because... it's the wilderness." Tea said as if she was talking to an idiot.

_"Karen had been annoying us the whole way here by complaining about every little thing." Tea said rolling in her eyes in a confessional. "Normally, I dislike people like this but in a way, I am kinda glad I am on the same tribe as her because once we go to Tribal Council, everyone will most likely vote her and keep me."_

_"Never in all of my life had I walked for this long! I got blisters all over my legs!" Karen complained. "Ugh! I can't believe I had to live with these commoners for a whole month in this tacky place! If I didn't wanted to become a celebrity, I wouldn't even had come on this stupid show!"_

"Yo, Schokolade! Please tell me we are almost there so she could shut up!" Peter shouted jerking his thumb behind him.

Schokolade read the map before looking ahead. "According to this map, we should be right here."

With that, everyone stopped walking and looked ahead. Indeed, they saw their tribe flag. Their area was a giant grassy clearing sounding by trees. They also saw the ocean. However, they saw a small amount of shore.

Becky looked around with a small smile. "Hey. This is quite nice."

"Nice!" Karen cried in disbelief stepping forward. "It's noisy! It's smelly! It's tacky! And furthermore, the scenery isn't that grand!"

Franklin gave a small shrug. "I think it is okay."

Karen shot the knight a glare. "That's because you all had lived in a less-civilized place than mine!"

Everyone either growled in anger or looked hurt at her comment.

Schokolade then stepped forward and stood in front of the tribe. "All right. Seeing as we are here, we might as well get started to make a shelter."

_"The most important rule about going to a campsite is to set up camp as quickly as possible. My superiors had thought me that." Schokolade explained. "I decided to take lead of the tribe because I most likely had the most experience in leadership."_

"Now, Red, Bryan, Peter and Franklin, you will all come with me to find lumber for the shelter." The plastic woman instructed.

"Why should we listen to you, villain?" Franklin said crossing his arms in an annoyed fashion.

"Yeah! You are not the queen of the tribe, toots!" Bryan snapped.

Schokolade narrowed her good eye when the cop said this. "Do NOT call me "toots"."

Bryan smirked before talking in a babyish tone. "Aww... Did I strike a nerve?"

"Serves ya right! I did NOT came on Survivor to be bossed around!" Red snapped.

Schokolade crossed her arms. "Now, you all listen here. I had the most experience with camping with the great outdoors. Most of you looked like you haven't even left the safety of your civilized lives before. Like it or not, I deserve to call the shots. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Everyone said half-heartedly.

_"That Schokolade thinks she is the bee's knees just because she is in the military! Pfft! So what?" Red scoffed. "She has no right to boss us around like we are soldiers! Especially ME! I do NOT take orders by anyone!"_

"Now, you four will come with me and get lumber." Schokolade said.

With that, She and the four men walked off groaning. However, as they did, the tan-clad woman looked back.

"Now, Tigerlily and Becky. Gather food for us. As for the rest of you, collect rocks to create a fire pit." She said before they went out of sight leaving Tom and the rest of the girls. Tom looked around at the remaining members and let out a sigh.

_"Am I surprised that Schokolade chose all of the men to build a shelter while she chose me to stay with the girls and do easier tasks?" Tom sighed. "No. I obviously the least manly of the men of this tribe. That's all right because I deal better with females anyway."_

Tigerlily blinked twice before looking to the others. "Um, don't you think that she was a little...?"

"Bossy, yeah but only a little." Tea said.

Karen on the other hand stood in her place stunned. "Wait. Didn't she say to get lumber for the shelter?"

"Um, yes? Why?" Tigerlily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But... That means we have to build a shelter from scratch instead of having our own shelter created?" Karen said looking worried.

Becky giggled. "Of course, Karen. There was rarely a Survivor season where the shelter was fully constructed from the start."

The high-school student blinked twice

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

_"Yep. This is going to be onnnnne fun month." Peter said rolling his eyes._

**(Papi Tribe)**

Vincent led the way holding the map with the rest of his tribe mates following him.

"Yo, prettyfox! Are we there yet!" Stinky shouted with his hands in his pocket.

"Don't worry, Stinky." The fox reassured. "We are almost there."

The tribe then reached their campsite for the next month. It was a large sandy area all around. They saw that they had a lot of shore connecting to the ocean.

"Hey, hey, hey. Not bad." Wally said with a smirk.

_"Man, Ah can't tell ya how cool our camp is! There are a lot of sand and shore everywhere and the view is ace!" Wally said with a smirk. "We are SO going ta've one heck of a party here!"_

"Well, I be! I guess you aren't just a pretty face!" Helen smirked looking at Vincent.

The aristocrat chuckled a bit. "Why, thank you."

"So what should we do? Take a break and have some bonding time or just straight to work?" Dormie asked excitedly.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Vincent asked.

"Well, as much as I want to do some bonding time, I think we should make a shelter first." Amanda explained.

"I concur." Stewart nodded. "After all, most of us don't really know HOW to make a shelter."

Slowly, everyone agreed as well.

"All right, then. We will work first." Vincent explained. "Actually, I got a great idea for a shelter."

"Really?" Amanda asked. "What is it?"

"You know those dead-looking trees we passed?" Vincent asked. "I think we could easily knock them down and use them for lumber.

"Ace!" Wally smirked.

"Now, could Wally, Greg and Amanda come with me and help?" Vincent asked.

Wally's smirk vanished when he heard this. He turned to see Amanda to see him glaring darkly at him. Obviously, she was still mad at him for his rude comment earlier.

Greg saw this and quickly stepped up. "Now, now. We are on the same tribe here."

_"Vincent has asked me, Greg and Wally to help him build a shelter. Basically, he is pointing out who are the stronger members here which is cool because people will see less of me as a liability and more of as an asset." Amanda smiled. She then scowled. "But ugh... After what that Wally creep said to me back at the dock, I don't want to be anywhere near him for a while!"_

"But what about the rest of us?" Dormie asked.

"Go see if you could find us food and make a fire pit." Vincent explained as the four stronger members walked off. "They are very important."

_"I decided to come out and give out suggestions trying not to sound too bossy. When we reached camp, I asked if everyone wanted a break first before working." Vincent explained. "I chose Wally, Amanda and Greg to come with me to build a shelter. Greg and Wally were obvious but I chose Amanda because despite her petite frame, she is very strong. Did you see the way she ripped out that piece of wood?"_

Stewart raised an eyebrow. "Food I could understand but why a fire pit? We don't even have flint yet."

"You know what they say, Stewart." Helen said with a shrug. "Better safe than sorry."

"Right!" Dormie said pumping her arm in the air. "So what should we do first?"

Helen chuckled. "Well, since you look energetic enough, why don't you go on fruit duty?"

"K! Fruit duty it is!" Dormie nodded. "Now who is going to help me?"

Stinky looked around for a moment before shrugging. "I guess I'll do it. I am pretty agile."

Dormie grinned. "Then, what are we waiting for?"

With that, the kobold grabbed Stinky's arm and skipping off pulling the somewhat-reluctant skunk with him leaving the others doing the other job.

"Looks like we have pit duty." Stewart said with a shrug.

"So, um, all we have to do is find some rocks and put them in a circle right?" Allison asked.

"Pretty much, dearie." Helen explained.

"Then, might as well get started." Stewart said crouching down to pick up a pebble.

_"I was a little afraid that my inexperience with the great outdoors may be troublesome but once you got used to the tasks, it's not that bad." Stewart said with a small smile. "Sure, it's not easy but it's not entirely difficult either."_

**(Mano Tribe)**

The ten Mano tribemates stared at their newly-constructed shelter. The base was made up of long sticks in form of a square only without one side. On top of it was a bunch of palm leaves.

"Hmm... I guess this is passable." Schokolade said crossing her arms.

"I think it is more than passable. It's great!" Becky grinned stepped forward.

_"Schokolade is being too cynical. Sure, it isn't the best shelter in the series of Survivor but it is definitely neat! You just need to look on the bright side of life." Becky smiled. "Besides, it is not like we are graded for our shelter right?"_

"Hey, it protects us from the rain. That's all I care about." Peter said with a shrug.

Karen on the other hand watched the shelter with a shocked look on her face. "This is it? THIS is what I have to sleep in for the rest of my nights out here?"

"Yep." Tea said simply.

Karen blinked twice before making her towards the shelter. After walking in front of it, she collapsed face-first onto the mattress of palm leaves everyone made. Through her buried face, she started to sob into the leaves.

"Um, is she crying?" Tom asked.

"Yes." Tigerlily sighed.

_"Being with Karen is simply cringe-worthy. She has no respect for people in a lower class than her. She absolutely has no experience with the outside world." Franklin said shaking his head. "Heck, I doubt she even knows she's on Survivor and applied for a softer reality show."_

"Um, Karen?" Becky asked concerned.

"Go away and let me weep in peace, you peasants!" Karen whined.

Bryan blinked twice before shrugging. "All right, you heard the lady."

Schokolade nodded. "Right. It should be dark soon so we might as well rest up for today."

"About time!" Red snapped.

With that, he, Bryan, Peter and Franklin stormed off leaving everyone else with the weeping Karen. Everyone watched as the girl continue to sob.

"Sooo... I think you already know but I am Tea." Tea spoke up.

"I am Tigerlily!" Tigerlily grinned.

"Becky!" Becky said enthusiastically.

"Um, Tom?" Tom said wiping some sweat from his face.

_"Now that the shelter is built and all of the tasks are done for the day, it is now bonding time." Tigerlily smiled. "Now only this is a great chance to make new friends but also find possible candidates for an alliance. However, I am not looking into that right now."_

"Can you believe that girl?" Peter asked as the strong males walked on.

"I know. How pitiful can you get?" Red nodded.

"I concur." Franklin said. "I am not too fond of Schokolade either."

"I know! She thinks she is the queen of the island!" Red snapped. "No one treats ME like a tool!"

"But you are a tool!" Bryan said with a smirk.

Red's eyes widened before he narrowed them. "What was that, shrimp?"

"You heard me, you overgrown goat!" Bryan countered. "Or did you forgot falling flat on your face on national television!"

Red growled as fire appeared in his eyes.

"Now, now. There is no need for that." Franklin explained stepping forward.

"Frank's right." Peter nodded. "After all, we have to work together as a tribe to win Challenges."

"Plus, your attitudes could bring us all down." Franklin said narrowing his eyes.

"Huh?" Bryan, Peter and Red said turning to the Champion-In-Training.

"You both came on this island saying that you will win." Franklin said sternly. "That kind of arrogance is appalling. There are eighteen other people who has just as much chance as the both of you. You have to honour and respect their strength."

Bryan, Peter and Red blinked twice at this.

"Dude, that is the dorkiest thing I had ever heard." Peter said. "Survivor isn't about honour."

Franklin's eyes widened before narrowing his eyes. "And I should had expected someone like YOU should say that."

Peter crossed his arms not liking that comment. "And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means you had been too busy living in caves, cleaning your dirty old wings and biting people's necks to know about advice that is useless in the real world!" Bryan said with a smirk.

Peter and Franklin glared at the policeman with fiery eyes.

"What was that, you punk?" Peter growled.

"You heard me, birdboy!" Bryan snapped stepping forward.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Red piped up.

"Stay out of this demon!" Franklin said narrowing his eyes.

With that, the four men started arguing and yelling at each other.

_"What? You didn't like the way I talked to the others back there? Well, tough cookies!" Bryan said sharply. "I did not came here to be all buddy-buddy. I came here to win a million smackers!"_

The rest of tribe watched looked shocked and appalled. Becky's eyes started to water as she hid behind Tigerlily. The tigress quickly held the girl scout in a warm embrace.

"Somebody stop them!" Becky begged.

Schokolade then made her way over to the fight. "All right. That is more than enough."

The four men glared at her before speaking in unison.

"SHUT UP, SCHOKOLADE!"

The general's uncovered eye bugged out at this. However, after she been told off, she slowly narrowed her eye and clenched her fists tightly before she joined the argument.

The others watched the fight in disbelief. Even Karen had got up from her crying to watch the shouting match.

Tea then spoke up.

"Yep. We are definitely heading towards some fun times."

**(Papi Tribe)**

The tribe had gathered around their new shelter. It was a well-done pyramid made up of dead bark. Normally it wouldn't had that impressive but it was on Survivor.

"Whoa, Vinnie!" Wally said in awe. "This is ace!"

The fox chuckled. "Why, thank you, Wally."

_"I must admit, when looking at Vincent, I thought Tiny had cast him for the fan service of the female anthros." Greg said impressed. "But I was wrong. He truly know how to rough it up out here and proven that by creating a very well-done shelter. However..."_

"More like a deathtrap." Stinky spoke up getting everyone's attention. "This thing could fall down on top of us and kill us in our sleep."

Everyone stared at the mechanic. However, before anyone could respond to him, Greg suddenly took a step forward towards the shelter. He then raised his leg and gave it a big kick much to everyone's surprise. The shelter shook for a bit but remained intact.

Greg then put his hands in his jeans and looked at Stinky. "Seems okay to me."

"Yeah. Anything that could a kick from a boot that big've ta be safe!" Wally nodded.

Stinky threw up his arms in the air. "Fine. If you all wanna be part of the world's biggest pancake, be my guest."

With that, he stormed off with his hands in his pockets.

_"I don't care if Vincent IS a fox! I think that thing could crush us all at any moment! Besides, if anything I should be AVOIDING Vincent because he is a fox." Stinky explained. "That's right. You heard right. I don't work for Star Fox. I work for Star WOLF. I asked Tiny not to tell anyone about it because hey, who would trust an accomplice to a dangerous mercenary?"_

"Sheesh, what's up his butt?" Wally asked.

"Wow, if Stinky really has fears about the shelter than why don't I..." Vincent started.

"Vincent, I had already proven it. It's fine." Greg reassured before patting the shelter. "Stinky just seems like a cynical person. That's all."

"Well, if you say so." Vincent shrugged. "Well, seeing that all of the chores are done, wanna do some bonding time?"

"Yeah." The majority of the people said.

"No."

Everyone's eyes widened before they turned to the person who said this.

"Caroline?" Vincent asked.

"Like I said, I am too tired to do some bonding time." The dark-haired girl said. "I am going to take a nap."

With that, she walked into the shelter and sat down.

"I understand that you must feel tired but don't you want to know us first?" Dormie asked.

"Nap first, socialize later." Caroline said sharply. "Besides, in a way you should be THANKING me for choosing to nap under the shelter first. I could act as a guinea pig to see if it kills me."

With that, she curled up into a small ball and closed her eyes. Everyone blinked twice at this.

_"Great. We have two negative people on our tribe. One's a grump and the other's unsociable." Helen said in despair. "Honestly, we are on SURVIVOR and they are acting like this is no big deal. Do you know how hard it is to get on this show?"_

_"All right. I will be honest here. The main reason I wanted to take a nap was because I am not good as socializing with people." Caroline explained. "I just wanted an excuse to avoid it. I am a lone wolf."_

Allison looked around at her tribemates. "Um, now what?"

"We socialize, of course!" Dormie smiled walking over to the alligator. "Your name's Allison, right?"

"Um, right..." She said. "And you're Dormie?"

"You betcha!" The blonde dog grinned holding Allison's hands. "Do you know Sonic The Hedgehog? Which area do you live in? Can you ride Extreme Gear? Will you be my friend?"

The teenager got a little nervous at all of the sudden questions. "Um, yes, I do. I live in Station Square. I don't know how to ride Extreme Gear but I am learning. And, um, yes?"

"Yay!" Dormie smiled before wrapping her arms around Allison before wagging her tail. "We are friends!"

"Um, okay..." The pink-scaled girl said nervously.

"Come on! Let's go explore our camp!" Dormie smiled.

With that, she skipped off grabbing Allison by the arm and pulling her nearly making her trip. However, the alligator quickly ran to recover herself.

_"There are so many people I would so love to be best friends forever with! However, I chose Allison." Dormie grinned. "She seemed like the shy type and I intend to try to get her out of her shell."_

_"Um, I was worried that I would be on the outskirts on the type because I am not a very sociable person." Allison explained. "But Dormie practically came up to me and asked me to be her friend. I like that because I feel better knowing I have at least one friend out here."_

Everyone else watched the two girls ran off.

"Well, isn't that the sweetest thing?" Helen smiled.

"Yeah, it just goes to show what will happen if you just give people a chance." Amanda said putting her hands on her hips.

"So Amanda, want ta go swimming together?" Wally asked with a grin.

The young woman glared at the kangaroo. "Why? So you could see me in a bikini?"

"Um, yeah. That IS the point of swimming." Wally pointed out confused.

The others gasped in horror at this. Amanda looked the most horrified. She then narrowed her eyes.

"OH, THAT'S IT! I AM SO TAKING YOU DOWN!"

After giving that loud shout, Amanda started to chase Wally intending to wring his neck. Vincent, Stewart, Helen and Greg watched the chase shaking their heads in hopelessness.

**(Day 2, Mano Tribe)**

Karen laid in the shelter still sobbing. Her eyes had gotten red and puffy from crying. Tea sat next to her watching with an unimpressed look on her face.

_"Last night was without a doubt the worst day of my life. Not only I had to sleep on the ground, I had to sleep with a bunch of freakshows!" Karen whined. "And you know what's the worst part is? It was only Day 1!"_

"It feels like I'm dying inside." The aristocrat whined.

Tea rolled her eyes at this. "Oh, you'll live."

Karen quickly sat up and glared daggers at the hybrid.

"Well, excuuuuuse me but some people don't live in caves like you do." Karen snapped. "Honestly, what ARE you? Some kind of rat-lizard?"

Tea growled before crossing her arms. "For your information, I am half-bandicoot, half-crocodile. Don't they teach you anything besides snobbiness at your school?" Tea said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I never!" Karen snapped.

"Went to a single lesson of "Tact 101"?" Tea said with a smirk. "Yeah, we could all see that."

_"There used to be a time when Karen's words would make me break down and cry." Tea said. "I know that there are a lot of people out of there you may think of me as a freak because I am a mammal with a reptile's tail but there are a lot more stranger people back in my node. So basically. Screw you."_

Becky sat on a log in front of the fire pit watching the insult battle between Karen and Tea. She simply sighed before shaking her head.

_"I don't believe it. Only two days and nearly everyone is going at each other's throats." Becky said sadly. "I don't like it when people fight. Especially when we are on the same side. How are we going to win Challenges like this?"_

"Morning, Becky!" An eager voice said.

The teenager jerked up to attention and turned to see Franklin walking over.

"Oh, Franklin!" Becky smiled.

"May I sit down?" The Medieval man asked.

"Oh, right ahead." Becky said.

Franklin nodded before sitting down at the log opposite from Becky. However, as he did so, he let out a small sigh.

"Becky, Tigerlily told me about how our fight yesterday made you cry." He said with apologetic look on his face. "I came to tell you I'm sorry I made you feel bad."

"It's all right." The girl scout sighed.

"It's just that..." Franklin said before scowling. "Schokolade, Red, Bryan, Peter... They all make my blood boil. Definitely not candidates for Champions."

"Now, now." Becky reassured. "We need to work together. After all, this is a game about teamwork."

Franklin sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I suppose."

"Oh, Franklin?" Becky asked.

"Hm?" The knight said looking up.

"I have to ask. What is an Eternal Champion?" Becky quizzed.

Franklin's grin reappeared. "I am so glad you asked!"

With that, the brown-haired man shot up to his feet. He then pointed looked up at the side.

"Throughout the tales of history, shifting between different times. They had been noble warriors who died unjust deaths." Franklin said. "However, right before their deaths, they had been saved by a great entity known as the Eternal Champion. He had pit them against each other so they could go back and stopped their death from happening."

Becky's eyes sparkled like diamonds. "Wow... That's so cool! So technically, you died."

"The Eternal Champion noticed me, he saw my potential as a Champion and saved my life!" Franklin said before narrowing his eyes. "I have to train hard so I could face the Champion, beat him in a fight and go back to my own time to save myself from my own death."

"Wow... I hope your experience on Survivor will help you with that." Becky said.

"Same here." Franklin said letting out a small sigh. He then perked up. "I must admit, I envy you. You are from a node where some of the greatest heroes who ever lived are."

"I know! They are the coolest people I ever met!" Becky smiled. "I had been working hard as a girl scout so I could one day be a Planeteer!"

Franklin couldn't help but grin. "So you are trying to be a greater fighter of justice too! That's splendid! It's nice to know that there is someone on this island who shares the same vision!"

"Yeah!" Becky said.

_"I like Becky. She believes in honour, justice and integrity. But that is something you would expect from a girl scout." Franklin smiled. "I also respect her desire to become a Planeteer. Reminds me of me when I was a lad."_

Peter watched the camp area from the top of a palm tree perching like a parrot.

"Hey there, boy sitting in a tree." A female voice sang.

The winged-man's eyes widened before he looked down. He then saw Tigerlily climbing up on the tree with her claws.

"Tigerlily?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, hello there, handsome." The tigress said with a grin.

_"One of the main reasons I came on Survivor was to meet a lot of cute boys." Tigerlily shrugged. "Unfortunately, all of the anthro males are on the Papi tribe so I have to make due with what I got."_

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Giving you company, handsome." Tigerlily said with a smirk.

"Steady there, girl. I have a girlfriend." Peter pointed out.

"Really, well, I am not surprised." Tigerlily smiled. "May I sit with you?"

"If you can stay on the tree." Peter said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I am a cat." Tigerlily reassured. With that, she then sat up on the tree next to Peter.

"So, you cooled down yet?" Tigerlily asked.

"You mean from that fight yesterday?" Peter sighed. "Mostly."

"Man, your fight was pretty bad." Tigerlily frowned.

"I know... But those... Those schmucks just suck so much!" Peter growled.

"Petey, calm down." Tigerlily reassured.

"I know..." The winged-man sighed. He then looked up. "But screw them."

"Yeah... So Peter, could you answer me something?" Tigerlily said.

"Sure." The man said with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, what exactly are you?" Tigerlily asked. "I mean you are obviously not a vampire."

Peter couldn't help but smirk. "I am so glad you asked. I am a raven-demon. I could change into a raven."

"Really?" Tigerlily asked surprised.

"Yeah. It really helps improve the speed of my attacks." Peter nodded

_"Yeah, I am a transforming demon. However, for obvious reasons, Tiny told me not to use any of my powers during the Challenges." Peter said before shrugging. "That's cool. I may not be as strong as the other men but I am still pretty strong."_

"That is so cool! Calvin would had loved that!" Tigerlily grinned.

"If you think THAT'S amazing, you haven't seen anything yet from my node!" Peter smirked.

Tom walked over to the shore to wash his glasses because he saw they had a bit of dust on them.

"Hey, you!"

The producer's eyes widened before he whirled around. There, he found Red glaring at him. Tom looked back and forth a few times before looking back at the demon and pointing at himself.

"Yeah, you!" Red said before stomping over.

Tom took a deep gulp before nervously speaking. "Um, what is it?"

"Get your camera! I want to do a confessional!" Red snapped.

Tom blinked twice at this. "Come again?"

"You heard me! I got some anger to vent out!" Red growled.

Tom stood in place before raising his finger. "Um, Red? I am not a cameraman. I am your tribemate..."

Red's eyes widened. Suddenly, he started to laughing heartily as this much to the surprise of Tom.

"You? Competing on Survivor!" Red said before holding his sides. "You look like the type who is afraid to blow his own nose!"

Tom winced before looking to the side with a sad look on his face.

_"Story of my life... People take one look at me and think I am a liability in every way." Tom lamented. "I had been on the same camp with Red for two days and he just NOW acknowledges my existence."_

Red continued laughing before he stopped with a cross look on his face. "Seriously though, get your camera. I have to vent out a lot of anger about that Bryan punk."

"Aww... Why? Did I hurt the big boy?" A babyish voice said.

Red's eyes widened before he whirled around. There, he saw Bryan walking over with a smirk on his face.

"You!" The demon said with fire literally igniting in his eyes.

"Sheesh, who knew a big scary demon like you could throw a tantrum like a little baby?" Bryan said crossing his arms.

"Who are you calling a little baby!" Red snapped.

"Oh, I am sorry. You are a BIG baby." Bryan sneered.

"I am NOT a baby!" Red growled. "I am a demon from Hades!"

"All right, then. You are a demon baby from Hades." Bryan said. "Seriously, man. Throwing your anger around like a little baby? Pfft! What a loser!"

"I am not a loser! YOU'RE the loser!" Red snapped.

Bryan smugly smirked. "Well, I didn't made a fool of himself on the first day."

Red growled as he clenched his fists tight with bursts of flames coming out from it.

_"Grr! Bryan just makes me so mad! He been messing with me ever since Day 1!" Red growled. "He reminds me a lot of that stupid rabbit and that crazy duck! Only WORSE! How is that even possible!"_

_"Red is a sissy. There's not much to explain about it except Tom may rival him for being Survivor's biggest pansy." Bryan explained._

The two men started to argue with each other yelling out words that Tiny decided to censor. Tom merely stood by the side letting out a small sigh.

"I am being ignored... Again."

Schokolade stood in the middle of the camp scanning around the area. While Franklin & Becky and Peter & Tigerlily were enjoying each other's company, Tea & Karen and Bryan & Red were tearing into each other.

_"It only been two days but I already gotten a good opinion about my tribe out here." Schokolade explained. "It may seem too early but this is very important in case we are the first tribe to go to Tribal Council."_

"Bryan, Franklin, Red and Peter have that typical alpha-male attitude. However, they are the more stronger players so I have to stay with them for a while. As for Tea, if I am forced to choose, I would say that she is my favourite. She is the voice of reason besides me among a bunch of imbeciles. However, if she doesn't prove herself worthy, I will lose no sleep voting her off. Tigerlily is pretty much expandable. Becky too. She may seem weak but she does have experience in the wilderness due to being a girl scout." The general mused putting her finger to her chin.

She then narrowed her good eye.

"As for Karen and Tom, they are absolutely useless. They do not deserve to be here." Schokolade said. "They are definitely my first targets when we first go to Tribal Council."

**(Papi Tribe)**

After getting up and eating breakfast, everyone was out doing their own things. Dormie and Allison sat together at a palm tree chatting it up with each other.

"So I work at the inn at Budehuc Castle. We don't get a lot of business but it's a very fun job." Dormie explained.

"Sounds nice." Allison said.

"Not as much as YOUR job. I mean detective?" Dormie smiled. "That is so cool."

Allison hugged her knees. "Actually, I am a detective-in-training. I am still learning the ropes from the Chaotix."

"That's nifty." Dormie said.

_"Allison is a very nice girl once you see she opens up a little." Dormie smiled. "I just need to pry open her shell a little more. That's all."_

"Half of the reason I came out here is to become a better detective." Allison explained.

"Half? What's the other one?" Dormie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Allison didn't say anything as she looked down. Suddenly, her attention turned to the beach where Vincent and Wally. However, they were shirtless as they laid on the shore sunbathing.

"Question." Vincent piped up as he laid on his stomach.

"Aye, mate?" Wally asked casually on his back.

"Why are we sunbathing? It's not like our fur can be tanned." Vincent asked.

"Fer an excuse ta show off our bods, of course!" Wally grinned.

Vincent blinked twice in stunned silence.

_"A fellow boxer of mine from mah node told me exactly that." Wally smirked. "That's why he always sunbathes on the beach even though he has a lot of sunlamps in his mansion."_

Allison couldn't help but blush at them. Dormie blinked twice before looking back and forth between her friend and the anthro boys.

"Oh, you have a crush on one of them?" The blonde girl asked.

Allison's eyes widened before she looked away with a huge blush on her face. "No, no! Not like that! At least not yet, anyway."

Dormie tilted her head in confusion. "Yet?"

Allison bit her lip wondering if she should tell her friend. After a while, she sighed.

"To find a boyfriend."

_"Part of the reason I came on Survivor was to see if I could find a man out here." Allison flushed. "Most of the men in my node are either already with a girlfriend, unobtainable or just too old, young or just plain human."_

"Oh my gosh! That is so romantic!" Dormie said with sparkling eyes. "Going on Survivor to find your true love in another world!"

Allison looked down at the ground. "T-True..."

"So who did you had in mind? Vincent or Wally?" Dormie asked.

"I... I dunno. They both seemed like nice guys." Allison said.

"I could talk to them for you." Dormie piped up.

Allison's eyes widened. "NO! No! It's all right! I'm sure that love will plan their course and I will pair up with either of them."

Dormie blinked twice before shrugging. "Okay... But I better warn you, waiting is never a good thing to do in this game. You or one of those two could get voted off."

Allison hugged her knees tighter. "I know..."

Meanwhile, Stewart and Helen were watching Greg trying to make a fire with two sticks.

"How are you doing, Greg?" Stewart asked.

The muscular man shook his head. "Not good. Not a single spark."

"Well, keep at it, Muscles." Helen noted. "We need fire."

Stewart looked at the owl. "Um, shouldn't we wait until we win Immunity first and win flint?"

"Maybe. But better safe than sorry." Helen shrugged.

_"We all agreed that we needed fire so we don't get dehydrated. So we all took turns trying to make the fire." Greg explained. "However, none of us had much success so far."_

After a few more tries, the spiky-haired shook his head before dropping the sticks. "Ugh. I give up for now. I am going to get Amanda to take over."

"All right." Stewart shrugged as he watched Greg walk off.

"This isn't going too well." Helen said shaking her head.

"Our first Challenge is tomorrow. Let's just pray it has flint and we could win it." Stewart sighed.

"Yeah." Helen said before smiling. "Can you believe we are really out here?"

Stewart couldn't help but return the expression. "I know. This is amazing."

_"I am a studious person. You know, the type who would rather stay home and read books rather than go out?" Stewart asked. "The only reason I am out here because my brother dared me to go out here."_

"I mean look at me. I am in my early fifties and I feel like a teenager!" Helen smiled.

"Yes, now I know how the people in the "Fun" cliché feels like." Stewart explained. He then frowned. "Too bad we don't have the energy for it."

"Hey, don't think like that." Helen scolded. "If you do, it would be easier for the younger people to vote us out. Sure, we don't have the strength for it but we make up for it in knowledge and experience."

Stewart nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"Besides, you are a doctor, aren't you?" Helen asked. "Don't they see you as an asset for that?"

"Hopefully." Stewart said.

_"I loved Stewart to bits but he is a bit of a Negative Ned, though not as much as Stinky and Caroline." Helen said. "He needs to lighten up before his body gets too weak and he would regret it for the rest of his life."_

Greg walked over to see Amanda walking away. Seeing this, he called out to her.

"Hey, Amanda." The large man said.

The beauty's eyes widened before she turned around to see her tribemate. "Oh, hey, Greg. What's up?"

"Not the flames of the fire, that's for sure." Greg sighed shaking his head. "I was wondering if you wanted to take over fire duty."

Amanda shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"What about the fact that it is virtual impossible?"

Amanda and Greg turned to see Stinky walking over.

"Seriously, what's the point of even trying? We all know that we will never start one without flint." The skunk said.

"That shouldn't stop us from trying." Amanda said crossing her arms. "I mean it may be difficult but it is not impossible."

Stinky shook his head. "Amanda, how long have you been camping?"

"Um, well, I rarely do it but..." The brunette started.

"Exactly." Stinky said cutting her off. "We are not mountain rangers and adventurers. We are just normal everyday people playing on a reality show."

"Like Amanda said, it is not impossible. A few people had actually created fire on this show." Greg pointed out.

"Yeah. Few. Because it is just so hard." Stinky said. "Just sit tight and wait till we win the Immunity Challenge. All right?"

Amanda crossed her arms before raising her voice a little. "You want to be dehydrated?"

"No. But I know that we had to grin and bear it for three more days." Stinky pointed out. "I happen to watch this show a few times before."

Amanda's eye started twitched. "I have you know that I just so happened to be a fan of this show, thank you very much! And I know that building a fire without flint is hard! That shouldn't stop us from trying!"

"Actually, it does." Stinky said crossing his arms.

"NO, IT DOESN'T!" Amanda shouted getting ready to charge forward.

Suddenly, Greg came between the two people.

"All right, all right. That's more than enough." He said holding his arms out to stop any violence.

Amanda took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She didn't noticed that everyone at camp was staring at her. She simply glared at Stinky before turning tail and storming off growling.

Stinky simply watched her leave. Suddenly, he looked up to see Greg glaring down at him.

"What?"

_"I think it is safe to say we should keep certain tribemates away from each other so not to destroy the good aura we have going." Vincent said._

_"What? Am I supposed to be the voice of reason of this tribe?" Stinky snapped. "I mean come on. It is very rare for someone to make a fire without flint! And yet we had to do turns trying to make it. And I suppose if I try to avoid it, I will be marked as lazy, right?"_

Amanda stomped off over to the shelter where Caroline was sitting. Afterwards, she sat down.

"Grr! That little stinker! He makes me so mad!" Amanda growled.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"We are trying to make a fire but Stinky thinks it is a waste of time!" Amanda said.

"Well, we ARE without flint yet." Caroline pointed out.

"Well, I don't care! We should at least TRY! I mean what we got to lose!" Amanda snapped. "Besides, it's just the way he said it. Like he knows everything."

"Try not to let him bother you." Caroline reassured.

"I know but honestly..." Amanda sighed.

"Stinky just seemed like that kind of person, you know, to complain about every single thing." Caroline shrugged.

"I suppose..." Amanda said. She then looked at Caroline. "By the way, I don't think I ever saw you talking to anyone yesterday."

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "I guess I was a big napper."

"Well, you are awake now." Amanda said. "Why don't we talk to each other for a bit?"

"Um, okay." Caroline said.

"Well, I work as a nurse." Amanda explained.

Caroline blinked twice at this. "Come again?"

"What?" Amanda asked confused.

"I... I am sorry. But I just can't see you as a nurse." Caroline pointed out. "You just seem so... violent."

Amanda let out a small sigh. "Yeah, it is a long story."

"I am not going anywhere." Caroline said sitting up. Suddenly, she seemed interested.

Amanda raised an eyebrow before nodding. "All right, I'll tell you."

_"So I told Caroline about why I got my job. I must say she definitely sounded more interested than she was yesterday." Amanda explained. "I don't think Caroline is as anti-social as everyone made her out to be."_

Caroline's eyes widened to the fullest. "Wait. So you got a job as a nurse just so you could beat on the guy who you hospitalized after he touched your chest some more?"

Amanda couldn't help but smirk. "Hey. It worked, didn't it?"

Caroline put her hand to her mouth. Amanda then saw that she had a stifled a chuckle.

"Wow, you really do fit in with your world, don't you?" Caroline asked with a small smirk. "Most people get a job as a nurse to help people. Not hurt them."

Amanda chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I actually both of those worlds. I help the ones I like and I will hurt the ones I hate."

Caroline shook her head at this.

"So what about you?" Amanda asked.

Caroline's eyes widened before she looked to the ground. "Not much, really."

Amanda frowned at this. "Aw, come on. I told you some stuff about me so why not you?"

Caroline simply hugged her knees. "Because I am not much of a talker."

"Caroline, come on. You are from a node where you have to..." Amanda started.

Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization. She looked at Caroline who was looking away from the older woman.

"Caroline, did something happen involving..." Amanda started.

"Please. I don't want to talk about it." The teenager said quickly.

Amanda's face fell as she looked sad. She looked at the ground. "Sorry..."

Caroline let out a small sigh. "No, I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about anything concerning my home."

"All right... I understand." Amanda said.

The two girls then sat down staring at their feet for a moment due to the awkward silence.

"Hey, Amanda..."

The nurse jerked her head up. "Yes..."

"Wasn't that Wally guy just a schmuck?" She asked.

Amanda narrowed her eyes. "Ugh... Don't get me started on him. I don't mean to sound offensive or anything but are most Australians that perverted or is he one of the few?"

"And he is a show-off. I overheard him about a chance to show off his muscles." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Amanda stuck out her tongue. "Ugh... Yet, at the same time, I am not really surprised."

_"Amanda is actually a very nice woman. You know, when she keeps her cool and all. I think I found myself a friend here." Caroline said with a small smile. "Funny. I am usually bad at socializing with people and yet I am chatting in with someone here."_

"I swear that kangaroo makes my anger flame up and..." Amanda started. Suddenly, she froze in her spot with wide eyes.

Caroline noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"IT WAS MY TURN TO TRY AND MAKE A FIRE!" Amanda shouted as the top of her lungs surprising her friend.

She then scrambled to her feet racing towards the fire pit. Caroline blinked twice at this. Then, she chuckled.

**(Day 3, Reward/Immunity Challenge)**

Tiny watched with his hands behind his back as the two tribes walking opposite sides of the Challenge area. They all walked onto their respective mats.

"Hello, tribes! Are you ready for your first Immunity Challenge?" Tiny asked.

Everyone nodded.

"All right, look behind me." Tiny explained.

Everyone did what they were told to see their respective mats. Between then was a platform and five large hills of sand leading to the ocean.

"Here is your first Challenge. When I say go, six of you will race down these large hills until you reached a boat. Once there, you will row all the way to a platform where they have six long planks. After grabbing the planks, you will race back climbing the hills as you do so and back to the platform where you will make a ladder of them. That is where the remaining tribemates climb up the ladder and work together to make a puzzle. Once you completed it, you will win Immunity AND a Reward." Tiny explained before holding up something. "Fire. In form of flint."

Most of the contestants smiled knowing it was worth playing for.

"All right. I give you a minute to figure who goes where and we will begin." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

For the Mano tribe, they chose Schokolade, Bryan, Peter, Franklin, Red and Tigerlily for the runners with Tom, Karen, Becky and Tea working on the puzzle. Meanwhile, the Papi tribe had Vincent, Wally, Amanda, Greg, Dormie and Allison with Stewart, Helen, Stinky and Caroline doing the puzzle.

"All right! For Immunity AND Flint!" Tiny announced. "Survivors, ready! GO!"

The twelve runners wasted no time running off towards the first hill. They darted over it and started to climb it one by one.

However, when Allison was climbing up the hill last, she slipped and fell straight on her face. The eleven contestants ran off without her running with ease with Greg and Red bringing up the rear. Allison quickly got up and climbed over to the hill. However, she went to run down it, she slipped and fell down on her tail.

"What the freaking heck are you doing!" Stinky shouted cupping his hands to his mouth

Allison slowly got up and ran towards the next hill. However, as she ran over to it and tried to climb over it, she slipped and fell again. Stinky slapped his forehead.

Meanwhile, the other runners had just finished their third hill.

"Keep it up, guys!" Vincent encouraged. "We are almost there!"

"Alligator down! Alligator down!"

The Papi runners immediately stopped in their tracks on the fourth hill when they heard this. Turning around, they saw Allison trying to climb over the second hill.

"Hey, hurry it up, Al!" Amanda shouted. "We need all six of us to be in that boat!"

"I-I'm trying!" The teenager insisted as she tried to get up and climb over the hill. However, she tripped and ended up rolling down it.

"This isn't going too well..." Stewart frowned.

With that, the six Mano runners climbed over to the fifth hill. They then darted off over to their boat. Once they were all inside, they grabbed their oars and starting rowing. Allison however was still having trouble.

"Come on, Allison! We need you!" Dormie encouraged.

"S-Sorry." Allison apologized weakly on her hands and knees.

Greg looked at the Mano rowing away in their boat. He frowned knowing that they were far behind now. He then ran over to Allison, turned around and crouched down.

"Grab on!" He instructed.

The alligator hesitated at first but then grabbed Greg. The man lifted her up as he ran off carrying Allison in a piggyback-style. The Papi tribe continued to make up for lost ground running over to the sand. Soon, they had managed to get to their boat as well.

The six grabbed their oars and rowed their way towards their platform. However, the Mano tribe had reached their platform first.

"Now. Grab the planks." Schokolade ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Red muttered as they grabbed the planks.

They then started to row back. As they did so, they passed the other team on their way to shore

Stinky on the other hand shook his head. "Stick a fork in us, we're done."

"It isn't over till Tiny says it is, child." Helen said determined.

The Papi tribe had managed to reach their platforms where the planks were.

"Quick! Everyone grabbed a plank!" Vincent said as the rest obliged. After putting them into their boat, they all rowed back.

The puzzle-solvers watched as they made their way back to the shore. However, the Mano tribe had a huge lead over the other tribe and reached the shore first. After which, they immediately jumped out of the boat.

"Now! Grab a plank and run back!" Schokolade said.

The others nodded before taking a plank and running back up and down at the hills. However, they went a little slower due to their added weight. As they ran over the fourth hill, the Papi tribe had reached the shore.

"Now, everyone grabbed a plank and run back!" Vincent said.

"But what about Allie? She might trip again!" Wally pointed out.

The teenager winced as she looked to the side.

"I-I know. We can't afford to be distracted any longer." Allison spoke up. "We already behind."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Why don't I carry Allison while the rest of you carry the planks?"

"Sounds reasonable." Greg nodded.

"Right! Greg, Dormie, grab three planks! Amanda, you're with me!" Vincent said.

Everyone nodded as they went to their respective jobs. As the others grabbed their planks, Wally let Allison climb upon her back.

"Don't worry, mate!" Wally said with a wink. "Leave everything ta me!"

Allison slightly blushed. "Um, okay..."

Meanwhile, the Mano tribe had reached the tall platform.

"Good work. Now go make the ladder!" Tea said.

"Understood." Franklin nodded.

With that, the six people started to make the ladder with the planks. Slowly, they started to put their planks in the proper places.

Caroline watched this. "Well, safe to say we are done for."

"No, we are not." Helen said before turning to the others. "Hurry it up, you guys!"

"Oy, get us some slack, Hel-hel." Wally said.

Meanwhile, Franklin climbed up as he put the other plank on the top slot.

"That's the final plank! It is done!" The knight said before climbing down.

With that Karen, Tom, Becky and Tea started to make their way up the ladder to the puzzle. After the four got up, they immediately ran over to the puzzle.

"All right!" Tea shouted. "Try to find the corner pieces first!"

Meanwhile, the Papi tribe had finally reached their destination.

"About time." Stinky sighed.

"Hurry! The other tribe are already at their puzzle!" Helen instructed.

"Right!" The plank people said as they started to get to work on the ladder.

Meanwhile, Karen, Tom, Becky and Tea were still working out their puzzle.

"How's the progress so far?" Tigerlily asked.

"Quite good, actually." Becky mused. "This puzzle is very easy once you get the hang of it."

Meanwhile, Amanda climbed up and put the last plank on the ladder.

"There! It's done!" Amanda shouted as she climbed down. "Now go!"

Stinky, Stewart, Helen and Caroline were about to climb up the ladder.

"Hey! I think we got it!"

Everyone went wide-eyed as they looked at the other tribe who just completed their puzzle. The four puzzle-solvers looked excited. Tiny, who was standing on a wooden high chair raised his eyebrow as he eyed the puzzle. Everyone looked in awe either hoping it was right or wrong.

"They got it! MANO WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

Everyone in the Mano tribe started to cheer for their success as the Papi tribe looked defeated.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Mano tribe! You had not only won Immunity, a chance to stay in the game but also flint." Tiny smiled as he threw the flint to the other team where Franklin caught it. "Normally, this is where I would dismiss you but before I do that, I wanted to tell that I decided to bring back an old feature."

Everyone raised their eyebrow as they looked at each other.

"Kidnapping. Just like last season, the winning tribe would kidnap a member of the losing tribe saving them from Tribal Council." Tiny said. "However, you cannot kidnap the same person twice. Who will it be?"

"Allison." Schokolade said quickly.

The pink-scaled girl winced before walking over to the other tribe while a few people looked upset.

"All right, Allison will join the Mano tribe and will return to her tribe at the next Tribal Council." Tiny explained. "As for the Papi tribe, you got a date with me with Tribal Council. You may head back to camp."

**(Papi Tribe)**

The Papi stormed back to their camp looking disheartened at what had just happened. Nobody said a single word. However, Stinky broke the silence.

"This SUCKS."

_"Ugh... Words can't describe how bad that Challenge was. We totally got creamed by the other tribe but I can't really give them credit. Allison totally messed it up for us." Stinky growled. "The main reason we had her as one of the runners because we all thought that she would be super fast. But instead she was a super klutz. She got lucky with that kidnapping thing!"_

_"Ah'm a boxer. Sometimes Ah kick the tar out of someone. Sometimes AH get the tar kicked out of. But either way, Ah always bounce back till the next fight." Wally explained. "That should apply here as well. However, before we could go ta put ice on our wounds, Vincent took most of us and sent us over to the side."_

Eight of the tribe members stood in a circle in front of Vincent.

"All right, you called us all here." Stinky said crossing his arms. "What do you want?

Vincent let out a small sigh as he crossed his arms.

"I know this sounds out-of-blue but what do you guys think about voting off Caroline?" The fox explained.

Amanda's eyes widened in shock at this.

"Just like that?" Stewart asked surprised.

"I know... But while we were walking back, I thought she was the best choice." Vincent said. "Not only does she seemed weak but she is also very anti-social."

"I concur." Helen said narrowing her eyes. "I know this sounds harsh but she definitely doesn't know the game if she isolated herself from everyone like this."

"I wanted to talk to Caroline but she just kept ignoring me." Dormie frowned.

"Yeah, at one point I even forgot we are on the same tribe." Stinky nodded.

_"I know it was a risky move to talk about voting someone out in front of everyone but I didn't wanted to make the same mistake Xigbar and Zoro made from the last season. I wanted to make sure everyone was on board for Caroline getting the boot. Not only is she weak but kept distancing away from us when we were trying to talk to her." Vincent said. "I wish I could had gotten to know her better but she kept ignoring us."_

"Well, what do you think?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, Caroline should definitely go." Wally said scratching his head.

"I agree." Stewart nodded.

Amanda looked back and forth in horror as everyone continued to agree with voting Caroline out.

"Well, I guess that it is a majority vote. Caroline will be the first boot." Vincent nodded putting his hands on his hips.

Everyone nodded. However, Amanda looked very worried.

_"I don't believe it. My new friend is suddenly about to go home in an almost unanimous vote just like that." Amanda said in disbelief. "And just when I think I was getting her to open up too. No. I will NOT let her go like this."_

Caroline was sitting in the shelter minding her business. Suddenly, she noticed Amanda walking over with a cross look on her face.

"What's wrong, Amanda?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who ticked you off this time?"

"Only everyone on the tribe." The nurse said shaking her head.

"Why? What happened?" Caroline asked crossing her arms.

Amanda's face softened as she sighed. "They want you out."

Caroline's eyes widened when she heard this. She then looked down at the ground.

"Figures. Ask for a little alone time and you are suddenly out of the game." She said.

Amanda narrowed her eyes. "No, Caroline. No. I am not going to let you go home like this. We need to rally everyone to get someone else off."

The dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow before getting up. "But who?"

"Well, the majority is voting for you because you was so negative..." Amanda said. "But in my opinion, you aren't the only negative force around here."

"We are voting off Stinky?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, HE is the one in my opinion keeping this tribe down that know-it-all punk!" Amanda growled. "He should go! Besides, he isn't the strongest player so we could afford to lose him. Besides, nobody would miss him."

Caroline blinked twice before slowly giving a small smile. "Amanda, thank you..."

The beauty let out a small sigh. "No problem. But don't thank me yet until that jerk handed in his torch."

_"I owe a lot to Amanda. If it wasn't for her, I would had been voted out just like that. Now I have a chance to prove that I could be an asset." Caroline said before narrowly her eyes. "I had faced some things a teenager shouldn't had faced. I am stronger than I look. I know that I am more useful than that nagging loser."_

Amanda and Caroline then went to Vincent, Stewart and Helen to plead their case.

"Listen, I admit I am not the most friendly person here but at least I don't come to your face and talk back to you." Caroline insisted.

"Yeah. Stinky is far less friendly than Caroline." Amanda said putting her hands on her hips. "He had no right to criticized your design for the shelter like that."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Stinky may not be the strongest player here but he is very agile. He was one of the people who climbed trees to get fruit."

"So he's agile? That doesn't make him a strong player." Amanda said crossing her arms. "We could afford to lose him."

"Besides, it is a little unfair to portray me as weak." Caroline added. "I didn't really do anything to show I am a liability."

Vincent's eyes widened before casting Stewart and Helen a sideways glance.

"Look, all we ask is that you think about." Amanda pleaded.

"All right, girls. We will." Vincent nodded.

"Thank you." Amanda sighed.

With that, she and Caroline walked off to tell more people leaving the other three stunned.

_"We are stuck with two choices. We could either vote off Caroline or Stinky. Personally, I am fine with either of them leaving. I am not particular too fond of them." Helen explained. "However, we need to know which person could bring us down more if we kept them. It's a tough choice but I had to be done."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The nine members of the Papi tribe walked up a path leading to a straw hut. There, they saw nine torches, a huge bench, a fire and Tiny waiting for them.

"Welcome to your first Tribal Council, Papi tribe." Tiny smiled. "Grab a torch and let it in the fire."

Everyone did what they said as they grabbed their torches and placed them into the fire igniting them.

"Remember, in this game, fire represents life." Tiny explained. "When your flame is gone, so are you."

The nine people nodded as they rested down their torches. They then sat down in their seats.

"Now, Dormie, could you tell about how life is at camp?" Tiny asked.

The kobold's eyes lit up at this. "Oh, it was so cool! Our campsite is nice, we got a wonderful shelter and most of the people here are getting along nicely."

Tiny raised an eyebrow. "Most?"

Dormie's smile vanished. "Yeah, well. There is a bit of conflict between our tribe."

"Wally, could you talk about said conflict?" Tiny said.

"Well, Ah think Dormie meant the conflict between Stinky and Amanda." The boxer shrugged. "At least Ah hope."

"Really? Could you tell us about this, Amanda?" Tiny asked.

"Well, we were all trying to make a fire but Stinky thinks it was a waste of time." The beauty said.

"It IS a waste of time." Stinky spoke up. "It is rare for somebody to ever made a fire without flint."

"Well, we don't have flint now so we just had to try anyway, don't we?" Amanda said crossing her arms.

Stinky scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Whatever. We won't get flint tonight and I'm sure we will get it eventually."

"We will all be dehydrated by then!" Helen pointed out.

"Now, now! Let's change the subject. Stinky, what would be Allison's fate if she wasn't kidnapped?" Tiny asked.

"She would had been dead meat." The mechanic said simply. "The reason we put her on the runners was because we all done she would be fast and all but instead, she was the slowest! But it doesn't matter but she would be gone either way."

"Really? Vincent, it seemed like Allison was a good choice to go but seeing as she is kidnapped, who do you think you would be targeting?" Tiny asked.

The white-clad man looked at the roof. "I am basing my vote on someone whose negativity would put a damper on the tribe."

"I see. Caroline, what do you think Vincent is talking about?" Tiny asked.

"Basically, because you are not as social as the other people in your tribe, you would be a liability." The teenager said. "But I don't agree. You shouldn't gang up on somebody just because that person doesn't know how to play the social game."

"Helen, what are you basing your vote on?" Tiny asked.

"I am basing my vote on someone's whose personality may affect us the worst." The aging woman said.

"Hmm... Sounds like an interesting vote. All right, it is time to vote. Stewart, you're up."

The doctor nodded before getting up and making his way to the short trip over to the voting table where he wrote down a name and put it in the urn.

Wally jogged all the way down to the voting table and bounded up the step to write down a name.

Helen walked over to the table shaking her head with a sad sigh hoping she made the right choice. "Sorry but you need to be better at the social game to play the actual Survivor."

Caroline narrowed her eyes in determination before marching over to the table and writing down your vote. "I am not going to go home just because I am not good at making friends." She said holding up "Stinky" to the camera.

Dormie walked over to the table biting her lip as she done so. After writing down a name, she sighed and walked off.

Vincent slowly walked to the table and voted. After making sure he made the right choice, he put the vote in the jar.

Amanda stomped over to the table with a serious look on her face. She wasted no time writing down a name. "Serves you right, you little runt!"

Stinky casually walked to the table with his hands in his pockets not looking worried about the vote at all. "Sorry, toots. If Allison didn't get kidnapped, you would still be here." He said holding up "Caroline" to the camera.

Greg, the last voter, took the most time walking over to the table. Without a word, he wrote down a name and showed it to the camera before putting it in the urn and walking over.

Once he did so, Tiny got up.

"I'll go get the votes." He said before getting up.

Everyone looked in anticipation as Tiny walked back with the urn.

"I'll read them. Remember, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Whoever gets voted off have to leave the Tribal Council area immediately." Tiny said.

"First vote, Caroline."

Caroline looked unfazed by this.

"Second vote, Stinky. One vote, Caroline. One vote, Stinky."

Stinky raised an eyebrow at this.

"Third vote, Stinky. Two votes, Stinky. One vote, Caroline."

Stinky looked a little shocked before turning over to Amanda who simply glared at him.

"Fourth vote, Caroline. Two votes, Stinky. Two votes, Caroline."

Amanda gasped before looking at the host with wide eyes.

"Fifth vote, Caroline. Three votes, Caroline. Two votes, Stinky."

Caroline looked down to the ground.

Sixth vote, Caroline. Four votes, Caroline. Two votes, Stinky."

Everyone looked at each other wondering if they made the right choice.

"First person voted out of Survivor..." Tiny said. "Is Caroline."

The dark-haired girl let out a small sigh as Amanda looked horrified by the vote. Everyone else looked at each other with unsure faces.

"Caroline, you need to bring me your torch."

Caroline nodded as she got up. However, she did so, she looked at Amanda who looked shocked.

"C-Caroline, I am sorry." Amanda sputtered. "I..."

The young woman shook her head as she put a hand on Amanda's shoulder. "It's all right, you tried."

With that, she grabbed her torch and walked over to the host who had his snuffer ready.

"Caroline, the tribe had spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguisher it. "You may now go."

"One of you guys better win." Caroline said walking off. Everyone watched her move out of existence.

Tiny watched her leave before turning back to the others. "Based on tonight's vote, you voted out a negative person in a seemingly-unanimous vote. However, some of you looked unsure about the vote. I hope for your sake it turned out to be the best move. You may head back to camp."

Everyone grabbed their torches and walked out of the hut to go back to their camp. Amanda was bringing up the rear with her head down. She had to fight back tears that were appearing in her eyes.

_"Well, here am I. Speaking of the first of many Final Words for the season. I guess my disability to talk with others was the main reason I am here." Caroline said before letting out a small sigh. "Personally, I think they made a mistake voting me off over Stinky. Oh well... No use whining about it. Good luck, Amanda. I am rooting for you."_

RESULTS

Caroline: Dormie, Greg, Helen, Stewart, Stinky, Vincent, Wally

Stinky: Amanda, Caroline

Thus we have our first victim of the Survivor. Caroline. I knew from the start she would be the first boot. However, I needed to give her screentime and give her more personality for her boot. Now, I feel bad for voting her off. However, even still, she didn't had the personality to go far anyway.

NOTE: Caroline was originally going to be a fan-character for Resident Evil. However, I decided to change that because SWSU-Master already had a first-boot from that franchise.


	3. Day 4 to 6

**(Papi Tribe)**

The remaining Papi members walked back to their camp silent on the way there.

_"We voted off Caroline tonight. No big surprise there. I mean I admitted I did felt bad writing down her name but we had to." Helen frowned. "She only talked to us when she knew she was going to be voted off. Sorry but you have to cooperate with your tribemates to get far."_

After everyone had returned to their camp, they put their torches next to the shelter.

"Well, I am glad that's over with." Stinky said before stretching his arms. "I'm beat. I am hitting the shelter."

Helen smirked. "You must be really tired to sleep under a death trap."

"Oh, hardy-har-har." Stinky remarked before going into the shelter.

_"For some reason, Caroline and Amanda targeted me tonight. I guess Amanda is still miffed at me for what I said about making a fire. Then again, she is STILL mad at Wally for what happened three days ago." Stinky mused. "That woman needs to control her emotions or else she would pay dearly for it."_

"Come on. We better go to bed too." Stewart remarked.

Everyone nodded before making them way into the shelter one by one until the only ones who haven't gone in was Vincent, Wally and Amanda. The former two were about to go in.

"Um, Vincent?"

The fox and Wally froze before turning around to see Amanda clutching her hands in a nervous manner.

_"My new friend out here got taken out. I can't believe it. Caroline had far more potential than that stinker." Amanda said sadly. "What makes things more worse for me was that I was the ONLY person who voted with her. Now, I have to make sure that I am not the outsider."_

"Listen, am I... next?" The nurse asked slowly. "You know for not voting with the tribe?"

Vincent's eyes widened at this. "What? No! Of course not! You are one of our stronger players!"

"Really?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. We only voted off Caroline not because she isolated herself from the tribe but also because she was one of our weaker players." Vincent nodded before smiling. "Don't worry, you are safe for a while."

Amanda couldn't help but sigh in relief.

_"I hold no malice against Amanda for not voting with the tribe. After all, she was trying to protect her friend and I respect that." Vincent said before frowning. "She has no reason to feel like an outsider."_

"I apologize for voting out Caroline but I felt Stinky was stronger." The aristocrat explained.

Amanda slowly nodded. "I guess..."

"Listen, let's just bury the hatchet." Vincent explained.

Amanda let out a small sigh as she nodded. "All right."

Wally then grinned and he walked over to Amanda and put his arms around her shoulder.

"Seeing that ya are burying the hatchet, let's bury the hatchet between us as well, eh?" He said snidely.

"Don't touch me." Amanda said without looking up.

Wally immediately retreated his arm back. With that, Amanda brushed past the stunned marsupial so she could go into the shelter to sleep for the night without a single word. Vincent looked at the still shocked kangaroo before shaking his head and putting a hand on his shoulder.

_"Ah just don't know what is up with that sheila. No matter how hard Ah try, Ah just can't've a nice conversation with her." Wally said before he paused. "Is it because Ah kept saying the wrong things? All Ah said was Ah love ta go on a date with her."_

**(Day 4, Mano Tribe)**

All ten members of the Mano tribe, including Allison were sitting around the fire pit. Red had the flint and the Machete and was trying to make a fire.

_"We won flint last night. Which is good because we really needed fire." Peter explained. "When we tried to see who could make i, Red came out of nowhere and volunteered to make it. But..."_

Red looked like he was having trouble trying to make fire as he slammed the Machete against the flint for the fiftieth time.

"Aw, come on, you overgrown goat!" Bryan said. "You are from the fiery realm of Hades and you can't make a single fire?"

The demon glared up at the shorter cop. "Shut up! I can do this!"

"When? When it is Day 39?" Peter said crossing his arms.

"Hey!"

_"I knew that if I made fire, I would get a lot of respect from my not-so-respectful tribemates." Red said with a sigh. "However, I didn't do too well. I mean, I can make fire from my hand but I can't make it by clicking a Machete and flint together."_

"I think you are doing it wrong." Becky piped up. "You seemed to be doing it from a different angle like the previous firestarters."

"Yeah and not only that but the way you are doing it, you are going to cut your hand." Tea nodded.

"Being corrected by two little girls about making fire." Bryan sneered. "Now THAT'S humiliating!"

Red's eyebrow twitched at Bryan before he glared at Becky and Tea.

"All right, you two are so smart, why don't YOU do it!" The large man growled before holding out the flint and Machete to the two surprising them.

Becky and Tea looked at each other with unsure looks before looking back at Red.

"Um, okay..." Becky said before she slowly took the flint and the Machete. "But you and everyone else have to supervise me."

"Don't worry, we will. Just be careful not to cut yourself, okay?" Franklin said.

Becky slowly nodded before taking a deep breath. Red crossed his arms with an unamused look on his face. Becky clicked the Machete against the flint being careful not to hurt herself on her hand as well. Everyone looked intently.

Suddenly, after ten clicks, a spark appeared from the Machete jumping into the fire pit. It then created a small flame much to everyone's surprise. Especially Red's.

Becky's eyes widened before she smiled. She then laid down and started to blow on the fire with loud huffs trying to make the flame bigger. After a moment, a fire appeared on the pit. Everyone looked shocked before they cheered.

"Well done, Becky!" Tigerlily said clapping.

"Yes, very excellent indeed!" Franklin grinned.

"I must admit, you surprised me a good lot." Schokolade nodded crossing her arms.

_"Wow, I never made a fire by myself before and yet I did it on my first try! And I feel great!" Becky smiled. "Not only was I the one who started fire for my tribe but everyone will see me as an asset and keep me around for a while."_

Red looked around at everyone praised the green-clad girl with a stunned look on his face. Bryan saw this and couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, Red! Maybe this kid could give you lessons!" Bryan said. "No, seriously. You need them."

"SHUT UP!" The demon shouted before he got up and stormed off.

However, as he did so, he hang his head down.

_"Great. Now thanks to that little brat, everyone loves her and thinks that I am a bigger joke than before." Red sighed rubbing his temples. "Bryan is NEVER going to let me hear the end of this."_

_Bryan laughed hysterically as he held his forehead. "I still can't believe it! Red got shown up by a girl scout! That confirms it! He is a total loser who fails at life!"_

"Um, is he okay?" Allison asked.

"Other than a badly-bruised ego, no. He's fine." Tea said with a smirk.

"Screw him. What about we celebrate?" Peter grinned.

Everyone quickly agreed. Except for Schokolade who glared at the retreating Red.

_"Red... Is borderline useless at camp. Yes, he is a very strong lifter but honestly, being unable to make fire when a young girl can do it?" Schokolade asked. "I am not saying that he isn't an asset to our tribe. But without his muscle, he might as well be a liability."_

**(Papi Tribe)**

Vincent and Wally were walking along the beach together.

"So that was Ah gave one final punch and POW! That guy was on the mat seeing stars!" Wally said with a grin.

"Very well-fought match, Wally." Vincent smiled.

"Thanks, mate. Though, Ah can't take full credit." The kangaroo shrugged. "It was the Disco Kid's fault fer stopping the fight ta dance. Every. Five. Seconds."

"I suppose. I could easily see why he is still in the Minor Circuit." Vincent shrugged. "Oh, Wally?"

The boxer raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Vin?"

"What do you say you and I get into an alliance?" The brown-furred man asked

"An alliance?" Wally said surprised.

Vincent nodded a couple of times.

Wally raised his eyebrow but then smirked.

"Aren't we already in one?"

Vincent couldn't help but chuckle.

_"The first rule of Survivor is to get into a good alliance. Picking your allies is very important if you want to go far." Vincent said. "I decided to align with Wally because he is my best friend out here."_

"So who else do you think we should align with?" Wally asked with his hands behind his head.

Vincent let out a small sigh. "That's the problem. I don't know. You are my only clear choice."

Wally raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? How come? What's wrong with the others?"

"Well, first of all, let's look at our oldest tribemates, Stewart and Helen." Vincent said

"Ah am not really too surprised that ya don't want ta align with them." Wally shrugged. "They are nice but weak."

"I want to keep them both longer to see if that could be potential assets to the tribe." Vincent explained. "However, until then, I am afraid I can't align with them right now."

"What about Greg? He is easily the strongest person on our tribe." Wally said.

"That was exactly the reason why I decided not to include him." Vincent explained.

Wally blinked twice. "Say what?"

"Well, think about it. I am not saying that we should get rid of him early on." Vincent said. "But we SHOULD get rid of him when we are closing in to the merge. If he makes merge, he would most likely go Colby on everyone."

"Well, since ya put it like THAT." Wally said scratching his head. "Ah take it fer obvious reasons why ya didn't wanted to align with Stinky?"

"Yes." Vincent sighed. "Stinky's a decently strong player and does his fair share of work but his negativity would put a damper on our tribe."

"What about Dorm, then? Ah don't see any reasons why we shouldn't align with her." Wally asked.

"Because Allison is most likely the next boot." Vincent explained.

Wally blinked twice. "Eh?"

"Have you notice that Dormie and Allison keep getting closer to each other every day?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah. This is the only time Ah seen either of them apart fer obvious reasons." Wally nodded.

"Yes. We need to get rid of Allison early on." Vincent said. "I mean I like her but her performance at the Challenge was very poor."

"But if Dormie aligns with us, she most likely wanted us to align with Allison as well." Wally said crossing his arms.

"Yes. I doubt we will be able to get her to betray her friend." Vincent sighed.

_"The problem with trying to start an alliance is that most of the potential allies have a flaw to hinder your progress in the game." Vincent sighed. "I know Wally and I have to choose allies sooner or later but as of right now, my mind is blank. Don't worry though. I will make my decision after observing my tribe for a while."_

"Ah guess that just leaves Amanda, then." Wally said.

Vincent just stared at his friend for a moment. The only sounds that could be heard where the waves of the ocean.

"You are jesting, right?" Vincent asked in disbelief.

Wally raised his eyebrow. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Wally, Amanda dislikes you." Vincent pointed out. "She would never align with us."

The tan-furred man crossed his arms appalled by this comment. "Oy! That's quitter talk! Ah just need ta get on Amanda's good side. That's all."

"But you been trying to do that since Day 1." Vincent noted.

"Oy! It's not mah fault!" Wally insisted.

Vincent's ears dropped as he shook his head. "I hate to play the blame game here but technically it was... I mean, that comment you said back on the dock WAS perfect insensitive."

Wally's ears drooped before he looked down at the ground. Vincent put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, if you let her cool off for a while, she will talk to you. Hopefully." Vincent reassured.

"A-Aye." Wally said.

_"All right. Ah admit it. Ah am not the smoothest talker around but Ah don't think anyone could hold on to a grudge forever." Wally explained. He then paused. "Then again, there was nobody like Don Flamenco. Ah mean, come on! How was Ah supposed to know that Carmen was his girl?"_

**(Day 5, Mano Tribe)**

All of the Mano tribemates were up and either walking around, talking to each other or doing chores. Karen and Allison were sitting on a log watching everyone.

Allison looked at Karen who was simply minding her own business. The pink girl bit her lip wondering what she should start a conversation with her.

_"Everyone were out doing their own thing and Karen and I were the only ones sitting aside." Allison said. "I know I am not the best at starting conversations but I decided to do so anyway seeing we were sitting on the same spot."_

"Um, Karen?" The alligator asked.

The yellow-clad girl quickly turned her head to her. "What do you want?"

"Um, I wanted to know what it is like in your node." Allison explained.

Karen huffed before turning away. "Why should I tell you a commoner like YOU?"

Allison winced at this. However, she recovered herself.

"But... Isn't nearly everyone in this game a "commoner"?"

Karen's eyes widened before she turned to Allison with a fierce glare.

"How dare you back-talk me!" She growled making the alligator jump in her seat.

"I wasn't back-talking! I was just..." Allison insisted.

"Stepping out of line of class!" Karen snapped. "I am a well-bred daughter of one of the biggest multi-millionaires in my node and you are just a low-class sewer-dweller!"

Allison inched away from the aristocrat shaking in fear.

"S-Sorry, I..." Allison started.

"And another thing, you are our hostage so you shouldn't talk with us!" Karen growled. "Also..."

"All right. That is enough."

Karen and Allison both turned to see Tigerlily walking over not looking amused.

"Karen, Allison was trying to be friendly." Tigerlily said putting her hands on her hips.

The young woman scoffed as she looked to the side. "Well, I don't care. I don't need the company of her. I KNOW I am above her!"

Allison looked at the ground. Tigerlily saw this and growl.

_"I swear, I despise everyone here. There are all commoners and ugly ones at that!" Karen said in despair. "What is worse. None of them know their place and proceeded to give me lip! What cheek! Oh, and I hate this place too."_

"Attention, fellow tribemates!"

The three girls along with everyone else turned to see Franklin marching into sight holding a letter in the air with Becky following him imitating exactly what he was doing.

"We got treemail!" Franklin announced proudly.

"Sweet! Challenge Time!" Red said punching his fist into his palm. "What we got?"

Franklin proceeded to read the letter. "Are you getting used to jungle instincts?"

"I so got this.. After all, nearly most of my node is made of jungle." Tea smirked.

"Careful, everyone. You never know with vague notes like these." Schokolade warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bryan said sticking his finger in his ear.

Everyone started to excitedly talk about the Challenge. Tigerlily smiled and nodded. She then looked down. The tigress frowned when she saw Allison looking down at the ground.

"Are you okay, girl?" She asked.

Allison instantly jerked up to attention. "Um, yes. Um, thanks for asking."

Tigerlily sighed as she shook her head.

_"The sooner Allison gets back to her tribe, the better. Not to say I don't enjoy her company but it was so her own good." Tigerlily said. "I don't think she could take one more minute with jerks like Karen here."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Mano tribe along with Allison walked onto their mat.

"All right, Allison may rejoin her tribe." Tiny said.

The teenager nodded before making her way over to her tribe mat.

"Ugh... Finally." Karen scoffed.

"One less mouth to feed." Bryan grinned.

Everyone glared as the two as Allison tried her best to ignore it.

"We now bring in the Papi tribe." Tiny said letting the other tribe come in. "Caroline voted off at the last Tribal Council."

"Um, hey, guys..." Allison said sheepishly knowing that her absence was the reason Caroline was gone.

"Allie!" Dormie smiled before hugging the younger anthro girl.

"Now, shall we get to today's Immunity Challenge?" Tiny asked. Everyone nodded. "All right, then. Take a look behind me."

Everyone did what to the host said. They then noticed something over to the ocean. A curved platform standing high over the water. On one end was a rope attached to a high bar. Standing a good distance away from a large circular platform with two slightly smaller platforms on top of it.

"We decided to borrow one of the events from the game "Wipeout" but only we add a little twist." Tiny said. "One by one, your tribe will run on the curved platform trying to land on the circular platform. The top platform is worth 100 points. The middle one is worth 50 and the bottom is worth 25. However, since the water is about the same level as the bottom platform, it will cost 25 points if you land in the water. Whoever has the highest combined score wins Reward."

Everyone looked at each other with painful winces.

"Don't worry, we tested it and it should be safe." Tiny reassured. "And if THAT doesn't help give you confidence, maybe this will. You will be playing for fishing gear. A fishing rod, a net, scuba gear and a harpoon."

Everyone looked at each other again only with small smiles knowing it was a prize worth playing for.

"All right, I will flip a coin to see who gets to go first." Tiny said before tossing in the air. "Call it, Papi tribe."

"Tails!" Wally shouted.

Tiny slapped the coin onto his palm and inspected it. "It's Tails. The Papi tribe goes first. But before that, Mano, you got one extra member. Who are you sitting out?"

"Tea." Schokolade said.

"All right. Tea is sitting out." Tiny said. "The Papi tribe may now go to the platform."

**(Later)**

The Mano tribe watched as the Papi tribe stood on the platform. They were nervously eyeing the rope and the platform tower.

"Give me the rope. I will go first." Vincent said grabbing the rope first.

Vincent breathed in and out a few times before readying himself. He then ran to the end of the ramp, jumped off and swung on the rope. He went in an arc position before heading towards the tower of platforms.

When he felt go of the rope, he landed on the top platform. However, he then showed everyone how slippery it was by sliding and falling on his side on the middle platform.

Papi: 50 Mano: 0

The Papi cheer loudly as Vincent made his way off the platform and back to the shore.

"All right! I am next!" Amanda said.

With that, the nurse grabbed the rope and jumped off the ramp with a mighty leap. However, her landing was a tad poor as she ended up sliding onto the middle platform like Vincent

Papi: 100 Mano 0

Greg eyed Amanda swimming off before shrugging and decided to go next. However, the rope couldn't take his large size on the turn and he fell straight into the water.

Papi: 125 Mano: 0

"Mah turn!" Wally smirked.

He wasted no time jumping off the ramp. Once he did, he let out a loud Tarzan-like yell swinging from the rope towards the platforms. He dropped the rope as he landed on the middle platform.

Papi: 175 Mano: 0

"Well, might as well go too!" Helen said taking the rope.

She then narrowed her eyes before swinging on the rope. However, her grip wasn't very good as she fell off splashing straight into the water.

Papi: 200 Mano: 0

"Ooh, my turn! My turn!" Dormie yelled taking the hope.

She wasted no time swinging hard towards the platforms. However, she dropped the rope too early and ending up landing on the middle platform instead.

Papi: 250 Mano: 0

"I might as well go next." Stewart said with a sigh. "We all have to do it eventually."

Taking a deep breath to ready himself, he let go of the rope. He then jumped off. However, his grip wasn't hard enough as he fell into the water as well.

Papi: 275 Mano: 0

"Might as well go next." The mechanic sighed.

Narrowing his eyes, he ran down the ramp and wasting no time jumping off. He rode the vine until he landed on the platform sliding until he landed on the middle platform.

Papi: 325 Mano: 0

Allison gulped nervously knowing she was the last one to go. After she got herself ready, she slowly ran down the ramp being careful not to trip and jumped off. Only to fall straight into the water.

Papi: 350 Mano: 0

"All right! The Papi tribe's combined score is now 350 points. If the Mano tribe could beat it, they would win Reward!" Tiny said. "Mano, you may now go to the platform."

**(Later)**

The Papi tribe along with Tea watched as the Mano tribe stood on the platform ready to begin their turn.

"Remember, to win, you need to get more than 350 points." Tiny said. "The first person may now go."

Peter then let out a small sigh. "I suppose I better do it."

The winged demon then took the rope. Nodding to himself, he ran down the ramp and swung from the rope. Once he reached the platforms, he let go on the rope and landed on the middle one.

Papi: 350 Mano: 50

Franklin narrowed his eyes in determination before grabbing the rope and jumping off.

"FOR MANO!"

He then let go of the rope and unfortunately slammed into the top platform knocking the wind out of him and sliding down on the middle one.

Papi: 350 Mano: 100

Becky blinked twice before sighing. "Well, might as well try myself."

She wasted no time jumping off the ramp. She actually had a good grip on the rope and hang on until she reached the platforms. She let go landing on the top platform. However, she ended up sliding straight into the water due to small stature.

Papi: 350: Mano: 125

"Stand aside, amateurs!" Bryan said arrogantly.

He then jumped off the ramp and swung towards the platforms. He let go but couldn't stop himself from landing on the middle platform.

Papi: 350 Mano: 175

Red narrowed his eyes in hatred. "If that hotshot could do it, so can I."

He wasted no time running down the ramp with a confident look on his face. He then swung from the rope. Only to drop it at the turn and fell straight into the water.

Papi: 350 Mano: 200

Tigerlily shook her head in hopelessness as she stepped forward. "I'll guess I am next."

Breathing in and out a few times to ready herself, she slowly ran before jumping off and swinging from the rope towards the platforms. She let go and manage to land on the middle one.

Papi: 350 Mano: 250

Tom gulped nervously "Um, I'll go?"

The man breathed in and out a couple of times knowing that he needed to score more points. He then jumped off. However, as he did so, he let go of the rope and fell into the water.

Papi: 350 Mano: 275

Schokolade and Karen stared at each other knowing that they were the only Mano members left. Karen stepped back knowing that Schokolade wanted her to go next. She then growled before taking the rope and jumping. Over to let go of the rope and fall straight into the water.

Papi: 350 Mano: 300

Schokolade crossed her arms unimpressed with the retreating teen.

"All right. Schokolade is the last Mano member to go. If she gets on the top platform, she will lose her tribe the Challenge." Tiny explained. "If she lands on the middle one, we will go into a tiebreaker. But if she falls on the bottom one or into the water, the Challenge goes to Papi."

Schokolade then pulled the rope back. She then eyed the platforms. Everyone looked in awe knowing that the entire game relies on this swing. She then nodded to herself getting ready for the run. She rushed forward down the platform and jumped off it swinging all the way towards the platforms. Both tribes knew this was it.

Schokolade let go of the rope and landed on the top platform putting her hands and feet on the platform. Surprisingly, she slowly stopped moving. Soon, she ceased movement all together landing straight on the platform.

Papi: 350 Mano: 400

"That's it! That's 400 to Papi's 350!" Tiny shouted. "MANO WINS REWARD!"

All of the Mano members cheered for Schokolade as she slowly slid down the platforms with a small smirk on her face happy at her success.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Mano! You had won Reward." Tiny smiled as he handed Schokolade the fishing gear. He then turned to the other tribe who looked upset. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You both may head back to camp.

**(Mano Tribe)**

_"Things couldn't had gone more better. Not only did I won Reward for my tribe but I was the only one who landed on the top platform." Schokolade explained. "That shows how valuable I am and should show the men of the tribe who truly runs this camp."_

Schokolade, Peter and Tigerlily stood on the small beach. Schokolade had on swimming gear and scuba gear while holding the harpoon, Peter had the net and Tigerlily had the fishing pole.

"All right. I will go in the ocean to see if I could spear any fish for food, you two stay here in case there are any fish nearby." Schokolade explained. "But make sure you are at opposite ends of the beach. It would be problematic if one of you caused the other person to miss out of catching a big fish."

"Okay." Peter and Tigerlily said half-heartedly.

Schokolade nodded before adjusting her scuba mask and dove straight the water in hopes and catching some fish leaving the two friends on the shore.

"Ugh! That woman rubs my wings the wrong way." Peter said in annoyance.

"Now, now, she DID won the Reward for us." Tigerlily scolded. "Besides, she isn't the worst person around here.

Karen then walked past them trying to wince her hair.

"Ugh! My beautiful hair is ruined! If I knew that this would be my faith, I wouldn't had jumped at all! Wear a brush when you need one! Worst of all, nobody tried to help me fix it! And I got a few tears in my dress!"

Peter and Tigerlily winced without looking behind them.

"I see what you mean." Peter said flatly.

_"These days here just get worse and worse. First, Tiny put me on a tribe full of Neanderthals. Then, I had to sleep on the ground. The GROUND." Karen complained. "And now, I had to do that stupid Challenge even though we all knew that I would had gotten only 25 points, anyway!"_

Karen growled as she stormed over to the fire pit where Bryan was sitting. The cop looked up to see the girl sitting down muttering curse words under her breath.

"Honestly, this game is driving me up the wall?" Karen grumbled putting her hand on her face.

"Sheesh, what's up YOUR butt?" Bryan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it just so happens, commoner, I am stuck on a tribe with a bunch of tacky people!" Karen countered. "Honestly, I don't know why I even came on this stupid show!"

"Duh! For the moolah, of course!" Bryan snapped. "I mean, come on! The old "I came on Survivor to have fun, make friends and prove myself" crud? Pfft. Oh, please! Everyone knows the reason we are all here is for the money plain and simple!"

Karen narrowed her eyes before she opened her mouth to yell at Bryan. However, once she did, she froze in her place before eyeing the sides of her and closing her mouth.

Bryan couldn't help but smirk. "Aw, what's wrong, princess?"

Karen crossed her arms. "You're... You're right, okay? While I came on the show to become more noticed, I DID wanted the money for myself!"

Bryan chuckled as he did a bow. Karen growled at this.

"Save it. That is the only good thing I am saying about you, you peasant!" She snapped.

"Hey! At least I am not an ugly furry just like some of the other people here." Bryan countered.

Karen groaned as she rubbed her temples. "Ugh... Don't remind me. I honestly thought they were tacky costumes. But when I found out they weren't, I wished they were!"

"Yeah, animals aren't supposed to walk and talk! They are supposed to be food and clothing!" Bryan nodded. "Like that Tea runt, what the heck is she supposed to be? A mutant?"

"Yeah, fur AND scales? Bleah." Karen said in disgust. "That tiger is disgusting too. I saw her trying to cuddle up to that birdboy!"

"Oh, for the love of everything that is pure, don't reproduce!" Bryan groaned rubbing his temples. "You are already breaking the laws of nature by existing!"

Karen put her hand to her mouth as she giggled. Bryan saw this and looked amazed.

"Hey! You laughed!" The policeman said in awe. "This is the first time I seen you smile, let alone giggle."

Karen looked down before shrugging. "Well... This is exactly the first time I had a conversation like this."

_Karen sat in the camera looking off-screen with an embarrassed smile on her face. "Yes, I admit it that I am a little ashamed to be talking to a commoner like this but hey, this is the most realistic conversation I ever had. I admit I did not liked Bryan at all at first but he turned out to be very funny."_

_"Yeah. I didn't like Karen at first but she is one of the only things I could talk about all of the things that suck." Bryan said with a grin. "Also, she is the only one who DOESN'T make me barf. I pretty much hate everyone else here. So yeah, I am keeping my company with Kare."_

"Hey, Karen." Bryan said. "Could you help me with something I been trying to figure out?"

"What is it, Bryan?" The aristocrat asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, who do you think is the biggest loser?" The cop asked. "Tom or Red?"

"Definitely Red." Karen said with a smirk. "At least Tom KNOWS he's worthless. That gives him a few points."

Bryan grinned. "True that. True that!"

As the two people started to talk with each other, Tea (who happened to walk by) watched this scene with blinking eyes. She then sighed shaking her head as she walked off.

"Well, I'll be lying if I said that they weren't made for each other."

**(Papi Tribe)**

_"We just lost our second Challenge in a row. This is definitely not going good for our morale." Dormie lamented with a sigh. "Thankfully, it is still early on so we still have a chance to catch up with the other tribe. And I hope that chance comes soon because a few people look like they are ready to give up hope."_

Everyone made their way back to the shelter, Stinky looked around.

"Hey, anyone seen Crocodile Punchee and Goliath?" The skunk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wally and Greg? I seen the former dragging the latter away into the jungle just when we got back to camp." Vincent pointed out. "I don't know why however. Wally seemed really excited though."

Stewart blinked twice in confusion before getting up. "I am going to see what they are doing."

"Good idea. Who knows what that guy is up to?" Amanda nodded.

_"We all noticed that Wally and Greg weren't with us when we went back to camp. While I am not a nosy person, I couldn't help but be a little curious as to what they were up to." Stewart said with a shrug "I mean, Greg I am not too worried about but Wally is such a wildcard."_

The doctor continued walking towards the jungle wondering what were the two up to. Suddenly, he saw them and once he did, his eyes widened.

Greg was watching a distance from a tree which Wally was standing on it with a vine in his hand.

_"No sooner than we reached back to camp, Wally came out of nowhere and pulled me aside into the jungle." Greg said with his arms crossed. "Apparently, he wanted to try some kind of experiment and needed someone to boost him into the trees."_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The muscle-man asked.

"Of course!" Wally said with a grin. "Ah just can't get over how fun that Challenge was! That's why I wanted ta do it at our camp."

"WALLY!"

The Kangaroo's eyes widened before he looked down to see Stewart rushing over.

"What are you doing?" The doctor exclaimed screeching to a halt.

"Um, playing Tarzan?" Wally asked a little worried about where this was going.

"Well, get down from there! It's dangerous!" Stewart shouted.

"Most of the fun things are, mate." Wally said with a smirk.

"I'm serious!" Stewart exclaimed clenching his fists together. "You could seriously fall down and really hurt yourself!"

"Aw, don't be such a Negative Ned!" Wally said taking the vine.

"But..." Stewart said before turning to Greg. "Greg, do something."

"Sorry, Stewart. I tried to talk him out of it but he just wouldn't listen." The green-clad man said shrugged.

_"Ah know doctors are always there ta make sure that ya don't get hurt but Ah think Stewart is being a little overprotective here." Wally grinned. "Ah mean, come on. Survivor is a show where you do once-in-a-lifetime things and Ah intend to enjoy every last minute of it."_

"Mate, Ah appreciate the heart-bleeding concern but Ah will all right. Ah survived worse beatings!" The Australian said with a smirk.

"But..." Stewart started.

Unfortunately, his plea fell on deaf ears.

Wally jumped off the palm tree hanging onto the vine for dear life. He then let out a Tarzan-like yell swinging from the rope for dear life. Stewart and Greg looked in worry. The kangaroo was having the time of his life laughing like a maniac with his eyes closed.

Stewart continued to watch Wally swing from the vine. Suddenly, he saw something that made his eyes widened in horror.

"Wally, look out!" Stewart yelled.

The Australian opened his eyes wondering what was the problem. Suddenly, he saw that he was swinging over to something.

CRASH!

Stewart and Greg both looked away in pain after watching Wally made a hard landing. They both turned their heads wondering if Wally was okay. The boxer groaned face-down on the ground trying to regain his consciousness.

"Wow! That was some crash landing!" He said. Suddenly, he gave a small smile. "Well, at least I landed on something soft."

With that, he rubbed his sore head against whatever he landed on. He felt much more better instantly. Wally smiled before raising his head up to looked down at what he crashed into.

To find a VERY furious snarling face of Amanda.

Wally's eyes widened in horror realizing what he just rubbed his head against.

"OH..."

Two seconds later, Wally flew through the air from the jungle to the ocean in form of a giant brown blur before hitting the water hard. Everyone at the shelter jumped at this.

"What the heck was that!" Stinky exclaimed.

"Some kind of comet?" Dormie asked.

Greg and Stewart on the other hand watched the scene with a slack jaw at what had just happened while Amanda dusted her hands together with a vex look on her face.

"Um, can you get expelled from the game for throwing somebody?" Stewart asked.

_Amanda sat in front of the camera holding her chest with her snarling face as red as a tomato. "Wally... Needs... To... Die... A... Horrible... Death..."_

**(Day 5, Mano Tribe)**

Bryan and Karen once again sat at the fire pit talking to each other. Meanwhile, most of the other Mano tribemates watched them in surprise.

"I can't believe I am witnessing it." Peter said in awe. "Karen chatting with someone who isn't as rich as her."

"And Bryan is actually having a nice conversation." Tigerlily nodded.

_"A lot of surprising things had happened on Survivor but this takes the cake." Peter pointed out with wide eyes. "Bryan and Karen... Are friends? Ha. They probably became acquainted when they were both trash-talking about other people."_

"Well, they ARE both negative." Tea said with a shrug. "Plus, very annoying. They were both able to click with each other."

"Hey, as long as they keep each other occupied by torturing the rest of us." Peter said with a shrug.

Suddenly, the two laughed out loud making some of the others tribemates covered their ears in pain.

"Actually, they are MORE annoying than before." Tea grunted grumpily.

_"Bryan and Karen are both like car alarms. They go on and on for who knows how long and don't matter what you do, they just keep going." Tea groaned. "And THAT'S just by themselves. They are more annoying together!"_

"They ARE getting more irritating." Schokolade said tapping her finger against her elbow.

"Ugh... Their voices are making my ears bleed..." Red said holding his head in pain.

"Fellow tribemates!"

Everyone turned around to see Franklin once again marching over with treemail.

"Our next Challenge approaches." The knight grinned.

Becky couldn't help but grin. "Cool! What is it?"

Franklin read the note. "It clearly says "How well is your aim for the prize?"."

Schokolade crossed her arms. "It's a Challenge that involves targeting. I don't know what it is but I believe I could easily do it."

"With only one eye?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow.

Schokolade quickly whirled her head around glaring at the producer. The older man winced as he quickly looked away. She then shook her head in hopelessness before glaring at Bryan and Karen.

"Bryan. Karen." She said getting the two's attention.

"What is it you want, Schokolade?" Bryan asked looking clearly annoyed.

"We have our next Challenge." The tan-clad woman said before looking sternly. "And I would expect full participation from both of you in the Challenge."

Karen simply huffed. "Humph. What is wrong with her?"

Bryan then smirked. "Oh, she is just cranky that we are not treating her like the queen that she thought she deserved to be treated like!"

With that, the two people laughed. Most of the Survivors winced at this. Then, Tigerlily narrowed her eyes.

_"Bryan and Karen are two of the worst people I ever met. I had never saw someone act so rudely towards people literally did nothing to them." Tigerlily said with a serious look on her face. "And since yesterday, they actually got MORE annoying. How is that even possible? The sooner we get rid of them, the better."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes walked onto their tribe mats ready for the Challenge ahead. Tiny smirked.

"Are you guys ready for today's Challenge?" Tiny asked as everyone nodded. "Good. Take a look."

The two teams looked forward. Surprisingly, they didn't find much around the Challenge Area. Just two targets on the ground.

"Here is your next Challenge. Three people from each tribe will operate a giant slingshot. On my mark, you will launch a ball from the slingshot onto your respective target. Whoever gets closest will win a round. We are playing best two out of three which means everyone might have to join in." Tiny explained. "Once again, Immunity is back up for grabs. Win this Challenge and you are safe from tonight's Tribal Council."

Everyone looked at each other realizing that this was a simple challenge but also hard.

"Now, seeing that Mano has one extra member, who would you be sitting...!" Tiny started.

"ME!" Karen piped up. She then sneered at Schokolade who crossed her arms in an annoyed fashion.

"Um, okay. Karen is sitting out." Tiny said. "Now, let's discuss the order."

**(Later)**

"All right! First up for Mano, it is Tom and Becky holding the slingshot with Tea firing while holding it for Papi is Stewart and Helen with Allison firing!" Tiny announced. "Papi won the coin toss again so you may start, Allison!"

The pink alligator gulped nervously before looking at her helpers.

"Just relax and aim, sweetie." Helen reassured.

Allison narrowed her eyes and nodded knowing this was her big chance. Taking a deep breath, she stepped back pulling the slingshot back and then released it sending the ball through the air until it fell onto the target. However, it was barely on the edge.

"Well, it's on but barely though." Tiny noted.

Allison sighed as she slumped her shoulders not happy with the result.

"Maybe next time, Allison." Stewart supported.

"Tea, it is your turn."

The hybrid girl nodded as she narrowed her eyes in determination. Adjusting the situation, she pulled the slingshot and let it fly. It actually went a very good distance in the air. Soon, it landed on the target.

"Good shot. Mano win the first point." Tiny said. "Mano leads 1-0."

"Yay, Tea!" Becky cheered.

The orange-clad child couldn't help but smirk in triumph.

Everyone then left the field so the next formation could come in. For Papi, it was Vincent and Amanda holding the slingshot with Greg firing. On the other hand, the Mano tribe had Bryan and Franklin keeping the slingshot in place with Red firing.

"All right, Greg. Whenever you're ready."

The strongman nodded as he pulled the slingshot back and carefully aimed. Trying to adjust the direction, he let it rip sending the ball flying a good distance. Surprisingly, it actually let very close to the middle.

"Well done, Greg. It was nearly a bulls-eye!" Tiny smiled.

"Most impressive indeed, my good man!" Vincent grinned making the large man smile in satisfaction.

Red narrowed his eyes seeing Greg get praised like that. He knew that he wanted to be cheered on like that. So thinking quickly, he put the ball back as far as he could and fired it. It zoomed through the air like a comet. Unfortunately, it zoomed over the target all together.

Tiny blinked twice as he watches the ball go into the ocean. "Well, safe to say that's a miss. Papi wins the point 1-1. Whoever wins this next round wins Immunity."

"Way to go, you big, dumb loser!" Bryan said rolling his eyes.

Red immediately growled. "SHUT UP!"

Franklin shook his head in hopelessness as he followed the bickering two off the field followed by the others. Next up was Wally and Dormie holding the slingshot for Stinky of Papi while Schokolade and Peter were doing the same for Mano's Tigerlily.

"Everyone remember, whoever wins this match wins the entire Challenge!" Tiny announced.

Stinky narrowed his eyes realizing how much was at stake. He didn't wanted to lose three Immunity Challenges in a row so he knew he had to get a good shot. Pulling the slingshot back, he let it fly into the air. Everyone watched as it zoomed until it landed on the target barely making the halfway point to the middle.

"Hmm... Good shot." Tiny noted. "Now, if Tigerlily beats that shot, Mano wins Immunity."

"Way to lay the pressure." Stinky spat.

"Chill, mate." Wally said.

"You better win this one, furrball!" Karen shouted cupping her hands to her mouth. "I liked winning Immunity Challenges!"

Tigerlily growled when she heard this.

"TL, don't let her break your concentration!" Peter said.

Tigerlily quickly nodded as she looked determined. She knew that she needed to concentrate to focus on her target to win Immunity. Carefully aiming the slingshot, she aimed it high before firing it into the air. Everyone watched the ball zoomed into the air. However, it didn't went a long distance as it fell down ten feet from the catapult.

"It's a miss. Papi gets the point!" Tiny announced. "PAPI WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Papi immediately started cheering at their first victory while some of the Mano looked down in defeat while others glared at Tigerlily for costing them the win. For some reason, the tigress looked satisfied.

**(Later)**

"Well done, Papi Tribe. You had won Immunity AND your first Challenge." Tiny said. "Now before you may go back to camp, you have to kidnap someone from the other tribe."

The Papi tribe started to talk to each other trying to figure out who to kidnap. Soon, they broke their huddle.

"Tea." Vincent said.

The young girl simply shrugged before walking over not looking too surprised.

"All right, Tea will stay with the Papi tribe until the next Reward Challenge where she would rejoin Mano." Tiny said before smirking. "Oh and before you go..."

With that, he threw something at the other tribe. Amanda was quick to catch it. On further investigation, she found it was flint.

"You may go back with flint giving you a better chance of making fire." Tiny smirked as the Papi tribe cheered. "Speaking of fire, you got a date with my tonight at Tribal Council with one of your torches will be snuffed. You may return to camp."

**(Mano Tribe)**

_"We lost our first Challenge today. And we lost it in a very stupid way I might add." Red said rolling his eyes. "Tigerlily's attempt was just pathetic. She messed up that shot so bad, I also considered voting her off. Thankfully for her, I got bigger targets in my sights."_

Schokolade had summoned seven of the contestants to the camp fire while Karen decided to rest in the shelter.

"All right, Schokolade. You summoned us, what do you want?" Red said grumpily as he crossed his arms.

"Yes. Why are you so desperate for an audience." Franklin said crossing his arms.

Schokolade narrowed her good eye. "I had summoned you to discuss our plan for tonight."

_"As leader of the tribe, it is my duty that nothing happens without me knowing. And that includes Tribal Councils." Schokolade said sternly. "Karen and Tom two of the most pathetic attempts for people I had ever seen and I would love to get rid of him. However, while Tom knows his place, Karen acts like we should worship her."_

"We are going to vote off Karen tonight." The German woman ordered.

Peter couldn't help but smirk. "Finally, an order I am more than willing to take."

"Yeah... She is mean." Becky shuddered.

"I would so LOVE to see her torch get snuffed." Tigerlily smirked.

"Don't sound so confident." Schokolade said quickly. "It is your fault that we lost the Challenge in the first place."

"Huh?" Tigerlily asked stepping back nervously

"The reason I let you fire the shot instead of me because Peter and I were about the same height and we couldn't afford to unbalance the slingshot." Schokolade said coldly. "However, if I knew how bad a shot you would had gone, I would had done it myself."

Tigerlily gulped nervously. "Um, sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't win Challenges, Tigerlily." Schokolade scolded. "And it certainly doesn't excuse your poor performance today."

"All right! That's enough!"

Everyone turned to see Peter stalking over looking vex.

"So what if Tigerlily bombed at the Challenge? It was most likely a fluke!" The winged man scolded. "Besides, her poor performance with slingshot had nothing to do with her overall Challenge strength. I mean, how many slingshot Challenges are there going to be, anyway?"

Schokolade narrowed her good eye glaring at the winged demon. However, Peter stood firm not backing down to the tan soldier's intimidation tactics. Tigerlily looked back and forth between the two before making her way over to them.

"Now, now. I admit it. I sucked at the Challenge." The tigress said nervously. "But come on. That's not important right now. What is important is getting Karen out of here. Right?"

Schokolade and Peter glared at each other for a moment before looking away.

"I must admit, I am inclined to agree with you." Schokolade said. Then, she glare at someone else. "Going back on the topic, I expect an unanimous vote."

Bryan scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Oh, I love it when your one eye glares at me when you said it."

"Bryan, I mean it." Schokolade said raising her voice a little. "I expect our first Tribal Council to have everyone voting for the target. I do not care if you bonded with her, vote against us and you might be next."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

With that, he walked off waving a dismissive hand. Schokolade tapped her finger against her elbow not looking pleased.

_"That Cyclops think she could boss me around just because she had military training. Well, I am here to prove her otherwise!" Bryan smirked. "I got a foolproof plan to help me win this game and seeing that the only person I like here is the target, I decided this was the best time to use it."_

After Schokolade dismissed everyone, Peter and Tigerlily went walking through the jungle.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, Peter." Tigerlily sighed.

"Yeah, no prob. Aside from the fact that you are my friend, I wasn't too fond of Schokolade from Day 1." Peter said crossing his arms.

"Yeah. I knew that a few people would get mad at me for losing the Challenge but yikes!" Tigerlily cringed. "I didn't think they would go THAT far!"

"They are just a bunch of jerks, TL." Peter said shaking his head. He then chuckled. "But to be fair, your attempt wasn't that hot."

Tigerlily simply smirked at this. "Yeah, that's true. Not even Karen could mess up a shot like that on purpose."

"Yeah, but..." Peter started.

Suddenly, he froze in his place with his smirk vanishing. Tigerlily noticed this and stopped at well.

"Wait. On purpose?" Peter asked. His eyes then widened. "Tigerlily, you didn't..."

The female feline smirked with a wink. "Yep, I did. I threw the Challenge."

_"That's right. I knew the Challenge. I am not really that bad with a slingshot." Tigerlily smirked before she looked serious. "Karen had been nothing but negative since she got here and it is really taking a damper on everyone. Plus, since she made friends with Bryan, she gotten more annoying if that's even possible. I believe the decision I made was the best one."_

Peter put his hands on his head not believing what he was hearing.

"No, no, no! Bad girl! Stupid girl!" The demon scolded looking like he was about to lose it. Tigerlily looked taken back by the response.

"What's the big deal, Peter?" She shrugged. "Don't you hate Karen too?"

"Not enough to throw a freaking Challenge!" Peter exclaimed.

He then walked away to Tigerlily while rubbing his temples.

"Peter, calm down. Karen was more a liability AND an annoyance." Tigerlily pointed out. "It would be better for everyone to vote her off."

The middle-aged man turned his head glaring at his friend.

"Did you not WATCH last season or did you just watched the parts where that Calvin kid made a fool of himself!" Peter exclaimed. "Yomi did the same thing to get rid of that Mignon girl and after she was gone, it was HER handing in her torch."

Tigerlily crossed her arms getting a bit annoyed. "So? This is completely different. We are a strong tribe. We can deal without her."

"That's what Yomi thought too." Peter scolded. "But her "brilliant" plan in my opinion was the reason the Kongs lost their momentum!"

"And you honestly think that losing a spoiled brat like Karen would do that to us?" Tigerlily asked. "Our tribe is stronger than that!"

Peter groaned as he rubbed his temples. "Look, just promise me no matter who ticked you off, don't ever throw a Challenge like that again."

"Relax. Besides Karen, Bryan is the only one I hate. And at least he is more or less useful." Tigerlily said rolling her eyes. "You are WAY overdoing it."

_"I actually thought Tigerlily was smarter than that." Peter said crossly. "Nothing good ever comes out of throwing Challenges and will come back to bite you in the rear. I sure hope Tigerlily realizes that."_

Meanwhile, Bryan and Karen had summoned Franklin, Becky and Tom to the shelter.

"_The rest of the afternoon I thought I would be by myself looking at the ocean. However, Bryan came by and asked me to join him in the shelter." Tom shrugged. "When I obliged, I find that he also summoned Karen, Franklin and Becky there as well. Something is seriously going on."_

Franklin crossed his arms. "All right! You gone to the trouble of getting us here. Why?"

"Yeah, what is going on?" Becky asked.

The young man looked around at the four people surrounding him. After making sure they were the only ones there, he sighed.

"All right. I have a secret to tell you and you have to promise not to tell anyone." Bryan said.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

Franklin raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

Bryan then reached into his chest holster. Everyone looked in interest. Suddenly, he then put out something to show to his tribemates.

It was a police badge.

"I am undercover on a mission." Bryan said with a serious look on his face.

Franklin, Becky and Tom gasped at this while Karen looked shocked.

"Undercover?" Becky repeated.

Bryan nodded. "Yeah. I am here to stop an evil plot that involves three of the contestants here."

Franklin's eyes widened at this. "What?"

"That's right." Bryan agreed. "Schokolade, Red and Peter are in cohorts."

"What? What do you mean?" Becky asked worried.

Bryan let out a small sigh. "Let me explain everything to you. Schokolade, Red and Peter had been known all over the universe for stealing money and causing destruction. However, only by the intergalactic police which I am a part of."

"Wait. They work together?" Becky said in awe. "But that's not how I see it."

Bryan shook his head sternly. "They are good. They can act anyway they want to help themselves. Don't be fooled, they are devious masters!"

Franklin and Becky looked at each other before looking back at Bryan.

"But why would three villains be doing on Survivor?" Tom asked.

"That's easy, Tom. They want to take the million dollar grand prize. And by take, I mean... Overpower the Survivor staff and take it for themselves." Bryan explained. "They plan to take the cash money by force."

Karen gasped in horror putting her hands to her mouth.

"Which is why I need the help of you four." Bryan explained. "I need all the help I could get to foil their plans."

Becky, Tom and Karen stood stunned for a moment but Franklin on the other hand narrowed his eyes.

"I knew it. I knew that from the minute I saw those three, they were up to no good." Franklin said darkly.

"So I have your support?" Bryan asked.

"But of course." Franklin said with a small grin holding out his hand.

Bryan stood in his place for a moment before smiling and accepting his hand.

"_I was completely wrong about Bryan. As first, I thought he was an arrogant man who had no manner of respect for anyone but as it turned out, he was just acting like the villain to throw the real ones off-track." Franklin said stunned before smiling. "He really is a true fighter of justice. And to think, I question the fact that he was really a cop."_

"I'll help you!" Becky said excitedly pumping her fist in the air.

"Same here." Karen smiled.

"Um, I will give it my all too." Tom said.

"Perfect!" Bryan said with a grin.

"Who shall we target first, O fighter of justice?" Franklin asked.

"Peter because he is the weakest of the alliance." Bryan explained. "Normally, I'll go for the strong first but we raise suspicion and risk being the secret getting out."

"Right, we understand." Franklin nodded.

"We can count on us!" Becky said with a wink.

Bryan and Karen both smiled at this. However, they were more sinister than friendly.

"_I think I nearly burst a lung trying NOT to laugh at their stupidity. Can you believe how gullible these fools are!" Karen said holding her sides in laughter. "Everything Bryan said was a LIE. There is no evil conspiracy or anything like that. It was just a ruse to get me and Bryan far. And it worked! Ha ha ha!"_

"_Sometimes I impress even myself. I still can't believe those idiots actually believed me about fighting injustice! Please! I became a cop to legally own a gun! That's why I became one!" Bryan sneered. "But their stupidity are getting Karen and me far! All I have to do is act like I am really some justice-loving loser and they would do anything I say!"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The nine Mano members went back to their first Tribal Council meeting. They then saw Tiny along with everything else.

"Welcome to Tribal Council, Mano tribe." Tiny smiled. "Grab a torch and light in the fire."

Everyone nodded as they each grabbed a torch and put it in the fire igniting it.

"In this game, fire represents your life." Tiny explained. "If your fire is gone, so are you."

The Mano tribe nodded as they put down their torches before sitting down on the benches.

"Now, Becky, how is life at your camp?" Tiny asked.

The girl scout couldn't help but smile. "Oh, wow! Our camp is awesome! The campsite is lovely and the shelter we made is wonderful!"

"Oh, so I assume that everyone is getting along well." Tiny said.

Becky's smile vanished as she looked to the side. "Um, well, maybe."

"I am NOT liking that answer." Tiny said shaking his head. "Bryan, care to explain what Becky meant by this."

"Basically, what she was trying to say is that we are a big cluster..." The brunette explained. "Well, you know what I mean. Particularly because of Red and Schokolade."

Red's eyes widened when he heard this. "ME! You are the one who kept picking fights with everybody!"

Bryan scoffed. "Picking fights? Please, I could beat you in my sleep!"

"How about I'll make you sleep FOREVER!" Red snapped.

"Now, now. Calm down. Schokolade, Bryan, also seemed to blame you for the conflict at camp." Tiny explained.

"I merely decided to take lead the tribe since I had the most experience as a leader." The tan-clad woman explained. "Bryan, along with some other people just have no respect for authority."

"Oh, I have respect for authority, all right! Just not the ones who gave themselves such responsibility." Franklin piped up.

"I designed the shelter. I made the Challenge formations. I organized the chores." Schokolade said. "I doubt any of you would had done it if given such power."

"I don't know. I guess I will never know!" Peter spat.

Tiny shook his head. In hopelessness. "Tigerlily, you seemed to had cost the tribe the Challenge, does that make you a target?"

"Well, I admit a few people are mad at me but I don't think so." The blue-clad women explained. "In fact, I think everyone is overreacting a little, I mean I know I messed up at the Challenge but come on! There will be other ones. Ones where we can show our true unity as a tribe!"

Peter rolled his eyes at this.

"Peter, what was with that expression just now?" Tiny asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to remind Tigerlily the consequences of losing a Challenge for the tribe and that you should be careful." The demon said narrowing his eyes.

Tigerlily simply scoffed as she crossed her arms. "I am NOT worried at all."

Everyone looked confused at the two's behaviour.

"Karen, what is it like being all the way from your soft life?" Tiny asked.

"I must admit. This first step into the commoner world was dreadful." The aristocrat frowned. "With all of this camping and Challenges and other stuff, I felt I took a little more than I could swallow."

"Do you think that will be your downfall tonight?" Tiny asked.

"Perhaps. You just never know at Tribal Council." Karen shrugged.

"Point well-taken. All right, time to vote. Karen, you're up."

The yellow-clad teenager nodded as she stood up and elegantly walking over to the voting table and wrote down a name. "Go back to your cave where you belong, demon." She said holding up "Peter" to the camera.

Red walked over to the voting table and picked up the pen to write down a name. However, he dropped it on the ground causing everyone to laugh at him. Growling in anger, he wrote down a name and made his way back.

Franklin narrowed his eyes as he marched all of the way to the voting table, wrote down a name and put it in the urn without second guessing once.

Becky did the exactly thing as Franklin but she looked a little bit more nervous than Franklin. Nonetheless, she wasted no time writing down a name.

Bryan smirked as he swaggered over to the voting table knowing exactly who he was voting for. "This would make great practice for signing my check." He said holding up "Peter" to the camera.

Tom adjusting his glasses as he walked to the voting table, wrote down a name and put it in the jar with a surprisingly-satisfied smirk on his face.

Tigerlily happily skipped down the path to the voting table happy about how things are working out. "Peter thought it was a stupid idea to throw the Challenge but wait till he sees it was worth it." She said holding up "Karen" to the camera.

Peter casually walked to the table still looking a bit upset by what happened today. Still, he managed to write down a name with a straight face. "You are one of the most annoying things I ever met and I'm from Castlevania." He said holding up "Karen" to the camera.

Schokolade took the most time making her way to table and writing down a name. Firmly holding the note, she put it in her urn before walking back without a second look.

Once she made her way up, Tiny got up.

"I'll go get the votes." He said before getting up.

Everyone watched as Tiny walked back with the urn.

"I'll read them. Remember, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Whoever gets voted off have to leave the Tribal Council area immediately." Tiny said.

"First vote, Karen."

Karen scoffed crossing her arms.

"Second vote, Karen. Two votes, Karen."

Karen tapped her finger against her elbow.

"Third vote, Peter. Two votes, Karen. One vote, Peter."

Peter raised an eyebrow at this wondering why Karen voted against him.

"Fourth vote, Karen. Three votes, Karen. One vote, Peter."

Tigerlily looked at Peter with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Fifth vote, Peter. Three votes, Karen. Two votes, Peter."

Peter and Schokolade immediately glared at Bryan who simply waved his fingers at them.

"Sixth vote, Peter. Three votes, Karen. Three votes, Peter."

This completely got Peter's attention as he looked to the host with wide eyes.

"Seventh vote, Peter. Four votes, Peter. Three votes, Karen."

Peter held his head not believing that he got more than two votes.

"Eighth vote, Karen. Four votes, Peter. Four votes, Karen. One vote left."

Karen looked over at Bryan who simply grinned and winked at her.

"Second person voted out of Survivor..."

Everyone looked on wanting to see the last vote.

"Is Peter."

The winged man wasn't the only one who looked horrified by the vote. Tigerlily looked just as shocked as Schokolade and Red stood wide-eyed. The others couldn't help but feel happy.

"Peter, you need to bring me your torch."

Having managing to accept his fate, he got up and picked up his torch looking defeated.

"I don't know you guys been smoking but you just made a stupid mistake." He said indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just fly the coop, birdie!" Bryan sneered.

Peter growled as he made his way over to Tiny and put his torch in front of him,

"Peter, the tribe had spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Peter snapped before storming off.

Tiny watched him leave before looking at the Mano tribe. "You just voted off one of your stronger players as your first vote-off. Wow. I don't know what you guys were thinking but I hope it is for the best. You may head back to camp."

Everyone grabbed their torches and walked out of the hut to go back to camp with mixed reactions. Tigerlily was in the back still horrified by the results of tonight's vote on the verge of tears. Her friend had been voted off and what was worse, she felt it was all her fault.

"_One of the stronger players of my tribe and I was the first booted out of it. Unbelievable. Simply Unbelievable. How could anyone be so stupid to keep KAREN over me?" Peter groaned rubbing his forehead. "I wish I could say that my short experience was fun but those idiots made the entire time Headache City Central. The only good thing about this is that I could at least get some peace and quiet now."_

RESULTS

Peter: Becky, Bryan, Franklin, Karen, Tom

Karen: Peter, Red, Schokolade, Tigerlily

And Peter flies out of the competition. He was always an early boot who got voted off by the villains from the start. He never did had the personality to go deep into the story so he was completely expandable.

NOTE: I actually considered making Peter a vampire but then I realized how stupid that will be. A vampire playing Survivor? That sounds more like the next book in the Twilight series.


	4. Day 7 to 9

_**(Mano Tribe)**_

The Mano tribe went back to camp with mixed reactions. They all rested down their torches by the shelter before looking at each other.

"Well, that went well." Karen smiled. "For ME, anyway."

"_Tonight, Bryan's plan actually worked. Peter was voted off instead of me." Karen smirked. "Not going to lose any sleep about it because I can't stand the abomination. One less freak to worry about."_

The high-school student happily skipped off leaving the other seven contestants looking stunned. Schokolade then crossed her arms.

"What I want to know is." She said before speaking through gritted teeth. "What. Just. Happened."

"_The plan was to vote off Karen in an unanimous vote. But no, instead four people were foolish enough to save her and boot out one of our stronger players." Schokolade said looking cross. "I know for a fact that Bryan was one of the traitors but I am going to find out here and now what happened."_

"Karen was supposed to get eight votes but instead she got only four votes." The plastic woman said indignantly. "Anyone care to elaborate on why that is?"

"Well, don't look at me!" Red said waving his hands in front of his face. "I voted for Karen!"

"Same here..." Tigerlily said with a deadpan tone in her face.

Schokolade then looked at the others who haven't spoken up. Becky and Tom looked away while Franklin glared back at her. Bryan on the other hand simply smirked.

"What does it matter who voted for who? Peter's gone. Too bad. So sad." Bryan said. "But you know what's the amazing thing? Life goes on."

Schokolade silently growled at the man's arrogance.

"_I am LOVING Schokolade's tantrum! Because for once, she wasn't the one in charge and because of that, she is completely livid." Bryan grinned. "Well, get used to it, toots because this tribe has a new leader and his name is Bryan!"_

"Man, am I beat!" Bryan said. "Let's turn in."

"A wise choice of words." Franklin nodded.

Without another word, Bryan, Franklin, Becky and Tom went into the shelter leaving the remaining three people outside.

"So it seemed that those four were the ones responsible." Schokolade said narrowing her good eye.

"No duh, Schokolade." Red said rolling his eyes. "How you work that out, Miss Holmes?"

The one-eyed woman turned to the demon with a fierce glare. Red saw this and immediately returned the glare. The two people glared at each other. Then, Red scoffed before storming off. Schokolade was tempted to come after him but thought against it. She then turned around to talk with Tigerlily.

Only to find her walking off towards the beach.

Schokolade stood in place looking around at the remaining people of her tribe. She then shook her head in hopelessness cursing her luck with tribes.

Meanwhile, Tigerlily sat down in front of the beach with a depressed look on her face. She hugged her knees as tears slowly fell down her face.

"Peter... I am so sorry..."

"_Peter went home tonight, which was stupid because he was a strong player and a hard worker." Tigerlily said wiping away some tears. "And to make things worse. I think it was MY fault he went home. If I wasn't so keen on voting off Karen and threw the Challenge, Peter would definitely gone further. He was too great a guy to get voted off this early."_

**(Day 7, Papi Tribe)**

Tea watched as the Papi walked around doing chores. She couldn't help but be shocked at the unity the tribe that kidnapped her had.

"_Okay, my tribe had lost Immunity and then the Papi tribe kidnapped me." Tea said before shrugging. "No biggie. Give me a chance to get away from some of the idiots of my tribe. Plus, Karen should definitely be out. I am SO jealous of how well everyone get along here."_

The hybrid girl suddenly saw Stewart, Helen and Stinky walking over.

"Well, sweetie. How did you enjoy your rest here?" Helen asked.

The young child smiled. "It was wonderful, thank you. Your shelter is amazing."

Dormie giggled. "Thanks, but most of the credit should go to Vincent since he was the one designed the whole thing."

Tea blinked twice. "Vincent? Aka the anthro version of Prince Charming?"

"Yeah. I didn't expected someone like Vincent to know so well about the wilderness." Stinky shrugged.

"_We had finally won a Challenge yesterday and we kidnapped Tea because she obviously looked like the weakest player. Helen and Stewart went over to talk to her to get to know her." Stinky mused. "Me? I came around because I am curious about how is going on at the other tribe. Are there any weaknesses we can exploit or potential people to kidnap?"_

Tea let out a small sigh. "If only Karen was like that."

Stewart frowned at this. "Was she really that bad back at camp?"

"Horrible! She does no work around camp, mean to everyone and downright all-around useless!" Tea exclaimed.

"Sounds like a certain girl from last season." Stinky said with a raised eyebrow..

"Yeah, I don't know if I could find the patience to tolerate that girl." Helen said crossing her wings. "Don't worry, sweetie. If she is as bad as you say, she should be voted off."

Tea couldn't help but smile at this. "That's a given! Once she's gone, our camp's efficiency should improve by 25%!"

Stewart raised a confused eyebrow. "Only 25?"

Tea's smile vanished as she sighed again. "Unfortunately, Karen isn't the only problem I have at camp."

"_Don't get me wrong, I never expected to be on a perfect tribe but half of the tribe are either crazy, stupid or just plain annoying." Tea groaned. "Bryan's an arrogant jerk, Schokolade's a sociopath, Red's an idiot that never accomplished anything in his life and Franklin... Well, I just don't think anyone who kept using the word "justice" in nearly every sentence should be treated seriously."_

"I swear, I can't thank you guys enough for kidnapping me." The orange-clad girl groaned. "I swear, at least two of those guys fought each other every day since this game began!"

Helen frowned at this. "Poor child. Must be rough for you."

"_That poor girl. I never realized how badly how problematic the tribe she is on was." Helen frowned. "If I was on a tribe like that, I would do my best to whoop them into shape."_

Before anyone could say anything else, Vincent came walking up to them.

"Hey, everyone. We are all trying to make a fire. Wanna come join us?" The fox asked.

Tea smiled as she got up. "Sure, why not? I want to see how quickly you guys could start a fire so I could brag about it to Red when I get back."

The others nodded as they followed Vincent and Tea. Soon, they arrived at the fire pit where the rest of the tribe were watching Wally trying to make a fire with the flint.

"Keep at it, Wally." Greg said. "I think I just saw a spark!"

"Got it, mate!" The boxer said with a smirk.

"_Ah decided ta take the responsibility of making the fire. They said that if ya are the one ta make a fire fer yer tribe, ya might go far in this game." Wally grinned. "Sure, that is just a Survivor superstition but hey, what do Ah got ta lose?"_

The kangaroo continued to click the flint against the machete knowing that this was his big chance to appeal to the tribe.

"Whoa. Calm down, Wally." Stewart warned. "Getting your hand cut isn't worth fire."

"A jolly ray of sunshine as always, eh, Stu?" The young man muttered.

"No, seriously. At the rate you are doing it, you are going to hurt yourself." Stinky said crossing his arms. "And what good are you to us with only one hand?"

Helen looked at the skunk with a deadpan look on her face. "Your concern nearly brought a tear to my eye."

"_Wally is a wildcard. Plain and simple. You don't know how kind of hare-brained antics he would pull." Stewart sighed. "Thankfully for him, I am a doctor but sometimes tells me that if he doesn't watch himself, he would need more than that."_

"Sheesh, mates, mellow out!" Wally said as he continued to click the flint against the Machete. "Ah been doing this since Ah was in the Outback! This is no different!"

Stinky simply shrugged. "Meh. Your fingers."

Wally shook his head as he continued.

"Maybe you need more firewood." Vincent suggested putting down more branches.

"Good idea. The more wood in the fire pit, the better chance of the fire spreading." Wally said. He then smirked. "Hey, sheilas!"

"Um, yes?" Allison nervously replied.

"Let's make a deal. If Ah could make a fire, yer all have ta give me a hug!" Wally said with a smirk.

All of the girls immediately stepped back in either shock and/or disgust. Except for Dormie who simply shrugged.

"Okay. You do deserve it if you do make the fire, after all." The blonde dog said.

Amanda cast her an unimpressed glare. "Dormie, I think your version of a hug and Wally's version are completely different."

The boys simply shook their heads in hopelessness.

"_Ugh... Honestly, can't you control your hormones for one day, Wally? It is obviously that he wants to get a little "friendly" with his hugs." Amanda groaned rolling her eyes. "You think about what he did to me a couple of days ago, he would had gone under the radar."_

Hearing Dormie's agreement for a hug made Wally more determined than ever. Clicking the flint a few more times, he narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, a huge spark came from the friction and onto the wood resulted in a fire.

Wally smirked as he pumped the Machete in the air. "Heck yeah! All hail the fire king!"

"Well done, Wally!" Vincent smiled patting his friend on the back.

"Yes, most impressive." Stewart nodded as everyone else started to congratulate the boxer.

Amanda on the other hand frowned knowing that she actually had to HUG Wally. She had to find a way out of it. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. Walking over to Greg, she pulled on his jacket sleeve getting his attention and whispered in his ear.

Meanwhile, Wally dropped the flint and Machete. "All right, sheilas! Ah made fire! Now it is YER turn ta return the favour and give me BIG hugs all around!"

Some of the females looked hesitant at this. However, something happened that made everyone gone wide-eyed.

Greg literally came out of nowhere and wrapped his giant arms around Wally in a giant bearhug. He then lifted his tribemate off the ground and started to squeeze the life out of him.

"G-Greg..." Wally said running low on air. "W-What are ya doing, mate?"

"What does it look like I am doing?" The muscled man said simply. "I am giving you a big hug."

"Um, M-Mate, Ah actually was referring ta the sheilas?" Wally pointed out.

"Sorry but there aren't many people from my node that spoke Australian." Greg said. "What's a sheila?"

"A chick! A chick! A sheila is a chick!" Wally said now turning blue.

"Oh." Greg said. He then released his arms letting the poor kangaroo fall on the ground. Swirls replaced his eyes. Everyone blinked twice at this.

Stewart then broke the silence. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Greg let out a small sigh. "Amanda asked me literally at the last minute."

The beauty couldn't help but smirk as she put her hands on her hips. "Greg, I owe you big time for that!"

Helen blinked twice. "So shall we get the water?"

"Yeah. The sooner we boil it and quench our thirst, the better." Stinky nodded.

"Are you going to barbecue some fruit too?" Tea asked. "We did so at our camp."

"That's not a bad idea, actually!" Amanda smiled. "I'll get some fruit!"

"And I'll get the water!" Helen said walking off.

Everyone else started to talk happily about the now-blazing fire almost forgetting about the unconscious Wally. Except for Vincent who continued to look down at his friend before giving a small sigh.

"_I am usually above things like that but in a way, Wally DID had it coming for being forward like that." Greg said with a shrug. "If one of the boys back home tried that to Olette, she would had smacked them."_

_Vincent sat in front of the camera. He then slapped his head. "Trying too hard, Wall. Trying too hard."_

**(Mano Tribe)**

Bryan, Karen, Franklin, Becky and Tom were inside the shelter celebrating their victory over the "villains" last night.

"All hail to true justice!" Bryan said pumping his fist in the air.

"All hail!" Everyone else said doing the same thing.

"_Last night couldn't had gone more better! We voted out an inter-galactic villain, put a monkey wrench in the works of an evil plot AND built an alliance of justice!" Franklin said with a grin. "This is EXACTLY one of the reasons I applied for Survivor!"_

"We had defeated the evil that had threatened the entire competition and brought peace to the island!" The knight cheered.

Bryan chuckled a bit. "Not yet, Franklin. There are still two more villains to vote off."

Franklin's grin faltered. "Schokolade and Red."

Bryan nodded. "Their alliance is weakened but there are still a threat."

"So Schokolade is next because not only she is the weaker of the two but she is also the leader, right?" Becky asked.

"Really?" Bryan said. "I was thinking more of the lines of Tea."

Franklin, Becky and Tom looked shocked at this.

"What? But why? She is not with those villains!" Franklin said. "Why vote out a sweet, little girl when you could vote off somebody who is unfairly trying to hate the money?"

"Because if we do, we would had raised suspicion." Bryan said simply.

"_These idiots are SO easy to fool. I can play them like a violin at a concert. All I have to act like is the goody-goody hero I am not to gain their full trust." Bryan said with a smirk. "Yeah. I want to get rid of the "villains" but I also want to make the tribe strong. Peter wasn't the strongest so we could afford to lose him but let's face it. Tea was the tribe's anchor the minute she was on our tribe."_

"We already made them wary of us by voting out Peter. If we vote off Schokolade or Red the next time we go to Tribal Council, they will know we are on to them." The young man explained.

Franklin put his finger to his chin before nodding in thought. "Ah, I see. Any normal player would had been suspicious if one of the stronger players got blindsided like that."

"That's right. We have to act like we are playing the real game of Survivor." Bryan nodded. "We have to vote off the weakest player who isn't in our alliance and that's Tea."

"I see." Becky frowned not liking the thought of voting off an innocent girl.

"So what happens AFTER we vote her off?" Tom asked. "Do we go for Schokolade or Tigerlily?"

Bryan frowned as he rubbed his chin. "Hmm... God question. I guess we have to wait to see what the cards dealt us then."

Everyone nodded in agreement. However, Tom seemed a bit unsure.

"_I honestly don't know if I should believe Bryan's story. His closest friend out here had became the target and he literally came a few minutes later telling us that we needed to band together. Including Karen." Tom said. "Sounds kinda fishy if you ask me. But then I realized something, if I joined them, I would actually be in an alliance. If everyone stays loyal to their word, I won't be targeted for a while which is good because I am one of the more weaker players."_

After confirming their plan, Bryan and Karen decided to get some fruit.

"Bryan, your plan was simply lovely!" Karen smiled. "Playing the hero card to gain everyone's trust!"

The cop chuckled. "Thanks! Those suckers don't know what hit them!"

"Who are you referring to? The suckers that with us or against us?"

"Both."

The two shared a hearty laugh on this.

"Oh, and Karen?" Bryan said as the two stopped their walk.

"Hm?" The aristocrat asked.

"I know that you may not want to hear this but as long as we are in this alliance, I don't want you to talk badly to Franklin, Becky and Tom, okay?" Bryan instructed.

Karen simply sighed expecting this. "I might had figured."

Bryan then nervously scratched his head. "Yeah... Also you need to lay off Tigerlily and Tea too!"

Karen's eyes widened at this. "WHAT! Those freaks of nature! WHY! They are in the minority!"

"True but they are also "innocent by-standers". At least to the others, anyway." Bryan shrugged. "If you verbally harass either of them, it will put us "heroes" in a bad light."

Karen bit her lip not liking the options. However, she sighed in defeat.

"I suppose I could watch my tongue for a while." She said in defeat.

"Hey, don't sweat it. You can still whale on Schokolade and Red seeing that they deserved it for "going down the path of evil"." Bryan said with a smirk.

Karen giggled a little. "True."

"And think how good it would feel when we are both sitting in the finals together." Bryan grinned.

"Also true. The minority is going to have a fit." Karen smirked.

"And THAT'S if any of them made merge!" Bryan winked.

Again, the two laughed.

"_I have low tolerance for commoners. Especially ones who have no right to live in society at all. But if it means going all the way to the end, I'll do it." Karen sighed. She then smirked. "Besides, I hate Schokolade and Red more anyway so I am all right with them being my only targets for a while."_

Meanwhile, Schokolade sat on a log crossing her arms not happy with the results so far.

"_This is NOT what I envisioned me doing on Day 7. I was NOT supposed to be blindsided on the first Tribal Council. I was NOT supposed to watch one of our stronger players get voted off." Schokolade said indignantly. "And I know, if those fools stay together, I could be in the minority. How am I supposed to explain this act of Survivor stupidity to my superiors?"_

The tan-clad woman sighed as she shook her head trying to figure out a way around it. Suddenly, she noticed Tigerlily walking past her still upset that she lost Peter.

"Tigerlily." Schokolade said.

The tigress turned her head. "Hm?"

"As much as I hate to admit, I need your full cooperation." She said in defeat.

"Full cooperation?" Tigerlily asked walking over to the tan soldier.

"Yes, for some reason, the majority that voted off Peter are in an alliance." Schokolade explained. "How they are is beyond all rational thinking on my part. But they seemed concrete."

"But... It only been a week out here." Tigerlily pointed out. "Isn't it far too easy to form a steady alliance?"

"Not if you get a good idea on the people who want to align with." Schokolade explained. "But that is not the point. The point is we have a similar problem. We are in the minority."

Tigerlily frowned not liking that Bryan and Karen own the power of the tribe.

"If we want to avenge Peter and defeat those imbeciles, we need to focus on the same goal here." Schokolade said.

"But... We are in a 5-4 minority." Tigerlily pointed out.

"Perhaps but remember, kidnapping is in play." Schokolade explained. "Logically, the Papi tribe would kidnap Karen, Becky or Tom. Then, it will make it a tiebreaker."

"But to do so, we have to team up with Tea and Red." Tigerlily said.

"Tea, I have no quarrels teaming up with but I shudder at the thought of aligning with Red." Schokolade said shaking her head.

Tigerlily blinked twice before walking over to the log Schokolade was sitting on and sat down next to her.

"I don't think we have much a choice at the moment." The feline explained. "If our best chance is a tiebreaker, we need four secure votes."

Schokolade raised her eyebrow. "So does that means I could count on you?"

Tigerlily simply gave a mischievous smirk. "Yes. Let's show those schmucks they are not the king of this tribe!"

Schokolade nodded as she gave a small smirk.

"_I threw the Challenge thinking it would benefit the tribe but instead, I hurt it. Especially my best friend out here." Tigerlily said looking regretful. "This is a major wake-up call for me. I shouldn't make selfish decisions on my own. I should think of the tribe and make decisions with them. If I want to avenge Peter, heck, actually manage to survive these next few days. I need to be a team player."_

**(Day 8, Papi Tribe)**

Allison and Dormie decided that she should check to see if they got treemail so she walked over to where the treemail box was. The former one then pulled out a letter.

"Ooh, Challenge time! What Challenge do you think we will do this time?" Dormie asked excitedly.

"Hopefully, not a physical one." Allison said shaking her head. "Come on. Let's go back to camp."

With that, the two anthro girls made their way back to the others.

"Hey, everybody!" Dormie shouted as the top of her lungs. "We got treemail!"

This caught everyone's attention as they gathered around.

"Well, what does it say?" Stinky asked crossing his arms.

"It says... How good are you at navigating?" Allison read.

Stewart raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't give us much to assume."

"Hey, it doesn't sound like a physical one and that's good enough for me!" Tea said stretching out her palms.

Wally grinned as he put an arm around Vincent's shoulder. "Well, better watch out, little lady, we got a master navigator right here!"

The fox chuckled. "I appreciate the support but for all we know, the Challenge could be entirely different from map-reading."

"_Navigating? Sure, I may be not much of a map-reader but compare to physical Challenges..." Helen said before laughing heartily._

"_In the last three Challengers, I had shown capability as a team player but not as a solo one." Tea said crossing her arms. "Perhaps this may be my time to shine."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Papi tribe walked onto the mat with Tea strolling alongside them.

"All right, Tea may rejoin her tribe." Tiny said.

"K. See you guys on the flip side." Tea smiled before skipping back to her mat.

"We now bring in the Mano tribe." Tiny said as the opposing tribe walked in. "Peter voted off at the last Tribal Council."

Tea along with the entire Papi tribe looked shocked at this.

"WHAT? Are you guys insane?" Tea asked in disbelief.

"Half of the tribe is, anyway." Schokolade said rolling her good eye.

"How did Peter got voted off?" Allison asked in shock. "Not only was he one of the stronger players of the tribe but he was also quite nice too."

"I somewhat suspect a Zoro-esque scheme going on." Vincent said crossing his arms in thought.

"Hmm... The vote-off stirred up a lot of questions here." Tiny said. "Anyway, let's go to our next Reward Challenge. Take a look."

Two tribes then noticed two big mazes in the area. However, they were the only objects around.

"The Challenge is simple but not easy. One at a time, you all have to navigate around this maze. When one person reaches the other side, the next person may now go." Tiny explained. "Basically, this continues until one tribe had all of their members past the maze. That tribe will win Reward."

Everyone looked at each other with mixed reactions at this kind of Challenge.

"The Reward you will be playing for is pillows and blankets." Tiny explained. "Definitely going to keep you warm through the freezing cold nights."

A few people's eyes sparkled at this.

"Now, I will give you all a minute to figure out the order." Tiny explained. "Then, we will begin."

Everyone wasted no time trying to figure out an order. Soon, they chose their first place to get ready to run into the maze. Schokolade for Mano and Vincent for Papi.

"All right, for pillows and blankets, Survivors ready!" Tiny announced. "Go!"

Both leaders wasted no time rushing into the mazes with their respective tribes cheering them off. Though nobody could tell, they both seemed to be doing quite well.

"This is child's play." Schokolade commented quietly. "I did training for mazes bigger than these."

The soldier's confidence was not misplaced as she came out of the maze long before Vincent.

"All right. I am out! The next player may now go." She shouted.

Tea nodded as she darted her way in. With a confident smirk, she started to make her around the maze. As she did so, Vincent ran out.

"All right! I am out of the maze! Stewart, go!" The fox shouted.

The doctor meekly nodded before jogging into the maze. While he wasn't that good of a runner, his intelligence should hopefully make up for. Everyone waited patiently as the two of them tried to manoeuvred throughout the maze.

Soon, Tea ran out with a smirk. "Record time! Now go for it!"

Tigerlily wasted no time running into the maze. Taking a deep, she ran down a path hoping it was the right one. Meanwhile, Stewart had finally made it out.

"Now..." He said putting his hands on his knees. "You may now go."

"Good. We are behind." Stinky muttered before darting his way inside the maze.

The skunk had proven to be a much better maze navigator as she managed to catch with Tigerlily.

Tigerlily ran out of the maze. "Done!"

Much to her surprise, though. So had Stinky. "Same here!"

Bryan and Helen both nodded as they ran headfirst into the maze. They both went at a steady pace though Bryan was a little faster due to him being more fitter and younger. He had proven this by coming out before the owl.

"All right! I am out! In other words, the next guy BETTER not blow our lead!" Bryan snapped.

Red growled as he ran in. "Watch it!"

Suddenly, the demon learned the hard way that the maze looked more complex it looked. For him, anyway. He already got lost in the maze. Soon, Helen ran out of the maze.

"All right! I am out!" Helen said between pants. "Go for it!"

Amanda narrowed her eyes before going straight in. Meanwhile, Red was still wondering around the maze frustrated.

"Where is the exit? Where is the exit?" He growled.

Soon, Amanda ran out of the maze. "Okay, I am out."

The Mano looked in disbelief as Greg ran inside.

"Come on, you overgrown goat!" Bryan shouted angrily. "We had a lead and you blew it!"

"Don't rush me!" Red growled. "I never was good with mazes!"

Suddenly, he noticed a doorway. "Freedom! All right! The next one may now go!"

Then, he noticed something. Karen, Franklin, Becky and Tom looked quite unimpressed.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" Red asked not liking where this was going.

"YOU. ARE. AN. IMBECIBLE!" Karen shouted at the top of her lungs.

Red winced as he ran back inside blushing at the fact he just made himself look like a tool. Soon, Greg ran out.

"I am out!" The giant yelled.

Allison nodded her head as she ran inside.

"Go for it, Allie!" Dormie shouted.

Bryan crossed his arms with a scowl. "That loser. He is quite a muscle-bound demonic version of Gumshoe."

The two people continued to manoeuvre their way through the maze for a while. However, it was only a matter of time till one of them came out.

"I am out!" Red shouted.

"About time!" Bryan snapped as Franklin ran in from the other side.

"Hang in there, Sheila!" Wally shouted.

"Yes, you can do it!" Dormie cheered.

Unfortunately for the Papi tribe, Franklin made his way through the maze at an alarming rate.

"Success! I am out!" The knight beamed.

Becky happily nodded before coming in.

Stinky cupped his hands to his mouth. "Come on, girl! They are closing the gap!"

"Try to memorize the paths!" Stewart yelled.

"I would if I didn't kept tripping when I go around a corner!" Allison shouted.

Stinky's ears drooped. "Are you saying the reason you been taking so long was because you were tripping?"

Meanwhile, Becky ran out. "I am done!"

Karen nodded before she ran in trying not to trip over her dress. Meanwhile, Allison had finally managed to come out.

"All right." She panted. "I am done."

"Finally!" Stinky said as Dormie ran in.

While Dormie went at a faster pace than Karen, the latter already had a big lead. In fact, she managed to make it through the maze first.

"I am done!" Karen shouted. "Tom, make with the haste!"

The producer jumped before rushing inside knowing that the remainder of the match counted on him. However, after a few seconds of running inside, Dormie ran out.

"I am out!" Dormie nodded. "Wally, go for it!"

"Way ahead of yer!" Wally shouted before rushing in.

Both tribes watched in fear knowing that the entire Challenge counted on whoever came out of the maze first. All they could do was hope. Then, a man came out of the mazes.

Tom put his hands on his knees panting heavily.

"TOM IS OUT! MANO WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Mano tribe cheered at their success as the Papi tribe looked absolutely disappointed. Some of than others.

**(Later)**

"Good work, Mano! You won the Reward." Tiny said as he gave Tom the pillows and blankets. He then turned to Papi. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp.

**(Mano Tribe)**

"_We just won Reward tonight! This is so cool! We are on a winning tribe, we are made of an alliance to foil an evil plot and I am in the majority despite being one of the physically weaker members of the tribe." Becky smiled. "This is everything I could hope for on Survivor and more!"_

As Bryan's alliance proceeded to adjust the blankets and pillows to the shelter, Tea dragging Schokolade, Tigerlily and Red away not looking pleased.

"Do you guys have any idea how Karen managed to survive let alone over one of our stronger players?" The child asked in disbelief.

"That's what I want to know!" Red said crossing his arms.

"_Now that we had finally brought Tea and Red together, we can discuss on our new alliance. As much as I dislike the latter, I know that we need his vote in hopes of survival." Schokolade said. "And I also need to make sure that he is with us as well."_

The soldier sighed as she shook her head. "All I could gather was that Bryan had managed to manipulated Franklin, Becky and Tom into keeping Karen. Why? I still have no idea. However, I DO know that they are now a concrete alliance."

Tea's eyes widened in horror. "Are you serious? You mean that punk, Bryan and that hussy, Karen are in the majority?"

"And the ones in power." Tigerlily lamented.

"You mean the ones calling the shots are them!" Red said in disbelief.

"Everyone, calm down." Tigerlily said. "There is a chance we can get through this. Logically, the next person to get kidnapped would be one in the majority right?"

"Yeah. I already been kidnapped so logically they could kidnap Karen, Becky and Tom." Tea nodded.

"Exactly. In that situation, it would be a tiebreaker." Schokolade nodded.

She then looked up at Red.

"…However, I require the full cooperation out of all four of us." The one-eyed woman said.

"What? You want to take orders from you?" Red growled as he crossed his arms. "No way, Jose!"

Schokolade blinked her good eye twice. "Very well. Don't vote with us. Then, Bryan would be in power for the majority in the game."

Red's eyes widened in horror. To have someone like Bryan calling the shots for a while would be lost than death.

"Red, please." Tigerlily begged. "I know we all don't see eye-to-eye but we need to stick together if we all want to at least survive."

The demon bit his lip pondering the possibilities. However, he gave in with a deep sigh of defeat.

"All right, you win. I'll join ya." Red agreed. "But you better not boss me around."

"_Ugh… I can't believe I am actually agreeing to align myself with a bunch of girls! Still, it was either that and be at the mercy of Bryan." Red sighed. "That is more torture than you could ever go through in Hades."_

Schokolade looked down at Tea. "What about you? Can I count on your vote?"

"Of course! I am probably their next target, anyway so it would be suicidal for me to refuse." The hybrid shrugged.

Schokolade smirked as she nodded her head. "Very well. Then, it is hopefully 4-VS-4."

"_When I first saw my tribe bickering at each other like chickens, I thought that this could give me an easy ride for a while. Serves me right but thinking so cockily." Tea sighed before looking determined.. "At least I am in a counter alliance now but I am . It is time to show them that I am even though I am a kid, I am NOT a pushover!"_

**(Papi Tribe)**

A cry of anguish echoed throughout the camp. Everyone watched as a disgruntled Stinky paced back and forth around camp.

"We had it! We actually had it!" Stinky shouted. "How did we lose! The other tribe has a little girl, a girl scout and someone who looked like she never been outside of her mansion before!"

"Perhaps the other tribe was more determined." Vincent shrugged.

Stinky stopped pacing to glare at the fox. "More determined? More determined? Since when being determined helped you navigated through mazes?"

"_We were in the lead! That stupid demon goofed up and practically could had given us an easy victory!" Stinky said holding his head. "But nooo! Someone just HAD to screw it up and ruin it for the rest of us!"_

"I swear! Am I only one upset that we lost!" The skunk growled.

"Not much as you, anyway." Amanda said crossing her arms.

"_I must admit that I understand Stinky's frustration but he is taking this way too hard." Stewart said. "If we threw a tantrum like that every time we lost a Challenge, there will be a lot of tension in the tribe."_

Stinky then glared daggers at Allison. "YOU!"

The alligator shrank back as Stinky stomped over to her.

"This is your fault! We got a big lead over the tribe and you completely blew it for tripping over your own feet!" Stinky snapped.

"I-I didn't mean too. I was just born like that!" Allison said in her defence.

"It is not just this Challenge! We put you on the runners in the very first Challenge because we had high hopes for you and instead you let us all down!" Stinky scolded. "Do you know that if Tiny was more original and actually taken out that kidnapping stint, you would had been voted out unanimously?"

Allison winced at his words as she looked down. "Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't win Challenges! I swear you sucked at every Challenge so far!" Stinky scolded.

"Hey! That is more than enough!" Helen scolded.

Stinky turned to the aging woman. "No, it is not! Not only did she cost us the Challenge but she did it by also messing up a perfectly good lead! I want to show how disappointed in her we are!"

Around this time, tears started to go down Allison's face.

"Seriously, Stinky! That is enough!" Vincent said looking surprisingly angry. "Blaming Allison won't win us any Challenges!"

"Well, it makes ME feel better!" Stinky snapped before turning back at Allison. "Now you listen here!"

Amanda gritted her teeth as he clenched her fists. "Why that no-good, smelly piece of compost heap! Why, I gotta…"

She was about to get up and stomp over to Stinky until she noticed someone had already beat her to it.

"…And another thing." Stinky said still not done with his assault.

"All right."

Stinky paused before looking up at Greg who had his arms crossed.

"Helen and Vincent are right. That is more than enough." Greg said.

"…Hey, she was the one who…" Stinky started. However, what happened next surprised everyone.

Greg grabbed Stinky by his collar and pulled him to his face glaring the skunk deep into his eyes as if he was trying to make him explode with his glare.

"That WASN'T a request. Vincent and Helen made it perfectly clear. That is far out-of-line. If you want to yell at something, yell at a rock or at least something that doesn't has feelings." Greg growled. "SO. BACK. OFF."

With that, he prompted dropped the stunned mechanic on the ground. Stinky sat up looked at the angry giant in pure horror. After back-pedalling a few feet, he got up and ran over leaving everyone stunned.

"_Okay, it is official. Ah do NOT want ta make Greg angry in any way!" Wally said in awe. "Seriously, Stinky did NOT see that coming! Nor they any of us!"_

Greg then turned to Allison with a concerned look on his face. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Y-Yes… I am." The alligator said wiping away her tears.

"No, you are not." Helen said crossing her arms.

"I-It's all right… He's right…" Allison frowned. "I WAS the one who ruining your chances to win Challenges. I was horrible at every single one!"

Suddenly, Dormie hug her from behind.

"Don't say that…" She said concerned.

"But… It's true…" Allison lamented. "I let you guys down…"

Greg crossed his arms. "Even still, blaming you will not change anything. Stinky is just looking for someone to take his anger out on…"

"There, there…" Dormie said. "Don't cry…"

Greg looked in sympathy at the scene. He then turned to the direction Stinky scurried off to and narrowed his eyes.

"_If it's one thing I can't stand is bullies. People who throw away their own weight against people who are just more younger or smaller than them." Greg said indignantly. "Granted, Stinky is two years younger than Allison but that is no excuse. He knows that she is a shy, insecure girl and yet he still verbally assaulted her like that. That kid had dug himself his own grave."_

**(Day 9, Mano Tribe)**

Everyone woke up and gone off to do their own thing. Except for Karen was still sleeping in the shelter. She slowly woke up and sat up yawning. Bryan saw this and walked over with a chuckle.

"Morning, princess." Bryan grinned. "I assumed that your rest had been improved since these last few days."

"Yes, I am still not fond of the whole sleeping on the ground thing but yes, it definitely improved." Karen nodded. She then frowned. "Too bad I have to share it with a snoring Red."

"Ugh… Don't remind me." Bryan said rolling his eyes. "If strength wasn't the only thing he good at, I would had voted him off."

"_I must admit, these last few days are going along a lot better since Day 1. That's because I have someone to tell all of my problems too." Karen said. "It helps that Schokolade and Red is in the minority pacing around like the caged animals that they deserved to be. Still…"_

"I just don't get it." The yellow-clad girl said following Bryan.

"What is, Kare?" Bryan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In my node, I am the daughter of one of the most largest companies there." The high-school student said. "My popularity is only overshadowed by Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori. And yet…"

"You are wondering how come it is all topsy-turvy here." Bryan said.

"Yes! I know that I am from another node but I thought that somebody here would respect my status and asked if they could at least stand with me but instead I get ignored and insulted." Karen said.

"Well, that's because you are outside of your home node." Bryan sighed. "You can't call your lawyers to sue them no matter how powerful your father is."

"Even still… This is very distressing." Karen said slumping her head.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with having other people doing your dirty work for you but first you have to convince those said people by yourself first." Bryan explained.

"Come again?" Karen asked confused.

"I think I am the best example for you." Bryan said. "Now see here. I got Franklin, Becky and Tom wrapped around my finger, right?"

"Right?" Karen asked.

"Well, I actually have to do that by manipulating them." Bryan said. "I actually had to BEG them. You can't realize how nauseating that was!"

"I could only imagine." Karen said shaking her head.

"Anyway, the thing is sometimes to get people to do what you want, you have to get dirty sometimes." Bryan said before smirking. "And don't worry, that is just a figure of speech."

Karen giggled at this.

"_In life, there is no chance of getting your dreams by hard work and determination. That is for losers! You have to manipulate people into helping you with your dreams until you are at the top." Bryan said with a smirk. "I mean wishing on a shooting star for strength to carry out your dream? Pfft, that is for little children whose parents spoiled them."_

"Guys, we got treemail!" Becky's voice shouted.

Everyone immediately gave their way over to the green-clad girl.

"Glorious! What does the letter say, Becky?" Franklin said with a grin.

"It says… "How well is your teamwork"?" The girl read.

Everyone immediately paused before looking at each other.

"_There is no way to look at this with rainbows." Tea said flatly. "We are screwed."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes walked onto their respective mats ready for the Challenge. Tiny then noticed that they both looked a little nervous but then shrugged it off.

"Are you ready for your next Challenge?" Tiny asked. "Look."

Everyone then noticed that two series of obstacles in the Challenge area.

"Here is your next Challenge. When I go, one member will pull on a sled with another member on it through a series of obstacles that the others will open for you. Four tribe members will each push in a large block into a slot releasing the bars that is holding the way. However, some are bigger and heavier than others. Then, the two members will open a pair of giant sliding doors allowing access. Once the sled reaches the final door, the last member will work on the keys on the lock to open the door." Tiny explained. "Whichever tribe's sled make it across the finish line first wins Immunity and will be safe from tonight's vote."

Everyone looked at each other knowing that this would require a lot of strategy.

"All right. You can now discuss the order." Tiny said.

This resulted in a lot of discussion from both tribes. However, they soon eventually agreed on a compromise on the order. Franklin was pulling the sled with Tea on it for Greg was pulling the sled with Stewart on it for Papi.

"All right, for Immunity." Tiny said. "Survivors, ready. Go!"

Both men ran off with a good start. However, due to Franklin being more agile and carrying a much more lighter passenger, he slowly got a lead. It was only a matter of time before they reached the first obstacle.

"All right, comrades." Franklin said. "Go for it!"

Schokolade, Tigerlily, Tom and Becky slowly started to push in the blocks in that order. However, they soon realized how heavy they were as they had a little difficulty trying to push it in.

Greg had reached his obstacle.

"All right. Now it is our turn!" Vincent announced as he, Dormie, Stinky and Allison started to push in the blocks.

"Everyone, continue pushing." Schokolade said.

"What about you, Schokolade?" Tigerlily asked. "You got the heaviest one."

"Perhaps but I still think I can push it in." The tan-clad woman reassured.

Becky then pushed her block into her slot before rushing over to Schokolade and helping with her giant block making the military woman raised an eyebrow.

"I know that this is the largest to push in so I knew that you need all the help you could get." Becky said without making eye contact.

Schokolade nodded. "Well, at least you are mature enough to put away your differences for Challenges."

Allison who just pushed in her block saw this and decided to do the same with Vincent.

"Both teams are doing good so far." Tiny mused.

Soon, all of the Papi members managed to push their blocks in much quicker releasing the bars blocking access.

"Well done, everyone!" Stewart smiled as Greg ran off.

"Wow…" Dormie said to Vincent and Allison. "You guys did that fast."

Allison shrugged. "I guess Vincent is more stronger than he looks."

The fox turned to the alligator with a raised eyebrow. As he did so, the Mano tribe had finally put the blocks into the slots.

"Hurry! We are behind!" Tigerlily shouted.

Franklin nodded his head as he ran through the path after the bars opened up. However, Greg was already at the doors where Wally and Amanda was waiting.

"Guys, now!" Greg shouted.

Wally and Amanda nodded as they started to push on each of the doors.

"Man, these things lay a ton!" Wally wheezed.

Franklin just managed to make to the second obstacle where Red and Bryan was impatiently waiting.

"About time!" Red growled as he and Bryan started to push on the doors.

Seeing that Red was obviously more physically stronger than the others, he was going at a fast pace. However, Amanda had managed to completely open her door first before running over to Wally.

"Yo, thank ya, Amanda!" Wally grinned.

"Save it. I am doing this for the tribe." Amanda scolded making the kangaroo's ears droop.

Soon, Red finished with the door and ran over to help Bryan with the door.

"So, who is a loser now?" Red asked with a smirk.

"Still you." Bryan said flatly. "Muscle is the only thing you got over me."

Red's smirk faded as he snorted out steam. Despite the bickering duos on both sides, they both managed to open the doors at the nearly the same time.

"All right! Yer are through!" Wally shouted.

"Better get the lead out!" Red yelled.

Greg and Franklin both nodded knowing that this was it. One final obstacle before a rush to the finish line. Once they both arrived at the last door. Karen and Helen wasted no time fiddling with the key on the lock.

"Wow… This is really coming down to the wire." Stewart mused.

Greg nodded. "Whoever opens the door first may make or break us."

However, they noticed the ladies were having difficulty with the locks.

"Ugh… Are locks in the commoner's world always this hard to unlock?" Karen grunted in frustration.

"This thing is as stiff as a rock." Helen frowned.

"I do hope Karen will be able to open the lock in time." Franklin mused.

"Even SHE can't mess this up." Tea shrugged.

Everyone crossed their fingers hoping for the best. Suddenly, they heard a long clanging noise. Everyone looked to see a female pushing the door open after a lock had landed on the ground. Seeing his chance, the sled-puller nodded his head before running off.

The other female also finished her lock and quickly started to open the door but it was too late. The other tribe had too much of a lead on them so all they could do was watch as they cross the finish line.

"MANO WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Mano tribe started to cheer over their victory while the Papi looked devastated. Stinky couldn't take it anymore. He let out a large cry of anguish.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations of your win, Mano! It was very close." Tiny said. "Now before you go, you have to kidnap somebody. Remember, you cannot kidnap the same person twice so you can't kidnap Allison again."

"Stinky." Schokolade said simply causing a lot of surprise from her tribe.

The mechanic grumbled under his breath not aware that most of his tribe-mates looked furious.

"All right, Stinky will rejoin his tribe at the next Reward Challenge but until then, he will stay with you." Tiny said before turning to the Papi tribe. "As for the rest of you, you will be seeing me at Tribal Council where one of you WILL be going home. You may head back to camp.

**(Papi Tribe)**

Amanda cried in frustration after she and her tribe returned to camp.

"WHY did Schokolade kidnapped Stinky?" The nurse asked. "He would had been voted out unanimously if he was here!"

"Aye. That was messed up." Wally said crossing his arms. "Not only was he a jerk but he wasn't THAT weak to get kidnapped."

"_Ever since Stinky's blow-up on Allison yesterday, it was unofficially declared that Stinky was the next one to go." Amanda said indignantly. "However, Schokolade kidnapped him for some reason. WHY? Does she KNOW that we hate her with a passion? That is the reason I could think of."_

"Ah mean this is the second time that kidnapping stint save us from an unanimous vote." Wally snapped.

Allison winced as everyone glared at the boxer. Wally soon realized his slip of the tongue.

"Okay, serious. Were you born stupid or is that what all boxers are like?" Amanda said coldly.

"Oy, oy…" Wally said looking down to the ground.

"Well, at least we are all in agreement." Helen said crossing her arms. "That little stinker is gone next right."

"Agreed." Greg nodded his head. "I admit I had my doubts but now I am convinced. We should had kept Caroline over him."

Amanda couldn't help but smirk when hearing those lines.

"_Well, at least one good thing came out of that runt's tantrum. It should exactly how much of a dislikeable punk he was and how much they were hurting by keeping him." Amanda said with a grin. "At least we would at least be away from his stench before finally getting rid of him once and for all."_

Soon, everyone went their separated ways with Vincent and Wally together.

"Dang! Ah am almost tempted ta keep Allie just ta spite Stinky!" Wally said before sighing. "But Ah am afraid that her leaving is inevitable now."

Vincent merely put his finger to his mouth. "Maybe… Maybe not."

Wally turned to his friend with a raised eyebrow. "What are yer talking about, mate?

"Well, I been thinking." Vincent said. "When I was pushing my block into the slot, Allison came to help me. Suddenly, I was able to move the block better."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Maybe yer just happened ta have some hidden strength within yer."

"There was hidden strength somewhere at that Challenge." Vincent said crossing his arms.

"_I don't care how much Allison denies otherwise, the second she came to help me, I was able to move that block a lot easier. There was no mere coincidence." Vincent said. "I think Allison is much more stronger than her frail appearance suggests. And I doubt even she knows this."_

Meanwhile, Dormie and Allison sat under a palm tree. The latter looked depressed.

"Well, I guess that this is it." Allison sighed. "I am going!"

"Don't say that!" Dormie said. "Nothing is certain until the votes at Tribal Council had been read!"

"But it is true. I messed up too much at the Reward." Allison said hugging her knees. "They probably plotting to write my name now as we speak."

"_I don't want my friend to leave this soon. Especially not like this." Dormie frowned. "If she leaves this game after what happened to her recently, she could be scarred for life."_

"Listen, we have to get at least three votes with us to keep you here." The cheerful girl said surprisingly serious.

"But HOW can we convince three people to keep me?" Allison asked.

"I think we could help."

Dormie and Allison's eyes widened to find Vincent and Wally walking over to them.

"What do you mean?" Dormie asked tilting her head.

"Just as I said." Vincent said with a smirk. "We may be able to persuade the others to keep you. Us included."

Dormie and Allison's eyes widened at this.

"Really?" Dormie asked surprised.

"N-No lie?" Allison said just as stunned.

"But of course. What do we have anything to gain by lying to you?" Vincent chuckled.

Allison's jaw dropped upon hearing this. She could not believe her non-existent ears. Dormie on the other hand was a little bit more animated with her reaction.

She quickly got up and lunged at Vincent knocking him over on the ground.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dormie said wrapping her arms around Vincent's neck.

"D-D-Dormie, please!" The fox begged as he slowly sat up.

Wally grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Lucky bugger."

It actually took a few minutes but Vincent, Wally and Allison had finally managed to get Dormie to calm down and release Vincent. The aristocrat rubbed his neck.

"I am SO pleased that you would do this for us!" Dormie smiled wagging her tail with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, I noticed." Vincent chuckled.

"Um, who are we targeting?" Allison asked.

"We agreed on Stewart." Wally nodded.

"I see." Allison nodded. "Um, thank you."

"No problem." Vincent said with a smile. "Now leave the others to be us. I am sure we can persuade them."

"Hey, so just chill out, sheilas!" Wally grinned as the two men walked off.

Dormie grabbed Allison's hand and shook it happily. "Isn't it awesome, Allison? You get to stay here for longer!"

"Y-Yes…" The alligator said looked to the side.

"_I… owe Vincent a whole lot for coming to my rescue like that. I thought for sure everyone but Dormie would vote for me but no…" Allison said with a blush. "I am still here because of him. He is just like the dashing hero from some of my detective novels."_

Vincent and Wally then relayed the message to Greg, Amanda and Helen.

"Seriously?" Amanda asked surprised.

"Yes, I think we should keep Allison and vote off Stewart." Vincent nodded.

"But why?" Amanda asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not to say I didn't felt sorry for Allison for what happened to her yesterday but she is too much of a liability to keep."

"Really? I was thinking quite the opposite actually." Vincent said rubbing his chin. "I think Allison is a bigger asset than we gave her credit for."

Greg raised an eyebrow at this. "Come again?"

"Trust me. I think I know what I am talking about." Vincent nodded. "So what do you think?"

Greg, Amanda and Helen all looked at each other.

"Hmm… I think it is a good idea, actually." Greg nodded. "Stewart is not that strong either."

"And to be fair, I kinda wanna keep Allison just to show him his way is not always right." Amanda said with a smirk.

"Please. Just consider me my theory for a moment." Vincent said. "I am sure that Allison is a bigger asset that everyone thinks. The Challenges she had put in had not been benefiting her, that's all."

"All right, boys. We will think about it." Helen nodded.

"Ace! Thanks!" Wally grinned. "Come see us when you came to a decision!"

With that, the two men walked off. However as they did so, Helen narrowed her large eyes.

"_So Vincent and Wally just walked up to me and practically asked me to vote off my best friend out here. And I was like "No way, Jose!"!" Helen said looking determined. "I want to take Stewart as far as me as possible. Us old folk has to stick together otherwise the youngsters will walk all over us! Sorry, Allison. Don't think I am doing this for Stinky's sake."_

The owl looked at the two humans beside her. "Guys, I don't think we should go along with this."

"Really?" Greg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. Vincent is just letting the emotions get the better of him." Helen said. "The only reason he said that Allison is a bigger asset than he looks was because he is still mad at Stinky for what he said to Allison."

Greg crossed his arms. "Aren't we all?"

"Even still, we have to remember that we lost four out of five Challenges." Helen said. "I know I shouldn't point fingers after what that runt said to her but she was the reason we lost two of them."

"Yeah but Vincent doesn't seem the type to lie." Amanda pointed out. "Or the type to put his emotions before the tribe."

"Yeah and what if Vincent is right? What if he saw something in Allison the rest of us didn't?" Greg asked.

Helen shook her head. "No offence to the dearie but it sounds like an excuse made up at the last minute if you ask me."

The humans looked at each other wondering if she was right.

"Look, even if you voted with me, it would still be a tiebreaker." Helen pointed out before walking off. "If you have any doubts, at least vote with me to see if I am wrong or not."

Amanda and Greg watched the overweight woman walked off before turning to each other with wide eyes.

"_Wow… This is totally sudden but Amanda and I are now the swing votes here." Greg said in awe. "Should we vote with the young anthros and vote off Stewart or do we take Helen on her offer and force a tiebreaker to see which one is the bigger asset? Who could be a greater asset to our tribe?"_

Helen walked over to Stewart who was sitting in the shelter.

"Hey, Stewart! How are your fire-making skills coming?" Helen asked.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at this. "Um… Coming along nicely. I made my first fire today. Why?"

"I think you are going to need them." Helen said narrowing her eyes.

Stewart's eyes widened at this. "What? Why?"

Helen sighed as she shook her head. "The younger anthros want to vote you off instead of Allison."

Stewart hang his head. "Was… I really that much of a liability to the tribe?"

"Of course not!" Helen scolded. "In fact, I managed to talk to Amanda and Greg and try to convince them otherwise. I think you may be in for a tiebreaker."

"_Wow… I actually thought that the target would be Allison no question asked. That serves me right for being cocky." Stewart said with a sigh. "Now I have to fight for my right to stay in the game. Thankfully, my would-be opponent isn't that much of a threat but I dunno. We'll see."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The eight Papi members went over to Tribal Council with their burning torches except for Allison. After seeing a lone torch, she grabbed it and put it in the fire igniting. Tiny nodded at this.

"Welcome to Tribal Council, Papi Tribe." He said. "Have a seat."

Everyone did what they were told.

"Vincent, it seems that you keep losing Challenges? This has to be horrible for you." Tiny asked.

"It is. Winning only one Challenge out of five is not a good morale booster." The young man frowned. "But we just can't sit around moping over it. After all, while the other tribe has more stronger players, they also has their share of weaker ones. There is still hope."

"Greg, do you agree with this?" Tiny asked.

"Yes, I do. Things look bleak for us but it is just going to continue to be bleak if we don't shape up our attitudes." The strongman said before narrowing his eyes. "AND working as a team."

"You seemed cross when you said that." Tiny said with a raised eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"

"Yesterday after losing the Reward, Stinky verbally assaulted Allison blaming her for loss and resorting to a lot of low blows." Greg said sounding vex. "I had to intimidate him to get him to back off."

"Allison, is this true?" Tiny asked.

"Y-Yes… But in a way… He is right." The timid girl sighed. "We had a perfectly good lead and my clumsiness kept going in the way. He had every right to be mad at me."

"That still doesn't give him the right to yell at yer like that, Al." Wally countered. "That was uncalled for."

"Helen, how would you base your vote if Stinky was here?" Tiny asked.

The owl narrowed her eyes. "I would base my vote on one of the most saddest excuses for a mammal I had ever seen. Unfortunately, Schokolade somehow wised up on this and kidnapped him."

"Stewart, do you feel nervous tonight?" Tiny asked.

"Um, well, to be fair, I got nervous the minute walked onto the dock. I was always a worry-wart." The older man sighed. "Still, I still think I have more potential than people give me credit for."

"Wally, do you agree with this?" Tiny asked.

"Well, yeah. In a way everyone has a little something in them that you don't see at first glance." The boxer said. "Little Mac is probably the best example of that."

"Amanda, if I am not mistaken. You were the only one who didn't voted with the tribe at the last Tribal Council." Tiny pointed out. "Do you feel nervous because of that?"

"I was at first but Vincent reassured that they won't be targeting me for a while." The nurse said with a sigh. "Man was I relieved."

"Why?" Dormie asked confused. "You are one of our stronger members."

"Even still, I did went against the tribe's decision." Amanda explained. "Even now if I didn't agreed with your decision to vote off my friend, I shouldn't had acted alone against it. I was happy to protect my friend but I shouldn't done so in a reckless manner."

Helen and Stewart's eyes widened at this.

"If this should be an interesting vote." Tiny said. "All right, let's get to it. Allison, you are up."

The teenaged girl nodded as she walked into the voting area for the first time looking surprisingly content as she wrote down a name. "Sorry but even though I had been an anchor to the tribe, I don't want to leave. Not this early." She said holding up "Stewart" to the camera.

Vincent put his hands in his pockets as he casually made his way to write down a name and put in it the urn.

Dormie happily skipped down the table glad at how things were about to work out. She wrote down a name as she made her way back.

Helen walked over to the voting table shaking her head with a sad look on her face. "I am sorry to do this but this had to be done."

Amanda casually made her way knowing exactly who she wanted to vote her. She wrote down the name. "Sorry. Over Stinky, definitely but I have to cut you loose."

Stewart walked over to the table with a neutral look on his face. Grabbing the pen, he got ready to write down a name. "I dunno. Because this was the plan in the face." He said holding up "Allison" to the camera.

Greg slowly made his way to the table not liking worried about the vote at all. He wrote down a name and went back.

Wally hummed a tune as he made his way to the voting area. Grabbing the pen, he wrote down a name and put it in the urn.

After he returned, Tiny got up.

"I'll go get the votes." He said before walking off.

Everyone looked in anticipation as Tiny walked back with the urn.

"I'll read them out. Whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately." Tiny said.

"First vote, Allison."

Allison looked unfazed by this.

"Second vote, Stewart. One vote, Allison. One vote, Stewart."

Stewart nodded his head.

"Third vote, Stewart. Two votes, Stewart. One vote, Allison."

Helen sighed as she shook her head.

"Fourth vote, Stewart. Three votes, Stewart. One vote, Allison."

Dormie grinned as she looked at Allison who smiled back.

"Fifth vote, Stewart. Four votes, Stewart. One vote, Allison."

Everyone looked at each other content with the vote as opposed to the last time.

"Third person voted out of Survivor…" Tiny said. "…Is Stewart."

The bearded man sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. Helen looked at him with regretful eyes.

"Stewart, you need to bring me your torch."

Helen watched sadly at Stewart got up as he grabbed his torch.

"Sorry, Stewart." Helen apologized.

"It is all right. I quite understand." Stewart reassured.

He then made his way over to Tiny and put his torch in front of him.

"Stewart, the tribe had spoken." Tiny said putting the snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"No offence taken, everyone." Stewart called out as he walked away. "Just make sure Stinky visits me soon."

Tiny watched the man leave before turning to the others. "You just voted off someone in an unanimous vote and from the looks on your faces, you have less regret about it than at the last Tribal Council. Let's see if that helps you. You may now go."

Everyone grabbed their torches and walked out of the hut feeling a little better about the vote. Allison was one of the most happy. Despite costing her tribe a couple of Challenges, she still managed to stay in the game. Hopefully, she wouldn't mess up any more Challenges for the tribe.

"_Yeah. The minute Amanda gave that speech about voting with the tribe, I knew that she and Greg decided to keep Allison over me. Well, at least me leaving will result in a large hole in Stinky's ego." Stewart said adjusting his glass with a chuckle. "As for Helen voting against me, I hold no grudges against her. In fact, I am rooting for her. She could show the world that older people still got it."_

RESULTS

Stewart: Allison, Amanda, Dormie, Greg, Helen, Vincent, Wally

Allison: Stewart

And there goes Stewart. I never had any ideas for Stewart to go far since he doesn't have the quirks so I just put him as an early boot.

NOTE: I actually created Stewart a long time before having this Survivor idea. However, he never got any development besides being a caring yet worrisome medical doctor.


	5. Day 10 to 12

**(Team Papi)**

Most of the members walked back to camp feeling much better about the vote than last time.

"_I owe Vincent SO much tonight! Just when everyone was ready to write down Allison's name, he came up and managed to save her and voted off Stewart!" Dormie beamed. "Now I could keep my friend here for a while longer."_

The only person who wasn't content was Helen who had her head down the entire time when coming back to camp.

"_Well, I tried but Stewart ended up handing in his torch instead of Allison." Helen sighed. "And what was worse, I was forced to vote with everyone so I didn't looked like the outsider. And now I am by far the oldest member here."_

The aging woman continue to look at her feet. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Amanda and Greg with concerned looks on her face.

"Sorry about that but we just felt that Vincent had a point with Allison being a bigger asset than Stewart." Greg apologized. "And we don't want to divide the tribe. Not this early."

Helen let out a deep sigh. "I guess you are right. I knew that you were going to vote with the younger anthros and wanted me to vote with you."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Amanda frowned. "But if I didn't, you would had been next. After Stinky of course."

"I know…" Helen said. "Yeah, I could see your reasoning."

"_Greg and I were the swing votes tonight and we had to choose between who was going to be a bigger asset. Stewart or Allison." _Amanda said with a shrug. _"I don't know what Vincent sees in Allison but there is probably something we don't see. I dunno. I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and give her a chance but if Vincent turns out to be wrong, I will waste no time writing down her name after Stinky is gone."_

"I have to say though." Helen mused. "I am confused to why Vincent wanted to keep Allison. After what happened at the Challenges, I don't see it."

"Well, I guess we have to wait and see if we made the right choice." Greg shrugged.

"I guess that is the only thing we can do." Helen said with a sigh.

"Still…" Amanda said with a smirk. "It is worth taking the risk to see the face on Stinky's face to see Allison still in the game."

Helen returned the smirk. "Oh, sweetie, you know it!"

With that, the three started laughing at this.

**(Day 10, Mano Tribe)**

"_All right so the Mano tribe kidnapped me yesterday. Which is good because I needed some steam to blow off since losing the last Reward Challenge." Stinky explained. "Maybe even get some peace and quiet but…"_

"_Hey! That is MY coconut you took!"_

"_I failed to see the name "Big Dumb Baby" written on it."_

_Stinky winced at he looked to the side. "But I learned the hard way that peace is not as easy to get as it seems."_

After finishing his confessional, the teenager walked back to camp to witness Bryan and Red bickering at each other.

"All right… How did the first punch been threw this time?" Stinky asked in a bored tone.

"Red was about to eat a coconut but when he wasn't looking, Bryan took it away from him." Schokolade said crossing her arms.

"That's it…?" Stinky said flatly.

"Red WAS always getting angry over trivial reasons." Tea said with a shrug.

The demon whirled his head to the young girl. "Trivial? It's the principle! I called dibs on that coconut first but that punk swiped when I had my back turned!"

"Principle? It is just a coconut." Bryan said with a bored tone. "There are a million of them on the island."

"If that's the case, why did you take MY?" Red said crossing his arms.

Bryan couldn't help but smirk. "Because… Finder keepers."

Red's eyes widened in shock at this. "FINDER KEEPERS! Gimme back that coconut!

"Uh-uh-uh!" Bryan said wagging his finger. "Gimme gimme never gives!"

Some of the others groaned in annoyance while the others simply chuckled.

"_Normally I would be above this kind of behaviour but seeing that Bryan is playing the role of a jerk to catch the villains off-guard I could allow it." Franklin said before chuckling a bit. "Plus, it is good to see Red riled up like that."_

"_I swear… These guys sometimes make me forgot that I'M the kid here. Bryan is always finding ways to berate Red knowing that he would let the emotions get the better of him and lash out." Tea groaned rubbing her forehead. "It is as if we were in grade-school and we were PRETENDING to play Survivor."_

"Red, simmer down. Bryan, give back the coconut." Schokolade said.

"Yeah, you are acting like children!" Tigerlily scolded.

"Hey, he is the one who is acting like he should be in a diaper." Bryan said walking away and throwing the coconut behind him.

Red quickly caught it and everyone shook their heads.

"_Man, I love riling up Red! He is just so easy! He has such a big ego despite being a total loser. Best of all, I get to keep this up for a good while because I am the majority." Bryan grinned. "There is nothing that overgrown baby can do about it!"_

Stinky looked at the scene in disbelief. "You mean we kept losing to these guys?"

"Yeah, I am surprised we managed to win four out of five Challenges." Tea sighed before looking at Stinky. "So who do you think will get voted off out of your tribe?"

"One word." Stinky said with a scowl. "Allison."

"Wow… That didn't take much." Tea said flatly.

"But it's the truth! Not only is she weak, she cost us two Challenges badly!" Stinky growled. "Heck I bet the vote was unanimous!"

"Ouch. I feel sorry for her." Tigerlily lamented.

"I don't." Stinky said crossing his arms.

"Hey. Perhaps Allison is not the strongest warrior on your tribe." Franklin said crossing his arms. "But either are you."

"Hey, I may be scrawny but at least I don't trip over my face ever five seconds in Challenges!" Stinky counted.

With that, he stormed off leaving the rest of the tribe stunned.

"Well, wasn't HE just a little ball of sunshine?" Tea asked.

"_Stinky… Is more cynical than Schokolade and that's NOT a good thing. He just seems to be grouchy over every little bad thing that happens." Becky frowned. "While I admit we all have our sad moments, Stinky shouldn't act this way. You could mess up your tribe with negativity like that and ruin it."_

"How cold can you get?" Tigerlily said crossing her arms.

"He DOES have a point you know. Allison WAS the reason that they lost two Challenges badly." Schokolade said crossing her arms. "If she was on our tribe, I would make sure she leaves as soon as possible."

"Just like you did with me?" Karen said arrogantly.

The tan soldier glared at the aristocrat. "Watch your tongue."

Karen couldn't help but giggle.

**(Papi Tribe)**

Vincent walked over to Dormie and Allison.

"Hello, girls!" Vincent said. "May I talk you to you about something?"

"Sure, Vincent! What is it?" Dormie asked cheerfully.

"I was just wondering if you girls would be interested in joining my alliance." Vincent said.

Both girls looked surprised by this.

"_When Wally and I first decided that we are an official alliance, I suggest against taking having Allison and Dormie in our alliance because Allison seemed like the weakest member and Dormie will not vote against her friend." Vincent said. "But then I think Allison could be a bigger asset than I thought so I decided to take a chance to bring her and Dormie into our alliance."_

"Really?" Allison asked stunned.

"Like for real?" Dormie quizzed.

"Of course! I mean it!" Vincent nodded. "We agreed to let you two come into our alliance. That was when we saved you last night, Allison!"

"Really?" The alligator asked.

"Of course!" Vincent chuckled.

"Oh, why this is so cool! We actually in an alliance!" Dormie said putting her hands to her face.

She then jumped up and down squealing in delight.

"Dormie, please. Calm down." Vincent warned. "It is hard to have an alliance if you just shouted it out."

The canine woman put her hands to her mouth. "Oops… Sorry about that."

"_I am so glad that Vincent asked me to be in an alliance. I know that if you are in an alliance, the people in it would do their best to make sure we all go far." Allison said rubbing her arm before narrowing her eyes. "I don't know why Vincent saved me last night but I do that I should at least try a little harder at Challenges."_

"By the by, where is Wally?" Dormie asked.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Wally is right…"

As he said this, the fox turned around to see his closest ally was nowhere to be seen. His eyes widened before he looked around frantically.

"Where did he go?" Vincent asked. "He was right behind me when we came to see you girls."

Meanwhile, Amanda and Helen were relaxing in the shelter.

"Isn't it nice to live for a couple of days with the negative stench of that runt?" Amanda said in a content tone as she laid on her back.

"Yes, the entire aura around us is purely positive." Helen nodded.

"_Maybe it is just my dislike of Stinky but I feel things around the camp had been better without him. Mainly there was a lot less complaining and negativity." Helen smiled. "Made me happy that it had been decided that he was the next one to go."_

"I wonder how the Mano tribe is doing." Amanda said.

Helen smirked. "Probably fitting in because I heard there were a lot of negative people on the other side."

Amanda chuckled at this. "Heh. Truth."

"Oh, this is a meeting of the Anti-Stinky club?"

Amanda and Helen both looked to see Wally walking over a wide grin.

"Ugh… It's YOU." Amanda said rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

Wally winced as his ears drooped. "Oy! Ah was only trying ta be friendly!"

"Well, you DID be friendly!" Amanda countered. "Too friendly for my taste!"

"Amanda, please." Helen said before turning to Wally. "Is there something about you want?"

"Aye, Ah just wanted ta know where is the club?" The young man asked. "Ah wanted ta hit him with it when he gets back."

"Unfortunately, that is just a figure of speech." Amanda sighed as if what Wally said was serious.

"_Besides Stinky of course, Wally is the only one I dislike here. He is an idiotic pervert and I mean that because I think perverts ARE idiots." Amanda growled. "Most of the tribe seems to like him but I just find him annoying."_

"Um, right." Wally said. "Can Ah sit with yer?"

Amanda crossed her arms with a stern look on her face. Wally then sighed.

"And Helen could sit in the middle." He offered.

"Come on, dearie, Wally is not that bad. He is just clumsy in the mouth, that's all." Helen urged making Wally wince.

Amanda looked back and forth between Helen and Wally for a moment before she sighed in defeat.

"All right. You can stay." The brunette groaned.

"Ace! Thanks!" Wally said before sitting down next to Helen. "So what did Ah miss?"

"If you mean what kind of trash-talking we did?" Helen asked. "We just started."

"Ah see. Ah just wanted ta vent out some steam." Wally said. "That little stinker drives mah tail the wrong way."

"Yes. He is always like "That is not going work" and "This is going to be fail"." Helen said rolling her eyes. "Ugh… Can't that child say ANYTHING positive?"

"Aye, he is just like a rain cloud who always rains on every parade he sees." Wally nodded.

"No, he isn't…" Amanda said sitting up. "He is WORSE. At least you can't SMELL rain clouds."

Helen gave a hearty laugh at this. "So true!"

"And what's with those goggles?" Amanda asked. "There is not a single piece of machinery to fix so why wear them here?"

"Yeah… Maybe rain clouds follow him back in his home node and he thought it would be the same here." Wally grinned.

Amanda and Helen both laughed at this. Wally couldn't help but beam.

"_Even before the game started, Amanda wouldn't look at me without giving me the evil eye. Ah decided ta see if Ah could get her ta loosen up around me." Wally explained. "Ah knew that Amanda usually takes her anger out on somebody by complaining about them so Ah decided join a trash-talking session with her since both of us dislike Stinky. Hey, not the cleanest way ta earn a friendship but Ah take what Ah got."_

**(Day 11, Mano Tribe)**

Stinky sneezed so hard that he fell onto his back. The rest of the Mano tribe looked at him as Becky and Tom went over to help him back up.

"Are you okay, Stinky?" Becky asked concerned.

"Yeah… Except that I just sneeze for the fifth time this morning." The skunk groaned.

"At least you are sneezing much less than yesterday." Tom reassured. He then frowned. "You sneezed the mango you was chewing straight into my face."

"Are you feeling all right there, sweetie?" Tigerlily quizzed.

"_Ever since yesterday, I kept sneezing like crazy. At first, I thought I was coming down with the flu but here's the weird thing." Stinky frowned. "I don't feel ill at all. In fact, the only ache I have is one in the back of my head. And that's from sneezing onto my backs for so many times."_

"I must admit. This is an interesting phenomenon. The medic we called over to look at Stinky said there was nothing wrong." Schokolade said. "Stinky's physical status is standard. There is no sign of allergy reaction. His body temperature is normal."

"Man, you probably made a lot of people hate you." Red noted.

Everyone paused before turning to the giant with confused looks.

"Come again?" Franklin asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Red asked. "Stinky probably did or said something to make a group of people mad at him and every time they talk smack behind his back, he sneezes."

Everyone blinked twice at this. A second later, they all turned back to Stinky.

"Okay, perhaps it is a disease that is exclusive to the Starfox node." Franklin mused.

"But if that's the case, how could the effects are taking place NOW?" Tea asked.

Red blinked twice before narrowing his eyes. "Hey!"

"The cause of Stinky's sneezing HAS to be somewhere in this camp." Schokolade said. "Stinky stated himself that he just started acting like this yesterday."

Red growled as he gritted his teeth. "Hey!"

"Well, whatever it is, it better not be contagious." Bryan said grunting in disgust.

"Agreed. Thankfully, your time on this camp is almost up." Karen nodded.

Stinky merely scoffed. "Glad to hear that I won't endanger anyone's health anymore."

"They are always like that, Stinky." Tigerlily said rolling her eyes. "Just ignore them."

"Just like you are ignoring ME!" Red shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone turned to the demon.

"Why is everyone ignoring my suggestion?" Red asked shaking violently in anger.

Bryan blinked twice before shrugging. "We just thought that your comment was so stupid then we didn't need to comment on it."

Red couldn't hold it anymore. He let out a loud roar of rage which echoed through the jungle scaring any and all birds away.

"_What is so stupid about my suggestion, anyway? When you sneeze and you don't feel ill at all, it has to be the cause of someone talking behind your back! That happens to me all the tim…" Red started. He then realized what he said before yelling. "YOU BETTER EDIT THAT!"_

Schokolade and Tea walked over to the treemail box to find it had another letter.

"Gee, I sure hope what Stinky has isn't serious." Tea said. "It always sucks to watch somebody's chances shattered because of a medical condition."

"Whatever causing his sneezing isn't affecting his health." Schokolade said before getting out the letter. "I think it is safe to assume that whatever Stinky has is not serious."

"I guess." Tea shrugged. "Speaking of which, there is something that been bugging me."

"Yes?" Schokolade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why DID you kidnap Stinky, anyway?" Tea asked. "I know he wasn't the strongest but still…"

"…Because Allison had proven herself mostly incapable in Challenges." Schokolade said simply. "Stinky has every right to have arrogance in his prediction."

Tea raised an eyebrow at this. "So you just went "Whatever" and chose a random person that ISN'T Stewart and Helen."

Schokolade gave a small smirk. "I have to give you credit. You are much more smarter than half of the tribe here."

Tea chuckled as she scratched the back of her head.

"_It is no hard choice. Allison had cost her tribe two Challenges. She is too much of a liability to keep and you would have to be a fool not to boot her off." Schokolade said with her arms crossed. "That is why I kidnapped Stinky. Normally, I wouldn't make a choice at random but choosing any of the others except for the older members would give us the same option. That way, we can kidnap them so they could hopefully hinder their tribe for longer."_

The two women made their way back to the others.

"Gather around, everyone. We have treemail." Schokolade announced.

"Cool! Another Challenge!" Tigerlily grinned. "What do you got?"

"It clearly says "Are you afraid of water"?" Schokolade asked.

"Oh no." Karen groaned. "Another excuse to get my hair wet."

"Oh dear… You poor thing." Tea said rolling her eyes making the teenager growl.

"_If I knew that there was going to have a lot of water Challenges, I would had brought around my favourite shower cap." Karen sighed. "It's not that I dislike water in general, it's just that if I am going to get my hair wet anyway, I would been prepared for it."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Mano tribe and Stinky walked onto the mat ready for the next Challenge.

"All right. Stinky may rejoin his tribe." Tiny said.

The young man nodded as he swaggered over to his mat.

"Make sure you sneeze on some of your stronger tribe-mates!" Bryan shouted cupping his hands to his mouth. "We want to keep winning Challenges."

Tigerlily turned to the cop in disgust. "You have a sick sense of humour, you know that, Bryan?"

"Who's joking?"

Stinky rolled his eyes as he stood on his tribe mat.

"We now bring in the Papi tribe." Tiny said as the opposing tribe walked in. "Stewart voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Stinky's eyes widened at this. "WHAT! You actually kept her!"

"Nice seeing you too." Amanda said loving every second of the skunk's reaction.

"So much for that…" Tea said as Schokolade looked quite shocked.

"Anyway, let's get to your next Reward Challenge." Tiny said. "Check out the ocean."

Everyone looked to see two horizontal poles sticking over the water.

"This Challenge is quite simple but also difficult. All of the tribes members will stick themselves under the water while holding your breath. If you go back up, you are out." Tiny said. "If all the members of one tribe goes back up, the winning tribe Reward."

Everyone nodded their heads happy that it was quite simple.

"Now, you would be playing a large water tank." Tiny said. "Use it responsibility and you don't have to boil water for a long while."

Everyone looked content at this.

"Now, Mano, you have one extra member." Tiny said. "Who are you sitting out?"

"ME!" Karen said happily as a few people rolled their eyes.

"All right, Karen is sitting out." Tiny nodded. "Take a seat next to me. Now if everyone else could swim over to those bars."

Both tribes obliged swimming to their respective poles. They all grab.

"All right. When I give the signal, everyone could go under." Tiny said. "For a tank of water, Survivors ready! GO!"

Everyone ducked their heads down under the water.

"All right, the Challenge is now under way. And everyone seems to…" Tiny said before he noticed something. "Hold on, someone looks like they are already having trouble."

Red poked his head panting heavily.

"Red is out already…" Tiny said flatly. "Even though it barely been five seconds."

"Hey! I am a fire demon!" Red snapped. "I can't stand water!"

Karen smirked as she cupped one hand to her mouth. "I am SO going to tell Bryan!"

Red grumbled as he went back to shore. But then Tom desperately came out of the water.

"Ugh… I hate my nerves…" The producer groaned.

Then, Helen came up gasping for breath. "These old lungs just ain't what they used to be."

"With that, Helen and Tom are out!" Tiny announced as the two swam back to shore.

Everyone seemed to be doing quite well for the next few seconds. However, everyone knew that it was only a matter of time till the next person comes up gasping for air.

Soon, Becky came up for air followed by Stinky.

"Becky and Stinky are both out!" Tiny said.

"So much for that…" Stinky grumbled putting his goggles back on his head.

A few seconds later, Tigerlily and Dormie came up at the same exact time.

"Tigerlily and Dormie are out!" Tiny said.

"Ugh! I should had taken a deeper breath!" Tigerlily grunted in annoyance.

Greg suddenly came up gasping for air. "I never was good at swimming."

Suddenly, Tea came up. "And it seems being part crocodile could only take you so far."

"Greg and Tea is out!" Tiny said.

A few more seconds had passed. Suddenly, Wally came up looking exhausted.

"Wally is out! It is now three-on-three!" Tiny announced.

"Oy…" The brown-furred marsupial sighed before going back to shore. "So who is left?"

"Vincent, Amanda and Allison for us. Schokolade, Franklin and Bryan for Mano." Helen explained.

Suddenly, Vincent came up before Bryan did the same a couple of seconds later.

"Ugh! I could had won it all!" Bryan grunted in frustration.

"Fifth place out of sixteen is not bad, Bryan." Vincent said.

"Aw, go get a job at a fur farm." Bryan muttered before swimming back to shore.

As the two men came up. Amanda came back up followed by Franklin.

"Tell me. Which ones of our tribes are still fighting for victory?" Franklin asked.

"From what I saw, Allison and Schokolade." Amanda said before she swam back.

Everyone watched in suspense as two women continued to hold their breath trying to stay in.

"Papi, surprised that Allison is in for so long?" Tiny asked.

"Yes. Quite." Helen said in awe.

"Then again, when you think about it, she IS an alligator." Vincent shrugged. "She should be good in the water."

"How about you, Mano?" Tiny asked. "Do you have faith in Schokolade?"

"Yes, she is quite skilled in stuff like these if I recall." Tea nodded.

"As much as I hate to admit, I need her to pull through for our tribe." Franklin agreed.

Everyone waited in suspense hoping that their respective tribe-mate could come through for them. Suddenly, they noticed someone poke their head out of the water.

Schokolade growled not believing she was this close to winning.

"Schokolade is out!" Tiny yelled. "PAPI WINS REWARD!"

The Mano tribe as Allison poked her head out of the water looking surprised she won it for the tribe.

**(Later)**

"Good work, Papi! You had won your first Reward! Your water will be taken back to camp where it would be waiting for you." Tiny said before turning to the Mano tribe. "As for you the rest of you, I have nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Papi Tribe)**

Most of the members in the Papi tribe stood around the giant cooler that they won.

"Wow… Look at all that water." Dormie said in awe.

"Yes, if we lose it wisely, we could have enough water to last the month here." Vincent said.

"And it all thanks to you, Al!" Wally grinned putting his arm around Allison making the pink-scaled girl blush.

"Um, thank you." She said.

"Aww… Don't be so modest!" Dormie smiled. "You lasted much more longer than the rest of us."

"Agreed." Greg nodded.

"_I won the Reward for my tribe and it felt good to actually be the cause for my team's victory instead of the other way around." Allison said looking to the side. "Swimming is one of the only things I can do right."_

Stinky then walked behind Vincent and Wally.

"Hey, Vincent, Wally. Can I see you guys for a moment?" Stinky asked getting the two's attention.

"Um, sure, Stinky." The fox explained before turning to the others. "Just give us a few minutes, okay?"

"All right, dearies." Helen said with a smirk.

With that, the three young men walked off.

"_I bet Stinky is still mad at we kept Allison even though she won us the Reward. I know this sounds mean but I am enjoying his frustration." Helen smirked. "Good to see his ego blown quite a bit for once."_

Stinky dragged Vincent and Wally over to a part of the sandy beach.

"All right. I think you two were going to get this anyway. "Stinky said crossing his arms. "But WHY did you kept Allison?"

"_Okay, the rage I had against the tribe for keeping Allison was not as bad as it was before she won the Reward for us but still I am miffed." Stinky said indignantly. "I decided to confront Vincent and Wally because they seemed to be the ones in charge of the tribe. Or at least that's how most of the tribe sees."_

"Well, she DID won the Challenge fer us." Wally said with a shrug.

"Don't give me that. You know what I mean." Stinky scolded.

"I just felt that Allison was a bigger asset than she looks despite her clumsiness." Vincent shrugged.

"But guys. Even if she DID won the Challenge, you cannot deny that she is a klutz on land." Stinky explained crossing his arms.

"I don't think you should be confident about who should go or not." Vincent scolded.

Stinky raised a confused eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"If you weren't kidnapped, we would had voted you off unanimously." Vincent said narrowing his eyes.

Stinky's eyes widened in horror. "What? Why?"

"Ya kidding us, right?" Wally asked crossing his arms. "Everyone got mad at ya fer yelling at Allison."

"But… But guys… We are on a losing tribe!" Stinky pointed out. "I may not be the strongest member of this tribe but I am not that weak!"

"Being strong does not give ya the right ta verbal assault a timid girl and expect ta get away with it." Wally scolded. "Besides, it's not just yer blow-up on Allie that we wanted ya gone."

"You are always so negative. Always quick to tell us the worse case scenario." Vincent explained.

"But the worse case scenario will always happen!" Stinky warned. "Making fire without flint? Sleeping under a shelter that look like it could crush us."

"There is nothing wrong being cautious." Vincent said shaking his head. "But you do so in the worse possible way. You need to become more of a team player."

Stinky shook his head in disbelief not believing this was happening to him.

"Wait. If that is why you guys want to vote me off, just tell me." The skunk managed to say.

"Wait, what?" Wally asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What I meant to say that I could simmer down a bit on my cynical personality." Stinky reassured. "Then maybe you can keep me."

Wally simply rolled his eyes assuming that he was grasping. Vincent however, looked interested.

"Hmm… All right. We will think about it." The fox said.

Wally's eyes widened as he turned to his friend with a slack jaw. "Come again?"

Stinky gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"But if you want a chance of people reconsidering about voting you off, I strongly suggest you'll go apologize to Allison." Vincent said. "That blow-out of yours was the reason everyone was so mad at you."

Stinky scratched the back of his head with another sigh. "If you say so…"

With that, he walked off leaving Vincent with a very stunned Wally.

"What are ya doing?" Wally asked in disbelief. "Don't tell me ya are actually considering keeping Stinky?"

Vincent merely shrugged. "If Stinky said that he was willing to change, I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"But fer all we know, he just said that so he wouldn't be the next one ta go!" Wally cried in disbelief.

"Well, we'll see if he really means that." Vincent shrugged. "Besides, he is right. He is not the biggest asset but in terms of strength, he better than Helen."

"But Vinnie…" Wally whined.

"_No, Vincent. No. Ya do NOT believe someone who said they are willing to change fer the better after ya told them that they were the next one ta go!" Wally growled before sighing. "Ah know that Vincent is a nice, honest guy but those types don't go too far here. If he is not careful, something could take him out badly."_

"_I know Stinky has a very negative and irritating personality but if he is willing to change, I may consider keeping him." Vincent explained. "Still, he is not too strong either. And perhaps Helen may surprise me like Allison. I guess we just have to see at the next Challenge."_

"Hey, guys. Can I say something?" Stinky asked as he walked back to the others.

"Oh boy. Here we go." Amanda muttered rolling her eyes. "What is it?"

"I wanted to apologize for how I been acting these last few days." Stinky said.

This caught a few others in the loop.

"Yeah, I wanted to say I am sorry for bugging everybody." Stinky said with a sigh. "I was being trying to be the voice of reason."

"Reason? All you reasoned was that everything we do would always be negative!" Amanda scolded.

"But I was only to look out for the tribe's best interests." Stinky said.

"Oh, yeah. What about yelling at Allison a few days back?" Amanda asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize for that." Stinky said scratching the back of his head. "I was just upset that we lost another Challenge back then."

"That still didn't justified your verbal assault on her." Greg pointed out.

"_It is so obvious that Stinky is apologizing for being a negative jerk since Day1 is because he knows that nobody likes him and everyone would love to vote him out." Greg said sternly. "Well, sorry but too little too late. You dug yourself a grave too deep to come out of and we all going to finish the job at the next Tribal Council."_

"Listen, I am willing to put a hold on my attitude for the remainder of the game." Stinky said.

"Riiiiight." Helen said not impressed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Amanda said waving a dismissive hand.

Stinky sighed as he looked at the ground.

"_If the others back at Star Wolf found about this, I would never live it. Still, I had no choice." Stinky groaned as he rubbed his temples. "If I didn't wanted to leave, I need to make up with the others and tell to tone down on my attitude. It would be tough and it may be too late in some people's eyes but I have to do it."_

**(Mano Tribe)**

"Way to go at the Challenge today! Truly top notch!" Bryan sneered giving Red a thumbs-up.

The demon growled. "It's not my fault! I am a FIRE demon! I was doing a WATER Challenge! Fire and water DON'T mix!"

"And how many Challenges in this game include water?" Franklin said looking entertained.

"HEY!"

"_Ever since we got back to camp, Karen wasted no time telling everyone from Red was the first one up." Tigerlily sighed shaking her head. "So now Bryan is using this as much as he can to squeeze the life out of Red."_

"Oh, and like you guys are to talk!" Red countered.

"Actually, we ARE to talk!" Bryan smirked. "At least we all lasted more than five seconds! You on the other hand started to freak out on the first second.""So I hate water! Big deal!" Red snapped.

"Aww… Is the big bad minion of Hades scared of a little water?" Bryan said in a babyish tone.

Red's eyes flared up in anger. "WATCH IT!"

Everyone else watched the exchange of insults with mixed reactions.

"Boys will be boys, I guess." Tea sighed with a shrug.

"Even still, they should be disciplined." Schokolade said crossing her arms.

"Um, is it all right for Bryan to keep on riling Red up?" Tom asked.

"Why? It is his own fault if he is so easily provoked." Karen shrugged.

"Even still, Red is much more bigger than Bryan, if he pushes Red over the edge…" Tom said.

"Oh, please." Franklin said with a confident grin. "I have a feeling that Bryan will easily drive down Red right into the ground!"

"A-Are you sure?" Becky asked.

"Of course!" Karen said. "Did you not SEE how Red does in some of the Challenges?"

"_I have to give Bryan credit. He got guts. I would never talk back to someone who is more bigger and well-built than me." Tom said adjusting his glasses. "Then again, Bryan is far more assertive than me. Even when he is standing still, he emits an aura of confidence. Me? I just emit a failure aura."_

"And THAT'S why you suck!" Bryan smirked.

"Oh, yeah!" Red growled. "Well… Same to you!"

"Oh, REAL original comeback!" Bryan smirked. "Can you count to three too?

"Sure, I would count the three black eyes you have!" Red shouted clenching his fists together.

Bryan merely rolled his eyes. "Hey, dumbo! I only have TWO eyes. What? Are you going to give a third black eye after the first one recovers? Man, you can't even do simple mathematics!"

Red snorted out steam as he clenched his fists into balls.

"All right, that is more than enough of that." Schokolade said walking between the two. "Bickering will not help us win the next Challenge."

Bryan paused before putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, SORRY. I was just pointing out how much of a loser this muscle-head truly is!" The cop sneered.

Red narrowed his eyes in deep hatred.

"_I HATE that guy. He is always rubbing me the wrong way and berating me as if my existence is a failure. No way I am going take this lying down!" Red growled. "Sooner or later, I am going to get that guy badly."_

**(Day 12, Papi Tribe)**

Stinky walked over to Vincent and Wally who both standing against a palm tree.

"Well, how are things going so far?" Stinky asked with hope.

Vincent nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Um, well. Dormie said she admitted she seen a lot of worse people than you. Allison is all right as long as you don't blow up at her again. Greg said you are not the most miserable person playing the game and Helen said that she didn't mind being on the same tribe as you as long as you two are on opposite sides on of the camp." The monochrome-clad man admitted.

Stinky chuckled nervously. "And Amanda?"

"I don't think you want to do." Vincent said.

"_So Stinky asked us both ta see if everyone on the island truly hates him that badly. Well, they admitted they don't COMPLETELY hate him, they still want him gone." Wally said narrowing his eyes. "And so do Ah. Ah STILL think he is a grump and he always will be."_

"All Ah can say fer ya, mate is that ya better bust yer tail at the next Immunity Challenge." The kangaroo said crossing his arms. "Maybe if ya are lucky, the hatred of ya will slowly disappear."

"I guess…" Stinky sighed.

Amanda watched the scene from a good distance away. She merely rolled her eyes before walking back to camp.

"_Stinky actually thinks he has a chance of survival even after everything he said and did. Well, no way. He may had avoided elimination so far but he won't at the time Tribal Council." Amanda said before smirking. "I may had failed with Caroline but now everyone's mind is set. He is toast."_

Dormie ran into the camp excitedly holding a letter in her hands.

"Hey, guys! Guys! Treemail! Treemail!" She shouted excitedly.

Everyone gathered around knowing it was time for the next Challenge.

"What does it say, dearie?" Helen asked.

"It simply says "How strong is your tribe"?" Dormie read.

"Oh dear… I was afraid something like that would turn up." Helen frowned.

"Don't worry." Wally said feeling his bicep. "Yer could count on Vinnie, Mandy, Greggie and me."

"Besides, the other tribe has people like the girl scout and the hybrid girl." Vincent reasoned. "I think we got a chance."

"_I knew one of these Challenges were coming but I am still upset. I mean do I look like I am built for the Challenges?" Helen sighed. "Thankfully, the Mano tribe has their share of weak members too. I guess we just find out what exactly the Challenge is."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes walked onto their respective mats ready for the next Challenge. Tiny smirked.

"Are you ready for your next Challenge?" Tiny asked. "Look."

Everyone then saw sixteen heavy blocks with ropes attached to them.

"Just like your last Challenge, this one is simple but hard. Your team will be pulling on these heavy blocks as far as you can go for three minutes." Tiny said. "The tribe with the longest combined distance wins Immunity making them safe from Tribal Council."

Everyone frowned at this knowing that they had their share of weak people.

"Mano, you have my extra member. Who are you sitting out?" Tiny asked.

"I'll sit out." Tea offered.

"All right, Tea. Come join me." Tiny said. "As for the rest of you, get into position."

Everyone then went to a block to adjusted the rope to themselves.

"All right! For Immunity!" Tiny said. "Survivors, ready. Go!"

Everyone started pulling on the block realizing how heavy they really are. Greg and Red took an early lead with Vincent, Wally, Amanda, Bryan, Franklin and Schokolade on their tails. Tigerlily, Dormie and surprisingly Allison was doing well but Stinky, Helen, Karen, Becky and Tom brought up the rear.

"So you think you can beat me?" Red said cockily to his fellow strongman.

"I am not focused on beating you as an individual." Greg said determined. "I am focused on getting this block as far as I can to add up the total."

"Heh. If you say so." Red shrugged.

Meanwhile, everyone at the back was managing to move theirs but at a very slow rate.

"How in the world am I supposed to carry this block?" Karen whined.

"At least you got youth on your side!" Helen scolded.

"Well, pardon me!" Karen huffed.

Meanwhile, the people who were trying to catch up with the others panted heavily.

"Are you and the fuzz-balls ready to give up, toots?" Bryan said taunting Amanda.

The nurse growled. "Are you kidding? This is no heavier than that sumo wrestler I dragged into a dark alley after he wolf-whistled at me at the bus stop!"

Bryan blinked twice. "I guess beauty must come with being ditzy."

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY I CAN'T AFFORD TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Relax, Amanda. You are just going to make yourself tired." Vincent warned.

"Aye, focus on passing those blokes!" Wally nodded.

"You make it sound like it is going to be easy." Schokolade said.

The three anthro girls, Tigerlily, Dormie and Allison panted heavily as they pulled on their blocks. Tigerlily then noticed Allison was making her way in front.

"Allison, how are you doing so well?" Tigerlily asked.

"I dunno. I am just as surprised as you are." The alligator shrugged. "Somehow carrying this block was not as bad as I thought."

The tigress narrowed her eyes. "I better step it up if I don't want my tribe to lose."

Back of the pack, Stinky had finally managed to pull ahead.

"Okay… I think we can win this…" The mechanic said to himself. "At least we have at least one person further ahead than the others."

As he said this, he turned his head to see how Helen was doing. His eyes bugged out when he saw Karen, Becky and Tom were much further ahead of her because she stopped a long time ago to put her hands on her knees panting heavily.

"HELEN! What are you doing!" Stinky shouted in disbelief.

"Well, excuse me but you are much more younger than me!" The owl shouted between huffs.

"That doesn't give you the right to stop in the middle of a Challenge!" Stinky scolded.

"Fine, I am coming! I am coming!" Helen growled.

"No way! How come she gets to stop and not me!" Karen whined.

"Because you are much more fitter than I am!" Helen scolded.

"So… If you were on the same tribe as that overgrown doll, you wouldn't be so relaxed!" Karen scolded.

"Quiet, the hard work would do you good you spoiled little daddy's girl." Helen growled.

"But I am not BUILT for hard work!" Karen whined.

"Oh, do you ever stop whining!"

"Karen, don't stop!" Becky shouted.

The aristocrat grumbled as she continued to pull ahead. Further ahead, Bryan pulled on the block gritting his teeth.

"Ugh! This is harder than I thought!" Bryan grumbled.

"We know… If you didn't voted off Peter." Schokolade said.

"Aw, shut up!" Bryan shouted.

Suddenly, he noticed Franklin was slowly pulling ahead.

"What the heck? Where did that amount of strength coming from?" Bryan shouted.

Franklin looked back with a grin. "Pure determination, my friend. I just imagined myself doing this kind of thing to be a fully-fledged Champion."

Schokolade narrowed her good eye. "If he can do that on just determination, then so can I."

With that, she doubled her efforts on her part.

Tiny and Tea watched the scene.

"Well, do you think your tribe will win, Tea?" Tiny asked.

"I sure hope so. Some of the guys on the Papi tribe look more well-built than us." The hybrid girl shrugged. "Still, I think it is definitely going to be close."

"I quite agree." Tiny nodded as he looked at the stopwatch. "In fact the Challenge will be over in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... STOP! STOP THE CHALLENGE!"

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and went onto their knees in relief that it was finally over.

"All right, get a few seconds to catch your breath and head back to your respective mats." Tiny explained. "I will make a calculation of the distance you pulled together."

**(Later)**

Everyone waited in suspense for the verdict. Tiny then went back in front of them looking very confident.

"Well, the combined distances had been added up and I must say it was very close." Tiny explained. "One of you won by just a few feet."

This only made things more suspenseful for the others.

"Anyway… the winning tribe that won Immunity is…" Tiny said.

Everyone hoped for the best.

"THE MANO TRIBE!"

The Mano tribe immediately cheered in victory as the Papi looked devastated knowing they lost by only a few feet.

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Mano!" Tiny said. "Now before you go, you have to kidnap someone from the Papi tribe saving them from Tribal Council."

Schokolade then coughed. "He…"

"DORMIE!" Karen shouted.

A few people (especially Schokolade) looked shocked by this.

The kobold blinked twice before shrugging and skipping over. "See you in two days, guys!"

"All right, Dormie is safe from Tribal Council and will stay with the Mano tribe until the next Challenge." Tiny said before turning to the Papi tribe. "It was close, Papi but all you managed to win is a trip to Tribal Council. You may head back to camp."

**(Papi Tribe)**

"_We lost another Immunity Challenge today and as if losing was bad enough, just imagine that if some of us just went a few more feet, we would had won it." Greg lamented. "The only good thing about losing another Challenge is we can get rid of the negative stench cloud messing up our tribe also known as Stinky."_

Helen sat with Amanda and Greg at the fire pit with her head down.

"Sorry about that, guys. I think the main reason we lost was because of me." The owl lamented. "I stopped too long to catch my breath."

"It's all right, Hel-hel." Amanda reassured. "Nothing personal but we all knew that you wouldn't have much luck at the Challenge."

"_Immunity was worse than I feared. It required pure strength. Nothing else." Helen sighed. "I feel bad for stalling so long at the Challenge but what can I do? I am on over fifty with a less than athletic body."_

"If you are worried that we may boot you over Stinky then you are beating up on yourself way too hard." Amanda said with a smirk. "He is still the one to go."

"Yeah, he didn't do too well at the Challenge either." Greg nodded.

Helen gave a weak smirk. "Yeah, perhaps I will make myself useful at the next Challenge."

Meanwhile, Stinky walked over to Vincent and Wally.

"So is it all right to vote for Helen?" The skunk asked. "I mean Helen did cost us the Challenge and all."

"Well, it is all right fer YA ta vote fer Helen but are we still undecided." Wally said crossing his arms. "Besides, ya didn't do too hot either!"

Stinky immediately took offence. "Hey! At least I gave 100% out there. Helen stopped in the middle of the Challenge and you know it!"

"Boys! Boys! Please!" Vincent said coming between the two.

"_Right now I am more concerned about my own tail being spared than whoever goes next." Stinky said before he looked vex. "But Helen… She was the reason we lost that Challenge! If she didn't stopped for so long, it probably won't even be a close one for us. I just hope I could convince everyone else to vote with me."_

"Come on, guys. I know that most of the tribe are still mad at me but you couldn't deny it." Stinky reasoned. "Helen messed up big time at the Challenge. I know that the type of Challenge was not her forte but that's no excuse for giving up."

"Indeed. That lack of commitment was not good for her." Vincent agreed.

"So do you think you could save me for three more days?" Stinky asked.

"Well, I dunno. Amanda and Greg seemed intent on voting you out." Vincent explained. "So there is only one other option."

Stinky's pupils shrank knowing who he was talking.

"Allison."

"_I must admit when I saw how poor Helen's effort was at the Immunity Challenge, my thoughts about keeping Stinky grew larger. We are on a losing tribe." Vincent explained. "However, this may be the best chance to put my alliance in action."_

Allison sat inside of the shelter by herself.

"Hey, Allison!"

The pink girl's eyes widened before turning to see Vincent and Wally coming over.

"Oh, hi, guys! How is it going?" Allison asked.

"We were just about to have our first alliance meeting." Vincent explained.

Allison blinked twice at this. "Huh?"

Wally gave a deep sigh. "Allison, we need ta ask yer something."

"We are considering keeping Stinky." Vincent said.

Allison's eyes bugged out at this. "What?"

"Think about it, Allison. We are on a losing tribe." Vincent frowned. "We only won two out of seven Challenges."

"…And because of this, you are thinking about voting off Helen." The alligator said.

"Exactly!" Vincent nodded. "Not only did she did the worst in the Challenge but she stopped for way too long! I just don't think someone who stops in the middle of a Challenge is someone who we need right now."

Allison bit her lip as she looked to the side. "Gee, I dunno."

"Allison, I know that what Stinky said really hurt you. And I know that you like Helen." Vincent said crouching down to her level. "That is why we will vote with whatever you choose."

The reptile looked at the fox confused. "Huh?"

"Just as I said. Wally and I decided to let you choose for you." Vincent said. "After all, what confirmed the others to vote him out is his blow-up on you."

"Aye, it's up ta yer." Wally nodded.

Allison blinked twice between looking back and forth the two men.

"_Wow… I am actually the swing vote here. I could either vote off the person who blew up at me or I could keep our tribe strong and vote off Helen." Allison mused. "To think I am actually the swing vote to decide who I should think to see it would affect the tribe."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The seven Papi members carried their burning torches to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting for them.

"Please have a seat." Tiny said.

Everyone did what they were told.

"Wally, be straight with me. After losing five out of seven Challenges, this has to be a damper on your tribe's morale." Tiny explained.

"Oh, don't ya know it?" Wally said with a sigh. "Aye, it sucks. Here we are busting our tails off at the Challenges and yet we always come up short."

"Greg, why do you think is the reason to you guys losing Challenges?" Tiny asked.

"I think it is a mixture of bad luck, the other tribe being so skilled than us or your tribe isn't 100% positive." The spiky-haired man said.

Stinky looked a little peeved.

"Stinky, if I didn't know any better, I'll say you would take that as an insult." Tiny said.

"Kinda. Considering the last part was definitely pointing at me." The teenager said crossing his arms.

"Well, Stinky, from what I heard, you had a major blow-up a few days ago." Tiny explained.

Stinky then sighed as he rubbed his temples. "It's true. I DID had a blow-up at Allison a few days ago. But I tried to apologize for that and also being such a pest to everyone."

Amanda merely rolled her eyes at this.

"Is something you don't agree with, Amanda?" Tiny asked.

"I just find it hilarious that after he realized he was gone next, he was all like "Oh please, forgive me! I promise to be good!" Huh!" The nurse scoffed.

"I see. Changing the subject, Helen, you gave up at the Challenge today." Tiny said.

"Yeah, I wanted to keep on going but my body kept disagreeing with me." The owl sighed. "I was not built for physical Challenges like that."

"Even still, you took too long to get your breath back." Stinky pointed out.

Helen raised an eyebrow. "Are you blaming me for losing the Challenge?"

"Well, sorry but there is way to sugar-coat this. Tiny said it himself that we lost by a few feet." Stinky said. "If you just kept going for a little longer, we wouldn't be sitting here."

"Hey, monochrome boy!" Amanda called out. "You didn't do good at the Challenge either."

"Hey, at least I gave it everything I got!" Stinky said.

"Everyone, calm down!" Tiny scolded. "Allison, how will this vote go today?"

"It will go to the majority to what may make our tribe better." The white-clad teenager said.

"I see. Well, everyone. It is time to vote." Tiny said. "Wally, you're up."

The boxer nodded as he got up and made his way over to the voting table. With a deep breath, he wrote out a name and put it in the urn before returning.

Helen proudly made her way to the table knowing fully well which name to write down with the pen "Too little. Too late. Your negative stench had fouled up our camp for too long." She said holding up "Stinky" to the camera.

Vincent casually made his way to the table. Grabbing the pen, he calmly wrote down a name and put it in the urn.

Amanda smirked as she strutted down to the table knowing exactly who to vote for. "Nine days too long, twerp."

Greg narrowed his eyes as he stomped over to the table. Firmly grasping the pen, he wasted no time writing down a name.

Stinky wiped away any sweat forming on his fuzzy face as he made his way to the table. He then grabbed the pen. "I like to say that you cost us the Challenge but I am too focused on surviving." He said holding up "Helen" to the camera.

Allison took the most time going into the cave because she knew that she was a major swing vote. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the pen. "I can't say I am fully confident with this choice but it is too late to back out now."

Allison then made her way back as Tiny got up.

"I'll go get the votes." He said before walking off.

Everyone waited anxiously as Tiny walked back with the urn.

"I'll read them out. Whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately." Tiny said.

"First vote, Helen."

Helen rolled her eyes not surprised by this.

"Second vote, Stinky. One vote, Helen. One vote, Stinky."

Stinky looked unfazed by this.

"Third vote, Stinky. Two votes, Stinky. One vote, Helen."

Stinky nervously fiddled with his jacket.

"Fourth vote, Stinky. Three votes, Stinky. One vote, Helen."

Helen crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Fifth vote, Helen. Three votes, Stinky. Two votes, Helen."

Helen's smirk vanished as her eyes widened in horror.

"Sixth vote, Helen. Three votes, Stinky. Three votes, Helen. One vote left."

Helen looked around not believing this was happening.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor…" Tiny said.

A few people looked anxious.

"…Is Helen."

Amanda and Greg looked just as thunder-struck as Helen. Stinky gave a big sigh of relief as Wally looked to the side not looking pleased.

"Helen, you need to bring me your torch."

The overweight bird sat stunned for a moment before she slowly got up to get her torch.

"Okay… I know that I messed up horribly at the Challenge…" Helen said in awe. "But over Stinky?"

She then grabbed her torch before making her way over to Tiny and placed her torch down.

"Helen, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting the snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"I sure hope that you all made the right decision." Helen called out before walking off.

Tiny watched Helen leave before turning to the others. "Seeing that your losses were higher than your wins, you voted off a weaker player. However, by doing so, you had to divide the vote. Let's see how it works out for you. You may now head back to camp."

Everyone then grabbed their torches and made their way out of the hut. Stinky brought up the rear looking like he just dodged a bullet. Mainly because he did.

"_Wow… I don't know who but three people chose to keep that negative stench spreading skunk over me. I could see why they voted me out but honestly, that kinda hurt my old heart." Helen said sadly before sighing. "Still, I guess this is karma for actually giving up during the Challenge and giving us old folk a bad name. I just hope for their sake, their decision don't come back to bite them in the tails."_

_RESULTS_

_Helen: Allison, Stinky, Vincent, Wally_

_Stinky: Greg, Helen, Amanda_

_Thus Helen bites the dust. She had a big personality and a decent story but I knew that she was an early boot since I can't fit her in the main story._

_NOTE: Helen is actually an original character who is a major character in one of my OC's stories. Like Stewart, she never had any development other than acting as a foster mother hen… Um, owl._


	6. Day 13 to 14

**(Papi Tribe)**

The tribe came back to camp with mixed reactions about the vote. Amanda and Greg looked the most upset about it however.

"_Helen went home tonight. Which was ridiculous seeing that Stinky was supposed to be voted unanimously." Amanda said indignantly. "I don't know who were the boneheads that kept that little punk and why but I am going to find out!"_

"Hey!" The nurse shouted getting everyone's attention. "What happened back there? Why did you kept that little stinkball back there!"

"I am standing right here, you know…" Stinky muttered under his breath.

"I am aware of your presence." Amanda said flatly glaring at the skunk.

Allison let out a deep sigh before stepping forward. "It was my idea. I was the swing vote that voted out Helen."

"What!" Amanda exclaimed with wide eyes. "Have you forgotten how badly he treated you on Day 8?"

Vincent then walked forward. "I was the one who gave her that option."

Greg crossed his arms not looking pleased. "Guys, PLEASE don't tell me that you actually believe Stinky could change."

Suddenly, Stinky coughed getting everyone's attention.

"Since you guys are talking as if I am invisible, I am going to be that way and go back to camp." The mechanic said annoyed.

With that, he walked off. Amanda then turned back to the others.

"Guys, Stinky is a negative, miserable stinker who done nothing since Day 1 but be a grump!" The brunette scolded. "People like that don't change! They will CONTINUE to be like that until the day they die!"

Everyone winced at her choice of words at the end.

"_I knew that Amanda and Greg would not take the vote well. But they cannot deny that we are on a losing tribe. Stinky is definitely more stronger than Helen." Vincent explained. "I know that they hate to admit it but what we did could be the best move to make right now."_

"Helen was a lovely lady but she was far too weak." The aristocrat said shaking his head. "She gave up in the middle of the Challenge costing us the win!"

"So? The Challenge didn't benefited her!" Amanda snapped. "You know that!"

"We do. But we also know that you should at least give your all in a Challenge." Vincent said crossing his arms. "Even if you are over fifty or not."

Amanda growled with her arms shaking in anger. She was about to yell some more until she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Greg staring down the anthros.

"Look, I could see your reasoning for voting out Helen." Greg said. "I just hope for the sake of the tribe that we don't come to regret it. Come on, Amanda."

"_Do I think what the anthros did was the best decision? No. It's not that I don't see their reason but positivity is just as important to a tribe than strength." Greg said annoyed. "I do NOT believe one second that Stinky is willing to change his ways. I can ensure you that he would be back to being a miserable person soon."_

The strongman then walked past the anthros followed by Amanda who still looked miffed. Wally then stepped forward.

"Amanda, wait!" He called out.

The beauty then stopped in her walk.

"DON'T talk to me. You joined a trash-talking rally with me and then you blindside me." Amanda said without turning around. "You have lost the privilege to talk to me."

She then stomped off leaving Wally stunned. His ears drooped as he looked to the floor. Vincent put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"_This stinks. Ah joined the trash-talking rally ta get on Amanda's good side and Ah think Ah almost did. Then again, Ah've ta save the person Ah was trash-talking about." Wally said looking depressed. "It looks like it is back ta square one fer me. Ah might as well make myself comfortable because Ah am going ta say there fer a while."_

The three anthros made their way back to camp wondering if they made the right choice.

"Hey, guys…"

They turned to see Stinky walking over them with his head down.

"I… I wanted to thank you for keeping you." Stinky said as if he was wrestling with his pride.

Vincent gave a pleasant smile. "Well, this is the first time I heard you thank somebody."

"No, really. I mean it. You really saved my tail tonight." Stinky sighed.

"It is quite all right." Vincent said before looking stern. "I just hope you live up to your promise."

Stinky nodded his head before thanking them one more time and walking off.

"_I dodged a bullet the size of a space carrier tonight. If it wasn't for Allison forgiving me, I would had gone home." Stinky sighed. "I am not too big on the whole cleaning up my act thing but unless I want to be voted off next, I need to lay low."_

"Guys, I am sorry that my decision got Amanda and Greg mad at you." Allison apologized. "But I just thought…"

Vincent immediately held up his hand. "Now hold on. Don't apologize. You were right. We needed to make the tribe strong. It was a wise move."

"Um, thank you." Allison nodded. "Now what?"

"We got at least three more days until the next Challenge." Vincent said. "We'll see how things turn out."

Allison and Wally nodded their heads.

"_Tonight I was the swing vote. I could either choose to vote for Stinky who was mean to me a few days ago or Helen because she cost us the Challenge badly." Allison said. "I chose to keep Stinky but we lost too many Challenges. I knew that if I voted off Stinky, we might end up like Ulong."_

**(Day 13, Mano Tribe)**

Everyone, including Dormie woke up from their shelter when to do their usual morning routine. Except for two certain people because one of them dragged then off into the jungle.

Schokolade narrowed her good eye at Bryan and Karen who both looked peeved.

"All right. You dragged us all the way about here." Bryan asked narrowing his eyes. "What for?"

"Don't play games with ME." Schokolade said coldly. "You know that I called you both here to discuss that ignorance of a decision Karen made."

"_Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating. Schokolade has little to no power in the tribe and yet she is still acting all high and mighty." Bryan said rolling his eyes. "Honestly, when will she get it through her thick plastic head that I won and she lost?"_

"Karen, we were about to kidnap Helen because she was the main reason her tribe lost Immunity." Schokolade explained. "But instead, you stupidly chose to kidnap a much younger and athletic member. Why?"

The teenager pouted as she crossed her arms. "At the Challenge, Helen been back-talking me!"

Schokolade's eye widened to the fullest upon hearing this.

"So let me summarize your motive." The soldier said slowly. "You chose not to kidnap an overweight aging woman who looked like she had no experience in camping over a young, energetic woman who knows the game and the aspects of how to live?"

Karen blinked twice before giving a quick shrug. Schokolade blinked twice her good eye three times before narrowed it the fullest.

"Tell me. Are you always this dense or did you sacrifice your intelligence in return for beauty?" The one-eyed soldier said with a small snarl.

"_What? Helen was being mean to me at the Challenge. She was "calling me out" because I was complaining too much." Karen huffed. "Well, of course! Aside from the fact that I was not built for any kind of work period but I am quite petite. She got all that fat which she could easily use to help her. All she cared about was herself and I wasted no time kidnapping someone else to see her get voted off."_

"Hey, we are on a winning tribe. We are far from stronger than they ever be." Bryan said arrogantly.

"Even still, it is wise to be safe than sorry." Schokolade said narrowing her good eye. "We must weaken the tribe by kidnapping weaker members so that they would much more difficulty at Challenges."

"Pfft! Oh please! A scrawny skunk, a girly-girl with no self-esteem and a fuzzy mactor." Bryan said rolling his eyes. "They are already weak as it is."

"The only reason we kept winning Challenges is because either Karen didn't had a big part or she sat out of the Challenges." Schokolade countered getting more angrier by the second.

"Hey, I don't see why you are busting up chops because Karen kidnapped someone who isn't 100% weak." Bryan said with a smirk. "I seem to recall kidnapping Stinky instead of the old farts."

"I kidnapped Stinky solely because I assumed that the Papi tribe will be wise and vote off Allison." Schokolade said tapping her finger against her elbow. "I was thinking of kidnapping Stewart and Helen next."

"Well, shows how great YOUR prediction was!" Karen sneered.

Schokolade growled at this.

"Poor Schokolade. She is past her prime." Bryan said with a babyish tone of voice.

The tan-clad woman's eye widened. "Excuse me…"

"You heard me. You may be the high and mighty soldier back in the Tan Army!" Bryan grinned. "But now the years had not been kind with you and you are seriously slipping!"

Schokolade continued to stand in disbelief that anyone would talk to her like that.

"Wow… For once, Little Miss Know-It-All kept her mouth!" Bryan chuckled. "I am so glad that you finally realized that you should retire and…"

"Bryan! Karen!"

The three paused before turning to see Franklin running over. The knight then stopped in front of them before glaring at Schokolade.

"Oh, I apologize. I forgot that you had "company"." He said darkly.

"Don't worry, we are not talking about anything of importance!" Bryan grinned. "So what is it?"

"Miss Dormie requires an audience!" Franklin said.

Karen raised an eyebrow at this. "The dog girl? Why?"

"She didn't say. All she said is that she wanted everyone assembled." Franklin shrugged.

"Well, considering we are not doing anything important right now." Bryan said. "Fine. Let's see how the little pup wants."

He, Karen and Franklin then made their way back to camp. Schokolade however growled with her good eye glaring into the skull of Bryan. She had never made this mad before.

"_Never had I had somebody talk down to me and my status in the Tan Army. I hold great pride in my position." Schokolade said sounding furious. "That is the last straw. Bryan will soon regret talking that way to me. I know my superior would frown upon me letting my feelings get the better of me but I WILL make sure that arrogant imbecile and his alliance pay for messing with me."_

After managing to cool herself down, the plastic beauty made her way back to camp where Dormie was excitedly waited with everyone else sitting down.

"_Seeing that I am going to be with the Mano tribe for a couple of days, I might as well get to know them." Dormie grinned. "After all, this may be the last time for a while that we get to see each other besides Challenges."_

"Oh boy! Now the whole tribe is here!" The kobold beamed.

"Yeah, yeah! You called us here!" Red nodded. "But what for?"

"I just thought I should get to know all of you before I'll go back to my own tribe!" Dormie beamed.

"Why?" Karen asked.

"Why not?" Dormie shrugged. "So anyway, in my home node, I help work at the inn at Budehuc Castle."

"Oh, yeah! I been meaning to ask you!" Becky smiled. "What is it like to have the winner of the last season in your home node!"

"Oh, wow! Words can't describe how excited I was for him!" Dormie smiled. "To think someone from a node that doesn't get THAT much notice could win Survivor!"

"I still think she shouldn't be here." Bryan muttered under his breath.

"So what about you guys? What do you guys do?" Dormie asked. "Who are your best friends there? What were their last words before coming? Where…?"

"DORMIE, STOP!" The majority of the Mano members shouted making the yellow-furred canine fall onto her back.

She slowly sat up dizzily while looking at the others.

"Wow… Sorry…" Dormie groaned.

"_I like Dormie. She is bright, energetic and always looking at the positive. Which is funny considering who the last person we kidnapped was." Becky shrugged. She then giggled. "Maybe Dormie could teach Stinky some pointers."_

"So who do you think went home?" Tea asked.

"Stinky." Dormie said surprising a few.

"Seriously?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, he is always so grumpy and mean." Dormie said. "After we lost the Day 8 Challenge, he blew up on Allison and made her cry."

"What!" Tigerlily gasped looking appalled.

"That juvenile delinquent." Franklin said narrowing his eyes.

"But to be fair, I don't blame him for getting upset." Bryan shrugged. "Especially after the huge lead Red gave you us."

The demon in question immediately whirled around to glare at Bryan. "You want a piece of me?"

"Well, your horns WOULD look good in my apartment." The brown-haired man smirked.

"I'LL hang your REAR in my den!"

"Den? You mean you can't even afford a house? Sad but at the same time no big surprise."

A few people groan as the cop and the giant started an argument with each other with Dormie blinking twice.

"Um, are these guys always like that?" Dormie asked.

"Only when they are in the same fifty feet radius." Tea groaned.

**(Papi Tribe)**

Vincent, Wally and Allison sat inside of the shelter talking to each other.

"So Vincent, um, don't take this the wrong way but how are you from Animaniacs?" Allison asked. "You are pretty sane compared to the rest of the cast."

"Ah, yes. Well, I don't know the reason myself." Vincent said with a shrug. "I am usually paired up in Minerva Mink."

Allison blinked twice before whispering into Wally's large ear.

"Isn't that the skit where all of the boys go crazy in love over a mink but in the end, she acts the same way around a very attractive man?" She said.

"For some reason, Ah don't see Vincent sticking out like a sore thumb." Wally said flatly with his face green with jealousy.

Then, Stinky walked up to them.

"Hey, guys." The skunk said.

"Oh, hey, Stinky." Vincent greeted.

"Can I sit with you?" The mechanic asked.

"Sure." Vincent said with a small smile.

"_I know that laying low should help a bit but not by itself. With Caroline, Stewart and Helen now gone, I am now at the bottom at the barrel in terms of strength." Stinky sighed. "I need to get into a group with power if I want to hope to survive."_

"So what are you guys talking about?" The young man asked.

"How Vincent sticks out like a sore thumb in his node." Wally shrugged.

"I don't think you should throw stones, you know." Stinky said with a small smirk. "Aren't you from a node that consisted of mostly humans?"

Wally's expression darkened at this. "Oy!"

Vincent on the other hand chuckled. "Sorry, Wally but he does got you there. After all, they ARE anthros in Animaniacs but not in Punch-Out."

"Though I have to ask." Allison piped up. "Is King Hippo an anthro?"

Wally sighed as he shook his head. "The world will never know."

Unknown to the anthros, Amanda was glaring at them intently not looking happy.

"_At first, Stinky slipping through the cracks was a fluke but now it seems he is worming his way into the anthros' minds." Amanda said with a sigh. "If that skunk gets into the majority, then I can't target him unfortunately."_

"I don't believe it! They are actually accepting that guy!" The nurse growled. "Even after his miserable personality made US miserable for a week!"

"I know. I am just as upset as you are."

Amanda's eyes widened before she saw Greg walking towards her.

"I mean honestly what do they see him in here?" Amanda asked.

Greg sighed as he shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Amanda growled as she glared at the anthros again. "We had him. We actually had him and then he managed to slip through the cracks."

"As much as I hate to say it, I don't think that is the worse of our troubles." Greg frowned.

Amanda blinked twice before looking up at the larger human. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. If Stinky manages to get into his way into an alliance, that means it is US who are on the outs." Greg sighed shaking his head.

Amanda's eyes widened at this. "What? Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, no. I see the others talking a lot recently and I think it is safe to say that they are in an alliance." Greg said.

Amanda shook her head in disbelief not believing her ears.

"You mean if Stinky manages to play them all…" The beautiful woman frowned.

"He is practically untouchable for a while." Greg nodded.

Amanda turned around and walked away from her fellow human holding her head.

"But… There is a small glimpse of hope." Greg said.

Amanda immediately turned around with hope. "Really? What?"

"Well, think about it. We are on a losing tribe." Greg explained.

"Ugh… Don't remind me." Amanda groaned.

"I consider myself the strongest member here and to be honest, I think you could easily destroy Vincent and Wally in a fight." Greg pointed out.

"…Pfft. I faced many stronger people than them." Amanda scoffed crossing his arms.

"And that's why we'll finally get Stinky's number. He used the strength card to convince the others to keep Helen over him." Greg said with a smirk. "So it is only fitting that we play that same card to get rid of him."

Amanda's eyes widened before she smirked as well.

"Ohhhh… I get it. Because Stinky is officially now the weakest member." She said. "We could rally to the others that they need us more than him."

Greg nodded his head. "Exactly. They voted out of Helen because of her weakness so why don't we do the same?"

Amanda's smirk had gotten wider. "Greg, you are officially my favourite person here."

"_I was always a quiet person, never speaking up unless I think my opinion is needed. However, I knew that if I wanted Stinky gone, I need to step up." Greg said narrowing his eyes. "I wouldn't say Amanda is a bad player but she always let her anger get the better of her. It looks like we have to show that we are bigger assets than Stinky ever was by doubling our work effect and proving ourselves at Challenges."_

**(Day 14, Mano Tribe)**

Tea had the flint and Machete in each of her hands standing in right of the fire pit. Clashing them together, she was trying to make a fire. Dormie walked over to her looking confused.

"Um, do everyone else knows that you are building a fire by yourself?" The kobold asked scratching her head.

"Are you kidding? Some of the others WANTED me to practice my fire-making skills." Tea countered without turning her head.

Dormie blinked twice at this. "What do you mean?"

"It is a long story. But to put it short, I need to make fire so that the fire on my torch stays lit." Tea shrugged.

Dormie stayed at the younger anthro girl in confusion. However, she shrugged and squatted down to see the progress so far.

"_This morning, I woke up and I found Tea of all people trying to build a fire for the camp. And it makes me want to scratch my head." Dormie said confused. "I mean every last one of us should know how to make a fire so far, especially in case of a fire-making tiebreaker. Still, I don't see why Tea is so convinced it is going to be a tiebreaker."_

"_The tribe is divided. Simple as that. You are either with Bryan's group and with us. Because of that, a tiebreaker is inevitable for me seeing that I am the weakest member of my group." Tea explained. "I need to practice my fire-making skills as much as I can. I refuse to lose this tiebreaker and hand in my torch knowing that Bryan and Karen of all people had the upper hand."_

Unknown to the girls, Bryan and his alliance were watching them intently.

"Wow… Tea is really getting good at making fires." Becky said in awe.

"Yes, she is quite adaptable despite her age." Franklin mused rubbing his chin.

"_The plan is to vote off Tea by beating her in a tiebreaker so Schokolade and Red had no chance of making it further into the game." Franklin explained. "On paper, that may seem simple but Tea had shown us that she is more than capable that making fires."_

"This looks troublesome." Tom frowned.

"What are you talking about? She is just a little girl!" Bryan said waving a dismissive hand.

"Even still, she had proven that she can make fires and is a force to be reckoned with at the tiebreaker." Franklin said.

"Still, she is just a kid. I think we could all easily beat her if given the right training in fire-making." Bryan shrugged.

Franklin turned to Bryan with a raised eyebrow. "I assume you want us to practice our fire-making skills too?"

"Of course!" The cop grinned. "If a little girl can make fires, why can't we?"

"But said little girl live on a island that is isolated by most technology." Tom piped up.

Everyone cast the producer unimpressed looks for saying this. He immediately shrank back.

"I'll shut up now."

"Gee, Bryan. I don't know." Karen frowned. "I never even took interest into making a fire until now."

"Don't worry, Kare. It is just as I said. If a kid can do it, so can you!" Bryan grinned. "Besides, we have a bit of time. Tribal Council is tomorrow, after all. And that's IF we lose that Challenge."

Franklin nodded his head. "I quite agree with Bryan. It may not be a long time but it should be more than enough to practice our skills with fire."

"_I just couldn't help but laugh at the minority's pathetic attempts to get back on top. I mean you are putting on all of your faith into a little girl?" Bryan sneered. "How desperate can you act? I mean even Tom can beat that runt in a fire-making Challenge. They just needed some experience. That's all."_

Then, Schokolade came back to camp with a letter.

Dormie excitedly hopped up and down while clapping her hands together. "Oh boy! I wonder what is the Challenge going to be this time?"

Bryan smirked as he walked over to Dormie and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't get your hopes up, sweetie." The young man sneered. "We actually like having a winning streak and we don't intend to let you have the Reward so easily."

"Actually, I don't think it is a Reward." Schokolade said.

Everyone turned to the soldier with a series of "What?"

"The letter says and I quote "How hard are you willing to fight for your burning flame?"." Schokolade read. "The description is vague but the logical assumption is that it is an Immunity Challenge since the burning flame could mean our torches."

"What?" Bryan yelled in disbelief.

"It is an Immunity Challenge?" Red asked just as shocked.

"But isn't it one day too early?" Tigerlily quizzed.

"That is Survivor for you." Schokolade said crossing her arms. "Expect the unexpected."

"_I must admit, I too was surprised when I read the clue and figured out what it meant. But at the same time, it made sense." Schokolade said. "In a season of sixteen people, things would go as normal but on a season of twenty, you have to cut out a few days short."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The Mano tribe followed by Dormie walked onto the team mat.

"All right. Dormie may rejoin her tribe." Tiny said.

The kobold happily nodded her head before skipping off. "Bye, guys! Had fun!"

"We now bring in the Papi tribe." Tiny said as the other tribe. "Helen voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Dormie's eyes widened. "HUH?"

"That is more or less an understated reaction, Dormie." Amanda said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, let's get to the next Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone turned to see a large circular platform that was a few feet away from the ground. On said platform were a couple of giant bags.

"This Challenge is a classic one-on-one fight. Carrying those bags, you have to shove your opponent off of the platform before he or she does the same to you to get a point." Tiny said. "The tribe that gets four points wins Immunity."

Everyone immediately looked at each other after hearing the last part. Tiny saw this and smirked.

"Ah, you caught on the clue, huh? Good work figuring it out." The host said. "Anyway, Mano, you have two extra members. Who are you going to sit out?"

"Tea and Becky." Schokolade said.

"All right, girls. Take a seat on the benches while I'll sort out the order." Tiny explained.

Soon, the host sorted out the order for the others, the two first battles stood on the platform and picked up their bags.

"All right. The first match-up is Tigerlily versus Wally. Remember, we are playing up to four." Tiny said.

Wally nervously fiddled with his collar with his free hand. "Gee, Ah don't feel all right hitting a girl."

"Good. Then, this should be easy." Tigerlily smirked.

"GO!"

Tigerlily wasted no time charging at Wally. The kangaroo taken by surprise quickly raised by his bag to defend himself but found himself staggering backwards to regain his balance. However, Tigerlily took this time to charge at him again smacking him with the bag sending him off the platform.

"Tigerlily wins the round! Mano leads 1-0!" Tiny announced.

"I suppose THIS is why most chivalry is dead." Tigerlily mused putting down the bag. "Oh well."

"Onto the next match! Schokolade versus Vincent." Tiny said.

Tigerlily and Wally walked back to their respective tribes as the next two got up to take their places in the ring.

"Um, I suppose telling you that I am not too fond of hitting girls as well would get me a quick loss as well?" Vincent asked picking up his bag.

Schokolade did the same. "You suppose correctly."

"GO!"

Schokolade wasted no time running at Vincent. However, unlike Wally, he actually saw it coming and charged again with his bag collided with his opponent's. The two struggled with each other trying to gain the other hand.

Vincent then managed to shove Schokolade backwards. He was about to charge at her again while she was stunned. However, the tan-clad woman quickly recovered herself and jumped back avoiding the attack. Seeing her opponent off-guard, she shoved the bag into his face stunning him before shoving him off onto his back.

"Schokolade wins the round! Mano leads 2-0!" Tiny announced.

"Just be grateful I am not allowed to use anything to defeat you except for this bag." Schokolade said staring down her downed opponent. "Otherwise, your injuries would had been much worse."

As the two got back to their tribes, the next two got onto the platform ready for the match.

"Okay! Now it is Franklin versus Stinky!"

"Let's have a nice, clean duel!" Franklin grinned.

"Riiiiight." Stinky said flatly.

"GO!"

Both men charged straight at each other while glaring each other down intending to clash into each other.

However, Stinky quickly stepped to the side allowing Franklin to run past surprised. With a smirk, the skunk ran behind the knight as he was trying to stop himself and pushed him off sending the older man onto his face.

"Stinky wins the round! Mano stills leads 2-1!" Tiny announced.

Franklin got up on his knees and glared behind him. "You dishonourable cheater!"

"Hey, if I didn't do that, you would had won." Stinky said with an one-arm shrug. "Consider it a compliment."

The two then walked back with Franklin still furious over the loss as the next to got ready to ready.

"Next match-up! It is Karen versus Amanda!" Tiny said.

"Hey, yes, could you just hold still and let me shove you off?" Karen asked.

"Why should I do that and let my tribe down?" Amanda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because we all know that you guys are going to be Ulonged." Karen smiled. "Why don't you save us both the energy and let me win?"

Amanda narrowed her eyes.

"GO!"

Karen ran over to Amanda who simply stood here in her place. The aristocrat smirked thinking that the older woman actually listened to me.

But then, Amanda readied her bag.

SMACK!

Swinging her bag like a baseball bat, she smacked Karen with it at full-force. Everyone gaped in shock as the teenager flew through the air screaming her head off until she dropped like a comet into the ocean.

"Karen!" Bryan gasped.

Amanda promptly dropped her bag and dusted off her hands together. She then turned to Tiny whose face was slack-jawed.

"Hey. Tiny." The nurse said getting the host's attention. "Don't you have something to say?"

"Um, right. Amanda wins the round. We are now tied at 2-2." He said trying to recover.

Amanda smirked as she casually walked back to her tribe.

"Um, is anyone going to help that poor girl?" Tom asked.

"No, thank you." Tigerlily said quickly.

"Pass." Red smirked.

"I decline." Schokolade said.

Later, after Bryan and Franklin brought Karen back to safety, she sat with her tribe looking like she was about to cry.

"Are you okay, Karen?" Bryan said sounding surprisingly concerned.

"It was horrible!" She sobbed. "I thought I was about to die!"

"Oh, you poor soul." Franklin frowned

"Oh, she'll live." Tea said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway… The next match is Red versus Dormie." Tiny said.

Dormie gulped nervously as she looked up at the much larger Red who was grinning evilly at her.

"Just blame the luck of the draw for this, darling." Red said darkly.

"GO!"

Red wasted no time rushing the poor girl at full-speed. Dormie shrieked before she ran to the side.

The demon continued running until he actually ran off the platform with a mighty thud.

Tiny blinked twice. "Um, I guess Dormie wins this round. Papi now lead 3-2."

Bryan slapped the forehead. "What the heck was that, you big dumb loser! You just practically gave them the lead now!"

Karen crossed her arms as she shook her head. "You can't do anything right. Can you?

Red quickly got up glaring at the two. "SHUT UP!"

With that, he and Dormie walked back to the respective tribes as the next two sat up.

"All right! The next match is Bryan versus Allison. If Allison wins this match, she wins Immunity for her tribe." Tiny announced.

Allison nervously shook in her place while Bryan stared at her with a smirk.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I will try to make this as quick as possible." He said.

"Allison, don't lose focus!" Vincent shouted cupping his hands to his mouth.

"You can do it, Allie! I know you can!" Dormie cheered.

"Bryan! Show this idiotic demon how to win a duel!" Karen yelled getting a glare from Red.

"GO!"

Bryan immediately ran over to Allison intending to shove her off with one good push. The alligator shrieked as she held out her bag in defence. The two collided and Bryan found himself being pushed back.

The cop stepped back stunned but quickly narrowed his eyes before he charged forward. However, Allison was prepared now and charged at him clashing their makeshift weapon. The two of them were both shoving against each other trying to gain the upper hand on one another. Everyone looked in shock at how close it was getting.

Bryan grunted in annoyance that he was having such a hard time trying to push off a frail-looking girl. He then stepped back to try to get more ground. However as he did so, he realized that the edge of the platform was right behind him. Allison saw this and charged forward.

Everyone looked in shock as the alligator shoved the man off the platform and onto his rear.

"That's it! Allison won the round!" Tiny yelled. "PAPI WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Papi tribe immediately cheered for Allison who looked stunned that she won. The Mano tribe looked in disbelief as they looked at Bryan was still sitting on the ground with a blank stare on his face.

"What the freaking heck just happened!"

**(Later)**

"Congratulations on winning on Immunity, Papi!" Tiny smiled. "Now before you go, you have to kidnap someone from Mano."

"Karen." Stinky said.

The brunette growled as she stormed over to Papi.

"All right, Karen will stay with Papi safe from Tribal Council and will rejoin them as the next Challenge." Tiny said before turning to the others. "Mano tribe, you have a date with me at Tribal Council. You may go back to camp."

**(Mano Tribe)**

"_We lost the Immunity Challenge today. Though how is still a mystery to me. How did I lose to a frail useless girl like Gator Girl?" Bryan growled. "Now because of that stupid fluke, we have to go to Tribal Council where we have to do a tiebreaker. Unfortunately, we don't have much time to teach the others how to make fire so we have to scramble."_

Schokolade, Red, Tigerlily and Tea were talking.

"So I guess the choice is obvious then since Karen had been kidnapped." Tigerlily said.

Tea nodded her head. "Tom."

"Yeah, even today, I still think he is an intern to snuck on the show to play." Red said crossing his arms.

"Really? I was thinking around the lines of Bryan." Schokolade said.

The others looked at her with wide eyes.

"_I know that I am letting my emotions get the better of my thinking but Bryan had crossed the line with me and I will ensure that he will regret it." Schokolade said narrowing her good eye. "No one talks about my position like that. He is just lucky that execution would lead to expulsion in this game."_

"Bryan? Seriously, I mean I know he is a jerk but he is a STRONG jerk!" Tigerlily pointed out.

"Even still, he cost us the Challenge due to his overconfidence." Schokolade said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, he got beat by a frail girl!" Red said laughing heartily.

"Like you are one to talk, Senor Toro?" Tea asked flatly.

Red's grin vanished as she growled. "Hey! I actually thought she would be too scared to move!"

"Even still, he is one of our stronger members." Tigerlily said. "Can't we wait until a little later until he is gone?"

"No. Besides, Bryan leaving would not hurt our momentum too much." Schokolade said closing her eye. "After all, even after Peter was stupidly voted out, we still managed to win two Challenges after that."

"But that means we would lose TWO strong players in a row!" Tigerlily pointed out.

"Actually, I am 100% with her for once." Red piped up with a smirk.

"Of course you are, Red." Tigerlily said rolling her eyes. "You are his biggest target."

"Oi…"

"_Schokolade had officially gone up from my "People I dislike" list to my "People I think okay or a little more than that"." Red said with a grin. "I had been dealing with Bryan and his smart mouth since Day 1 and I would waste no time writing down his name at Tribal Council."_

Tigerlily looked down at Tea. "What about you, Tea? I mean it is YOU who have to do the tiebreaker and all."

The hybrid crossed her arms. "Personally, I don't mind. He may be strong but he is seriously weighing us down with that attitude of his."

"But…" Tigerlily said.

"Besides we got the element of surprise. Bryan had made a couple of fires but not as fierce as mine." Tea nodded.

"Agreed. This is an excellent chance to catch them all off-guard." Schokolade agreed.

Red laughed a bit. "You know you have MY vote either way."

Tigerlily blinked twice before looking back and forth between the three as they looked back at her. The young woman sighed as she hang her head.

"Well, if that is what you guys want…" She said admitting defeat.

"_Ever since my selfish move to throw the Challenge got Peter voted off, I knew that I should stop caring for my own feelings and care for the tribe." Tigerlily said. "I hate Bryan as much as anyone else but he is strong and it would be stupid to vote off two strong players in a row. However, everyone else seems to have their mind set. Well, seeing that if voting off Bryan is best for the tribe, I guess I shouldn't make waves."_

"I would like to get some practicing in before the big night but…" Tea frowned as she looked towards the fire pit.

Bryan was trying to show Tom how to make fire with Franklin and Becky watching them intently.

"Ugh… How long are they going to stay there?" Tigerlily growled.

Tea shook her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were doing this on purpose."

"_Ever since we came back to camp, Bryan had dragged his alliance to the fire pit and will immediately shoo away anyone who nears it." Tea said rolling her eyes. "Obviously so I wouldn't get any practice with fire before Tribal Council. But thankfully, we are more prepared than he is as I been practicing my fire-making skills while he does it at the last minute."_

Little did Tea knew that was only HALF of the reason.

"No, no, NO!"

Bryan yelled as he stood up angrily and threw up his arms in rage. Franklin, Becky and Tom jumped at his loud reaction. Bryan then glared down at Tom.

"That is completely wrong! That is not how you click those two together!" Bryan yelled. "That is not even close!"

"S-Sorry…" Tom apologized shakily. "I keep forgetting…."

"I must had drilled the instructions through your mind for fifty times!" Bryan growled. "How the heck do you keep forgetting?"

"Um, well. This is the first time I tried something like this so…" Tom tried to explain

"So? Becky gave a fire on Day 4 and she is only fourteen!" Bryan yelled.

"Well, she IS a girl scout…" Tom said looking down.

"Quit talking back to me, old man!" Bryan shouted.

Tom shrank back. "But I wasn't…"

"Look! We only have until this evening to teach you how to make fire!" Bryan growled. "We don't have much time! If it wasn't for that fluke of a loss, we would had gotten more time but since we don't…"

"Actually, the way I see it. Defeat was inevitable." Tom said. "If you won that round, I would had gone against Greg, the strongman of their tribe. To be it shortly, I would had lost. The time we lost was pre-determined by the order."

Bryan, Franklin and Becky stared down at the older human with blank stares on their faces. Franklin and Becky looked at each other with slightly concerned faces. Bryan on the other hand gritted his teeth in anger as he clenched his fists tightly.

"UGH! Do you realize that if you lose the tiebreaker, those villains will have the majority!" Bryan said completely outraged. "That means they are one step closer to getting the prize money even before Day 39 is over! Do you want someone to undeserving like those fiends to win the million?"

"No…" Tom said looking down.

"Do you want innocent contestants to get hurt just because they were in the way of their plans?" Bryan yelled.

Tom started to shake a little. "No…"

"Do you want Tiny to get become traumatized for life making him to cancel the series forever?" Bryan said.

At this point, Tom's voice became raspy. "No…"

"Then, suck it up! We are all counting on you to win this tiebreaker for not only us but for everyone's sake!" Bryan growled. "You are over 30! Act like a true man! And…"

That was all he got out before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Franklin looking at him.

"What?" He said clearly annoyed.

"I am aware that you are frustrated but perhaps yelling at Tom isn't the best way to motivate him." Franklin said softly.

Bryan glared at the knight for a moment. He then looked back down at Tom who was still hanging his head. After a moment, he gave a deep sigh. Becky looked at the scene with before looking to the side with a sad look. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Hey, guys!" She cried getting Bryan and Franklin's attention. "Looks like Schokolade and the others want the fire pit back."

"Perfect." Bryan grumbled.

"Don't worry, Becky and I would try to distract them." Franklin said narrowing his eyes. "In the meantime, you two continue practising. And Bryan…"

"Yeah…?" Bryan muttered.

"Please try to be patient." Franklin warned before looking down at Becky. "Come on, we don't have much time."

The girl scout nodded her head as the two walked off leaving Bryan alone with Tom. The cop let out a deep sigh.

"_As much as I hate to admit it and I really hate to admit it but ironhead's right. While it makes me feel better, shouting at a pansy like Tom would not benefit my situation at all." Bryan groaned. "I need to motivate him somehow but how do you motivate someone who would apologize constantly if he thinks he looked at you funny?"_

Bryan then crouched down at Tom. "Tom?"

The bespectacled man raised his head to reveal that it was stained with tears. Bryan grunted in disgust at this and almost made a comment about it.

"Look, maybe I let my frustration get the better of me but everything I said is right." Bryan explained. "You seriously need to man up."

Tom wiped away his tears. "But… I am just not a manly person."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Bryan muttered before speaking up. "Even still, you shouldn't let people push you around as if you was a doormat. You should be more aggressive."

"But I am also not an aggressive person as well." Tom sighed.

Bryan slapped his forehead clearly getting annoyed.

"Are you ALWAYS this passive back at home?" He asked with a flat tone in his voice.

"Um, yes. I suppose that is why I am lowly ranked compared to the other producers." Tom said. "Whenever I tried to get a good jig for the idol I am producing, I always found myself apologizing in the end and getting the lesser jobs."

"And do you know why? Because they KNOW that they can walk all over you. They KNOW they can get pushed around!" Bryan scolded. "You are practically giving them a reason to treat you like dirt."

Tom looked down at the ground. "Well… Either way, I still get a decent amount of pay and the idols I produce become semi-big stars so…"

"WRONG!"

Tom jumped back so much, he fell onto his rear. He looked to find Bryan glaring at him.

"That is the WRONG reaction! You shouldn't act as if someone spilled juice on your carpet!" Bryan growled. "You should be like "Oh no, you don't! I am going to kill you and whoever is unfortunate to work for you"."

Tom winced at the violent advice.

"The reason people make fun of you is because you practically have no self-esteem. And I swear if you say something like you never have any self-esteem to begin with, I am going to pimp-smack you." Bryan said.

Tom stayed silent knowing that Bryan gave a warning about saying something stupid.

"You need to be more aggressive. You have to SQUEEZE the life onto people to get what you want!" Bryan said clutching his fist tightly. "Squeeze it until the blood pours down your arm."

Tom's face paled as he put his hands to his mouth not liking Bryan's choice of words.

"_Perhaps Bryan is right… Perhaps I should man up and stop letting people take advantage of me. I am sick and tired of always apologizing to people who wiped their feet on my face." Tom frowned. "Even when I came on this island, a few people saw me as a liability and Red even mistook me for a cameraman."_

"Look, some people just like having people around to push but some major losers like…" Bryan started.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in surprise. Tom saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Bryan?" Tom asked concerned.

Bryan couldn't help but smirk. "Maybe there IS hope, after all."

**(Tribal Council)**

The eight Mano tribe members carried their burning torches to Tribal Council. Tea however grabbed an unlit torch and light it before making it with the others.

"All right. Have a seat." Tiny smiled.

Everyone sat down.

"Tea, this is your first Tribal Council in 15 days. Do you feel nervous?" Tiny asked.

"Kinda. I mean I am the smallest and youngest contestant in the entire game so I am not surprised that some people would go for me." The young girl shrugged.

"Think you would have a lucky break since they voted off Peter?" Tiny asked.

"UGH! Don't remind me! When I saw he was gone, I was like "What the fudge?"!" Tea groaned.

"Bryan, do you know why Peter was voted off?" Tiny quizzed.

"Yeah, I had made an alliance with Karen, Franklin, Becky and Tea." The cop said with a smirk.

"Really? How did it happen?" Tiny asked.

"It just… Happened." Bryan shrugged. Schokolade crossed her arms not looking amused.

"Schokolade, is this true?"

"Unfortunately, for some bizarre reason, they formed an alliance." The soldier frowned.

"Franklin, why did you guys formed an alliance?" Tiny asked.

"It is just as Bryan said. It just happened." The Medieval man shrugged.

Tigerlily rolled her eyes at this.

"Tigerlily, you are not fond with that answer?" Tiny asked.

"I refuse to acknowledge that some of the said guys in the alliances were at each other's throats are now buddy-buddy." The feline said crossing her arms. "This totally smells fishy."

"Becky, what do you say to that?" Tiny asked.

"Well, I admit our tribe got off to a rocky start but we soon realized that we all had something in common." The girl scout explained.

"I see. So Red is it now four versus four?" Tiny said.

"Yeah. We will be heading into a tiebreaker today." The muscular man nodded. "Tea versus one of your interns."

Tiny blinked twice in confusion. "Come again?"

Tom sighed as he looked down at the ground. "He is talking about me."

"Um, Red, I have to ask. Why do you think Tom is one of our interns?" Tiny asked confused.

"Because he is an idiot." Bryan piped up.

Red growled at he glared at the shorter man. "Hey! Don't put words in my mouth!"

"Why not? It is so obvious." Bryan said rolling his eyes. "Honestly…"

Red shook furiously in anger. "Do you realize that if I had things my way, I would had burned you to a crisp!"

"Oh, please! You always act so tough and cool!" Bryan smirked. "But in reality, you are a sissy. A big, dumb, whiny sissy!"

Red growled with his eyes flaring up with fire. "Why you? Wanna put your money where your mouth is after this game?"

Bryan rolled his eyes. "What for? We all know I'll win! Why should I prove that I am better than you when even my grandma is better than you!"

Red clenched his fists while gritting his teeth together making a very unsatisfying sound.

"Now, now, Red. How do you think this vote will go down?" Tiny said.

"It would go for a pleasant surprise for all." The demon said grumpily.

"Are you just saying that?" Tiny said with unimpressed eyes.

"Yes, he is." Bryan smiled.

Red glared back and forth between Bryan and Tiny wondering who should he yell at first. "Look, can we vote now?"

"Smartest thing that came out of your mouth." Bryan smirked.

Tiny rolled his eyes. "All right, all right. It is voting time. Tigerlily, you are up."

The young woman nodded as she got up and marched over to the voting table with a determined look on her face. She voted down a name and went back.

Tea stomped over to the voting table looking more determined than Tigerlily. She bounded by a stepladder. "This would be the ultimate punishment for you. Losing a tiebreaker to a little girl." She smirked holding up "Bryan" to the camera.

Schokolade casually made her way to the voting table with a narrowed eye. Firmly grabbing the pen, she wasted no time voting down a name and putting it in the urn.

Red got up to write down a name but almost tripped over his own seat. He growled as he stormed off trying to drown off the laughing. "You don't know how long I made waiting for this, you punk."

Becky took a deep breath before walking over to the table and writing down a name before putting it in the urn and heading back.

Bryan swaggered over to the voting table the most confident about the vote. With a sneer, he picked up a pen. "On Day 1, I asked Tiny to give me the check and save everyone the trouble. I still standby that statement."

Franklin narrowed his eyes as he marched his way into Tribal Council. He swiftly grabbed the pen before writing down a name.

Tom slowly walked into the Tribal Council knowing that it is going to be a tiebreaker. He took a deep breath. "I don't want to go home. Not this early."

He then slowly walked back as Tiny got up.

"I'll go get the votes." He said walking off.

Everyone watched as he came back to Tribal Council holding the urn.

"I'll read them out. Remember, whoever gets voted out have to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Bryan."

Bryan and the others' eyes widened in surprise.

"Second vote, Bryan. Two votes, Bryan."

Tom put his hand on his chest thanking goodness that he was spared.

"Third vote, Bryan. Three votes, Bryan."

Bryan merely chuckled as he shook his head.

"Fourth vote, Bryan. Four votes, Bryan."

"You just made a big mistake." Bryan said in a singsong tone as his opponents glared at him.

"Fifth vote, Red. Four votes, Bryan. One vote, Red."

Red, Tigerlily, Tea and Schokolade looked at the host with wide eyes.

"Sixth vote, Red. Four votes, Bryan. Two votes, Red."

Tea slapped her forehead with a moan. "We're sunk…"

"Seventh vote, Red. Four votes, Bryan. Three votes, Red. One vote left…"

Schokolade hang her head in shame. "Forgive me, my superiors. I had failed you all."

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor…"

Nobody looked in suspense since they all knew what the last vote was going to be for.

"We have a tie. Bryan and Red at four votes each."

Tigerlily and Tea looked at each other with worried faces. Bryan and Franklin smirked while Becky and Tom smiled happily. Red blinked twice before narrowing his eyes.

"Good." Red said.

Bryan laughed heartily. "Do you think you could actually beat ME in a fire-making Challenge?"

"Who said anything about it being a fire-making Challenge?" Tiny piped up surprising everyone. "This is a trivia challenge."

"Oh nooo…" Tigerlily said putting her hands on her face.

"Bryan and Red, they are cards underneath your seats." Tiny said. "Show them so we can begin."

The two did what they were told.

"Now this is basic trivia about last season." Tiny said. "Show "T" for True or "F" for False. Whoever gets it wrong first loses."

"Heh. I almost feel sorry for beating you here." Bryan said as Red growled.

"Okay, first question. Ace versus Lilo was the only tiebreaker of the season. True or False?" Tiny asked.

Bryan and Red both held up "False".

"Both is true. There was almost Yomi versus Mignon." Tiny nodded. "Next question. Xigbar won the most Immunity Challenges. True or False?"

Bryan and Red both held up "True."

"Both is true again. Mark was second with two wins." Tiny nodded. "Clover got votes before getting pulled out of the game. True or False?"

Bryan held up "False" while Red held up "True."

"Different answers. All right, here is the correct one…"

Everyone looked up.

"True."

Everyone's eyes bugged out upon hearing this.

"What?" Becky said flatly.

"That's right. Clover got votes from Calvin and Swiper." Tiny explained. "In fact, it was them targeting Clover was the reason Ace switched."

Everyone continued to look stunned."So Bryan is officially the fifth person voted out of Survivor."

Red stared at the host with wide eyes not believing his ears. He slowly turned to Bryan who looked just as stunned. In fact, the cop promptly dropped the card in his hands still not breaking out of his pose.

The demon blinked twice for a moment. Then, a big smirk wiped across his face.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!" Red shouted pointing into Bryan's face.

Tiny put his fist to his mouth as he coughed a couple of times. "Bryan, you need to bring me my torch."

Bryan continued to stay in his seat stunned.

"Um, Bryan?"

The young man shook his head in disbelief. However, he slowly narrowed his eyes and he gritted his teeth.

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

Everyone jumped from their seat from Bryan's yell. The man quickly stood up from his seat and quickly grabbed his torch. He then glared at his allies who looked sad.

"Bryan…" Franklin said weakly.

"Tell Karen that she is in charge when she goes back to camp!" Bryan yelled before storming over to Tiny and placing his torch in front of him.

"Bryan, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting the torch over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Up yours!" Bryan growled as he stormed off with his hands in his pockets.

Tiny watched as he stomped away before turning to the others. "Well, it is safe to say that Bryan did not see defeat coming. It just goes to show you. You should NEVER underestimate your opponent or else it could come back to bite you in the tail. You may now go."

Everyone then grabbed their torches and walked off still in shock at what had just happened. Except for Red of course who was happily marching off to camp spinning his torch as if it was a baton while humming a jovial tune.

"_I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I had it! I had it all! I was on a winning tribe! I was in the majority! AND I was the leader! I could had won the entire stupid game! And yet I lost a trivia challenge to RED of all people!" Bryan growled rubbing his head angrily. "The only reason I didn't reveal to those idiots that I been playing them like the fools they are is because Karen is still there! Please, Karen, win this for me! You are the only person I want to win!"_

RESULTS

Bryan: Red. Schokolade, Tea, Tigerlily

Red: Becky, Bryan, Franklin, Tom

The first major character of the season is now gone. I actually quite liked writing for Bryan. At first, I thought he was going to be an one-shot jerk but while writing for him, I realized how three-dimensional he was because of his interaction with certain characters. Also, with him leaving kick-starts some character's storylines. Love him or hate him, he played a major part in the story. Still, don't think I didn't enjoyed writing his downfall.

NOTE: When thinking up characters and decided on an arrogant, insufferable jerk, I thought what I should I name him. Then, I remembered watching a video about a stand-up comedian called Dane Cook on Youtube telling everyone about friends that nobody likes. It was from that video, I came up with the name "Bryan". Fitting, huh?


	7. Day 15 to 17

**(Mano Tribe)**

Red led the tribe back to camp marching happily whistling a jovial tune.

"I'm looking over a four-leaf clover that I overlooked before!" The demon sang.

"_Tonight, I feel great! I beat out my rival in a tiebreaker and his face when he realized that I beat him was priceless!" Red said with a grin. "Now he is venting out his anger in the Loser's Lodge while I lasted way longer than him! Ooh, I am SO recording that part!"_

Schokolade, Tigerlily and Tea watched the overjoyed demon still stunned by the vote.

"Um, okay? What just happened?" Tea asked.

"I believe it is a special kind of entity that I had never really had that much faith in before." Schokolade explained.

"What? The power of a Hail Mary?" Tigerlily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Luck."

"_I don't know how and either does anyone else but Red came through for us today. He beat Bryan in a tiebreaker. A TRIVIA tiebreaker." Tigerlily said in awe. "I guess that even Red could have his moments."_

"Hey, I know this is a big shocker but come on, we should be happy!" The tigress grinned.

"Agreed. We had not only took out one of the opposing alliance but also their leader as well." Schokolade nodded.

"Yeah and seeing Bryan's reaction was just plain priceless." Tea said with a smirk. "The sap never knew what hit him."

She and Tigerlily then laughed at this.

"Plus, there is no way that we could lose now." Schokolade explained. "The next logical person to kidnap is either between Becky and Tom and considering that you cannot kidnap somebody twice…"

Tea smirked darkly. "…Karen is screwed like during DIY the next time we go to Tribal Council."

Schokolade gave a small smirk as she nodded her head.

"_When going to my first Tribal Council, I had a rocky start after one of our stronger players got voted off over our most useless one. However, there is a chance to make up for it." Schokolade said crossing her arms. "Bryan had crossed me and he paid the price and I intend to the same to Karen."_

"Come. It had been a tiring night for us all." The soldier said. "Let's turn in for the night."

The other girls nodded their heads as they followed Red back to camp. As they did so, Franklin, Becky and Tom came here looking horrified. Becky looked down as the ground trying to fight back tears.

"What in the world just happened?" Tom asked in disbelief.

"I don't know." Franklin sighed shaking his head. "I thought for sure it was a clear victory for Bryan."

"So what are we going to do now?" Tom asked looking flustered. "It's four versus four."

Franklin bit his lip before looking down at Becky. He then realized that she was this close to breaking down.

The knight looked down in sympathy. He then narrowed his eyes.

"We discuss the matter tomorrow." He said sternly. "It is far too late to talk about it."

"Like I would be getting any sleep tonight." Tom said flatly.

"Come, Becky. Let's rest." Franklin said putting a soft hand on her shoulder.

"A-A-All right…" The bespectacled girl nodded.

"_What are we going to do? The leader of our alliance had went home tonight! Which was totally shady, I might add! They probably figured out who Bryan really was." Becky exclaimed with misty eyes before removing her glasses to wipe her eyes.. "It's not fair! Bryan tried too hard to put his plans together to have it foiled like that! Now how are we going to stop those bad guys?"_

**(Day 15, Papi Tribe)**

"Ugh! There are sands on my shoes! Don't you peasants have any wood to create a simple boardwalk? Plus, there are a few stones here. I could easily trip and hurt my beautiful face! Also, the shelter could collapse and crush me at any time! Don't you ever think of anything?"

The anthros of the Papi tribe groaned as they all sat in the shelter watching Karen rant off with bored looks on their faces.

"_Yesterday we finally won our second Immunity Challenge and had the choice to kidnap somebody from the other tribe." Stinky said with a groan. "Karen is the most logical choice since it is a miracle that she survived the last Tribal Council but now I learned the hard way how much the Kongs regretted kidnapping Lucy. That woman is a harpy."_

"Look, Karen. I am sorry that our camp is not up to your standards but I don't see why you should complain so much." Vincent said. "You are only here for two days."

"I don't care! You should at least made it presentable for my arrival!" The teenager huffed.

"We didn't spruced up the camp fer Tea when she was kidnapped and she didn't seemed ta mind." Wally said crossing his arms in annoyance.

"That is because she is from a node where the main characters lived in trashy houses!" Karen huffed. "I, on the other hand come from a node with more elegant tastes."

The anthros looked at each other in disgust.

"_Actually, the camp isn't that bad. In fact, the camp, the shelter, the scenery. EVERYTHING is better that rubbish heap we have for OUR camp." Karen smirked. "I just wanted to blow off some steam. Bryan told me if I get kidnapped, I could take my anger out on the Papi tribe. After all, only a few of them are making merge."_

"Hey, Karen, you do know this is Survivor, right?" Stinky asked. "Malibu is nowhere near this place."

The aristocrat gasped as she glared at the skunk. "How dare you talk back to me, you little stinker?"

"Hey, just because you are rich doesn't give you the right to be so mean!" Dormie said narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I have you know that I am FAR more important than the rest of you!" Karen huffed.

"That means squat here, darling." Stinky said rolling his eyes.

Karen growled unaware that two certain people walked up behind her not looking pleased.

"I swear I hate nearly everyone and everything here." She scoffed.

"SO LEAVE!"

The force of the sudden shout actually sent Karen flying forward screaming until she skidded across the sand in an awkward position.

Everyone started laughing as the aristocrat weakly readjusted herself as she coughed out sand. She then slowly got up and glared at the guilty party.

Amanda crossed her arms after her loud shout as Greg did the same thing behind her.

"You! You psychotic Amazon!" Karen growled dusting off her dress. "How dare you?"

"Oh, yeah! I dare! I dare all right!" Amanda said crossly.

"_Ever since Karen came here, she been annoying us non-stop with her whining. "Ooh, I got sand in my shoes! Ooh, the salty air is ruining my hair!" Humph! How did she lasted so long being the pest that she is?" Amanda said crossing her arms. "If I was on her tribe, I would gun for her in a heartbeat. Those kind of people make me sick!"_

"Seriously, I mean it. If you hate everything here then why should everyone suffer?" The beauty said throwing up her arms in disgust. "Leave!"

"Yeah, you just wasted a spot for somebody else who wanted to play this game by coming here." Greg said narrowing his eyes.

"And like I am going to take orders from an ogre!" Karen growled before glaring at Amanda. "Same to you, woman! How dare you even talk to me after you nearly killed me!"

The nurse gasped as she stepped back surprised by this comment.

"Killed? Karen, dear, I think there was a misunderstanding." She said before walking over.

"Seriously?" The younger woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right. I never intended to kill you." Amanda nodded.

She then went into Karen's face with a nasty expression replacing her softer one.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would had thrown away my bag and did it with my bare hands." She said darkly. "I have you know that I am a nurse so I know which vital organ to go for a bloody death."

Karen's eyes widened as her fair skin paled. She backed away a few steps.

"You… You… You psychopath!" The teenager shouted.

With that, she ran away trying not to trip on her dress. Everyone smirked at this.

"Wow… Nice bluff." Greg smiled.

"Who said I was bluffing?" Amanda asked flatly.

Needless to say, everyone's smirks vanished.

**(Mano Tribe)**

Red and the rest of his allies sat around the fire pit with the former beaming with pride.

"Congratulation, Red." Tigerlily smiled.

"Yes, I admit. I did had my doubts." Schokolade said.

Red smirked loving the praise he was getting. "Thank you, ladies! It is about time I got some praise!"

"Well, it is the first time that you really did something for useful for us." Tea said.

Red's eyes widened before he growled. "Hey!"

"Now, now, Tea." Tigerlily said despite chuckling as well.

"Sorry, I was just messing around." The hybrid girl chuckled.

"_An almost-always stoic soldier. A short-tempered demon with a bad attitude. I never thought I see the day that I had to be in an alliance with them." Tea said with a smirk. "And yet here we are. Even still, I like this alliance even though we were forced to make it. I definitely trust these guys more than the others in the opposing alliance. Hopefully we can say together."_

Becky and Tom sat on a log with Franklin standing in front of them. The former had her head down.

"Becky, are you all right?" Tom asked concerned.

"No… Bryan got voted off and he was our biggest chance our voting off those villains." The girl scout said sadly. "Wow, are we going to stop them from taking the prize money now?"

Franklin and Tom frowned as they looked at the girl with sympathy. The former then narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Becky… Tom…"

The two bespectacled people looked up.

"Just because we had lost our leader and his fall affected the rest of us greatly, we mustn't lay around and mope around." Franklin said sternly. "If we do, those fiends had already won!"

Becky bit her lip. "I know that, Franklin but what can we do?"

"What else? We promote Karen to leader after she returns to camp." Franklin said putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh dear… She is going to be heartbroken when she found out that Bryan is gone." Becky frowned. "He was her best friend out here."

Franklin gave a small sigh.

"I wouldn't blame her for getting upset, he will not be forgotten." The knight lamented before raising his head. "But we cannot afford to give up hope! I refuse to just sit put and let a couple of villains take the money that rightfully belongs to a deserving person."

Becky and Tom looked at each other.

"_I am not much of a leader. I prefer to be a follower instead. However, I am the only one who could give Becky and Tom a pep talk to get their spirits back up." Franklin said determined. "I know that Bryan's downfall hit us all very hard but we can't give up now! We have too much to fight for!"_

"Come on! I know the current situation looks grim but we have to believe!" The Champion-In-Training said. "Many miracles had appeared on the game of Survivor! We just have to hope for the best!"

Becky blinked twice before slowly nodding her head.

"Yeah… Our leader may be gone but not our alliance…" The teenager said.

"That's right! We can still turn this game around!" Franklin nodded. "We just need to wait till Karen return to discuss what our first choice of action should be."

"Do you really think we could win? After all, if we lose an Immunity Challenge, Becky and I would most likely be kidnapped meaning…" Tom started.

"Hey! Don't talk like that!" Becky scolded startling the producer.

"That's right! If we want to win, we have to think positive." Franklin said crossing his arms. "If you talk negatively like that, it would just be a damper for us."

Tom looked back and forth between the two people before looking down.

"_Perhaps they are right. Maybe I should stay positive about the whole thing. After all, if we lose, we are all done for. I need to take Bryan's advice to heart." Tom said. "I need to stop letting people step all over so I could further myself in the game. Or at least to fend for myself because Schokolade and Red are scary."_

"All right! Now say it with me!" Franklin grinned. "Justice will prevail!"

Becky and Tom looked at each other before raising their arms in the air as well.

"Justice will prevail." They both said a little unsure.

"Very good!" Franklin nodded. "Now say it with me! Evil can never be forgiven!"

"Evil can never be forgiven!" Becky and Tom said with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Splendid!" Franklin grinned. "Now what about this? Make people pay up for their crimes!"

"Make people pay up for their crimes!" The two said getting pumped.

"We are fighters of justice!"

"We are fighters of justice!"

"We will not back down!"

"We will not back down!"

"We won't let the burning flame of our hearts and our torches to be extinguished!"

"We won't let the burning flame of our hearts and our torches to be extinguished!"

"We…"

BONK.

Becky and Tom's eyes widened as Franklin fell flat on his face with a very unsightly bump on his head. They then noticed a coconut right next to him. They looked up to find Red standing a few feet away dusting his hands together.

"Shut up!"

With that, he stormed away leaving Becky and Tom scampering to see if Franklin was all right.

**(Day 16, Team Papi)**

Greg had gathered a lot of sticks that he believed would be perfect for firewood. After collecting a good number of wood, he picked them all up easily and walked off to put it with the other firewood.

He didn't noticed that Dormie was watching him while blinking twice. Tilting her head in confusion, she made her way over to the giant.

"_I just noticed this recently but ever since I returned to camp, whenever I see Amanda and Greg, they are working really hard." Dormie mused. "It just that I don't see why they decided to double their work effort for some reason. I decided to find out for myself."_

"Oh, Greg!" The canine sang.

The strongman turned around to see the approaching Dormie. "Oh, hey, Dormie. How are you doing?"

"Just fine, thank you!" She smiled. "Hey, can I ask you a question."

"Sure." Greg said with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

"How about you and Amanda are working so hard recently?" Dormie asked. "Ever since I returned from the Immunity Challenge, you guys been working twice as hard."

"Is it that obvious?" Greg asked sounding a little surprised.

"I wouldn't say obvious but whenever I see you and Amanda, you are doing work." Dormie shrugged.

Greg stood in place wondering what he should say.

"_Sure, Amanda and I are two of the more stronger players of our tribe but if we want to confirm ourselves as assets to the tribe, we need to expand our work effort." Greg explained. "I didn't wanted to tell the others straight out because that would just make them suspicious. While I am not big on lying, I knew I needed to tell her something."_

"Our tribe is growing smaller." The giant explained.

"Um, what does that have to do with anything?" Dormie asked.

"Well, we just thought since we have less people to do work, Amanda and I should work more to make up for it." Greg lied.

Dormie blinked twice at this. Greg kept his neutral face despite getting a little nervous.

Suddenly, the cheery woman grinned. "Oh, I see! That is really thoughtful of you!"

Greg let out a sigh of relief before smiling. "No problem."

"If you are so instinct on working…"

The two turned to see Karen walking over.

"How about getting me some water?" The woman asked. "I am parched."

Dormie blinked twice. "But the water tank is right next to the shelter. Couldn't you get it yourself?"

"Oh, please! I am royalty!" Karen scoffed.

Greg narrowed his eyes. "I am sorry but I am doing this for my tribe. And you are not part of it."

"Well, I never!" Karen said appalled. "You would work for a bunch of fuzz-balls instead of me?"

"Of course." Greg said crossly. "The "fuzz-balls" are far more respectable than you."

"Yeah, you are super-mean!" Dormie agreed.

Karen growled. "Silence, peasant!"

Before things got ugly, the three heard a familiar voice.

"Yo! Gather around! We got treemail!"

"Oh, goody! Another Challenge!" Dormie said clapping her hands together. "Let's go!"

Greg nodded as they went to see what was going on. Karen did the same grumbling under her breath.

Soon, everyone gathered around Stinky who had the letter.

"What does the letter say, Stink?" Wally asked with a smirk punching his fists together.

"It said "How good are you at trivia?"." The mechanic read.

Wally's smirk vanished. "TRIVIA? Oh, great! Ah hate those Challenges!"

"That is no surprise.." Amanda muttered under her breath.

"Oy…"

"_Ah always hated the trivia Challenges because some of the questions makes mah brain fry up. Ah am a boxer. Since when do boxers did ta learn trivia?" Wally said rolling his eyes. "Thankfully, we got a lot of decently smart people so maybe Ah don't've ta worry about winning it for my tribe but it is too early ta say."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Papi tribe went over to their mat with Karen following them.

"All right, Karen may rejoin her tribe." Tiny said.

"Finally!" Karen scoffed before making her way over.

"Finally something we can agree on!" Amanda said crossing her arms.

"We now bring in the Mano tribe." Tiny said letting the other tribe come in. "Bryan voted off at the last Tribal Council."

Karen's eyes widened in horror upon hearing this.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Good to see you too." Tea said cheerfully.

Karen glared down at the child. "What are you doing here!"

"I didn't get the most votes to go home." Tea smirked with a carefree shrug.

"That's NOT what I meant!"

"All right! All right! Let's just calm down and get to our next Challenge." Tiny said clapping his hands.

Karen looked at Franklin who merely looked down in sadness.

"Okay. What we have here is a good old-fashioned trivia quiz." Tiny smirked pointing to a table with two buzzers on it. "The Challenge is simple. Two people would go up to the table and I would ask them a question. If they buzzed in and get in right scoring a point for their tribe. However, if they get it wrong, they would give the point to the other tribe. Whichever tribe gets four points wins Reward. Want to do what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"Rice. And tons of it. That should be a good meal to eat after having nothing but fruit." Tiny said.

Some people smiled upon hearing this.

"Now, you have one extra member. Who are you sitting out?" Tiny asked.

"I'll sit out." Red said.

"Wisest move you made since you got here." Franklin growled as he rubbed his head still hurt from that coconut.

"Hey! Watch it, ironhead!" Red growled.

"Now, now." Tiny scolded "Let's decide the order."

**(Later)**

"All right! It is Tom versus Greg." Tiny said. "Here is the question. Who spent the longest time on Survivor?"

The two men paused wondering what was the answer. Suddenly, Greg buzzed in.

"Greg?"

"Parvati Shallow." The larger man said.

"Correct. You had scored one point for Papi." Tiny smiled. "May the next two come on up."

As Tom and Greg left, Becky and Amanda walked in to take their place.

"All right. Next question." Tiny said. "Who was the first Sole Survivor to get an unanimous win?"

Becky was quick to buzz in.

"Becky."

"Earl Cole from Fiji." The girl scout smiled.

"Correct. You just scored one point for Mano. We are tied at 1 each." Tiny said. "May the next people now go on."

As the two girls made their way back to their tribes, Schokolade and Wally walked over to the table.

"Okay, next question." Tiny said. "Who is considered the biggest villain of all time on Survivor?"

Despite stating earlier that he was horrible at trivia, Wally was actually quick to buzz in.

"Wally?"

"Jonny Fairplay." The kangaroo grinned.

"Sorry but that is incorrect. The correct answer is Russell Hantz." Tiny said. "That means Mano leads 2-1.

Wally's grin immediately vanished. "Are ya serious?"

"Obviously the question meant who is the biggest villain in the eyes of the producers?" Schokolade said rolling her good eye.

With that, the two walked off allowing Karen and Stinky to walk in.

"Okay, next question." Tiny said. "Who is the only person to win Survivor TWICE?"

Before Stinky could stamp his palm over the buzzer, Karen quickly buzzed in.

"Karen?"

"Parvati Shallow." The aristocrat smirked.

"No, that is not right. The correct answer is Sandra Diaz-Twine." Tiny said. "We are now tied 2-2."

Karen's smirk vanished. "Poppycock!"

"Woman, did you even WATCHED the show before coming on this season?" Stinky asked putting his elbow on the table.

"SHUT UP!"

With that, the two walked off. Tea and Allison then walked over to the table.

"Okay. Next question." Tiny said. "How many people in the season of Nicaragua left the game without being voted out."

Tea buzzed in without thinking twice.

"Tea?"

"Two. NaOnka Mixon and Kelly Shinn aka Purple Kelly." The hybrid girl said simply.

"Correct. You had scored one point for Mano. Mano now leads 3-2." Tiny said.

The two girls walked away from the table with Tea smirking in success as Franklin and Dormie made their way over.

"All right. If Franklin gets this right, he'll wins Reward for his tribe." Tiny said. "What is the term if a small minority overcame all odds and make it to the Finals together?"

Franklin and Dormie looked at each other in confusion upon hearing this. Suddenly, Dormie buzzed in.

"For a chance to win. Dormie?"

"Um… Is it the Aitu 4 from Cook Islands?" The kobold asked unsure of himself.

"That is correct. You had scored one point for Papi. The entire Reward rests in the balance of the last two people." Tiny said.

As Franklin and Dormie walked away, Tigerlily and Vincent walked up to the box.

"Now… The last question." Tiny said. "Who never got a single vote in Gabon?"

Vincent and Tigerlily looked at each other knowing this could win the Reward for them. Then, one of them buzzed.

"Vincent, for Reward. What is it?" Tiny asked.

"Jessica Kiper also known as "Sugar"." The fox said.

"That is… correct!" Tiny shouted. "PAPI WINS REWARD!"

The Papi tribe cheered on Vincent. Tigerlily just sighed and congratulated him as well.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Papi! You had won Reward!" Tiny said handing Vincent a sack of rice. "As for the rest of you, it was close but I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Papi Tribe)**

Everyone happily carried the large amount of rice back to camp.

"Good work, everybody!" Vincent smiled. "We won rice for the tribe!"

"You mean YOU won rice for the tribe!" Wally smirked nudging his friend in the stomach.

Vincent chuckled. "Thank you, Wally but I just won just the winning point. Some of us scored a point for us."

"Well, to be fair, I can't really take credit for my point." Stinky said rolling his eyes. "Especially after Karen got it wrong for me."

"She never did seem to have a grasp on the game, I guess." Dormie shrugged.

"_When I found out that they voted out Helen instead of Stinky, I was quite upset. But Stinky is less mean and grouchy now so I can tolerable him a lot more." Dormie smiled putting her hands behind her back. "In fact, he unofficially become a member of our alliance."_

"So what don't we celebrate by making some rice?" Wally grinned.

"Yeah! Why not?" Dormie grinned pumping her fist in the air.

"All right. Let's go make a fire." Vincent nodded before turning to Wally. "Wally, would you help me?"

"Of course, mate!" The boxer grinned as they walked off.

"_So far things had been wonderful. We had won the last two Challenge in a row adding up to our morale. I know this is too early to say but if we keep this up, we may be strong as a group." Allison smiled. "After all, I know that I am more stronger than some of the people on the other tribe."_

"Isn't this grand, Vincent?" Wally asked with a grin. "We are finally picking up in the Challenges!"

"Not yet, Wally." The aristocrat warned. "We are still behind by one guy. We still need to win one more Challenge to even the odds."

"Right!" The young man grinned. "Don't you worry, now that we had gotten rid of Caroline, Stewart and Helen, our tribe are decently strong."

"I agree. Now that we got rid of the weaker members of our tribe, we should be able to do better at Challenges." Vincent smiled.

"Hey, there been one question that been bugging me." Wally said.

"Um, what is it, Wally?" Vincent asked.

"In case we lost the next Challenge, who are we targeting?" The boxer asked. "I mean the only ones that are not in our alliance are Greg and Amanda and they are both two of our stronger members and hardest workers."

Vincent's eyes widened at this before he looked to the side. Wally raised his eyebrow in concerned.

"Um… Mate?" He asked.

"I… I don't know." Vincent said.

Wally's eyes widened at this. "What? Seriously? But you always know what to do."

Vincent let out a small sigh. "I must admit that I am stumped in this situation."

"_I just realized I made a major flaw in my strategy. I had aligned myself with currently the three most weakest members of our tribe and put our strongest ones on the outs." Vincent said holding his head. "I don't know what I should do if we lose. Should I vote off of our stronger players even though we are at a disadvantage or have to resort to backstab one of my own allies?"_

"I mean I don't know to backstab any of the others." The aristocrat said looking at the ground. "But if we lose the next Immunity Challenge, we would be down by two players. Voting off one of our stronger members would be stupid."

Wally's ears drooped. "Because while the other tribe still have weaker players like Karen, they still have that muscle-bound demon and knight."

"Right…" Vincent said with a sigh.

Wally frowned seeing his best mate was like this. He then walked over and put a comforting hand on his should. The fox looked up.

"We just've to focus on winning the next Challenge, then." Wally said narrowing his eyes. "If we do that, would voting off someone seem a little easier after that?"

Vincent blinked twice before nodding his head. "Yeah, that should makes things a little easier."

"Then, let's give our all at the next Challenge!" Wally said. "We can't afford to lose."

Vincent slowly nodded his head again. "Right… I suppose that is all we can do right now. Thank you."

"No problem! We are mates, after all!" Wally chuckled. "Now let's go get the firewood, we can't keep the others waiting."

Vincent chuckled. "Right."

"_Vincent had been the heart of our tribe. Always willing to cheer somebody up if they feels now. Now it seems that HE is the one that needs cheering up." Wally said. "Ah was quick to give him a pep talk. After all, he is also comforting whenever I blew things with Amanda."_

**(Mano Tribe)**

"_We just lost the Reward today. No big loss. Most likely we have nothing to season the rice with so we are might as well keep eating fruit." Karen said before she scowled. "The big loss is that instead of that little freak, the only person that made me feel at ease is now gone!"_

Karen pacing back and forth as Franklin, Becky and Tom watched her while sitting on a log.

"How did Bryan got voted out! He should had easily beaten that little runt in a fire-making Challenge easily!" The brunette scoffed.

The other three looked at each other wondering how they should tell her.

"Um, Karen? First off, Bryan didn't got voted out in a fire-breaking trivia." Franklin said. "He got voted off in a TRIVIA fire-breaker."

"So what? He should had still easily sent Tea home!" Karen snapped.

"Um, yeah… We changed targets…" Tom said stroking his cheek with his finger.

Karen blinked twice at this. "What are you talking about?"

"Um, we thought that the target would be me so they had me practice fire-making but I kept messing it up." Tom sighed shaking his head. "So we had no choice but to switch targets."

Karen raised an eyebrow. "To who…"

The three looked at each other before they spoke in unison with a sigh.

"Red…"

Karen's eyes widened in horror.

"Come again?"

"Bryan lost a trivia tiebreaker to Red." Becky said sadly.

Karen paused letting the new info set in."AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Schokolade, Tigerlily, Tea and Red watched the breakdown from a few feet away looking entertained.

"Loving this?" Tea asked.

"Quite." Schokolade smirked.

"_I know this sounds me but I am enjoying every last minute of Karen's meltdown. She always had this arrogant statement that she would last." Tea said with a smirk. "Now she realizes that she is the next one to go and is pacing around!"_

Karen wasted no time rushing over to Franklin and grabbed him by the collar.

"Please tell you are not serious!" Karen said hysterically shaking Franklin like a British nanny. "Please tell me that he didn't lost a tiebreaker to RED. A TRIVIA tiebreaker!""I-I-I-I-I'm a-a-a-a-afraid s-s-s-s-so." Franklin said getting dizzy.

Karen let go of the dazed knight not believing this was happening. She held her head hoping that this was all a horrible nightmare.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening." She said.

"Sorry." Becky apologized.

Karen was on the verge of having an emotional outbreak until Franklin (who just woke up from his daze) spoke up.

"Karen?"

The aristocrat looked at the man with a grumpy look on her face. "What?"

Franklin put his fist to his mouth as he got up. He then crouched down in front of her surprising her.

"You are now our new leader." He said.

Karen's eyes widened to the fullest. "Come again?"

"After his tragic defeat, Bryan told us to make you the leader when you come back to camp." Franklin said raising his head up.

Karen blinked twice. "Really?"

"Yeah, everyone heard them." Becky nodded. "As much as I like to suggest otherwise, talk to the others to confirm the truth."

"Bryan had given his role of leadership to you." Franklin said getting up. "We are set to follow your orders."

Karen looked around at the remaining allies who were looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"Um, all right. How about for the time meaning you guys triple your Challenge effort?" Karen asked.

"A reasonable order." Franklin nodded.

"Yes. That is pretty much all we CAN do right now." Tom shrugged.

"_This feels weird… I mean I am used to ordering people around to get me stuff but now I am ordering them around for strategic reasons." Karen mused. "Still, these idiots are the only thing I have right now. If we lose the next Immunity Challenge, I am doomed. All I could do is thank Bryan for entrusting his alliance to me."_

**(Day 17, Papi Tribe)**

Dark clouds covered the normally clear blue sky and harsh winds blew making the waves on the ocean to go roughly and the leaves in the palm trees to flap in the air. Everyone stayed in the shelter trying to stay warm.

"_While the weather had been clear for the last seventeen days, Mother Nature decided that she was through with being nice and made the weather bad." Stinky sighed. "I sure hope that it doesn't rain during the Challenge."_

"Where did this horrible weather come from?" Dormie asked sadly. "It was nice and sunny yesterday."

"Actually, I DID noticed that it was getting a lot cloudy yesterday evening." Vincent mused.

"I hope that the weather will clear up before the Challenge." Allison said hugging her knees.

"Yeah. I don't think I could do any Challenges like this." Dormie nodded.

"Speaking of which, isn't anyone going to the treemail box?" Stinky asked.

Everyone looked out the shelter knowing that while it wasn't a long trek normally, in this weather, it may seem like a mile.

Greg let out a big sigh. "I will go."

"I'll go with you." Amanda said.

"Two people going to get one letter?" Stinky asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wally's eyes widened. "Greg… Amanda… Are you two…?"

The two humans' eyes widened before she glared at the kangaroo.

"THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU!" Amanda yelled.

With that, she stormed out of the shelter with Greg following but not before casting the marsupial one final glare.

"Real smooth…" Stinky said rolling his eyes as Wally's ears drooped.

The two made their way towards the treemail box.

"Ugh… I swear… Wally claims that he is twenty-three years old." Amanda said. "I strongly doubt someone like him could be alive for that long."

"Calm down, Amanda." Greg said. "You know that Wally is always clumsy in the mouth."

"Even still, I would like to rip out that tongue once and for all." The nurse growled. "However, he has to wait because we got bigger fish to fry."

Greg narrowed his eyes as he nodded his head.

"_Greg and I had been working our butts off at camp trying to show everyone what hard workers we are. We want to prove that we are far greater assets than Stinky." Amanda said seriously. "But that is only one thing we could have over Stinky. Another thing is brawn and we will show that we are far more stronger than that punk."_

"I sure hope that it is physical." Amanda mused. "That way, it will show the rest of the tribe how much of an asset we are and how much of a liability Stinky is."

"Yeah. It helps that we are almost balanced in terms of strength to the other tribe." Greg nodded. "I just hope that helps us here."

The two then arrived in front of the treemail box. Greg opened it up and pulled out a letter.

"Well, ready?" Greg asked.

"To show how useless Stinky is?" Amanda said with a smirk. "You know it."

With that, the humans returned to the anthros.

"Well, what is say?" Stinky asked.

"It just says "How good are you at basketball"?" Greg asked.

Allison frowned. "Oh no… I never was good at the sport."

"Thankfully, the other tribe don't look like they've much experience with it as well." Wally nodded.

"We could only hope." Vincent nodded.

"_Well, this is it. This could be our big chance to show how more valuable we are to the tribe than Stinky. I mean I don't even think Stinky could reach the basket." Greg explained. "I just hope that the weather clears up by then."_

Greg suddenly noticed something on the paper. "Hold on. There is something else written here."

"Really? What is it?" Dormie asked.

"Note. Final kidnapping ahead." Greg read.

"Heh. Looks like they found out how repetitive it was during the season." Stinky smirked.

Vincent put his finger to his chin. "Perhaps… Anyway, let's get ready for the Challenge."

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The two tribes walked onto their respective mats where Tiny was waiting.

"All right. Ready to get to today's Challenge." Tiny said as everyone nodded. "Good. Take a look."

Everyone looked to see two large wooden frames with two ropes connected to a basket on each of them. They also noticed that a distance away were a bunch of coconuts.

"All right. Here is your next Challenge." Tiny smirked. "Two people from your tribe will hold onto a rope each holding a basket. The rest of the tribe has to throw coconuts into the baskets of the opposing tribes making them harder to hold up. If you are holding a basket and you drops yours, you are out. If your opponents drops both of their baskets first, your tribe wins Immunity."

Everyone looked at each other knowing that this would figures strength and teamwork.

"Mano, you have one extra member." Tiny said. "Who are you sitting out?"

"I'll sit out." Tea said.

"All right, Tea, come join me." Tiny said. "As for the rest of you, I give you a minute to strategize."

**(Later)**

The choices weren't even hard. Mano chose Red and Franklin to pull the baskets while Papi chose Greg and Amanda to be the pullers.

"All right! For Immunity!" Tiny said. "Survivors, ready? GO!"

Everyone wasted no time running over to the coconut heap.

"Split up!" Vincent shouted.

"Everyone!" Schokolade ordered. "Concentrate on the basket on Greg first."

The two tribes nodded as they followed the respective orders. The Papi tribe split up to throw coconuts equally for Red and Franklin while the Mano tribe focused their attention on Greg.

"So, Greg?" Red said with a smirk. "I bet that I could hold out longer than you!"

"No, my tribe is counting on me." The spiky-haired man said narrowing his eyes. "I can't afford to lose to you!"

"Great! So it is on!" Red said with his smirk getting bigger.

Franklin merely rolled his eyes. "I strongly doubt you and Greg are on the same page."

The Papi tribe was wasting no time tossing coconuts. The Mano tribe was doing the same but some were having trouble hitting the basket.

"Ugh! How can I score a basket if my throw isn't far enough!" Karen grunted as she watched a coconut she threw miss the basket by a mile.

"Just try to put power in your throws!" Becky said before throwing a coconut.

"Dang! I missed!" Stinky growled as he kicked the ground.

"Don't worry! We are still getting more coconuts in the Papi tribe!" Wally encouraged.

The tribes continued to throw coconuts hoping that they would hit. So far, the same amount of coconuts had been thrown into the basket of Greg, Red and Franklin.

Suddenly, Tiny felt something light fell on his head. Blinking twice, he looked up.

It was then that a giant downpour of rain came out of nowhere.

"Oh, great…" Red said grumpily.

"Just when we were hoping it wouldn't get colder." Stinky grumbled.

Nonetheless, everyone continued to throw coconuts into the baskets trying to ignore the sheer cold of the pouring rain.

Becky then threw a coconut straight into Greg's basket.

"Hey! I think we are getting the hang of this!" The teenager smiled.

Soon, the coconuts in the basket started to fill up and the men started to feel the pressure.

"Are you okay there, big guy?" Amanda asked concerned.

"Yeah. I am feeling the pressure, though." Greg sighed.

"Feeling the burn?" Red smirked.

"Don't gloat." Amanda growled. "Greg's load is much heavier than yours."

"Keep going!" Tigerlily yelled before throwing another coconut. "Greg looks like he is weakening!"

Greg struggled with his basket trying to hold on to it for dear life. All Amanda could do was watch her only ally in concern.

CRASH!

Greg couldn't take it anymore. He let go of the rope letting his basket crashed to the ground before collapsing on his knee.

"Greg is out!"

"Good work, my fellow comrades!" Franklin shouted. "Now do the same to Amanda!"

"Don't need to tell us twice." Tigerlily smirked as she threw a coconut at Amanda's basket.

"Everyone! Greg is down!" Vincent yelled.

"Don't worry! I think we can take out Red and Franklin before the Mano tribe does the same to Amanda." Dormie nodded.

"You make it seem that it would be that easy, sweetcakes." Red smirked.

"All right! That's it!" Stinky scowled. "You are officially my new target!"

Meanwhile, the Mano tribe had gotten better at aiming as they threw in coconuts.

"Keep going!" Becky yelled. "We are halfway done!"

"Good! My dress is getting soaked!" Karen growled.

Soon, the baskets of Red and Franklin were looked like they were getting full. Red looks like he was doing fine but Franklin looks like he was struggling.

"Must not surrender… Must win for tribe." He said through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile, Amanda was having difficulty trying to hold on to her basket.

"Darn it! This is harder than I thought!" The nurse said.

This went on for another minute. Suddenly…

CRASH!

Everyone looked to see Franklin dropping his basket and collapsing and his hands and knees breathing in and out heavily.

"Forgive me, my allies." He said between pants.

"Franklin is out! It is now between Red for Mano and Amanda for Papi!" Tiny yelled.

Everyone nodded as they doubled their efforts to throw the coconuts in the baskets.

Red smirked as he looked at Amanda. "Ready to give up, baby-cakes?"

"No! My entire tribe is counting on me!" The nurse growled. "YOU give up! I am going to beat you so badly!"

"Are you kidding? I am FAR more stronger than you!" Red smirked.

"We'll see." Amanda said narrowing her eyes. "AND DON'T CALL ME BABY-CAKES!"

While Red and Amanda were both confident in their strength, they realized how hard that their opposing tribes were making it for them. With each passing second, they felt the load getting more heavier. Greg, Franklin and Tea looked at each other in worry knowing that it would be close.

CRASH!

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing to see a basket crash on the ground.

Amanda on her hands and knees panting heavily.

"Amanda is out! MANO WINS IMMUNITY!"

Red sighed in relief as he dropped his basket while the Mano tribe cheered him on. Despite being extremely tired and the rain was beating down on him, he was happy.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Mano" Tiny said. "Now I believe you already know but this is the last time you can kidnap someone. I strongly recommend you make it count."

Schokolade paused as she rubbed her chin. "Hmm… How about…?"

"…Amanda!" Karen shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone looked surprised at this. Schokolade on the other hand merely rolled her eye.

"Why not? You are gone either way." The soldier said.

"Amanda, could you come over here, please?" Tiny asked with his hands behind his back.

The nurse blinked twice before making her way over not liking where this was going. After standing in front of the host, he pulled out a bottle behind his back with a letter inside.

"Here. You along with the Mano tribe will now witness the Papi tribe's Tribal Council and see how things are like." Tiny said. "After they voted someone out, you may open that bottle and read it to the crowd."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Okay… If you say so…"

With that, she made her way over to the Mano tribe who looked interested as to what will happen today.

"As for you, Papi." Tiny said. "You have a date with you at Tribal Council tonight. You have the entire day to find out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Papi Tribe)**

The Papi tribe sat in their shelter trying to get warm while watching the hard downpour.

"_The weather had gotten more worse ever since we got back to camp. The rain was falling so hard that we were all forced into the shelter." Allison said shivering. "Well, at least there is one good thing about having less members than the other tribe. You can tell yourself that there are more space."_

"When is this rain going to let up?" Dormie asked.

"I don't know, Dormie." Vincent said shaking his head.

Greg let out a small sigh before he glared at Stinky.

"_We just lost the Challenge today which stinks. But what is even worse is that we were forced into the shelter together because of the rain." Greg sighed. "Which is bad because I need to rally people to vote out Stinky and if I do it here, I would just make myself look like a bigger jerk than him. Hopefully, what I did for the tribe speaks my point loud and clear."_

"Hey, mates! Ah'va a suggestion." Wally spoke up.

"What is it, Wally?" Allison asked.

"Well, seeing that we are stuck together in this shelter until Tribal Council, how about this for an idea?" Wally asked. "We all vote with our heart today?"

"_Everyone is all mixed up as ta who ta vote fer tonight. Even our tribe leader is completely stumped." Wally said before sighing. "Ah decided that if we can't decide on a vote, we should just vote fer what we feel like."_

Stinky raised his eyebrow. "Vote with our heart?"

"It's not like we've a choice in the matter." Wally shrugged. "After all, if we discuss who do we want to vote off, we'll just look like jerks."

"I guess." Stinky said looking at the ground.

"_One of the stupidest plans in Survivor history? Definitely. But at the same time, it is the only thing we can do. I mean I am still trying to keep under the radar here." Stinky shrugged. "Unfortunately, that means that I can't rally people to keep me and that my fate would be left up to luck."_

"I could see the reasoning behind the plan." Greg said. "I guess I hope that it all works out for us."

"Same here…" Dormie mused staring at Greg.

"_The only people that aren't in our alliance is Greg and Amanda. And since Amanda had been kidnapper, Greg is officially the outsider here." Dormie said sadly. "I like him and he is strong and hard-working but this is the same alliance that saved Allison on Day 9. I don't want to vote him out but I can't betray my alliance."_

Wally looked at Vincent with a concerned look on his face.

"Vinnie?" Wally asked.

"Huh?" The fox asked.

"Are you all right?" Wally asked.

Vincent sighed as he looked at the pouring rain. "I like to say so."

"_I… Just don't know who to vote for today. Losing our strongest player would be stupid and I can't backstab one of my own alliance like this." Vincent said before sighing. "For all I know, my vote could either be a swing vote or a hinky vote."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The six Papi members made their way to Tribal Council underneath the warmness of the hut.

"Welcome to Tribal Council. Sit down." Tiny said.

Everyone did what they were told.

"We bring in the Mano tribe and Amanda." Tiny said. "Remember, you cannot talk to them. They are only here to observe."

Everyone watched as their opposing tribe (and their own tribe-mate) made their way over to a bench reserved for the jury. Amanda was still holding the bottle.

"Allison, how are things at camp, huh?" Tiny asked.

The pink girl sighed. "The entire day had been cold and miserable. And that is even before it started to rain. We spent most of the day staying in the shelter."

"Same here." Becky frowned.

"Dormie, do you think that this would be a damper on your tribe?" Tiny asked.

"I sure like to hope not. The atmosphere had been miserable so far but is no reason to give up." The kobold frowned. "Rainy days come, rainy days goes. Besides, downpours like these don't last forever."

"Well said. Stinky, how are you fitting into your tribe?" Tiny asked.

"A little better now since recently. Ever since we voted out Helen, I knew that I had to watch my tongue if I don't want an unanimous vote." The mechanic explained.

Amanda rolled her eyes at this. "You mean ever since you found out the hard way that nobody likes you."

"Vincent, what is the plan for the vote tonight?" Tiny asked.

"I… I don't know." The young man sighed.

"Come again?" Tiny asked surprised.

"It is just as I said. I don't know." Vincent said looking down.

"But a tribe had rarely gone to Tribal Council without a plan." Tiny pointed out. "How are you going to vote here?"

"Oy! That is more than enough! It's not his fault!" Wally scolded. "Ever since we got back from the Challenge, we stayed in the shelter until this evening so we couldn't strategize!"

"Wally, what is there to strategize about? Vote off the weakest player!" Amanda said grumpily.

"So Greg, who are you voting for?" Tiny asked.

"What and make myself look like a jerk and get voted off? I don't think so." The large man said shaking his head.

"But surely you have someone in mind." Tiny asked.

"Now hold on. Just because I am not going to say it doesn't mean I haven't decided." Greg said. "I know exactly who I am voting for."

"Stinky." Amanda smirked.

Tea looked up at the older woman. "Amanda, this may be a wild guess but do you hate Stinky in any way?"

"Dormie, do you know who you are voting for?" Tiny asked.

"Yes…" The normally-cheery woman said sadly. "But I am not at all happy with the choice."

For some reason, Karen smirked at this.

"All right. This night should be interesting." Tiny said. "Wally, you are up."

The boxer nodded as he jogged over to the voting table. After taking a few seconds to figure out who to write for, he wrote down a name and bounded off.

Allison gulped nervously as she walked into the voting area. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she wrote down a name.

Stinky casually walked over to the table and wrote down a name. After making sure that he made the right choice, he put it in the urn.

Dormie walked over to the voting table looking down at her feet. She then picked up the pen to write down a name. "I like you but I want to make it up to my alliance." She said holding up "Greg" to the camera.

Greg stomped down over to the voting table being the only person who was 100% sure about the vote. "To say you overstayed your welcome is an understatement." He said holding up "Stinky" to the camera.

Vincent walked in looking the most worried about the vote. He then looked at the ballot with a sad look on his face. "I don't know. I just don't know."

After making his choice, he walked back. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said.

Everyone watched as Tiny returned with the urn.

"I'll read them out. Remember, whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Stinky."

Stinky nervously looked at Greg who glared at him.

"Second vote, Greg. One vote, Stinky. One vote, Greg."

Greg looked at the host with wide eyes.

"Third vote, Allison. One vote, Stinky. One vote, Greg. One vote, Allison."

Allison physically winced at this.

"Fourth vote, Dormie. One vote, Stinky. One vote, Greg. One vote, Allison. One vote, Dormie."

Dormie gasped as she put her hands to her mouth as everyone stared surprised.

"Fifth vote, Wally. One vote, Stinky. One vote, Greg. One vote, Allison. One vote, Dormie. One vote, Wally. One vote left. So far the only one who didn't get a vote is Vincent."

Wally's ears drooped. "Not cool."

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor…"

Everyone were on the edge of their seats.

"Is Dormie."

Dormie gasped looking horrified as did the Mano tribe, Amanda and some of the others.

"Dormie, you need to bring me your torch."

The poor woman couldn't hold it in anymore. Large tears started to flow down her face. She got up and grabbed her torch.

"Well, whatever I did to make you guys vote me out, I am sorry…" Dormie said sadly.

"Dormie…" Allison said with tears flowing down her face as well.

"That is just heart-breaking." Tigerlily said shaking her head in sadness.

"I don't know how I would take it if I got voted out like that." Becky said wiping away a tear.

"To get voted off like that is worse than being voted out unanimously." Franklin frowned.

Dormie put her torch in front of Tiny.

"Dormie, the tribe had spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

Dormie sadly looked at everyone. "Good luck, everyone."

With that, she walked away trying to wipe away her tears.

Tiny sighed as he looked at the others with a sad look. "There were six of you here and yet Dormie got voted out by two votes. Hopefully, this is the last time the bad weather would cause you to scramble like this. Normally, this is where I dismiss everyone back to camp but not before Amanda reads the message in the bottle. Amanda, if you may."

The nurse nodded as she got up. But first she stared at her tribe with a disappointed look on her face.

"Wow, guys. Just wow."

"_That was the worst moment of my entire life. I got voted out of my tribe by two out of six votes. I don't even know who voted for me and why. This really, really hurts." Dormie said wiping away her tears. "I just hope that this doesn't hurt my tribe too much. Allison, I am rooting for you and the others. Please don't lose."_

RESULTS

Dormie: Stinky, Vincent

Stinky: Greg

Greg: Dormie

Allison: Wally

Wally: Allison

And with a heartbreaking ending, Dormie walks out of the competition. I knew that she would be a pre-merge boot the minute I put her in because she didn't fit in the main story. However, I knew that there was no way I could get rid of her that easily. She was not only likable but decently strong as well so I knew the only way to get her voted out was to skewer the vote. I felt horrible for writing her final Tribal Council.

NOTE: Dormie was always a Suikoden III fan-character. In fact, she was Muto's sister/cousin and had a huge crush on Gau. Her personality was exactly like the one she was portrayed here.


	8. Day 18

**(Tribal Council)**

With a deep sigh, Amanda opened up the bottle and got out the note. Shaking her head ashamed at her tribe, she read it.

"Congratulations. You are the last person to get kidnapped in this game. Because of that, you get to affirm everyone about the new twist." Amanda read as everyone looked confused. "I hope there are people on your tribe you can't stand and people you would love to meet on the other tribe because now is your chance!"

Everyone's eyes widened at this as they looked around as each other.

"An explanation like that could only mean…" Schokolade started.

"That's right!" Tiny said. "We are having a tribal swap!"

Everyone looked at each other not liking was only.

"All right. Stand up so we could decided the new tribes." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

Everyone nervously stared down at a long rectangular mat with fourteen large circles on it. Next to them were their tribe mats.

"All right. Here is how it is going to work." Tiny said. "All fourteen of you will stand on top of these mats. When I call your name, you will step off of the mat revealing a colour. If it is blue, you are on Mano. If it is yellow, you are with Papi."

Everyone looked at each other not liking where this was going as they made their way over to the mats and walked onto them. Soon they were all on.

"All right. Let's get this Tribal Swap started." Tiny smirked. "Red, Stinky, may you two go first?"

The two men looked at each other nervously before stepping off. Suddenly, the circles changed colours. Red's circle turned yellow while Stinky's circle turned blue.

"Red, you are on a member of the Papi tribe." Tiny said. "Stinky, you are with Mano."

Stinky walked over to his new tribe mat shaking his head. "You have got to be kidding me."

"This sucks." Red agreed moving over to his new tribe.

"All right. Wally and Amanda, it is your turn." Tiny said.

The two Papi members looked at each other as they stepped off the spots. Both of them were yellow.

"Good work, you guys." Tiny smiled. "You both get to stay with your old tribe."

Amanda growled as she glared at Wally. "I rather be separated and be on the Mano tribe."

The boxer sighed as he followed Amanda to Red.

"Karen and Becky?" Tiny said.

The two teenaged girls stepped out to reveal that Karen's spot was yellow and Becky's was blue.

"Becky, you get to stay with Mano but Karen is now with Papi." Tiny said.

"Oh no!" Becky exclaimed not happy that she was separated from her ally.

"I already hate this twist." Karen growled storming over to the Papi tribe.

"Schokolade and Greg?" Tiny urged.

The two adults walked off their mats to reveal that they were both blue.

"Schokoloade, you are still on Mano. And so are you, Greg." Tiny said.

"Hm… This might be interesting." Schokolade mused as the two walked over.

"Well, at least somebody is enjoying this." Greg said shaking his head.

"Vincent and Tea? It's your go." Tiny said.

The two anthros stepped off to reveal that their colours were the same of their old tribes.

"Vincent, Tea, congratulations. You get to stay with your old tribe." Tiny said. "You must be happy."

"I wish." Vincent sighed.

"Hey, Karen isn't on my tribe and that is good enough for me." Tea shrugged as they walked over their respective mats.

"May the last two girls step off their mats?" Tiny asked.

Tigerlily and Allison nervously stepped off to reveal that the colours were yellow and blue respectively.

"Tigerlily, you are now on Papi. Allison, Mano." Tiny said.

"Oh great…" Tigerlily said realizing who else was a new Papi member.

Allison walked over to Mano with her head hang low. Franklin and Tom looked at each other in worry.

"Franklin, Tom. To make things even, we had seven blue circles and seven yellow ones to even out the tribe.." Tiny frowned. "I am afraid that you are not on the same tribe anymore."

Franklin and Tom looked at each other before sighing and finally accepting their fate. The colours were blue and yellow respectively.

"Franklin, you get to stay with Mano." Tiny said. "Tom, you are now with Papi."

The two men nodded before heading over their respective assigned tribes. Tiny looked back and forth between the two tribes.

"All right. Greg, Stinky and Allison are now on Mano while Red, Tigerlily, Karen and Tom are now on Papi." Tiny said.

Everyone looked at each other as if to size them up.

"All right. You may now head back to your old or new camp." Tiny said. "You are all dismissed."

**(Mano Tribe)**

The new Mano tribe made their way back to camp with negative opinions on the Tribal Swap.

"_I know that some Survivor seasons usually has a Tribal Swap but I don't like it. Sure, we get to meet a lot of new friends but my old friends on now on the other tribe." Becky frowned. "Worse of all, my alliance is split up. Thankfully, so is Schokolade's…"_

They then walked in front of the shelter.

"Welcome to our shelter." Becky said trying to be hospitable.

"You are welcome to anything we have in our camp." Tea offered.

"Thank you, girls." Greg sighed. "That is really thoughtful of you."

Allison didn't say anything. Instead, she walked into the shelter and collapsed on her knees before starting to sob into her hands.

"_Tonight was the worst night for me so far! Not only was my best friend voted out in a horrible way but we got stuck in a Tribal Swap and now each and every Papi member is trapped into a minority of 3." Allison said wiping her face. "I am sorry. There is just so much I could take all in one night."_

"Allison, are you all right?" Becky asked concerned.

"Come on, this isn't going to change anything." Stinky scolded.

Greg immediately looked down at the young skunk with a glare.

"Stinky, her best friend just got voted out tonight." Greg said.

"Even still, this is a game. No matter what, our friends and allies will get voted out if not careful." The mechanic said shaking his head. "Crying won't help anything."

"Not only did she lost her best friend but she is forced to stay on another tribe." Greg said raising his voice. "Let her cry."

Stinky looked up at the giant not liking the tone in his voice. "Look, I am just trying to be rational."

"Rational? You are one of the LEAST rational people out here!" Greg snapped.

"Yeah! Don't go picking fights now!" Stinky countered.

"I am not. I am just telling you to have a heart. If you even have one." Greg said with a glare.

"Oh, backhanded statements, now?" Stinky said narrowing his eyes. "Well, I have you know that I can do backhanded statements too! Oh, by the way, in case you didn't know! That is not a slap with your arm!"

The two started to argue as Allison continued crying. The original Mano members looked at each other not liking how this was going. Schokolade shook her head and walked away.

"_No sooner than we got back to camp, Greg and Stinky got at each other's throats and Allison had a mental breakdown after a Slash-esque vote." Tea frowned. "Man, I thought it was mostly roses and rainbows on the Papi tribe but apparently they have some issues of their own."_

Franklin then walked forward. "All right! That is more than enough. This is hardly the time or place for this."

"Hey, he started it!" Stinky snapped.

"Oh, real mature." Greg said rolling his eyes.

"I'm more mature than you!" Stinky growled.

Then, Schokolade came back with her hands behind her back.

"No, Franklin is correct. If you two can't behave, I have to separate you." Schokolade said.

"Oh, you are gonna give us a time-out?" Stinky said rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, what happened next scared everyone.

Pulling her hands from behind from back were the Machete and the harpoon from the fishing gear. Crossing her arms, she pointed them dangerously close to the necks of Stinky and Greg respectively. The two men stood frozen with shrunken pupils.

"No. As in I would decapitate you from the body." Schokolade said darkly. "Now listen here. It is late. We are fatigued. The only option we have right now is a peaceful sleep so behave."

With that, he released the two men before sighing in relief. They both glared at each other before going their separate ways with Franklin, Tea and Becky staring in shock.

"_This is ridiculous. I know that the votes weren't concrete since there was no strategizing but it should had been obvious. Vote off Stinky." Greg said indignantly. "Not only was he the weakest player but the fifth wheel of the anthros' alliances. And yet not only I was the only person who voted for him but everyone but Vincent got a vote. Why?"_

"_I used to be so-so on Greg but now I find him annoying. He is like a hawk on steroids glaring at me. I know I am trying to lay low here but how can I lay low with someone irritating like Greg jumping down my throat!" Stinky said angrily. "I wish I could do-over the Tribal Council and vote him out just to spite him!"_

After the two Papi men went out of sight, the others stared at Schokolade in shock.

"You… Don't really mean that, do you?" Tea asked with a gulp.

"No… If it was that easy, I would had done it to Bryan and Karen a long time ago." Schokolade said. "I knew that I wouldn't get them to stop fighting so I had to intimidate them."

"She's scary…" Becky said whispering to Franklin.

"…Most villains are, Becky." The knight shrugged.

The four then looked at Allison. She was still crying completely oblivious to what just happened. Franklin, Becky and Tea looked at in sympathy while Schokolade had a blank look on her face. Becky and Tea then made their way over to the shelter.

"Dear, dear, Allison." Becky said as the girls sat down.

"Let's wait until Allison calmed down and Greg and Stinky cool off before we sleep." Tea said looking at the others.

"I understand." Franklin nodded.

"Normally, I would suggest otherwise but it seems that I think we have no choice on the matter." Schokolade shrugged.

Franklin and Schokolade then looked in the directions Greg and Stinky stormed off to. They both seemed like they had scheming looks on their faces.

**(Papi Tribe)**

Karen sighed happily as she sat in the shelter along with Tigerlily, Red and Tom.

"Finally, a decent shelter!" Karen smiled.

"For once I fully agree with you, Karen!" Tigerlily beamed. "This camp is amazing!"

"_We got forced into a Tribal Swap and Red, Karen, Tom and I are now stuck on the Papi tribe. I have to say though, I am uber jealous of them." Tigerlily said. "Their camp has more far scenery than ours and even Schokolade couldn't help but be impressed by their shelter."_

"I mean there are much more shore here!" The tigress smiled. "It is beautiful!"

"I must admit, this reminds me a lot of my summer shack back at home." Karen said.

"What about you, boys?" Tigerlily asked looking at the boys. "What do you think?"

The two men turned their heads as if startled.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Tigerlily. We weren't listening." Tom apologized.

Tigerlily's smile vanished. "Still watching Amanda tear Vincent and Wally a new one, huh?"

"How could you NOT watch this?" Red asked with a grin. "It is like a Summer Holiday special of Jerry Springer!"

"_Ever since we got back to camp, Amanda literally dragged Vincent and Wally aside and starting to tear into them for not voting out that skunk punk." Karen said. She then grinned. "And I am loving every last minute of it!"_

"I have to ask." Karen said with a smirk. "How long do you think before Amanda would completely lose it and chase them around?"

Suddenly, they heard a loud cry of anger.

"Not too long." Red said flatly.

Amanda glared up at Vincent and Wally who just climbed up to a palm tree.

"Come down here and take your punishment like men!" Amanda shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Technically, we are not men." Wally pointed out. "We are anthros."

"DON'T MAKE JOKES WITH ME!"

"_There is no way to sugar-coat this. Tonight SUCKED. First, we were forced ta vote without strategizing, next, we lost poor Dormie by her getting TWO out of six votes and next we are stuck in a Tribal Swap and have only two original tribe-mates each." Wally frowned. "And as if ta top it all off with a cherry, Vincent and Ah are stuck with Amanda, a Sheila with a temper that is only rivalled by Bald Bull."_

"Come on! This is Survivor! Not rocket science!" Amanda yelled. "When you are on a losing tribe, vote off your weakest player! He was on the outs of your "alliance" anyway!"

"I am sorry but I just thought it is a shame to vote out Stinky seeing that he was trying so hard to stay in the game." Vincent frowned.

"I seem to recall Caroline, Stewart and Helen fighting for their right in the game and you voted all of them out!" Amanda snapped.

"Listen, Amanda. I am sorry." Vincent said with his ear drooped. "But we would had never imagined that the vote would be skewered!"

"It wouldn't have to be skewered if you voted off that punk a long time ago!" The nurse yelled. "Now thanks to you, the Papi tribe is in shambles!"

"Oy, come on, now!" Wally insisted.

"Shut up! Besides Stinky, you are the last person who should speak." Amanda said narrowing her eyes in hatred.

With that, she gave a tree a hard kick before storming off. The two men looked at each other in relief. Suddenly, the tree shook a little. Vincent and Wally looked at each other in worry. Then, the tree fell over with the anthros screaming on the top of their lungs.

SPLASH!

"_The Papi tribe is dead to me. Stinky is a miserable jerk, Wally is an annoying spineless goat, Vincent is a backstabber and Allison is an insult to women everyone because she can't think for herself." Amanda growled. "The only remaining Papi member I like is Greg but he just HAD to be on the other tribe."_

Vincent and Wally poked their heads out of the water.

"Are you all right, Wally?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah… This is no different than the time she threw me on Day 5." The boxer said. "You?"

Vincent then sighed. "Fine, I guess…"

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Are ya sure?"

Vincent merely sighed. "We messed up, Wally. We messed up big time."

"Aye… That Tribal Council was seriously crazy." The kangaroo frowned.

"_I was one of the only two who voted off Dormie and even now I felt that I made a bad choice. I didn't wanted to vote for Allison and Stinky since they fought so hard to be in our alliance and Greg and Wally were simply out of the question." Vincent sighed. "Still, I felt that I ruined the positive aura around our tribe by picking the wrong alliance mates. And to add insult to injury, we are now in a 4-3 minority."_

"This is all my fault. I should had listened to you and got Amanda to be with us." Vincent said shaking his head.

"Oy, don't say that!" Wally said. "What happened back there was a freak accident."

"But even you got a vote for some reason." Vincent said.

"Ugh… Don't remind me." Wally said shaking his head. "Even still, you was the only one NOT to get a vote. That shows how much we need you."

"I guess…" Vincent said.

"Here. Let's go dry off." Wally said. "We can decide about what ta do about this tomorrow."

"I suppose that is all we can do." Vincent sighed.

**(Day 18, Mano Tribe)**

Greg sat on a log still miffed about the events of last night.

"Um, Greg?"

The large man turned to see Franklin and Becky walking over looking concerned.

"Are you all right, my good man?" Franklin asked.

Greg let out a large sigh. "Not really."

"Must be rough to be stuck on a tribe with someone who grate your nerves." Franklin frowned.

"Yeah. Especially when he was supposed to be voted out unanimously on Day 12." Greg nodded with a growl.

"Really? What happened?" Becky asked.

"When he caught wind that he was going to be next, he promised that he would "change for the better"." Greg said rolling his eyes.

"But after what happened last night, he had proven otherwise." Franklin frowned.

"Yeah…" Greg sighed.

"If that's the case, why don't we help you?" Franklin said.

Greg looked up. "Huh?"

"It is just as I said." Franklin said with a smile. "We are willing to vote off Stinky for you!"

Greg blinked twice at this. "Really? Just like that?"

"Of course! We only known him for a short while but we know enough to see that he was an unpleasant fellow." Franklin said. "We would lose no sleep over voting him off."

Greg stared at the two people for a moment. He then looked down.

"However…"

The muscled man looked up.

"There is a favour I have to ask." Franklin said.

"Um, what is it?" Greg asked.

"Before we vote off Stinky, you have to vote with us and vote out Schokolade." Franklin explained.

Greg's eyes widened at this. "You are willing to betray your own tribe?"

"I could assure you, being on the same tribe is the only thing we have in common." Franklin said narrowing his eyes. "We were on odds with each other since Day 1."

Greg blinked twice pondering the situation.

"However, if you do agree, there is one small thing." Franklin said getting the man's attention. "To concrete a majority, we need the vote of your alligator friend."

"Allison?" Greg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. Schokolade is in an alliance with Tea so I doubt she would betray her." Franklin said shaking his head. "Which leaves Allison as the swing vote."

"Ah, I see." Greg nodded.

"Please give it some thought." Franklin said.

"Okay, I will. Thank you." Greg said with a small smile.

"_At first I was worried that I was in the minority but Franklin and Becky literally come to me and asked me to vote off one of their own." Greg said in awe. "In exchange, they would stay loyal and vote off Stinky. I dunno. Franklin doesn't seem like a liar and I am tempted to take him up on his offer to vote off Stinky but… I don't know what Allison is thinking in her current state."_

As Franklin and Becky walked away, the latter looked up in worry.

"Um, do you think it is okay to betray Schokolade?" The girl scout asked.

"Technically we are not betraying her because we were never on the same side." Franklin said simply.

"Even still, she was our tribe-mate." Becky said.

Franklin sighed as he crouched down to his friend's level. "Becky, this could be our only chance to vote off that villain once and for all. We need to make a cross-alliance."

"…I guess." The bespectacled girl frowned.

"_I don't like backstabbing people. Even if said people are mean. However, Franklin's mind seemed to be set on getting out Schokolade." Becky frowned. "I know that we were always at odds with each other but is this really the right thing to do? I mean we always put aside our differences during Challenges."_

"_I am a man of honour and loyalty but I knew Schokolade cannot afford to be trusted. We need to backstab her before she does the same to us." Franklin said crossing his arms. "Seeing Greg's hatred of Stinky made me see the potential for a powerful cross-alliance. Which is good because for all we know, Schokolade could be doing the same with Stinky."_

The Medieval man couldn't had been more right. Stinky was sitting at the fire pit talking to Schokolade and Tea.

"So let me get this straight." Stinky said with a raised eyebrow. "You want me to vote with you to get rid of that knight and in return, you will vote off Greg?"

"Exactly." Schokolade nodded.

Stinky narrowed his eyes. "What's in it for you guys?"

"Franklin and Becky had aligned themselves with the worst possible people and stupidly voted out of our stronger players." Schokolade said narrowing her good eye. "I need to show them what I exactly thought about that move."

"That and Schokolade can't stand Franklin." Tea chirped up. "However, we don't have a majority."

"Agreed. We need you to get Allison to join us." Schokolade said. "Can you do that?"

"Um, yeah. I mean we are in an alliance before all of this happened." Stinky shrugged. "I think I could get her to join us."

"Oh, really. How supportive you were to her last night says otherwise." Tea said flatly.

"Oh, hardy-har-har." Stinky said sarcastically.

"_While I admit that this Tribal Swap took me by surprise, I saw it as a window of opportunity. I could get the Papi members to side with me and finish off the rest of Bryan's alliance." Schokolade explained. "After seeing Stinky and Greg's blow-up last night, I knew that they would waste no time writing down each other's names."_

"_Schokolade… I don't really trust her. She just has this aura that says she is going to backstab you. However, I don't think I have much of a choice in the matter." Stinky explained. "Mostly because I am in a 4-3 minority and I need to get into a majority. So yeah, I am okay with a little backstabbing to save my tail. Oh yeah, and Greg sucks."_

"Well, anyway, I would think about but I need to relax." Stinky said. "I am still fatigued from last night. I need to time to get my act together."

"Um, guys?"

The three turned to see Allison.

"Oh, hey, girl. How are you feeling?" Tea asked concerned.

"Okay…" Allison said holding up a letter. "Listen, could you get the others? I think we have a Challenge."

The three's eyes widened upon hearing those words.

"_You know, I had my thoughts but now I am convinced. Tiny is trying to be the Chris Maclean of Survivor." Tea said flatly. "I mean come on. Forcing a tribe that been newly-formed into a Challenge?"_

Stinky's ears drooped. "Oh, son of a…"

**(Papi Tribe)**

"Wally!" Vincent said glaring at his friend.

"Sorry but that how Ah feel!" The boxer insisted.

"_Wally and I were trying to recover after that horrific night only to find out that we had to do a Challenge." Vincent asked in disbelief. "Why? Can't they at least let us get to know each other before giving us a Challenge?"_

"What does it say?" Vincent sighed looking at Tom who had the letter.

"Um, it simply says "How well are you cooperating with your new tribe"?" The producer read.

Everyone looked at each other not liking the sound of it.

"We're doomed." Red said flatly.

"_I love me a good Challenge. Until I heard that it requires teamwork. Not only I am not much of a team player but we are a tribe full of tension!" Red groaned. "One, Tigerlily and I hate Karen. Two, Karen hates Tigerlily and me. Three, Amanda hates Vincent and Wally. And four, nobody even acknowledges Tom's existence."_

"Well, might as well get this Challenge over with." Amanda grumbled.

"I guess." Tigerlily sighed.

With that, they all walked off with negative reactions. Karen and Tom were talking up the rear.

"Wow… Things had really gone bad for the Papi tribe last time." Tom mused.

"Quite. I didn't think my move would had created this much ruckus." Karen shrugged.

Tom blinked twice at this. "Come again?"

"Oh, you see when I was kidnapped, the humans and the anthros were separated from each other for some reason." Karen shrugged.

"Maybe they are in different alliances." Tom said.

"That is what I thought too. So that is why I kidnapped Amanda." Karen smirked. "That would leave Greg as the only human."

Tom's eyes widened in realization. "That means Greg would most likely to be the target to go despite being the strongest."

"Correct." Karen sighed. "Unfortunately, the plan didn't work out too well as Greg only got one vote."

"But so did everyone else but Vincent." Tom pointed out.

"Right, if that doesn't destroy the bonds between them, I don't know what will." Karen said with a smirk.

"_Granted, my plan didn't went exactly the way I wanted but the outcome was just as lovely. I destroyed everyone's trust in Papi and now they are going at each other's throats." Karen said with a smirk. "I think I am getting the hand of this game, thanks to Bryan."_

"Wow… I am so jealous of you, Karen." Tom said. "I wish I could be like that."

"Well, first you need a decent amount of confidence first." Karen said.

Tom blinked twice before looking down with a sigh.

"_Even Karen is capable of making big moves like that. It just goes to show that anyone could be a strategist if they wanted to." Tom sighed. "I just hope that anyone includes me."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The two newly-formed tribes made their way over to their mats with Tiny looking at them.

"Hello, everyone! How are you adjusting to your new tribes?" He asked.

"Shut up." Stinky spat as a few people glared at the host.

"In other words, decent." Tiny smirked. "All right. Get ready for your next Challenge. Take a look."

Everyone looked to see a very obscure looking obstacle course.

"Here is how it was going to work." Tiny said. "On my word, two tribe members will try to pull on a gear lifting up a cage that has another tribe member imprisoned. After he or she is free, she will run over to tag another member where they would make their way to a large pool of mud where they could tag another member where they would run to again tag a member. He or she will make their way over a bunch of springy platforms until they go and tag the final member. They would use a bow and arrow and aim for a target. If you land a bulls-eye, you win Immunity for your tribe."

Everyone looked shocked at the last part.

"That's right. You are playing for your right in the game." Tiny said. "Now I give you a minute to decide the order.

**(Later)**

It took a while but everyone managed to decided on an order. Greg and Franklin were pulling the gears to release Tea for Mano while Red and Amanda were pulling the gears to release Karen for Papi.

"All right! For Immunity!" Tiny said. "Survivors, ready? Go!"

Both gear pullers wasted no time pulling on the gears to the cages and so far it looked neck and neck. However, they both noticed that Tea had a better chance to get out early because she was smaller.

"Hey! No fair! They have a shorter one on their team!" Karen whined.

"Sucks to be you." Tea countered.

Soon, the cage rose up releasing Tea.

"All right! You are free!" Greg yelled.

"Go forth and prosper!" Franklin yelled.

"Um, right." Tea said before running off.

"Hurry it up, you clods! They have the lead!" Karen shouted.

"Well, at least we are doing something BESIDES yelling!" Amanda growled.

Soon, the cage had risen high up for Karen.

"You better get the lead out, woman!" Red growled.

"You make it sound like it is my fault!" Karen said before running off.

Karen tried to her best to run as fast as she can but Tea was already at the mud pool ready to tag Allison.

"Go, girl!" Tea said.

Allison nodded. "I'll do my best."

With that, she drove into the mud and made her way through it quite easily. Being an alligator, she was okay with stuff like this.

Karen then ran up to Wally and tagged in.

"You better get the lead out!" Karen shouted.

"Pfft. Fine." Wally scoffed before diving in.

The boxer tried his best to wade his way through the mud to catch up. However, Allison had already Becky.

"I did everything I could." Allison said tagging the girl scout.

"Don't worry! You did great!" Becky smiled.

With that, she ran off knowing that they had a large lead. Meanwhile, Wally tagged Tom.

"All yers, mate." Wally said.

"I understand." Tom nodded before running off after Becky.

Needless to say, a middle-aged scrawny man had a lot of difficulty trying to catch up with a energetic young girl. She was already at Stinky.

"Go, Stinky!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Ugh… Where are you getting the sugar?" The mechanic grunted holding his head.

With that, he bounded on the springy platform trying to keep his platforms realizing how hard it was. Meanwhile, Tom had finally reached Tigerlily.

"I am sorry I took so long." Tom apologized.

"Don't worry, sugar. Just leave it to me!" Tigerlily said with a wink.

With that, she went on all fours and bounded across the platform with an easy grace. However, Stinky had already tagged Schokolade.

"All right, we got a lead but not by much!" Stinky instructed. "Better make the most of it."

Schokolade nodded her head. "Don't worry. I will."

With that, she walked over to the bow and arrow and picked it up. Taking careful aim at the target, she pulled the string of the bow back and let it fly.

It was a perfect bulls-eye.

"Schokolade got it!" Tiny shouted. "MANO WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Mano tribe started to cheered in victory while the Papi tribe looked upset.

**(Later)**

"Congratulation, Mano for winning your first Challenge as a tribe." Tiny smiled before turning to the Papi tribe. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Papi Tribe)**

"_We lost Immunity. Which stank on ice because now we have ta scramble to stay alive." Wally said with a sigh. "It is not that trying ta get the Mano ta vote with us, oh no. It is trying ta get Amanda ta vote with us that bothers me."_

Vincent and Wally walked behind Amanda after they made their way back to camp.

"Um, Amanda?" Vincent asked.

The nurse turned to the anthros with a grumpy look on her face. "What?"

Wally winced as Vincent just sighed.

"Amanda, I know you are mad at us but we need your vote to survive." The fox said. "Not only us but you, as well."

The beauty glared at the two for a moment before she returned the sigh.

"Yeah. As much as I hate to admit it but I know that isolating myself from you guys would damage my chances in the game." Amanda lamented.

"Thank you…" Vincent said.

"Save it. I am only doing this to save my own hide." Amanda spat in hatred.

Vincent and Wally both looked down at the ground with sighs.

"_It seems that we had lost the trust and respect of Amanda by last night's Tribal Council. I can see why though. Hopefully, we would be able to survive the vote and win back her trust." Vincent lamented. "How good is an ally if she doesn't won't even look at you in the eye?"_

"So we are we voting for?" Amanda asked.

"Well, I was thinking of rallying Tigerlily and Red to vote off Karen." Vincent suggested. "If she is as pleasant as she was when she was kidnapped, they should hopefully have no quarrel voting her out."

"Aye, because she is the weakest member here." Wally nodded.

Amanda narrowed her eyes. "I seem to recall that a certain skunk was unpleasant and the weakest member."

"Oy, come on!" Wally whined.

"A-Anyway… Let's go see if we could convince them, shall we?" Vincent asked.

"No. You clowns stay here, I'LL go convince them." Amanda said narrowing her eyes.

"What? Ya don't trust us or something?" Wally asked.

"Are you serious? The last time I trusted you two, four nice people had been voted out and yet that little stinker is still in the game!" Amanda growled. "The only thing you have from me is my vote and nothing else!"

With that, she stormed off leaving Vincent and Wally stunned.

"Okay, seriously. Ah know she is mad but now she is getting irritating." Wally said crossing his arms.

"Well, we just need to see if we can regain her trust." Vincent sighed.

"Ah dunno. Ah think if ya make that Sheila mad once, ya made her mad fer life." Wally sighed shaking his head.

"_You actually thought I was being too hard on them? Heck, no! Those two schmucks deserved to be grilled like that!" Amanda snapped. "They were the idiots that actually kept Stinky and now because of them, our tribe is in shambles in more ways than one! They are nothing but votes for me right now."_

Meanwhile, Karen and Tom were inside of the shelter talking.

"So, um, what are we going to do now?" Tom asked with a sigh.

"I can't believe I am saying this but we need to get Tigerlily and Red to align with us." Karen said with a sigh.

Tom's eyes widened at this. "Seriously?"

"Yes. As much as I hate them, this is a golden opportunity to Ulong the remaining Papi members." Karen explained.

"I see. Do you think they would vote with us?" Tom asked.

"They better." Karen said narrowing her eyes. "If they go against us, they would be on the outs."

"_Bryan had taught me something very important. If you want something done need someone to do it for you, manipulate them." Karen said crossing her arms. "I want to make sure that very few Papi members as possible make the merge."_

"Anyway, one problem is trying to convince Tigerlily and Red to join us, we also have to figure out who should we vote off." Karen mused. "They are all seem not too different in terms of strength and I am not too fond of either one of them."

With that, she got up and started to walk away with a sigh. Tom watched her walk away blinking twice. Suddenly, he got up.

"Karen!"

The aristocrat's eyes widened before she whirled around to look at the older human.

"What?" Karen said a little annoyed.

Tom took in a deep gulp. "How about we vote off Vincent?"

Karen raised an eyebrow at this. "Vincent? Why him?"

Tom nervously fiddled his tie.

"Um, well… Vincent just seems like a leader." The producer said getting nervous. "And… most teams need a leader to keep them in balance. So… Basically. If we cut off the head, the body will die. You know?"

Karen blinked twice after the man had said. Tom sighed as he looked down.

"Tom…"

"Yes?" The man said looking up.

"That is brilliant!"

Tom's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

"Of course!" Karen smiled. "What better way to concrete the demise of the bonds between Papi by actually getting rid of their leader? I must say, I never expected such a smart idea from you!"

Tom blinked twice.

"Keep getting ideas like this and you may actually be quite the asset to me." Karen praised. "Now come. We have to convince those idiots… I mean our tribe-mates to vote with us."

With that, she walked off to talk to Tigerlily and Red leaving Tom stunned. However, a few seconds later, a small smile came across his face.

"_Wow… That was the first time I ever got praised for something. And it was from KAREN of all people." Tom said in awe. "Perhaps Bryan was right. Perhaps this IS the way to get through life."_

Karen and Tom were talking to Tigerlily and Red who both looked unimpressed.

"Anyway, I know that we never saw eye-to-eye and to be honest, I doubt we ever will." Karen said. "But in order to make our tribe strong, we need to get rid of the opposing tribe."

Red raised an eyebrow. "But we wanted to make our tribe strong, we would had sent you and four-eyes packing."

"Oh, very funny." Karen said crossing her arms. "Look, we need to stick together. Sure, we had our own rivalries when Mano was a whole tribe but we managed to put away our differences to fight the other tribe in Challenges!"

"Please think about it." Tom pleaded.

Red rolled his eyes. "All right. Humour us. Who do you had in mind to vote off?"

"Vincent because he is the leader." Karen said. "If last night's Tribal Council didn't break the Papi tribe apart for good, losing him would."

Tigerlily raised an eyebrow. "All right. We would think about it."

"Thank you." Tom said.

With that, he and Karen walked off.

"Pfft! Those schmucks actually thought they stood a chance of survival!" Red smirked. "This is going to be great!"

Tigerlily stayed silent before looking up at Red.

"Um, Red?" The tigress asked.

"What?" The demon said.

"I think we should take them up on their offer." Tigerlily sighed.

Red's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT!"

"_If Peter's elimination taught me anything is to always put your tribe before your own feelings. Yes, I hate Karen but she makes a good point. We can't afford to spare the Papi tribe." Tigerlily sighed. "We need to vote them off first before we could worry about our own little vendetta."_

"Listen, we may be on different tribes but technically this is still a Tribal War." The blue-clad woman explained.

"Are you kidding? That psychotic Amazon actually came to us willing to vote her out and you wanna blow it?" Red asked in disbelief.

"And let's assume we do vote off Karen and Tom, then what? They would come after US!" Tigerlily countered.

"And you actually think we can trust KAREN!" Red growled.

"She may be a self-centred brat but even she knows when to make a truce with her enemies!" Tigerlily said. "Please, Red! I need you to vote with me!"

"Why should I?" The demon asked crossing his arms. "I only aligned with you, Schokolade and Tea to knock Bryan and Karen out of power! Bryan is long gone and all I have to do is write down Karen's name tonight!"

"Red, please!" Tigerlily begged resorting to kitty-cat eyes. "Do you really think those guys would return the favour for saving them?"

"Do you really think Karen would stay true to her word about the truce?" The strongman countered.

"_I said it before and I said it again! I did not came all the way on Survivor to get ordered around! Tigerlily thinks she got my vote because we are in an alliance but I only joined that alliance to rival the alliance of my enemy!" Red growled. "After Karen is gone, I would have no need for it. Besides, despite he is like a fuzzy mactor, he is far bigger asset to the tribe than that prissy princess over there!"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The newly-formed Papi tribe made their way over to the hut where Tiny was waiting for them.

"Welcome, Papi! Please take a seat!" Tiny said.

Everyone obliged.

"Now, Karen, how do you feel about the Tribal Swap?" Tiny asked.

"Dreadful! I am separated from half of my alliance and the two of the rival alliance are here as well." The brunette grumbled.

"Tom, does this mean you don't feel welcome?" Tiny quizzed.

"Why, no. In fact, the original Papi members was very hospitable showing us around their camp and making us feel welcome." The bespectacled man said.

"Amanda, how about you? How are you recovering?" Tiny asked.

"One word. Terrible! The vote last night would had been simple! Vote off Stinky! But no, the rest of the tribe acted like dummies and caused a skewered vote!" The nurse said rolling her eyes. "In fact, I am glad we had this Tribal Swap. Give me better people to look out."

Everyone, especially Vincent and Wally winced at this.

"Wow… That is just harsh." Tiny said shaking his head.

"What? It is the truth! Ever since the dumb and dumber version of "Ace and Mark" took control of the tribe, nothing but good people had been voted out!" Amanda exclaimed. "Caroline, Stewart, Helen, Dormie!"

"Now, hold on!" Wally piped up.

"Shut up, you wassit!" Amanda growled. "You done nothing but ride on Vincent's coattails since Day 1! You have no spine!"

"Oy, ya just attacked us! Do ya really think we are going ta take that lying down?" Wally growled.

"Yes, I do! You know why? Because you deserved it!" Amanda snapped. "I along with a lot of deserving people got put on a tribe full of idiots!"

"Now, now! That is enough!" Tiny yelled. "Vincent, what happened?"

"Amanda had been at odds with us ever since we kept Stinky over Helen." Vincent frowned. "However, when we lost Dormie, she lost all trust for us."

"Darn right!" Amanda said.

"Tigerlily, what is your take on the fight?" Tiny asked.

"Well, I could see Amanda's reason for being mad at the boys but she can't be mad at them forever." The feline warned. "When you are stuck in a Tribal Swap, you have to try your best to get your original tribe-mates together, not isolate yourselves from them?"

"Oh, yeah. Watch me." Amanda spat.

"How about you, Red? What do you think about the matter?" Tiny asked.

"It is really hard to trust someone who had odds you against even before the Tribal Swap." The muscular man explained. "Especially when you dislike them."

"I am sitting right here, you know." Karen said flatly.

"I unfortunately noticed." Red said.

"Hmm… Should make for an interesting vote." Tiny said. "It is time to vote, Amanda, you are up."

The nurse nodded as she casually made her way to the voting table. She grabbed the pen and wasted no time writing down a name before making her way back.

Red marched over to the voting table looking determined. With a snarl, he grabbed the pen and proceeded to write down a name.

Vincent casually made his way to the voting table with a deep sigh. He grabbed the pen. "I like to say that this is nothing personal but I was never too fond of your personality." He said holding up "Karen to the camera.

Tom walked over to the voting table looking surprisingly confident for once. He then smiled a bit. "Take this as a compliment. You are the remaining hope of reuniting the Papi tribe." He said holding up "Vincent" to the camera.

Wally took a deep gulp as he gave his way to the table double-guessing himself. He then took the pen. "For the survival of the Papi tribe." He said holding up" Karen" to the camera.

Tigerlily made her way over to the table taking a lot of deep breaths to calm herself. She then took the pen and got ready to vote.

Karen put her nose in the air as she elegantly walked over to the table. With a smirk, she grabbed it. "The final nail of the collective coffin for Papi." She said holding up "Vincent" to the camera.

With that, she made her way back as Tiny stood up.

"I'll go get the votes." Tiny said before walking off.

Everyone waited patiently for him to return with the urn.

"I'll read them out. Whoever gets voted out have to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Karen."

Karen crossed her arms not amused.

"Second vote, Karen. Two votes, Karen."

Karen snootily put her nose in the air.

"Third vote, Vincent. Two votes, Karen. One vote, Vincent."

Vincent and Wally's eyes widened in horror.

"Fourth vote, Karen. Three votes, Karen. One vote, Vincent."

Karen glared at Tigerlily and Red.

"Fifth vote, Vincent. Three votes, Karen. Two votes, Vincent."

Vincent and Wally looked at each other in worry.

"Sixth vote, Vincent. Three votes, Karen. Three votes, Vincent. One vote left."

Vincent hang his head as Wally's pupils turned miniscule.

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor…" Tiny said.

A few people looked worried.

"…Is Vincent."

Wally gasped as Vincent shook his head. Karen and Tigerlily looked satisfied while Tom looked in awe. Red and Amanda on the other hand scoffed for different reasons.

"Vincent, you need to bring me your torch."

"V-Vinnie…" Wally said in disbelief at what had just happened.

The fox sighed as he took his torch before looking at the others.

"Wally, Amanda. Please for the sake of your survival, make up." Vincent begged as he made his way to the host.

"Vincent, the tribe had spoken." Tiny said putting the snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Hang in there, guys. I know you can do this." Vincent said walking away.

Tiny watched Vincent walked away before turning to the others. "So it seems that despite some friction between some people, it is still a Tribal War. Let's see if that continues. You may head back to camp."

Everyone grabbed their torches and made their way back to their camp. Wally and Tom were bringing up the rear surprised by the results of the vote for different reasons.

"_Ever since yesterday, everything just started to go wrong at once. We got involved in a skewered vote, we got forced into a Tribal Swap and now I had to leave Wally alone with his only ally hating his guts." Vincent sighed. "All in all, it was quite the experience before the series of unfortunate events happened and hey, at least I could go to the Losers' Lodge and apologize to all of the people I voted out."_

RESULTS

Vincent: Karen, Red, Tigerlily, Tom

Karen: Amanda, Vincent, Wally

And after a major twist, Vincent got voted out. He was always supposed to go in the first Tribal Council after the Tribal Swap. He was one of the stronger members of his tribe, knew how to play the game and was liked by most of his tribe-mates. Think of him as a positive Silas.

NOTE: Vincent was also an original character I created that was from the same storyline as Helen. He was set as in TVTropes terms, the Ace. Rich, handsome, smart and yet a nice guy. You know, the type of characters people with ego issues tend to dislike?


	9. Day 19 to 21

**(Papi Tribe)**

The newly-formed Papi tribe went back to their camp with mixed reactions about the vote. Tigerlily and Red were leading the pack.

"Thank you for agreeing to vote with me, Red." Tigerlily thanked. "I know you hated her but I can assure you that this was the best move we could make.

"Yeah, yeah." Red scoffed.

"_I was the swing vote tonight. However, it wasn't supposed to be like that. Tigerlily seemed so intent on keeping Karen and making our tribe strong." Red grumbled. "I refused multiple times trying to convince her otherwise but in the end, I gave in to those kitty-cat eyes of her. Ugh… I hate it when people pull that on me. There should be a law against it."_

Karen then ran up beside the two.

"I am so glad you two realized how important it was to keep our tribe strong." The brunette smirked.

"Hey. It is just as you say. Even though we were at odds, we still faced off against the Papi tribe." Tigerlily shrugged. "So any idea of who to target next?"

"Not at the moment. But either way, it really doesn't matter. They are both gone anyway." Karen said bluntly.

"_Well, I admit I had my doubts but I had convinced Tigerlily and Red to vote with me and get rid of Papi's leader. Now seeing Vincent gone would concrete the spiralling demise of the Papi tribe." Karen said with a smirk._

Meanwhile, Amanda glared onwards as the original Mano members went back to camp.

"Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable." The nurse said shaking her head. "They voted out a stronger player just so they could have a majority."

"_Tonight sucked so hard. We lost Vincent, who I don't like anymore because he was the one who decided to keep Stinky. What annoys me is they actually decided to keep that spoiled brat, Karen." Amanda growled. "Why is everyone protecting the people that the majority wishes to go and die somewhere? What is worse, now with him gone, my only ally is… Ugh, Wally."_

The beauty sighed. "Great… Now we are stuck with each other."

Amanda waited for an answer. However, she never got it. Raising an eyebrow, she turned her head.

"Hey, Wally. I am actually talking to you." She growled. "Don't blow it. Again!"

Suddenly, she noticed that Wally was still thunder-struck by the vote. His eyes were as wide as saucers as his brown fur had slightly paled over. Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Earth to Wally. Come in, Wally!" Amanda said getting annoyed.

"Vincent… Is gone." The kangaroo said slowly

Amanda blinked twice. "Come again?"

"Vincent… Our leader… Our heart… Is gone." Wally said as if he was a daze.

Amanda blinked twice before walking over to Wally and waving her hand in front of his face. He didn't looked fazed at all.

"Um, Wally?" She asked actually sounding concerned.

"We… Are doomed. Papi… Is done." The boxer said before stalking off.

"_Vincent was our leader and acted as the heart of our tribe. But now he is gone. Just like that. He was screwed by a twist." Wally lamented. "Now how am Ah, heck the rest of the Papi tribe supposed to survive like this?"_

Amanda watched as the young man walked still looking like he was in a daze. She blinked twice before narrowing her eyes.

"Pfft. He deserved it."

**(Day 19, Mano Tribe)**

"WHAT?"

Allison's eyes bugged out as she sat on a log opposite from Stinky at the fire pit.

"It is just as I said." Stinky sighed shaking his head.

"You mean you are willing to backstab Greg just like that?" Allison said in disbelief.

"Hey, it is a package deal. Schokolade backstabs Franklin, we backstab Greg." Stinky insisted. "Besides, he was on the outs of our alliance before all of this happened."

Allison bit her lip not liking how things were going.

"_Greg and Stinky both approached me saying that they each made a deal to vote off of the original Mano members in return, they would turn on each other." Allison exclaimed. "WHY? We are already down in members compared to Mano! Why decrease them by going after each other?"_

"But Stinky, even though he is an outsider, he is still our tribe-mate." The alligator reasoned.

"Yeah, but if we stick together, we would just be in a 4-3 minority." The skunk shrugged. "Besides, I think Greg is most likely going to backstab me, anyway. He been gunning for me for a while now."

"But can't you make a truce?" Allison pleaded.

Stinky let out a mirthless laugh. "Are you kidding? He hates me! He would never make a truce with me! And frankly, the feeling is starting to get mutual."

"But… But…" Allison sputtered.

"_The tribe is divided, plain and simple. Normally, you would think it is because that it is a Tribal War but no, I am aligned with Schokolade and Tea to go against Greg, Franklin and Becky." Stinky explained. "However, there is one more person and her name is Allison. We need to get her to align us to further our stay in the game."_

Meanwhile, Greg, Franklin and Becky watched from afar as the two anthros talk.

"So how did your talk go with Allison?" Franklin asked.

"Not good." Greg sighed shaking his head. "She didn't like the fact that us Papi members are going at each other's throats like this."

"I could imagine…" Becky muttered.

"_The plan is to get Allison to vote with us. However, she doesn't like either scenario. I know that we would end up backstabbing our allies in the end but we have to." Greg said. "Besides, the Mano tribe are willing to do the first backstabbing to secure our trust."_

The strongman sighed as he shook his head. "We need to convince Allison that Stinky is not worth trying to protect."

Franklin put his finger to his chin as he rubbed it. Suddenly, a smirk came across his face.

"Don't worry." The Medieval man said getting their attention. "I got an idea."

"Seriously?" Greg asked with a raised eyebrow.

Franklin nodded as he walked forward. "Leave everything to me."

"_It seems that Stinky's outburst a couple of nights ago did not open Allison's eyes to the real him. It seems that I have to take matters into my own hands to reveal the delinquent that is Stinky." Franklin said before smirking. "In order to do so, I need to provoke him. One of my comrades is ironically a cat burglar so I know exactly how to do it. Besides, I got a lot of steam to vent out."_

"Excuse me, Stinky." The knight said walking up to the two teenagers.

"Um, yeah?" The mechanic asked raising an eyebrow.

"May I speak to you about something?" Franklin asked crossing his arms.

"Um, sure. Shoot." Stinky shrugged.

"Do you remember the Day 14 Challenge?" Franklin asked.

Stinky's eyes widened at this.

"Ah, I see you remembered. I see you also remembered that you pulled a cheap move to win." Franklin said.

"You are STILL going on about that?" Stinky asked in disbelief. "That was a few days ago."

"People don't forgot these kinds of things on Survivor." Franklin said narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, come on! I already told you! If I didn't do that move, you would had won!" Stinky insisted.

"Oh, so you admitted that you resorted to cheap blows to win." Franklin said.

"Hey, who would had won in a fight? A knight from a fighting game or a scrawny teenaged mechanic?" Stinky said getting annoyed.

"I seem to recall Dormie winning her fight against Red." Franklin mused. "And she won it fair and square."

"She only won it because that big oaf charged himself off of the platform!" Stinky growled.

"Why are you yelling? I was just stating a point." Franklin said.

"I am yelling because you don't know when to let things go!" Stinky snapped. "You are arguing about something that happened days ago!"

"I am "arguing" because you took advantage of my honour." Franklin said.

Stinky growled as he stood up. "Look, we were behind 2-0! We needed a win and soon!"

"Even still, that didn't justified your action." Franklin said sternly. "What you did was cowardly and had only proven smaller people could only defeat their opponents by cheating."

"Well, how else I was supposed to push you off!" Stinky growled.

"There you go yelling again." Franklin said rolling his eyes.

"Now, look here, iron-head. I am tired. I am stuck in a Tribal Swap. I am with a brute that hate my guts so if you know what is good for you, back off!" Stinky snapped.

"Oh, aren't we arrogant?" Franklin said.

"_Okay, here I am trying to get Allison to vote with me only to have Franklin come out of nowhere and confront about using a cheap trick in the Challenge." Stinky said annoyed. "Which was DAYS ago! I don't know if it's because Franklin has a fragile ego but I don't care! I already have an Alpha Male breathing down my neck. I don't need another one!"_

The two then continued arguing. Allison watched the exchange of insults. She then shook her head before getting up and walking away. Everyone else watched the whole scene.

"Well… THAT could had gone more smoothly." Tea said flatly.

"_Okay, seriously? Why is it no matter what, fights always appear every three days?" Tea asked in disbelief. "Seriously, we already had enough tension before the Tribal Swap. We don't need cross-tension!"_

**(Papi Tribe)**

Wally laid on his back inside of the shelter staring at the top. He had seemed to got over his daze but was still upset by the events of last night. Amanda, Tigerlily and Red watched from the fire pit.

"_Poor Wally haven't left the shelter since last night. He just stays there staring at the ceiling. Well, at least he was better than last night." Tigerlily said with a sigh. "He had that look like just living is painful and the only way to end it… Well, let's not get too dark."_

"Dang! Is he still shocked over last night?" Red asked.

"Hey, cut him a break! He just lost his best friend out here!" Tigerlily scolded before looking to the side. "I know how that feels."

Amanda merely scoffed. "Well, I do too. And that is why I don't feel sorry for him at all."

Tigerlily winced at this. "How could you say that?"

"Because he helped his backstabbing friend vote out four good people!" Amanda growled. "Plus, now he knows what it is like to have a close ally voted out."

"Even still, you are being way too harsh." Tigerlily scolded. "I mean aren't you two allies?"

"I could ensure you that being on the Papi tribe is the ONLY thing we have in common." Amanda said darkly.

"But you are his only ally here. If you are not there to comfort him, who will?" Red asked.

Tigerlily and Amanda's eyes widened before they looked up at Red. The demon's eyes bugged out before he realized what he said. He then quickly turned away while crossing his arms.

"Not that I care or anything. I was just stating facts." He scoffed.

Tigerlily shook her head getting out of her daze before looking back at Amanda.

"Look, Vincent's last words was for you and Wally to make up." The young woman said.

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "And why should you care? We are on opposing sides."

Tigerlily sighed as she shook her head.

"You're right. We ARE on opposing tribes." The tigress said. "This situation changes nothing about the voting order."

She then looked up with a glare.

"But you cannot deny that you need Wally right now. And he needs you." Tigerlily said.

Amanda blinked twice before looking away with a sigh.

"_Why should I feel sorry for Wally? Just because he is my ally? When he wasn't riding on the coattails of Vincent's overpriced fabric, he was being an annoying, idiotic pervert!" Amanda said looking uncertain. "Besides, what made him the most annoying with that happy-go-lucky attitude of him. It is good to see him knocked down a few pegs. Right?"_

Meanwhile, Tom was sitting alone on the shore with a mango in his hand. He looked at the ocean.

"_When Vincent went home last down, Wally fell into a funk. Usually he is this peppy go-getter who makes the tribe laugh. But now, he lost his spark." Tom said slowly. "Instead of stalking around the camp speaking with a grin, he is staying in the shelter feeling that all hope is lost. And it happened… Because of me."_

The producer then looked down at his feet.

"Wally… The reason he is so down is because my decision." Tom said quietly. "My decision to vote Vincent caused such a fuss. It was all caused because of me."

With that, he looked down at the mango in his hand inspecting it closer.

"The tears… The sadness… The tension…" He said. "All because of me."

The man stared at the mango for a few seconds. He then squeezed the mango tightly. Soon, he crushed it along juice to pour from the fruit onto his arm.

He then gotten a dark smile on his face.

"_Bryan was right. Being aggressive and taking charge is great! I would always apologize if I think I did something wrong but now not only do I do not care but I actually enjoyed it! Seeing Wally's miserable state was more fun than I ever imagined!" Tom said grinning like a maniac nearly giving the cameraman a heart attack. "And I want more! I want more people to trample over and leave in the dust! Karen is the only exception since she is my only concrete ally right now but I am not stop now."_

The middle-aged man smirked evilly as he continued to watch the juice pour.

"Squeeze it until the blood pours down your arm."

With that, he chuckled. He then put his tongue to his arm licking the juice. Nobody knew that there was a new Tom.

**(Day 20, Mano Tribe)**

"Seriously, man! Get away from me!"

"Never! You had sullied my honour and instead of apologizing, you give snarky comments!"

"Well, like heck I am going to apologize to you NOW, ironhead!"

"There you go with the insults again!"

Greg, Allison, Becky and Tea watched the fight from aside with bored looks.

"Ugh… How long are they going to keep fighting?" Tea groaned.

"I don't know, Tea." Greg said shaking his head.

"I am still amazed that this whole thing happened." Allison groaned while shaking her head. "Franklin doesn't seem the person to dwell in the past."

"Yeah, he is one of the last people out here I expect to have ego issues." Tea shrugged.

Becky and Greg looked at each other before looking back at the anthro girls.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Becky shrugged.

"_The plan is Franklin to continue provoking Stinky over his cheap move at the Challenge. That way, it would show that Stinky isn't that all nice of a person and hopefully gets Allison to flip." Becky sighed. "I hope Allison realizes that soon. I don't like fighting. Especially the kind which gets repetitive after a while."_

"To be fair, Stinky DID do a cheap shot on him." Greg shrugged.

"Even still, that was a long way back." Tea said. "There are better reasons to hold a grudge for that long."

"But Stinky never apologized or admitted his way was wrong." Greg said. "Instead, he just complained and argued back."

"I guess…" Tea shrugged. "Still I hope that the rivalry ends sooner or later. Their fights are getting on my nerves."

Meanwhile, Schokolade walked up in front of them with a letter in her hand.

"Everyone. Get ready. We have treemail." The soldier instructed.

"Oh goody-goody. Challenge time!" Becky smiled.

"What does it say?" Allison asked.

"It states "How well can you manoeuvre in the dark?" Schokolade read.

"What does it mean by that? Are we doing the Challenge at night?" Allison asked raising an eyebrow.

"If I am not mistaken, then our Challenge will be a blindfolded one." Schokolade reasoned. "Those types of Challenges are quite common."

"_Living life with an eye-patch gives you an interesting perspective of your vision. I am half-blind so in terms of eyesight, I am completely oblivious to the left side." Schokolade explained. "However, I had been trained to be wary of my surroundings even with a handicap. Depending on the Challenge, I should do well in it."_

"All right. Somebody separate the two new best friends and get…" Tea started.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Everyone's eyes widened before turning to the direction of the scream. Suddenly, they smelt something horrible instantly making their plug their noses.

They then noticed Franklin walking over with a giant stench line around his body.

"I assume that it is time for the next Challenge." Franklin said flatly.

"…Um, yeah." Greg said still plugging his nose.

"Good. Hopefully it is a water Challenge." Franklin said before walking off.

The others stared at the retreating knight. They then turned to see Stinky walking over whistling a jovial tune. The skunk opened his eyes with a surprisingly happy look on his face. However, it vanished when he found everyone was glaring at him.

"What?"

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Mano tribe walked onto their tribe mat as always. Tiny couldn't help but notice that not only Franklin had the stench line around him and everyone was comically standing a good feet away from him.

"Um… What happened?" Tiny asked.

"I had found a new person I dislike." Franklin growled glaring at Stinky who whistled innocently.

"Riiiight. Anyway, let's bring in the Papi tribe." Tiny said as the other tribe walked in. "Vincent voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"What!" Stinky exclaimed as Allison gasped in horror and Greg's eyes bugged out to the fullest.

"Hmm… A big reaction from the original Papi members." Tiny said. "Anyway, let's get to today's Challenge. Take a look."

The two tribes looked ahead. There they saw a wooden platform with four sticks connecting to it. A few feet away was a table and in the opposite direction of it was a bunch of strings with pieces attached to it.

"One of you would sitting on a platform hoisted by four blindfolded tribe-mates. You would have to guide them through the beach while avoiding the other tribe and collecting ten puzzle pieces of your tribe colour. After you get the puzzle pieces back to the table, you can give them to the final tribe-mate where they would figure out the puzzle." Tiny said. "Whoever gets their puzzle done first wins Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A pizza party at your camp. With all different types." Tiny smiled. "And while you enjoy the party, you will read letters from home!"

Everyone immediately brightened up upon hearing this.

"Looks like it is safe to say that it is worth playing for!" Tiny smirked. "Okay, Mano, you got one extra member. Who would you be sitting out?"

"Stinky." Schokolade said.

"All right." Tiny smirked. "I will give you a minute to work out the order."

**(Later)**

It didn't took long to pick the order. Becky and Karen were chose for the leaders with Tea and Tom as the puzzle solvers.

"All right for Reward! Survivors, ready! Go!"

"Everyone! Forward!" Karen shouted.

"Forward, guys! The first piece is ahead!" Becky yelled.

The blindfolded people nodded as they proceeded to move forward to get their respective pieces. Papi's platform was a little faster as they reached their first puzzle piece first.

"Okay, now hold it perfectly still." Karen ordered as she grabbed the piece as she untied it. "All right, I got it!"

Meanwhile, Mano's platform was making their way towards their first piece at a steady pace. Suddenly, Allison stumbled nearly falling over causing the platform to tilt and Becky to nearly slide off.

Thankfully, everyone recovered in time before the girl scout could fall off.

"Sorry about that!" Allison apologized.

"It is all right, Allison. Just relax." Greg said.

"Yeah and it is too dangerous to go too fast." Becky nodded. "Just continue onwards."

The four nodded as they proceeded to the first piece.

"Okay, just a few more steps… And stop!" Becky yelled before grabbing the piece on the string and untying it. "All right! I got it!"

"Understood. Where is the nearest piece now?" Schokolade asked.

"Just left of here. Just move slowly." Becky instructed.

Tiny, Stinky, Tom and Tea watched as the two platforms went around the beach collecting puzzle pieces. They all noticed the two were slowly picking up their progress and getting in the swing of things.

Tiny then looked at Stinky. "Stinky, do you think your tribe is going to win?"

"I dunno. The formation we have with Allison isn't that good. They can't go too fast or else Allison would trip and send the entire platform going down." The skunk reasoned.

Tiny raised an eyebrow. "Then why bring her into the formation at all?"

"Are you serious? We literally didn't had a choice!" Stinky scolded. "She was way stronger than Tea, Becky AND me!"

Tiny blinked twice before shrugging. "Can't argue with logic like that."

Meanwhile, Karen had untied the fifth puzzle piece.

"All right. We are doing well." The teenager smiled. "Now go 3 o'clock!"

Everyone did what the aristocrat said. Except for Wally who left the other way. The platform shook a bit causing Karen to nearly lose her balance and drop the pieces. After everyone recovered themselves, Karen glared at the guilty party.

"Hey! I don't know how you guys tell time in Australia but 3 o'clock means go to the right!" The brunette yelled.

"Oh! Ah am sorry, Sheila!" Wally said apologizing quickly.

Mano's platform then went under their third puzzle piece.

"Okay! Stop! I am right under it!" Becky commanded as she grabbed the piece.

"We seem to be doing well." Greg mused.

"Yeah but I think we are behind." Allison frowned.

"There is nothing we can do about it right now except continue onwards and hope that the other tribe would mess up." Franklin said.

"I am more concerned that your smell doesn't make us pass out." Schokolade said making the knight growl.

The Challenge continued onward. Both tribes had shown no difficulty manoeuvring around and collecting puzzle pieces. Papi's platform was in the lead since they were moving a little faster.

"All right! That is our eighth one! We just need to two more!" Karen smirked. "Go forward."

Everyone nodded as they did what they were told. Wally on the other hand stayed in his place as if he didn't heard Karen.

This caused Wally's part to slip right out of his arms. This resulted in it slamming onto the ground making Karen and on the other puzzle pieces slide off towards him

CRASH!

Everyone winced as Karen fell onto the stunned Wally knocking both of them to the ground. Red, Amanda and Tigerlily immediately dropped the platform.

"You idiot!" Karen yelled. "You made the entire platform crash!"

"S-Sorry!" Wally said.

Becky saw this and her eyes lit up. "Hey, guys! They dropped their platform!"

"That means there is a chance for a comeback!" Franklin grinned.

Everyone nodded their heads as they continued what they were doing as Karen frantically picked up the rest of the puzzle pieces.

"All right! I got them!" Karen yelled. "Perhaps we are still in this!"

However, the main problem was now trying to get four blindfolded people to get to lift the platform back up and they were learned this the hard way. Tom couldn't help but slap his head as Stinky and Tea smirked.

Meanwhile, Mano's platform managed to get the rest of the puzzle pieces they need.

Becky just untied the last one. "That's it! That's all of them! Now back to Tea!"

Everyone nodded as they followed the girl scout's orders back to the hybrid girl. Thankfully, they didn't had to rush knowing that their opponents were down. Soon, they arrived in front of Tea's table as they rested the platform down.

"Nice one, guys! Now give me the puzzle pieces and I would do the rest!" Tea nodded.

Everyone obliged as the four people rested down the platform. Becky handed them to Tea as she ran over to the table to start doing the puzzle.

Karen shook her head as she finally managed to get the platform back up. "It's all over now…"

Everyone watched in anticipation as the hybrid girl easily worked out the puzzle.

"All right! I think I got it!" She yelled.

Tiny went over to check. He then nodded.

"MANO WINS REWARD!"

The majority of Mano took off their blindfolds as they cheered on while Tea smirked. The Papi tribe looked defeated.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Mano! You won Reward! The pizza and letters from home will be waiting for you from back at camp!" Tiny said before turning to Papi. "As for you, Papi. I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Mano Tribe)**

Everyone sat around the fire pit happily eating their pizza. Well, mostly everyone. Franklin was sitting a good distance away from everyone because he still smelled bad.

"Oh… My… Gosh!" Tea said happily. "These pizzas are so good!"

"And it is nice to hear from our families and friends after so long!" Becky smiled. "My family is doing fine and so are the Planeteers!"

"My friends are doing well also!" Tea beamed. "Crash is just as wacky as ever!"

"Everyone at Twilight Town seems to be doing well." Greg noted.

"Yeah, so is everyone at Station Square." Allison added.

"All of the Champions are doing well!" Franklin yelled.

"What about you, Schokolade?" Tea asked. "How are your folks doing?"

"I would tell you but this letter contain secret information and if I tell you guys any of it, the Tan Army may come after you and…" The soldier started.

"Okay, you know what? I don't want to know." Tea said quickly as everyone else agreed with her. Schokolade couldn't help but smirk.

"_It is always nice to get letters from home from you are away for so long. It not only takes away most of your homesickness but it makes you remember that all of your friends are cheering you on." Becky grinned. "I want to show the Planeteers that I could be one of them too so I have to do well here!"_

"How about you, Stinky?" Tea asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. They are doing fine…" The mechanic said immediately retracting his letter back.

Franklin noticed this while sitting a good distance away and raised his eyebrow.

Stinky smiled as he looked down at his letter while holding a slice of pepperoni pizza in his other hand. He was quite happy to hear from his friends. Suddenly, he smelt something foul. Raising an eyebrow, he turned around.

Only to have his letter taken by Franklin.

"Hey!" Stinky snapped. "Give that back!"

"In a minute." Franklin said sternly before reading the contents of the letter.

"Not in a minute. NOW!" Stinky growled trying to take the letter back while ignoring the stench.

Schokolade rolled her good eye. "It's Bryan and Red all over again."

"Dear Stinky, I must say that I am quite impressed with you still being in the game. I thought for sure that you would make everyone mad at you and gotten yourself voted out." Franklin read. "But yet you are still there."

"Hey, that is personal!" Stinky growled.

"Anyway, everyone is doing fine. Nothing really changed." Franklin continued. "Except that most of the people are happy that you are not bugging them. Especially Leon."

Stinky's eyes widened in horror as everyone looked confused.

"Leon?" Tea asked.

"Isn't a Leon in StarFox…?" Greg asked before trailing off.

"Anyway, we are still butting heads with Star Fox as always. I expect a lot from you considering how much you been bragging." Franklin read. "Signed… Wolf O'Donnell."

After the knight finished reading the letter with a smirk, everyone stared at Stinky who looked stunned by what just happened in the short period of a minute.

"Stinky… You work for StarWolf?" Allison asked slowly.

Franklin then glared at Stinky. "I knew that you weren't a good person when I heard about how you made Allison cry and used a cheap trick against me."

The mechanic blinked twice before looking around at everyone. He then growled.

"Okay, you know what? I totally lost my appetite!" Stinky snapped.

With that, he stormed off with Franklin looking triumphantly.

"_I did it. I unveiled a villain to the entire tribe. And he wasn't even part of Schokolade's conspiracy. When I saw that he was so protective of his letter, I knew something was up with Stinky." Franklin smirked. "Now that I revealed who he really was, Allison has no choice now but to join our alliance."_

Stinky growled as he sat on the shore angry by Franklin's actions. He threw a rock into the water.

"_It's over. I am screwed. There is no way that I would gain anyone's trust knowing that I am from StarWolf. And it's all that ironhead's fault!" Stinky said. "Now how I am going to convince Allison to join up with me now?"_

**(Papi Tribe)**

"_Well, we just lost our second Challenge in a row. Which totally sucked because after we all dropped our platform, we just couldn't get back our momentum," Red sighed. "What is it with the Papi tribe never always being able to get ahead in Challenges? Does "Papi" stand for "Eternal Failure" or something?"_

Karen growled as she laid against a palm tree with Tom watching.

"We had it, Tom! We were in the lead and that idiot, Wally ruined it!" She growled.

"I know. We had such a big advantage over the other tribe." The producer said shaking his head.

"Ugh… Words cannot describe how much I hate him right now." Karen growled.

"Well, then you would like how I was thinking." Tom said.

Karen raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Well, Wally is still pretty devastated about Vincent leaving." Tom said before smirking. "But a wise man once said you can never be too careful."

"_I got another good idea. I know that Wally is in a pretty bad situation seeing that his only ally hates his guts. However, if he even the little bit determined, he could pull off a Hail Mary. Ace is a prime example of this." Tom explained with a smirk. "So the plan is to brutally verbal assault Wally so much that he would lose all hope of surviving and maybe even quit the game."_

"We cannot afford for Wally to get even a little determined." The producer said. "Those kind of people tend to overcome impossible odds."

"So you are saying that we are going to kick the kangaroo while he is down." Karen said stunned.

"More or less." Tom said with a carefree shrug.

Karen blinked twice at the man's sudden attitude.

"I don't know what came over you recently…" She said before smirking. "But I like it."

Tom chuckled.

"_I don't know where Tom got his new amount of confidence from but I am liking what he was doing with it. Instead of being a stereotypical underdog hero, he actually uses it to good use." Karen smirked. "I especially loved his plan. I have a lot of anger towards Wally right now so I am more than happy with the plan."_

Karen and Tom then saw Wally sitting a good distance away on a log.

"Are you ready?" Tom asked.

"Of course. I hated that guy for costing us the Challenge." Karen said. "Let's go!"

With that, the two of them walked towards camp.

"Ugh! I can't believe we lost the Challenge!" Karen growled. "Do you know how much I wanted to eat decent food and hear from my family?"

Tigerlily rolled her eyes. "Well, we did. We just had bad luck, that's all!"

"Shut up, Tigerlily! Luck had nothing to do with our loss!" Karen snapped before glaring at Wally. "It was YOU! You cost us the Challenge!"

The kangaroo immediately shrank back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ah didn't mean ta cost us the Challenge!"

"Well, I don't care! We wouldn't had dropped our platform if you wasn't staring off into space!" Karen growled.

"Agreed. All you had to do was follow a simple command." Tom said adjusting his glasses with a frown.

Wally looked a little taken back by Tom's response. "Look, Ah am sorry. Ah just wasn't focused! That's all!"

"That is no excuse!" Karen said crossing her arms. "You should give a hundred percent in a Challenge!"

"Hey, come on! Ah was going through some issues!" Wally insisted.

"So your best friend got voted out? My best friend here got voted off as well!" Karen huffed.

"Are you really that dependant on him that you can't even do simple things?" Tom said adjusting his glasses.

Karen scoffed. "I am not surprised. From what I saw, he had been riding on Vincent's coattails since the start. Can't you play the game for yourself?"

Wally looked down at the ground. "Um, well…"

"Ah-ha! That proves it! You had been absolutely useless through the entire game!" Karen scoffed. "Seriously, have you did anything game-wise?"

"Um, not really…" Wally said.

"Exactly. All you did was replied on Vincent for the entire game." Tom said narrowing his eyes. "Now that he is gone, you are moping around as if your life lost meaning. Even though it didn't seemed like it has meaning to begin with."

Wally was not the only one shocked by Tom's statement. Amanda, Tigerlily and Red stood slack-jawed.

"_Tom used to be a cute meek geek but now… I honestly don't know what he is now." Tigerlily frowned. "I DO know that this was a result of him hanging around Bryan and Karen too much. I knew those guys were a bad influence but still I am shocked at what he become."_

"Tell me. Is punching out other people's brains is the only thing you can do?" Karen asked.

"Hey! It gets food on the table fer me!" Wally snapped.

"Even still, all you had demonstrated so far that you are an annoying clingy coattail-rider." Tom said shaking her head. "Without Vincent, you are just an old puppet with no soul."

Wally winced as he looked down.

"Good to see you finally realize how pitiful you are." Karen smirked.

"Karen! Tom! Stop it!" Tigerlily demanded.

"No! He deserved it!" Karen snapped. "Now look here, you punk!"

Amanda suddenly got up as she walked forward. "Tigerlily is right. That is more than enough. Wally already got enough problems to worry about."

"Why should you care?" Karen snapped. "You kicked down a tree with Wally in it!"

"Even still, this is too much! Blaming Wally will not change the fact we lost!" Amanda scolded.

"Well, it makes me feel better!" Karen scoffed before glaring at Wally. "You had failed in every single thing you ever done!"

"Hey! I said that is enough!" Amanda said getting more angrier by the minute.

"Well, I don't care! I'LL say when I am done torturing him!" Karen snapped. "Besides, you are all going down anyway! Your tribe is the worst tribe in Survivor history!"

Amanda's face slowly turned red. "Say… That… Again!"

Karen smirked as she walked up to the older woman's face.

"Your… Tribe… Is… The… Worst…" The aristocrat said as if she was talking to an idiot.

That was it. That was all Amanda could take.

Surprising everyone, she leapt at Karen knocking her to the ground. The tribe gasped as Amanda started to slap Karen's face.

"Karen!" Tom gasped.

"AMANDA! What are ya doing!" Wally shouted in disbelief.

"Teaching her not to mess with you!" The nurse snapped slapping Karen again. "Her father should had done this a long time ago!"

"Amanda, stop it!" Tigerlily said before turning to Red. "Red, do something!"

The large man nodded his head before he ran over to the two human females. He then grabbed Amanda and lifted her up in the air letting Karen go. Tom immediately ran to his ally's side as he crouched down.

"Dear Karen! Are you all right?" The man asked concerned taking her hand.

"She hurt me! She hurt me, Tommy!" The girl said with tears running down her stinging face putting a hand on her face. "She could had permanently scarred my face! I'm done! I'm done! It's over! My life is ruined!"

She then growled as she glared at Amanda through misty eyes.

"That woman is an animal! She assaulted me!" Karen yelled. "I want this woman arrested! I want this woman shot! I want this woman EXPELLED!"

Wally's eyes widened in horror before he looked over at Amanda. "Expelled?"

**(Soon)**

Tiny stood in front of Amanda who looked down at her feet. The host crossed his arms and shook his head not happy by Amanda's act."Not good. Not good at all." Tiny scolded. "You know that assault is frowned upon on Survivor!"

"Hey! Karen and Tom were both bullying Wally!" Amanda insisted. "I had to do something!"

"That still doesn't justify your actions!" Tiny scolded. "If we can vent out all of our anger by punching everyone, then the show would be a lot more messier."

The other Survivors looked at a good distance away. Wally and Tigerlily frowned not liking where this was going. Karen and Tom on the other hand couldn't help but smirk.

Tiny sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know how this whole thing started or whose fault was it but you do NOT assault someone! No matter how much they tick you off. I really hope that we never have to come to this."

With that, he snapped his fingers. A man walked over to the dark-skinned boy with a flaming torch in his hand and the infamous snuffer in another. A few people gasped at this. The man put the torch in front of Tiny and gave him the snuffer. With that, he walked off.

"Amanda, you are the first person on Survivor: Xover Version to ever get excluded from the game." Tiny said grimly. "You are officially the eighth person voted out of Survivor."

With that, he put his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. Amanda looked at the whole scene in horror not believing this was happening."All right. Before if you take away to the Loser's Lodge, you may say your Final Words." Tiny said.

Amanda was still stunned by what had happened. However, after accepting her fate, she nodded before she turned to the others.

"All right. I will do my best." Amanda agreed before turning to the others. "Karen, you are without a doubt the worst person I ever met and considering that they are a lot of jerks from my node, that is saying a lot. Tom, I actually used to feel sorry for you but obviously now, I feel nothing for you. Tigerlily, Red, make sure these creeps don't get out of hand."

With that, she looked at Wally who looked the most upset.

"And Wally… Don't let those guys get to you." Amanda explained. "I am still mad at you but I want to do well for the sake of Papi."

The kangaroo weakly nodded not looking to sure.

"_Well, that is it. With Amanda being excluded from the game, Ah am officially in a 4-1 minority. If we lose the next Challenge, Ah am going home, no doubt." Wally lamented. "A part of me want ta takes Amanda's advice and stay strong but it is hard ta stay strong when we got 4 original Papi compared ta 8 Manos?"_

"All right. Now it is time to go." Tiny said sternly. "Your ride to the Loser's Lodge awaits."

Amanda nodded as she followed the host out of camp with everyone staring at her. Nobody saw the tears flowing down Amanda's face.

"_As much as that brat deserved it, looking back I realized what I done was stupid. Being on Survivor was one of my biggest dreams and I just messed it up by letting my temper get the best of me." Amanda said wiping away her tears. "If I cooled myself down, I would definitely had gone a little further. As much as I hate to admit it, I feel horrible for leaving Wally alone to fend for himself."_

**(Day 21, Mano Tribe)**

Stinky walked over to the treemail box with his head hang down still upset over what happened yesterday.

"Hey, Stinky!"

The skunk winced before slowly turning around. He then found Allison walking over.

"What? You finally came to add your two cents about me? Well, hate to break it to ya, toots but Franklin already covered everything to say!" Stinky said rolling his eyes.

Allison held her arm. "Actually… I just wanted to ask if you are all right."

Stinky was completely threw in a loop by this. "What?"

"Yeah… You just seemed very upset when Franklin revealed to everyone that you was from StarWolf." Allison nodded.

Stinky scoffed as he looked to the side. "That's because I wanted to keep it a secret."

"Why?" Allison asked.

Stinky looked back at the alligator with wide eyes. "Are you serious! Would you honestly trust a guy who work for one of the most dangerous mercenaries in the Nintendo universe?"

"So? That Xigbar man from last season was one of the most notorious villains in Kingdom Hearts and most of the cast seems to like him." Allison shrugged. "I don't think you should based your opinion on someone just because of who they work for."

Stinky blinked twice before raising an eyebrow. "And why do you care?"

"Because… I thought what Franklin did was kinda mean. Taking a letter addressed to you alone and all and reading it out to everyone." Allison said.

Stinky stood in stunned silence. "So… You aren't going to judge me?

Allison shook her head. "No.

"_I know Stinky is not the nicest person here but I just know that he isn't a monster. He is just a grump. Besides, I felt sorry for him being all alone like that." Allison sighed. "Especially since I always isolating myself so I kinda know how he feels."_

Stinky blinked twice before scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know… Um, what to say…" The mechanic said. "But, um, thank you…"

Allison giggled a little. "No problem."

"_I still don't believe it… Out of all of the people to comfort me and make me feel better is the person who I brutally verbally attacked on Day 8." Stinky mused before looking to the side sadly. "I must admit that I apologized to her to save my tail but I truly do feel bad for what I said. If I was in her shoes, I wouldn't even give the time of day."_

Stinky then went into the treemail box and pulled out a letter.

"Looks like we got another Challenge." Stinky mused. "Let's hope we can continue our streak."

Allison nodded. "Let's go tell the others."

The two anthro teenagers then went back to camp to relay the message to everyone.

"Hey, guys? We have treemail." Allison said.

"Sweet. What we got this time?" Tea asked.

"It just says… "Have you ever wanted to be a waiter or waitress?" Stinky read.

Everyone blinked twice as they looked around.

"I must admit. I am at a loss as to what the clue is about." Schokolade said scratching her head.

"Yeah, that is confusing, even for them." Tea nodded.

"_Since when does working at a restaurant has to do anything with Survivor? I know that the clues are always vague but they don't give us much to assume." Greg frowned. "All we could can do is prepare for anything."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes walked onto their tribe mats. However, the Mano tribe was quick to notice that they were one short.

Greg looked around for a moment. "Amanda?"

"Gone, mate." Wally said shaking his head in despair.

"Amanda had assaulted on the other tribe-mates and got herself excluded from the game." Tiny explained. "Let this be a reminder for not only you but future Survivors. Violence is never the answer on Survivor."

The Mano tribe, especially the original Papi members looked shocked and horrified that another Papi was lost even though she never had a single vote against her.

"Now, let's get to our next Challenge." Tiny said. "It is quite simple. You would be holding up a tray with one hand. On them would be four wine glasses stacked on top of each other. You have to hold them like that for as long as possible. If you drop them, you are out. If the opposing tribe loses all of them members, you win Immunity for your tribe."

Everyone looked at each other knowing this was a test of balance and concentration.

"Now, Mano, you have two extra members. Who are you sitting out?" Tiny asked.

"Allison and Becky." Tea said.

"All right. Girls, come sit with me. Everyone else get into positions." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

It took a while but everyone had managed to get into positions.

"All right! For Immunity!" Tiny said. "The Challenge is now on!"

Everyone looked determined. They all seemed to be doing quite well for the first while.

However, two minutes later, Wally accidentally tilted his tray dropping the glasses down.

"Wally is out!"

"Aw, nuts…" The kangaroo frowned before walking off towards the girls.

"All right. Let's see how everyone is doing?" Tiny asked. "Tea, you are the smallest person here. Do you think you would be at a disadvantage?"

"Hey, just because I am a kid doesn't mean I am a pushover. Sure, I am not as strong and fast and the others but I can still do things just as good as adults." The young girl smirked.

"Greg, what is going through your mind right down?" Tiny asked.

"I just want to keep completely focused to keep my balance." The large man explained.

"Red, what is your strategy?" Tiny quizzed.

"Um, well. I…" The demon started before he tilted his tray by mistake dropping his glasses. "Oh, look what you made me do!"

Tiny blinked twice as he watched Red storm off. "Um, Red is out."

The Mano tribe smirked happy that they were two up already. However, they knew that they had to be careful.

It had been another five minutes before Tiny decided to ask questions again.

"Karen, I have to say this. I am surprised that you are still in." The host said. "I mean you definitely don't seem like the type to do this kind of work."

The girl couldn't help but smirk. "My parents had taught me everything about proper poise and posture. In fact, I could balance one book on my head for a whole day."

Tiny looked a little stunned by this. "Riiiiight. How about you, Tigerlily?"

The tigress just smirked. "I always wanted to be a waitress. This is without a doubt my favourite Challenge so far!"

"So Schokolade. What is going through your mind right now?" Tiny asked.

"How distracting your annoying banter is." The soldier said simply.

Tiny blinked twice before looking away. "All right. Fault a guy for doing his job."

Suddenly, something tickled Stinky's nose. He then realized that he was going to sneeze.

"Oh no… I… Ah… Ah… Achoo!" The teenager said before sneezing on Schokolade's back taking her by surprise and making them both dropped their glasses.

"Stinky and Schokolade are both out!" Tiny shouted.

Schokolade then glared at Stinky who wiped his nose.

"Sorry…" The skunk apologized.

"You have no idea how you lucky you are that we are allies right now." Schokolade said darkly as the two walked off.

"All right… Seeing that it is safe now." Tiny said. "Tom, I am impressed that you still in."

"Well, let's just say I am a little bit more confident now." The producer smirked.

"Franklin, how are you doing?" Tiny asked.

"Just fine." The knight smirked. "This type of thing will help me becoming a Champion."

"Um, right." Tiny asked looking at Allison and Becky. "I have to ask. How long do you girls think you would had lasted."

"Not too long. My nerves would lost me the Challenge in the first minute." Allison said shaking her head.

"Yeah and I have a hard time standing here in one place for so long as I would be out early too." Becky shrugged.

Red looked at the opposing tribe while thinking about something. Suddenly, he smirked evilly.

"Hey, Schokolade! Why are you heading towards Tiny in a suspicious manner like that?" The demon shouted at the top of his lungs.

Franklin's eyes bugged out before he whirled around. "Unhand that host, you villain!"

However, not only did not over his own glasses, he accidentally struck Greg in the chest making him stagger back dropping his glass. Tea screeched realizing he was heading towards her. With a yipe, she dove out of the way ditching her tray all together.

Tiny blinked twice before speaking. "All right. I guess that everyone was Mano is out. PAPI WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Papi tribe cheered for the win as everyone glared at Franklin who looked down in shame.

**(Later)**

"Good work, Papi on winning Immunity and your first Challenge as a tribe." Tiny said as Red smirked before the former turned to the Mano tribe. "As for the rest of you, you got a date with me with Tribal Council. You may head back to camp."

**(Mano Tribe)**

"_We lost the Challenge today which is never fun. Thankfully, I think we have a concrete alliance now and will be able to turn the tables around." Becky explained. "Hopefully revealing Stinky to Allison that he is from StarWolf would convince her to vote with us."_

Stinky stood in front of Schokolade and Tea.

"All right. It is all or nothing now. You have to talk to Allison one more time about convincing her to vote with us." Schokolade said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, this could be our only chance for us three." Tea nodded.

"Way to lay the pressure." Stinky muttered before speaking up. "Don't worry, I think I would be able to convince her."

With that, the skunk walked off with the two girls watching them."Are you sure that it is okay to leave our fate in the game with Stinky?" Tea asked.

"We unfortunately don't have a choice on the matter since Stinky been with Allison more than us." Schokolade explained.

"True." Tea frowned with her ears drooping.

"_This is it. Whichever side Allison chooses to vote with would decide the majority for this tribe. I must say, I am really nervous here." Tea frowned. "I don't like it when my fate is on the line and I have little to no control over it."_

Meanwhile, Greg, Franklin and Becky were talking with each other. The former had his head down.

"Are you all right, Greg?" Becky asked concerned.

"…I-I am just so shocked that Amanda would throw away her game like that." The large man said shaking his head sadly.

"_When we came to the Immunity Challenge, I learned that my only ally pre-Tribal Swap had assaulted somebody else and got herself kicked out of the game." Greg said in disbelief. "I knew that she had a short temper but never had I imagined that she would let it ruin the game for her."_

"Yes, your elimination was quite the shock." Franklin frowned.

"I don't know which fate is worse." Becky winced. "Dormie's or Amanda's?"

"Both are equally terrible. However, Dormie had no control over her fate." Franklin sighed. "As harsh as it sounds, I thought she was a better player than that."

Greg sighed.

"Anyway, I know that you are mourning your loss of your ally but may I have your attention for a minute?" Franklin asked.

"Um, sure." Greg said.

"I know we have an agreement but we need to change targets." Franklin said narrowing his eyes.

"Come again?" Greg said surprised.

"It was already proven that Stinky could not afford to be trusted." Franklin said sternly. "We need to get rid of him ASAP."

Greg raised an eyebrow. "You distrust him more than Schokolade?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes." Franklin sighed. "Besides, she is next, anyway. Also, this gives Allison a great reason to vote off Stinky."

Greg looked to the side. "I guess…"

"So can we count on you?" Franklin asked.

Greg nodded. "I'll see what I would do."

With that, he walked off.

"Do you think we got this?" Becky asked.

"Of course." Franklin smirked. "I am sure of it."

"_I don't see any reason Allison would keep Stinky after I had revealed the villain beneath. After all, would you trust an accomplice to a wanted criminal?" Franklin said crossing his arms. "After we vote him out, we could focus on Schokolade."_

Meanwhile, Stinky walked over to Allison who was sitting at the fire pit.

However, he quickly noticed that she was crying again. Stinky then walked over.

"Hey." Stinky said getting the alligator's attention.

"Oh, hi, Stinky." Allison said wiping away her tears.

"What's wrong?" The mechanic asked.

"It is… Just that… This is the third Papi member we lost in a period of five days!" Allison frowned.

"Yeah, that is seriously messed up." Stinky frowned.

"_In less than a week, we kept losing our members. First, I lost my best friend out here. Next, I lost our leader. And now we lost ANOTHER member without her ever going to a Tribal Council." Allison said drying her eyes. "When are we ever going to get a break? When would things would ever look up for us?"_

"I am sorry… This is just so hard…" The teenaged girl sighed.

Stinky blinked twice before looking around trying to figure out what he should do. He was actually conflicted about what to do. He then sighed before sitting down next to Allison.

"_Normally, I would straight up say that crying would not help us out in our predicament. However, I thought against it." Stinky said before looking to the side. "I dunno. I just don't want to bring down the only person who actually talked to me."_

"Listen, I know this look grim but we still have hope." The skunk reassured.

"R-Really?" Allison said weakly.

"Yeah, Schokolade actually gave us the option to stay with her." Stinky reassured. "She says that she was willing to vote out not only the opposing alliance but also vote off Karen and Tom as well."

"What about Greg?" Allison asked.

Stinky's eyes widened before he looked away. "Um, well…"

Allison sighed. "This is what I am talking about. Where you two are at each other's throats even though you had just witnessed three of our original tribe-mates got voted off! This is just going to decrease our chances."

"Well, I know you don't want to hear this but there is nothing we can do about that…" Stinky frowned.

"Not necessarily."

The anthros' eyes widened before they turned to see Greg walking over.

"Greg? What are you doing here?" Allison asked.

The strongman sighed as he looked at the ground. "I got something to talk to you about."

The two looked at each other wondering what he wanted.

**(Tribal Council)**

The newly-formed Mano tribe made their way to Tribal Council for the first time where Tiny was waiting..

"Welcome, Mano tribe." Tiny said. "Please take a seat."

Everyone nodded as they sat down.

"So Greg, how are you fitting in within your new tribe?" Tiny asked.

"Pretty good. The Manoers were very open to us and shown us around." The spiky-haired man explained.

"So you are all getting along?" Tiny asked.

"Um, I wouldn't exactly say that." Greg said.

"That is NEVER a good answer." Tiny frowned. "Tea, do you have any idea what Greg means?"

"Well, ever since the Tribal Swap, the tribe had now been divided." The hybrid girl explained.

"Between Mano and Papi?" Tiny asked.

"Um, no. Between me, Schokolade and Stinky and Franklin, Greg and Becky." Tea shrugged.

"Really? Schokolade, how things became that way?" Tiny asked.

"Well, Bryan's alliance had always been at odds with us and apparently so had Stinky and Greg." The one-eyed woman shrugged.

"I think I heard about the conflict between your alliances but the Stinky and Greg rivalry is news to me." Tiny said. "Stinky, care to elaborate on this?"

"Well, Greg had always been gunning for me since Day 8." The young man said crossing his arms. "This is proper self-defence."

"You know fully well why I been gunning for you." Greg said without turning his head.

"Hey, at least I apologized for it!" Stinky snapped.

"Now, now." Tiny scolded. "If from what is said is correct, Allison, then you are the swing vote, right?"

"Right. This is the second time I am actually in a position like this." The alligator said. "However, I don't like it one bit. I mean we already lost three Papi players. One of them never even had a single vote cast against her! And now we are going against each other."

"I see. Franklin, how did you enjoy the pizza and letters?" Tiny asked.

"Oh, I quite enjoyed them." The knight said with a smirk. "Especially since we learned a little something about our new tribe-mate."

"What was that?"

"This ironhead took my letter and read it to everyone that I am from StarWolf!" Stinky snapped. "And here I thought you had a sense of honour."

"Even having honour has limits when it comes to revealing villains like you to the world." Franklin said narrowing his eyes.

"Um…"

Everyone then looked at Allison.

"Can I say something?" The girl said.

"Of course." Tiny offered.

"Are you going against Stinky because he is from StarWolf?" Allison asked.

"But, of course. That mercenary group are three of the most vilest enemies of justice in the universe!" Franklin said crossing his arms.

"Okay, here is another question." Allison asked. "Is some of the champions an assassin and a cat burglar?"

"Um, yes." Franklin said.

"And do you always judge them that they are evil even though the Eternal Champion had chosen to be Champions." Allison said.

Everyone looked stunned at this.

"You had been bugging Stinky ever since you revealed to everyone that he was from StarWolf. Which by the way was totally mean!" Allison said narrowing her eyes. "Also, you cost us the Challenge because Red said that Schokolade was doing something sneaky."

Franklin sat in stunned silence not believing his ears.

"For these last three days, you been annoying us non-stop purposely provoking Stinky so you two could fight." Allison said crossly. "I am sick of tired of this and I think that even though we all are at odds, we can all agree that this has to end tonight!"

Everyone looked at the woman with slack jaws not believing that Allison actually said all of those things. However, Stinky suddenly smirked.

"Wow… What a way to end the questions." Tiny said slowly. "All right. It's time to vote. "

The muscular man nodded as he got up and went over to the voting table. However, as he did so, he had his head down low.

Becky walked over to the table. Giving a deep breath, she took the pen and wrote down a name. "You are a very mean and grumpy person." She said holding up "Stinky" to the camera.

Tea casually walked over to the table before skipping up the stool. She quickly voted down a name, put it in the urn and bounded off.

Stinky smirked as he whistled a jovial tune making his way to the voting area before grabbing a pen. "Oh man, I couldn't thought of a better demise for a deluded idiot like you!" He laughed holding up "Franklin" to the camera.

Allison walked over to the voting table knowing exactly who to vote for. She actually looked quite satisfied as she voted down a name.

Franklin marched over looking a little worried about the vote. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the pen. "Hopefully, Allison's outburst was just a warning not to be so forward." He said holding up "Stinky" to the camera.

Schokolade made her way into the voting table looking just as content as Stinky and Allison. With a smirk, she wrote down a name. "Well, I believe it is safe to say that this is the final nail on your coffin." She said holding up "Franklin" to the camera.

She then made her way back. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said.

Everyone was looking forward to the votes as he made his way back with the urn.

"I'll read them out. Remember, whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Franklin."

Franklin crossed his arms.

"Second vote, Franklin. Two votes, Franklin."

Franklin narrowed his eyes knowing that this was it.

"Third vote, Stinky. Two votes, Franklin. One vote, Stinky."

"Seriously?" Stinky said in mock surprise as Franklin rolled his eyes.

"Fourth vote, Stinky. We are tied at two votes each with Franklin and Stinky."

Stinky merely smirked not looking nervous at all.

"Fifth vote, Franklin. Three votes, Franklin. Two votes, Stinky."

Franklin nodded hoping for the best.

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor AND first member of our jury… Is Franklin."

Franklin and Becky both looked thunder-struck at this. Greg looked away sadly as everyone else looked satisfied by the vote.

"Franklin, you need to bring me your torch."

The knight stood up and looked at Greg with an indifferent stare who continued to avoid eye-contact with him.

"Et tu, Greg?" He said before taking his torch and looking at Becky who was still stunned. "Stay strong, little squire."

With that, he walked over to Tiny and placed his torch in front of him.

"Franklin, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"I will redeem this shameful failure on the jury." Franklin said walking off.

Tiny watched the knight left before turning to the others. "Well, it looks like Franklin never saw that coming. Perhaps the alliances aren't as concrete as everyone seems. Let's hope that he doesn't stay bitter when he gave his jury question. You may head back to camp."

Everyone grabbed their torches and walked out. Most of them looked quite happy with the vote. However, Becky brought up the rear looking like she was about to have a mental breakdown.

"_I am confused as to what just happened. I thought that revealing Stinky that he was from StarWolf would convince Allison to vote with us and concrete Greg's hatred of him but no. BOTH of them voted me off. WHY?" Franklin said flustered before shaking his head. "At least I made jury and is given the power to vote for a deserving winner."_

RESULTS

Amanda: N/A

Franklin: Allison, Greg, Schokolade, Stinky, Tea

Stinky: Becky, Franklin

And there is it. A double-boot episode. Amanda was always going to leave the game via being excluded for hitting someone who was being a jerk. I know that she is one of the biggest characters of the series and a three-dimensional but I knew that I had to do this to make sure boot more surprising.

As for Franklin, he was simply put as a filler character for Bryan's alliance. However, as I was writing for him, I really liked his character despite he acted like a deluded man with a very poor judge of character.

Note: Amanda was a very old character of mine who actually works for Stewart. She wasn't always so short-tempered but she definitely had her hot-headed moments.

Note2: Franklin was always an Eternal Champions fan-character. A Medieval knight would fit right in the series, wouldn't it? The only main difference was he was a teenager of the "Cute Shotaro Boy" variety.


	10. Day 22 to 24

**(Mano Tribe)**

The majority tribe went back to camp quite content about the vote.

"Well, that went well." Stinky smiled.

"_We voted off Franklin which felt like a victory for me because he kept annoying me and revealed my secret to everyone! His face when he found out that even one of his own allies voted for him was priceless!" Stinky said with a grin. "But not as much as Allison calling him out for being so idiotic! I never knew she had it in her."_

"I have to say, Allie, you surprised me back there." Tea said looking up at Allison.

"Um, yeah. Franklin had been grating my nerves ever since he brought up the cheap shot." The alligator said.

"Same here."

"_I was getting annoyed with Franklin. Not only was he constantly picking senseless fights with Stinky but he rudely showed his letter to the entire tribe and cost us the last Challenge in a bad way." Allison said. "I decided to tell him what I really felt about his mannerisms. Besides, if I let Stinky said it, he would probably look like the bad guy."_

Greg walked back to camp with his head down low for some reason.

"Hey, Greg!"

The large man's eyes widened before whirling around to see Becky running over.

"Becky…" He said weakly.

The girl scout skidded to a halt in front on him before she looked up at the bigger human for a few seconds. However, Becky suddenly smiled.

"…Even professionals makes mistakes…" She said sweetly.

Greg blinked twice at this. "Come again?"

"Tiny had been working so hard with the series hosting Challenges and Tribal Councils, working on where to put potential Hidden Immunity Idols and other stuff." Becky chirped. "I could see that he could easily get tired and make mistakes."

Greg stood in pure confusion wondering what the girl meant.

"Like the order of votes tonight, Tiny had probably misplaced the third vote for Stinky and that was why it was never read. Right?" Becky said with a sunny expression.

Greg's eyes widened before he looked in the side in shame. Becky then lost her happy face and replaced it with a more desperate one.

"Right? Right? Right?" The young girl said.

Greg looked at the girl with a sad look on his face. "Listen, Becky… I am sorry."

The bespectacled girl's eyes widened in horror as she backed away. "You… You REALLY did voted for Franklin, didn't you?"

Greg sighed. "Yes…"

Fresh tears came to Becky's eyes. "How could you, Greg? How could you? We were even voting for your enemy!"

"Becky, please let me explain." The brown-haired man said with a pleading look as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

However, the teenager stepped back. "NO! You betrayed us, Greg! You voted off Franklin and threw me down the river!"

Greg winced at the words as he looked down. "But Becky, I…"

"I-I actually thought you were nice, Greg." Becky said looking surprisingly angry. "But… Instead you are no better than Stinky!"

With that, she ran past Greg holding her face.

"Becky!" Greg shouted holding out his arm.

"You don't know what you done!" The scout said with her tears flying through the air.

"_Franklin and I… We actually offered to backstab one of our own to earn his trust… But, no… Greg sold us both out for some reason." Becky said wiping away her tears. "Now I am on my own with an intergalactic villain in charge of the majority. Why is this happening? Why are the undeserving people getting in charge of the game?"_

Greg watched the girl scout run out of sight looking ashamed of myself. He then looked down at his feet.

"_I am no better than Stinky. Yeah, she is probably right. At least Stinky never backstabbed anyone yet. Becky has every right to be mad at me." Greg said burying his forehead in his hands. "While my vote wouldn't had mattered, by voting for Franklin, I could had sealed that poor girl's fate in the game."_

**(Day 22, Papi Tribe)**

"_Amanda had went home a few days ago without even going ta Tribal Council which means Ah am the only one in the minority." Wally frowned. "Which means Ah might as well make myself comfortable because Ah am gone the next time we go ta Tribal which may be hard because Tigerlily is the only person Ah could have a decent conversation with."_

The boxer sat on a log giving a deep sigh. Karen and Tom standing a good distance away.

"Ready for Attempt No. 2?" Karen asked.

"Quite. Here's hoping our plan would actually work this time." Tom nodded.

"To be honest, it DID work. It just got rid of the wrong person." Karen smirked.

"Ha. Truth." Tom chuckled.

"_Our plan was to mentally torture Wally until he quit the game. However, that psychotic Amazon assaulted me and got herself kicked out." Karen said holding her face. "Ugh… My beautiful face is stinging. I hope those producers sent her to prison for this!"_

"Shall we?" The aristocrat asked.

"Ladies first." Tom said.

With that, the two walked forward.

However, a certain someone walked in front of them.

Red put his shades over his eyes as he glared downwards. "Name, please."

Karen blinked twice. "Come again?"

"What, did I sputter?" Red said a little louder. "Please give me your names!"

"W-What ignorance are you babbling about?" Karen demanded. "Red, it is us! Karen and Tom!"

"Karen and Tom…" The demon said putting his hand to his chin. "Sorry, you are not on the list."

"What list?" Tom asked.

"The list to see Wally." Red explained. "Unless you are on the list, you cannot see him."

Karen and Tom both stunned as they looked at each other in confusion. They then narrowed their eyes before glaring back at the large man.

"What is this, a night club?" Karen asked angrily. "Red, it's us! We're all on the same tribe!"

"Maybe… But you are not on the list." The red-haired man said narrowing his eyes.

"And do tell. Who IS on the list?" Tom said crossing his arms.

"Who else? My employer, Miss Tigerlily." Red smirked. "She made the list. No, seriously. She made me keep you away from Wally."

Karen's eyes widened before she narrowed them in hatred. "I should had known."

"Red, you are actually going along with this?" Tom asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I thought you disliked the both of them." Karen agreed.

"I do. Unfortunately, Tigerlily continued annoying me until I actually gave in and decided to do it." Red sighed before narrowing his eyes. "Besides, I hate the both of you more than I do to those two. If things had went my way, you guys would had been voted off a long time ago. So unless Tigerlily pencil you in, you are not going anywhere near him!"

Karen growled as she stepped forward to scold the horned man. However, Tom quickly stopped her by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Karen." Tom said crossly. "Here's hoping what happened recently would break Wally's spirit for good anyway."

"Yeah, I guess." Karen scoffed.

With that, the two walked off casting Red dark glares. As they did so, they walked into Tigerlily.

"Oh, hey, guys. H…" Tigerlily started. However, Karen was instantly in her face.

"You are an unemployed, uneducated freak of nature who is better off as a throw-rug and should have no say over who should go into a night club." Karen snapped. "I normally above using such gutter slang but you suck."

With that, she walked off with Tom following. Tigerlily looked completely stunned before turning around and walking over to Red.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" She asked.

Red took a deep gulp as if nervous. "Um, what's RIGHT with her?"

"Point well taken."

_Red sat in front of the camera twiddling his thumbs. "Okay… So I didn't do it because Tigerlily asked me… I just thought that since Wally is gone, anyway whether from being voted out and quitting, I just thought Karen and Tom's strategy was unnecessary… Not that I care or anything!"_

**(Mano Tribe)**

Everyone but Becky sat around the fire pit discussing the events of last night.

"So Greg, I think you knew that already you were getting this but instead of voting with your alliance, you voted with the person you disliked the most." Schokolade said crossing her arms. "Why?"

The muscular man let out a big sigh. "Ever since I heard Allison's blow-up on Franklin, I knew exactly she was voting him off."

"So you sold them both out so you wouldn't be the next one to go?" Schokolade asked with a raised eyebrow.

Greg bit his lip wondering what he should say. Soon, he gave in as he let out a small sigh.

"Yes… I did it so I would further my chances in the game." The large man said slowly.

Schokolade continued to look at the man. Then, she looked past him. The anthros noticed this and looked past him as well. Greg raised his eyebrow before turning around.

Becky was standing over there with her mouth wide open. She shook in her head in disbelief before walking away. Greg's eyes widened realizing she heard the whole thing. Schokolade on the other hand smirked.

"_I should had known. Greg sold us out so he would have a better chance of the prize money." Becky said in disgust. "I mean the prize money was one of the main reasons for coming on the show but does he realize that the same person he is rallying to is part of the intergalactic criminal group to get the money illegally?"_

"Very well, Greg. You made your case. We WERE intending to vote you off after Franklin but you two had made your case." Schokolade nodded before looking at Stinky. "Stinky, are you all right with this? Part of the deal was to vote off Greg, after all."

The skunk mainly shrugged. "Meh. As long as he watch himself, I am all right."

"Understood." Schokolade said before looking back at Greg. "You may stay, Greg. Just vote with us to get rid of Becky."

Greg continued to look in the direction where Becky walked off to. However, after a moment to compose himself, he looked downwards.

"Yes…" He said weakly.

"That is good to hear." Schokolade smirked.

"_Well, it took 16 days but I am finally in control of the game again. And I am going to make sure it stays that way." Schokolade said crossing her arms. "While I know I easily got Tea, Tigerlily and Red with me, I need to be wary of the Papi members at the merge. But I should worry about that later, I need to get rid of Becky once and for all."_

After the meeting was adjourned, Schokolade and Tea walked off.

"Finally, the majority is secured by us for once." Schokolade said.

"Yeah, I guess…" Tea said looking uncertain.

Schokolake stopped in her tracks. "Something on your mind?"

Tea stopped as well. "Um, yeah, actually. It's just that… Are you completely sure about Greg's motives?"

"Motives?" Schokolade asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean flipping and selling Franklin and Becky out to dry so he could be in the majority?" Tea asked with a raised eyebrow.

Schokolade put her hand to her chin. "I understand your uncertainty."

"Really?" Tea asked.

"Yes. What Greg demonstrated that he would backstab anyone to get further ahead in the game. Even us." Schokolade explained. "If there is a chance he would get a better deal, he would flip. Don't worry, I realized this before and I am going to watch him like a hawk."

With that, the beautiful woman walked off. Tea just stood in her place and stared.

"Um, that's not what I meant."

"_I don't buy it. I just don't. I only met him for a long while but I know enough to know that Greg thinks with his heart more than his head." Tea explained scratching her head. "He doesn't seem the kind of person to backstab someone and align with someone he hates even if it is to further his game. I know that there is more to the story but for right now, I am completely stumped."_

Meanwhile, the giant-in-question was standing in front of Stinky and Allison.

"So are we all in agreement?" Allison asked with hope.

Greg sighed as he looked a little reluctant. "Yeah. We would agreed on a truce…"

"…So we make sure that no one from the original Papi would go home anytime soon." Stinky nodded looking just as reluctant.

Greg then held out his hand. Allison looked at Stinky with a pleading look. The skunk then sighed before accepting the hand. Allison smiled before her held the hands with her own.

"_Okay, I lied. I would never align with someone I dislike and backstab someone I like just to further my chances in the game." Greg said with a sigh. "I did it to make sure all three of us make merge. After seeing Amanda out of the game without having a single vote cast against her, I knew that we had lost too many members. That was why I sold out Franklin and Becky. So we could stick together."_

**(Day 23, Papi Tribe)**

Wally sulked over to the treemail box with his head down.

"Yo, Wally!"

The kangaroo's eyes widened before he whirled around. There, he saw Tigerlily running over.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully.

"Um, morning…" Wally said.

"Well, aren't you looking particularly handsome today!" Tigerlily said.

"Um, thanks." Wally frowned. He then continued his journey to the treemail box.

Tigerlily frowned before running off after him. "Hey, come on! Vincent and Amanda wouldn't want you to see you down at this!"

"But what can Ah do?" Wally asked as they kept walking. "Are ya saying that ya are willing ta save me?"

"Um…" Tigerlily said.

Wally shook his head. "See? Ah am gone, 4-1!"

"Even still, you shouldn't act like this. After all, you don't go home if you never go to Tribal Council." Tigerlily warned.

"Yeah but what is it ta say an original Papi member from the Mano tribe from going home?" Wally asked looking at the tigress. "Even if Ah somehow make merge, there is no way Ah could survived!"

Tigerlily was about to say something else but thought against it.

"_Yeah, maybe Ah am being an emo here. However, Ah am right. There is no way Ah could survive the rest of the game." Wally sighed. "Besides, even if Ah make merge, what can Ah do? Karen and Tom are right. Ah am not a strategist. Ah am not close ta it. Ah am just your dim-witted kangaroo who thinks by swinging his fists."_

"_I know that we are on opposing tribes but I couldn't help but feel sorry for Wally. He lost both of his allies and is now the only outsider of the tribe." Tigerlily frowned. "Even though he is gone next, I want to make sure that he doesn't leave the game a broken man."_

Wally went into the treemail box and pulled out a letter.

"Hm… Looks like we got a Challenge." Wally mused.

"Let's go tell the others." Tigerlily nodded.

With that, the two anthros walked off back to camp.

"Hey! We got treemail!" Tigerlily yelled.

"Sweet! Challenge time!" Red said punching his palm. "What does it say?"

"It says "How strong is yer tribe?" Wally read.

Red's smirk vanished as he turned to Karen and Tom who looked just as upset.

"Oh, great…"

"_The only flaw with our strategy so far is that we are losing our more stronger players. Even with my newfound confidence, I am still quite weak physical-wise." Tom frowned. "Now with Wally in a funk, he will be less focused at Challenges. Which leaves Red as our main hope in strength. And that is NEVER a good thing."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Papi tribe made their way onto the tribe mat.

"All right, we now bring in the Mano tribe." Tiny said as everyone went in. "Franklin voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The entire Mano tribe was thrown in a loop.

"WHAT!" Karen exclaimed. "Are you guys insane?"

"So much for getting rid of Papi." Red said flatly as Tigerlily shook her head.

Wally on the other hand looked with wide eyes.

"All right. Let's get to Today's Challenge!" Tiny smiled. "Take a look!"

Everyone looked to see a large mud pool.

"The Challenge is very simple. It is an old-fashioned tug-of-war. Five of you will pull on the rope until one of you falls in." Tiny said. "The tribe to pull their opposing tribe into the mud wins Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A trip to a spa resort where they have massages, hot baths and a decent of good to keep your fill." Tiny grinned.

Everyone's eyes lit up at this. Especially Karen's.

"All right, Mano, you have one extra member, who are you…" Tiny started.

"I'll sit out." Tea piped up.

Tiny blinked twice at this. "Um, all right. Tea, come join me. As for the rest of you, I give you a second to decide the order.

**(Later)**

It didn't took long to decided the order. From the end of rope for Mano was Greg, Schokolade, Allison, Stinky and Becky. While for Papi it was Red, Wally, Tigerlily, Tom and Karen.

"All right. For Reward!" Tiny yelled. "Survivors, ready! GO!"

Both tribes pulled hard as they could on the rope wasting no time.

"Pull, pull, pull!" Wally yelled.

"Buddy, you know it!" Red smirked with a mighty tug.

"All right, on every count of 3, give a harder pull." Schokolade instructed. "1, 2, 3, PULL!"

"Good system." Greg said. "1, 2, 3, PULL!"

The two tribes used different strategies for pulling on the rope. Tiny noticed this.

"Hey, looks like they each have their own tactics." The host said before looking down at Tea. "Who do you think will win?"

"Oh please. Excuse me if I sound cocky but we got this in the bag." Tea said with a smirk.

Tiny raised an eyebrow. "Are you that confident your new tribe's strength and strategy?"

Tea nodded her head. "Just see for yourself."

Tiny then looked back at the tribes. He then noticed that the Mano tribe was slowly pulling the Papi tribe towards the mud pit.

"H-Hey!" Karen yelled. "We are slipping!"

"Pull harder then!" Red shouted.

"I can't pull any harder!" Tigerlily shouted.

"Hey! They are getting frustrated!" Allison yelled.

"Good. Keep pulling." Schokolade said.

"Pull harder, you clods!" Karen yelled.

"This is as hard I can pull it!" Tom insisted.

"Hey, guys, look!" Becky yelled. Karen was just about to reach the mud pool.

Stinky smirked evilly. "Just say the word, Schokolade."

The general nodded sharing the same smirk.

"1, 2, 3, GO!"

With that, they all both on the rope hard. The Papi fell forward with Karen and Tom flying into the mud.

SPLASH!

"Well, that's it!" Tiny shouted. "Karen and Tom are in! MANO WINS REWARD!"

The Mano tribe let go of their rope as they threw their arms in the air in success. Red, Wally and Tigerlily looked down in amusement as Tom tried to comfort a crying Karen with the both of them covered in mud.

"We just lost the Reward." Red said with a smirk. "So how come it felt like we won?"

"Oh, do hush!" Tom scolded as he continued to comfort Karen.

**(Later)**

"Good work, Mano. You had won Reward! You may relax at the resort until your next Challenge." Tiny said before turning to Papi. "Papi, I got nothing for you but a mud bath. You may head back to camp."

**(Spa Resort)**

The Mano tribe had walked along a jungle path to the resort.

"According to Tiny, the resort should be forward ahead." Schokolade said.

"Yeah, I see something." Becky nodded.

Soon, they arrived in front of it. It was quite a decently-large hut. Everyone couldn't help but look in awe at it.

"Wow… It is lovely." Allison gaped.

"Let's hope that the inside is just as nice." Stinky smiled.

"_We had won without a doubt one of the best Rewards so far! We get to go to a spa resort to relax for the day!" Allison smiled. "Which is great because we all need it. Things had been so tense so us ever since the Tribal Swap!"_

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tea said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we all deserve this Reward." Greg agreed.

Everyone nodded as they made their way into the resort.

"_Aw, man! I so needed this break ever since Day 1! I had been getting stress marks on places where a child shouldn't get on yet." Tea grinned. "No, seriously. It is like every three days, a fight breaks out for a ridiculous reason. And with Franklin gone, the fighting is done."_

Schokolade, Tea and Allison then were bathing in the hot bath. The latter had just put up her head back after being under the water for so long.

"Wow… This hot bath is amazing!" Allison smiled.

"I know, right!" Tea smiled. "This is the perfect thing we need to get our mind off of the game for a while."

Suddenly, the hybrid girl noticed someone. A young girl with long hair bathing by herself.

"Yo, can you pass the soap?" Tea yelled.

The girl turned around before speaking in a familiar voice. "Huh, um, all right?"

Allison's eyes widened at this. "BECKY? Is that you? I barely recognize you without the pigtails and glasses."

"Um, well. I didn't wanted to lose my glasses in the water and I just thought it was easier to bathe with my hair down." The girl scout shrugged.

"Okay, how about you come bathe with us?" Allison asked.

Becky looked at the three before walking away. "I-It's all right… I am fine on my own."

"But Becky…" Allison frowned.

"Let her bathe alone…"

Allison and Tea both turned to Schokolade.

"I was thinking of isolating from her, anyway." The general said narrowing her good eye. "I suggest you two do the same."

Allison gasped at this. "But Schokolade, don't you think that is a little… mean?"

"Becky had brought this on herself by voting off Peter." The plastic woman said sternly. "I am merely speaking out the consequences on her actions."

"_Do I feel sorry for Becky? No. Tan soldiers show no remorse for their enemy and this is no exception. Even though she is the smallest offender out of Bryan's alliance, she is still an offender." Schokolade said sternly. "The only reason that she haven't been targeted until now was because I had bigger targets in mind. But that they are either gone for gone or on the other tribe for now, Becky is definitely as dead as a doornail."_

"Now if you two excuse me, I am going under." The one-eyed woman scoffed before going under water.

"Wow… I know that she voted against her but don't you think Schokolade was being mean?" Allison asked. "It is not like Becky is mean like Bryan and Karen or annoying like Franklin."

"Schokolade doesn't like it when things don't her way." Tea shrugged. "She was actually quite the bossy-boots the first few days."

"I see." Allison nodded.

The alligator then looked up at a giant wall that separated the gender-specific baths.

"I just hope that Greg and Stinky are all right on their own." Allison said.

"Yeah, it must be hard to relax with your only company is someone you previously had odds against." Tea nodded.

Meanwhile, Greg and Stinky both sat in opposite directions of the men's baths. They refused to make eye-contact with each other.

"_At first I was overjoyed to win this big Reward and go to a spa resort to relax. However, that was until I found out there were gender-specific baths. Which means I have to share the bath alone with… Stinky." Greg said disgust. "Good grief, as if joining him in an alliance isn't bad enough, now I have to BATHE with him?"_

The awkward silence continued for a good while. Suddenly, Stinky broke it with a sigh.

"Hey, Greg?" The skunk said.

"Yeah…" The large man said.

"Look, I know that you don't like me and frankly, I don't like you either but we need to talk about how we are going to survive." Stinky explained.

Greg glared at the younger man for a moment. However, he sighed as well.

"You got something in mind?" He asked.

"Actually, yes. I think we are a shoe-in for the merge but our problem is what we are going to do when we get there." Stinky pointed out.

"Yeah, Franklin told us that if Allison joined us, we would easily make the merge and ask Karen and Tom to join us." Greg explained. "I assume Schokolade did the same with you concerning Tigerlily and Red?"

"Yes, assuming that there is a merge at 10 this season, Schokolade's alliance should have four." Stinky explained. "And if Wally somehow survives as well, we would have four as well. Then, we would have it 4-4 when we sent Karen and Tom packing."

"But what if his tribe loses the Challenge?" Greg pointed out. "He might get voted out."

"Then, how about we throw the Challenge?" Stinky said with a sly smirk. "Then we could vote off Becky and save Wally."

Greg looked in thought. "Hmm… I dunno. What if Schokolade finds out? She is more capable than she lets on."

"I could see your point but even if she finds out, what is she going to do?" Stinky sneered. "It would be 3-3. And that's assuming Becky decides to realign with her."

"Stinky, this is serious." Greg scolded. "Even if we vote off Becky, Schokolade would most likely get mad at us for costing her the Challenge and get mad at us. Most people who throw Challenges loses most, if not all trust from their tribe-mates."

The young man's eyes widened. "Dang, you are right. We can't afford to make waves. Not right now."

"_All right, we are in the majority and have our own secret alliance. Good. However, that would only get us so far. After we vote off Karen and Tom, they would definitely go after us." Stinky frowned. "All we could hope for is that an Immunity Idol would be play when the merge starts."_

"All right, how about this? Before Karen and Tom go home, we would get to play nice with Tigerlily and Red." Stinky suggested. "Maybe we can get them to flip on Schokolade since she definitely doesn't seem like she has an award-winning personality."

"Neither do you and yet here I am talking strategy with you." Greg said flatly.

"Ha ha ha." Stinky said sarcastically. "That was quite a good one. And here I thought you was a robot."

That was when the awkward silence returned.

**(Papi Tribe)**

"_We lost the Reward today but was not my main concern. My main concern is that even at a disadvantage, the Papi members of the new Mano tribe actually managed to survive." Wally said in awe. He then narrowed his eyes. "That means that there is a chance that they would survive again the next they go ta Tribal Council. However, ta do that, Ah need the win next Immunity Challenge and mate am Ah going ta bust out my tail at that next Challenge."_

Meanwhile, the original Mano members was still talking about what happened.

"I don't believe it! I simply don't believe it!" Karen growled.

"Hey, at least you got a mud bath." Red smirked.

"Shut it, demon." Karen snapped. "Besides, that is not my main problem!"

"_Well, how do you like that? When Karen & I and Tigerlily & Red were able to put aside their differences and tried to get rid of the Papi tribe for good. However, Schokolade didn't see that and voted off Franklin." Tom said crossing his arms not looking pleased. "Now it is safe to assume that Becky is the next target. Worse of all, after seeing his old tribe-mates surviving brought Wally out of his funk."_

"Thanks to your leader, Franklin is now gone!" Karen snapped pointing an accusing finger at Tigerlily and Red.

"Hey, don't get mad at us, we don't control how that woman works." Red insisted.

"Yeah, if I was there, I would do in my power to try to get Schokolade to reconsider." Tigerlily nodded.

"Well, that still does nothing about the current situation!" Karen said crossing her arms. "Now thanks to her, Becky is probably next!"

"Well, I am sorry but is nothing we could do about it right now." Tigerlily shrugged. "The only time we get to see them is at Challenges and there is no time to tell them to change their vote."

"I am afraid she is right, Karen." Tom frowned adjusting his glasses. "There is nothing to be done."

The high-school student growled as she clenched her fists not happy with how things were going. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared in her mind.

"Wait! I got it!" Karen said snapping her fingers surprising everyone.

"What is it, Karen?" Tom asked.

"We throw the Challenge!" The brunette exclaimed.

Tigerlily's eyes widened in horror at this.

"I mean think about it! If there is a merge of 10, then losing Wally won't hurt us too badly!" Karen exclaimed.

"A splendid idea!" Tom smiled. "That way, we would save Becky from elimination and we could convince her, Schokolade and Tea to join forces with us at the merge!"

"_Honestly, I am surprising MYSELF with how I am doing so far. Throwing a Challenge to save a crucial ally to me. Best of all, I already know that I got the entire majority opinion so my plan would succeed." Karen smirked. "Oh, so I thought…"_

Tigerlily then spoke up. "Wait, guys! I think this is a bad idea!"

"Why?" Karen asked with a raised eyebrow. "The next Immunity Challenge is the last Tribal Challenge, anyway."

"But we don't know that!" Tigerlily scolded. "For all we know, we could have a merge of 9!"

"I could see your reasoning but that is Survivor." Tom shrugged. "You can't play the game with having a few risks."

"But what if I am right?" Tigerlily asked. "Then we would down another strong and we have to choice but to vote against each other! Let's play the Challenge as normally!"

"Um, no. Sure, there is a chance for a merge at 9 but there is very uncommon on these seasons." Karen shrugged. "I think it is safe to assume that we would be okay."

"Karen, NOTHING good comes from throwing Challenges!" Tigerlily scolded. "Didn't you watched last season?"

"What? It worked. That Mignon girl went home." The aristocrat said getting a little annoyed. "And if you are referring to Yomi going home after that, that was a case of her trying to get the season's winner to after his friends and not because she threw the Challenge."

That was all Tigerlily could take.

"WE ARE NOT THROWING THE CHALLENGE!"

The others jumped at this surprised by the woman's outburst.

"I beg your pardon!" Karen scolded.

"You heard right! We are NOT throwing that Challenge!" Tigerlily scolded. "We are going to play it as always!"

"Who… Who…" Karen started. "WHO do you think you are! I am merely thinking for the tribe!"

"No, you are not!" Tigerlily scolded.

"Um, hello! Wally is not part of our tribe! Becky is!" Karen scolded. "And unless we throw the Challenge, she will go home!"

"I don't freaking care about who goes home! I just don't want you to throw the Challenge!" Tigerlily snapped.

"Well, excuse me! But it is not your decision to make!" Karen scolded.

"Actually, yes it is." Tigerlily said with a smirk. "Because if you throw the Challenge, I would vote for you!"

Karen's pupils shrank. "EXCUSE ME!"

"You heard right? If you cost us the next Challenge, I would vote you out!" Tigerlily said before turning to Red. "Red, you are with me, right?"

The demon stood in shock at Tigerlily's sudden yell. However, he recovered to smirk evilly.

"Honey, you know it!" Red smirked.

Tigerlily nodded before looking back at Karen. "And considering your little incident with Wally, I am sure that he would be more than happy to vote you out."

Karen simply looked with wide eyes sputtering out half-words."…Which means it is 3-2 against you." Tigerlily rhymed with her smirk getting bigger.

Karen stood in place shaking her head in disbelief. However, her face then turned nasty.

"You… You…" She growled.

Suddenly, Wally then walked in.

"Good day, mates! How's it doing?" He smirked.

Karen then scoffed before she stormed off. Tom followed her not before casting Tigerlily one final glare. Wally blinked twice.

"Wow… She must really wanted that spa trip." He said flatly.

"Well, she IS a material girl." Tigerlily said with a chuckle.

"_I don't know. Maybe I overdid it. On the other hand, Karen seems intent on throwing the Challenge and I have to threaten her to get her to do otherwise." Tigerlily explained. "Believe it or not, I am doing it for her own good. I don't want anyone to through what I went through."_

"_All right, I officially hate Tigerlily more than ever! How dare she threaten me like that? And for what? I was trying to save my ally!" Karen said angrily. "And I wasn't even backstabbing anyone! Grr! If that fuzz-ball think she could get away with this, then she got another thing coming!"_

**(Day 24, Spa Resort)**

The Mano tribe got ready to leave the spa resort ready for the next Challenge.

"_The trip to the spa resort was a nice break but it is now to get back into the game. Unlike at previous Challenges, we already had our treemail delivered to us." Schokolade explained. "Even though it would be no big loss if we lose, I still intend to give 100% at the Challenge."_

"Well, it was fun but it is time to go back to the game." Tea said stretching her arms.

"Yeah." Stinky said before turning to Schokolade who held a letter. "Say, what does the letter say for us, anyway?"

"It simply says "How good at you at dodge-ball?" The general read.

Allison frowned at this. "Oh dear… I was never good at the sport."

"You can always sit out." Becky piped up. "I always liked doing sports."

"Why, thank you, Becky." Allison smiled. "That is very thoughtful of you."

"Well, considering that winning the Immunity Challenge is her only hope of survival, she has to be generous." Schokolade said simply.

Becky physically winced at Greg glared at Schokolade.

"_As much as I hate to admit it, Schokolade's right. The only way to survive and make it to the merge is to do my best at the Challenge." Becky sighed. "Fortunately, I had played a lot of sports before with the other Planeteers. Hopefully, that should help me here."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes made their ways on the mat. However, the Mano tribe came from a different direction since they came from the spa resort and not their camp.

"All right! Let's get to your next Challenge!" Tiny smirked. "Take a look!"

Everyone looked to see a playing field made up of white lines. On the middle line were three blue balls.

"We are having a good old-fashioned dodge-ball match." Tiny smirked. "The rules are simple. Throw the ball and hit your opponent. If you get hit, you are out. However, you get hit and somebody from your tribe catches it, you are still in the Challenge. The tribe to knock out all of the members of the opposing tribe wins Immunity."

Everyone looked at each other amazed that the Challenge was that simple.

"All right, Mano, you have one extra member." Tiny said. "Who are you sitting out?"

"I'll sit out." Allison offered.

"All right. Allison, come join me." Tiny said. "Everyone else get in position."

**(Later)**

After both tribes got into position. They both narrowed their eyes ready for anything."All right, for Immunity!" Tiny said. "Survivors, ready! GO!"

Both tribes wasted no time running towards the balls. Tigerlily, Wally, Schokolade and Stinky all made a jumping catch towards the balls. However, Stinky was the only to didn't get a ball. But all four immediately jumped back. They then glared each other down.

Suddenly, the game started when Tigerlily and Wally threw their dodge-balls. Schokolade used her own ball to deflected the ball while Greg easily catches the other one thrown at him. Stinky then picked up the ball that was blocked.

Red's eyes widened as he looked around. Schokolade, Greg and Stinky were smirking evilly at him. It was safe to say to they had him in their sights.

"Gentlemen." Schokolade said as the three readied their arms.

Red yelped as they threw the balls at him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a surprised Karen and held her in front of him. Two balls hit her on the ball while the third one (thrown by Greg) found its way into her stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"Karen is out!" Tiny yelled.

Red put Karen down as the latter made her way off the court while holding her stomach.

"I always knew that you wasn't a gentleman but honestly…" She wheezed.

"Hey, there was no way I could dodge or catch all three balls at once." Red shrugged as he picked up a ball. "If one of our players is going out first, why not a weaker player?"

"Mates, aim fer Greg!" Wally yelled grabbing a ball. "He is the strongest hitter!"

"Gotcha!" Red smirked.

With that, the two men threw their balls at Greg. The muscular man jumped out of the way to avoid the first ball but could do nothing against the second ball hitting his arm.

"Greg is out!" Tiny yelled.

As Greg sulked off, Stinky frowned. "Great, we already lost our strongest player…"

"Just keep focusing on the bigger threats!" Schokolade said as she picked up a ball hurled at Wally who easily dodged it.

Tom and Stinky both had a ball in their hands. They both narrowed their eyes as they rushed forward threw.

Both balls flew past each other and the opposing throwing knocking them down.

"Stinky and Tom are out!" Tiny said.

As the two got up and left their respective fields. The others glared at each other. Wally and Red both had a ball and so does Becky.

Wally then threw his at Tea. The small girl braced for impact. However, Schokolade dove at the ball at an alarming speed, rolled around the ground and threw the ball striking Red in the face surprising everyone.

"Um… Red is out!" Tiny said as the demon-in-question staggered off with stars flying around his head.

Seeing that, Becky threw her dodge-ball at Tigerlily. Unprepared, the tigress took the hit to the arm.

However, Wally thought quickly and threw away his ball and dove down. He then caught it. Everyone looked amazed.

"Tigerlily got hit but Wally catches it!" Tiny yelled.

"Wow, thanks!" Tigerlily smiled.

"Hey! Ah am the one of the most agile boxers in mah circuit!" Wally smirked. "Now come over here… Ah got something Ah want ta try."

With that, the kangaroo started to whisper in the tigress' ear. Everyone raised their eyebrows wondering what was going on. Because all three balls were on the playing field, the Mano tribe could do nothing.

"Prepare yourself for anything." Schokolade instructed as Becky and Tea nodded.

Wally and Tigerlily nodded their eyes in determination. The former then gave his ball to the latter. Tigerlily ran forward ready to throw. The Mano girls got themselves ready.

However, Tigerlily surprised everyone by throwing the dodge-ball to the side where Wally did a flying leap and caught in. He then threw it at Schokolade who was taken off-guard. It hit her on the chest.

Becky tried to do a sliding catch to save Schokolade but not only did she missed the ball but Tigerlily quickly took another dodge-ball and hit her on the back.

"And in an amazing play, Schokolade and Becky are out!" Tiny yelled.

Tea's eyes widened after she picked up a ball to see Wally smirking at her.

"Oh boy…" The hybrid girl frowned.

"Sorry about this, little Sheila." Wally apologized as he gently threw the ball.

Tea tried to block the incoming ball. However, she wasn't fast enough and got hit on the arm.

"Tea is out!" Tiny yelled. "PAPI WINS IMMUNITY!"

Tigerlily and Wally cheered as they high-fived each other while Red cheered for them. The Mano tribe looked defeated.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Papi on winning Immunity. You are safe for three more days." Tiny said before turning to Mano. "As for you, Mano. You got a date with me at Tribal Council. You have all day to figure out who to vote out. You may head back to camp."

**(Mano Tribe)**

"_We just lost Immunity which is horrible because it was my only chance of survival in this. I can't rally to the others to vote out Schokolade because all they care about is the money." Becky said sadly. "Now with Schokolade making merge with Red, the prize money is now gone."_

Everyone but Becky sat around the fire pit.

"Well, this is quite the disappointment but I think that at the same time may be a good thing." Schokolade explained.

"Seriously?" Stinky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Correct. With the Papi tribe surviving another Tribal Council, that means your marsupial comrade would be spared." Schokolade explained.

"Yeah, we know." Allison said.

"Do you think that he would join you us?" Schokolade asked.

"I could imagine seeing that he is the only Papi member only there." Stinky shrugged.

"Good. Now here is the plan." Schokolade explained. "After we vote off Becky, we would reunite with Tigerlily, Red and Wally. Then, we would vote off Karen. Understand."

"Crystal." Stinky nodded.

"_I think I have got a foolproof plan to make the finals. After we vote off Becky and Karen, we would get Tom to join us and we would Pagong the Papi players." Schokolade explained. "As much as I hate to align with that waste of air, I know that this was an offer that he can't refuse."_

"Good. Now I don't want any one of you talking to Becky." Schokolade said.

"What?" Greg asked. "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"No, it isn't. She knows that she is going home and she knows that she has no allies so why act like she does?" Schokolade shrugged.

"Schokolade, you seem to be forgetting that this little girl is only fourteen years old!" Greg scolded.

"Greg, just because she is quite young doesn't mean that she shouldn't be prepared for the hardships of this game." The one-eyed woman said sternly. "In fact, while it is a "game", it is also quite competitive. You cannot expect to go so happily."

"That doesn't mean we should make her last stay here miserable!" Greg said getting annoyed.

Schokolade narrowed her good eye. "I don't think you have the right to backtalk anyone. Remember, if we didn't get Stinky's permission, we would had agreed to vote you off."

Greg returned the glare with a growl. The two glared at each other for a moment. Stinky, Allison and Tea looked worried. The latter chuckled nervously as she sat up.

"Okay… I think we already got the point. Vote off Becky. Don't talk to her." Tea said. "Let's adjourn the meeting for now."

Schokolade glared at Greg for a moment. She then nodded her head.

"Very well." The one-eyed woman said. "We would discuss more about this tomorrow."

With that, she walked off with Greg looking steamed. Tea looked at Greg, gave an apologetic shrug and ran off after the woman.

"_Schokolade is grating my last nerves. She had been treating Becky horribly recently. I mean it is not like she was the one who spearheaded the elimination of that Peter guy." Greg said crossly. "And personally, I think she is getting way too big for her plastic boots."_

Schokolade and Tea walked side by side through the jungle.

"Well, that was productive." Tea said flatly.

"Greg was the one who started it." Schokolade explained. "I was mainly getting him to know his place."

"Yeah but Greg could stay mad at you and flip on us." Tea warned.

"Don't worry, I am fully aware that Greg can not be trusted." Schokolade shrugged. "I will try to keep him on a tight leash."

"What about Stinky and Allison?" Tea asked.

"What about them?" Schokolade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can we really trust them?" Tea asked.

"Of course. We had helped voted out someone who was an extreme thorn in both of their sides." Schokolade explained. "Besides, Stinky despises Greg. I am sure he would alert with us if he thinks Greg is willing to backstab us."

Tea stopped in her walk as she watched Schokolade walk away. She then shook her head in hopelessness.

"_Am I only the one who think that this is all suspicious? A nice guy selling out a little girl just to get into a better alliance? Two people who despised each other now having mild tension between each other?" Tea asked throwing up her arms in annoyance. "Schokolade may be smart in more ways than one but she always plays with her head and not her heart. Something is going on with the Papi guys. Let's hope that I'll find out what before it's too late."_

Meanwhile, Greg paced back and forth in front of Stinky and Allison who were sitting inside of the shelter.

"Grr. That Schokolade is grating my last nerves!" Greg growled.

"Please calm down, Greg." Allison pleaded. "I know that Schokolade is being very mean recently but there is nothing we can do about it right now."

The large man stopped pacing and sighed.

"I know but I still can't believe I have to vote off Becky like this." He frowned.

"I don't like it either, Greg." Allison frowned. "But what can we do? Schokolade promised to keep us safe until every member of Bryan's alliance are gone."

"I don't think that's the case."

Greg and Allison both turned to Stinky.

"Stinky?" Allison asked.

"Did you catch the slip she gave?" The teenager asked. "She said that if we join us, she would vote off Karen."

"Um, yeah?" Allison asked confused.

"How about Tom?" Stinky asked. "I know that it is very easy to forgot about his existence but is Schokolade really just going to pretend Tom is not there?"

Greg's eyes widened at this. "Now that you mention it, you are right. Schokolade definitely doesn't seem the kind of person to forgot about details like that."

"Which means…" Stinky said. "…After we vote off Karen, Schokolade is going to rally Tom to side with her and vote us all out."

Greg and Allison both looked shocked at this.

"I knew that woman was more capable than she lets on." Greg said narrowing his eyes. "Come on! Let's get Becky and vote her off."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Stinky said holding out his hand. "Hold your Wolfens! Let's say we DO vote off Schokolade? Then, what?"

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"Think about it. If we vote off her closest ally, Tea would get mad at us and rally the other Mano players to go after us." Stinky warned.

"We could get Becky to vote with us." Greg shrugged. "Then, it would be 5-5."

"I don't know. Becky is aligned with Karen and Tom and she would never betray them." Stinky said. "Why is anyone's guess though…"

"And I don't think Karen is willing to join us." Greg sighed.

"So no matter what we do, we are doomed?" Allison frowned.

"I wouldn't say that but yeah, it would be grim." Stinky said. "The question is… Which way would give us a better chance of making it out here?"

"For all we know, both ways could have the exact same results." Allison frowned.

The three looked at each other for a moment in worry. They then did a collective sigh.

"_All right. We are the swing votes. Awesome, right? Wrong? Both paths has potential to completely screw us all up. Great. Even when we have control of the vote, we are in trouble." Stinky frowned. "Well, at least there is one ray of hope for us. Whoever's going home tonight is not one of us."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The six Mano members made their way to Tribal Council.

"Why, hello there, Mano." Tiny smirked. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"We know bring in the jury." Tiny said. "Franklin voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Everyone then heard loud clanging noises. They all turned their heads and when they did, their eyes widened. Franklin was wearing a knight's armour with the helmet. He then sat down."Remember, you are not allowed to talk with the jury. They are only here to observe." Tiny said. "Allison, I have to ask. What was with the outburst on Franklin at the last Tribal Council?"

"Franklin was being annoying for the last three days. He kept picking fights with Stinky over a trivial reason." The alligator said crossing her arms. "The last thing we need is a juvenile squabble over something that happened days ago."

"So you are not sorry for your outburst?" Tiny asked."I must admit, no." Allison said. "I actually felt no guilt at all."

"He corrupted her." Franklin said darkly through his helmet. "I just know it."

"Stinky, it is revealed that you are from StarWolf." Tiny explained. "Do you feel nervous?"

"Well, I was. I thought everyone was going to gun for me since I work for them." The mechanic said before giving a small smile. "Then, Allison reassured that nobody would gun for me just because of where I'm from."

"I gunned for you." Franklin said flatly.

"Greg, when Franklin was voted off, he and Becky looked at you in shock." Tiny said. "Did you voted for him?"

"Yes…" The large man said sadly. "I knew after Allison's verbal assault on Franklin, she would vote for him. So I jumped ship and voted for him as well."

Becky shook her head at this.

"I take it that you didn't take well to this, Becky." Tiny said shaking her head.

"I thought I trusted Greg but I guess I was wrong." The girl scout frowned. "All he cared about was the prize money."

"Agreed." Franklin said crossing his arms. "My respect for him went down a lot."

"Becky, please… I…" Greg started.

"Greg was only doing what any normal player would had done." Schokolade said without turning her head. "Stop acting bitter."

"I am being "bitter" because Franklin and I tried out best to rally to Greg to get him to join us." Becky said. "But instead he backstabbed us."

"Well, you went back on your word. Greg told me that part of the deal was to vote me off first to gain his trust." Schokolade scolded. "But instead you voted for Stinky. Get your facts straight."

"Hey! There is no need for that." Greg scolded.

"Yes, there is. I want to show that Survivor is more than just a game." Schokolade said narrowing her good eye. "And it is ironic that you are constantly sticking up for her when you was the one who threw her down the river."

Greg's eyes widened before he looked to the side. "Um, well…"

"Exactly." Schokolade said crossing her arms.

"Wow… A lot of reactions there." Tiny said amazed. "So Tea, is the majority tight?"

"I hope so. I mean, we are aligned with a guy who sold out a girl scout." The hybrid girl said. "It is a little hard to trust him. Especially when he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do something like that."

"Well said." Franklin said.

Greg sighed not surprised by this.

"Schokolade, do you trust Greg?" Tiny asked.

"Kinda. Seeing that he would do that to Becky, he would do that to anyone." Schokolade said. "However, I trust him right now."

"All right, it is time to vote." Tiny smirked. "Greg, you are up."

The strongman nodded as he marched over to the voting table. After double-checking that he wrote down the right name, he went back.

Schokolade walked into the voting table and firmly grabbed the pen. "You had this coming to you the second you wrote down Peter's name." She said holding up "Becky" to the camera.

Becky made her way to the table the most nervous about the vote. She wasted no time writing down a name. "You are a horrible, horrible person." She said holding up "Schokolade" to the camera.

Tea walked over the table and bounded by the stool. Writing down a name, she put it in the urn. "Here's hoping that I just have a case of paranoia."

Stinky put his hands behind the back of his head before stopping to grab his pen. "Maybe getting rid of this broad may not be the best way but it is definitely better than the other way."

Allison nervously walked over the table. With a small sigh, she grabbed the pen hoping for the best. When she finished, she put it in the urn and walked off.

After she sat back down, Tiny got up.

"I'll go get the votes." Tiny said walking off.

Everyone waited with mixed expressions as he made his way back.

"I'll read them out. Whoever gets voted out have to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Becky."

Becky physically winced at this.

"Second vote, Schokolade. One vote, Becky. One vote, Schokolade."

Schokolade rolled her good eye at this.

"Third vote, Becky. Two votes, Becky. One vote, Schokolade."

Becky held on to her sash for dear life.

"Fourth vote, Schokolade. Two votes, Becky. Two votes, Schokolade."

Schokolade's good eye widened in shock.

"Fifth vote, Schokolade. Three votes, Schokolade. Two votes, Becky. One vote left."

Schokolade shot the Papi players a death glare as they all looked away.

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor and second member of our jury… Is Schokolade."

"Yes!" Franklin said clenching his fist.

Becky looked extremely relieved as Tea shook her head in hopelessness. Schokolade continued to glare at the Papi players looking more mad with each passing second."Schokolade, you need to bring me your torch."

The one-eyed woman slowly got up still glaring down the people who voted her out.

"For your sake, you had better not join me at the Juror House any time soon." She threatened as she grabbed her torch. She then made her way over to Tiny and put it down.

"Schokolade, the tribe had spoken." Tiny said putting the snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"This is NOT supposed to happen." Schokolade said indignantly as she walked off.

Tiny watched Schokolade walk away before turning to the others. "Schokolade did not see that coming. It just goes to show that anyone would do anything to win. You should be wary of this since the merge is coming soon. You may head back to camp."

The five members got up and gathered their torches. The last part of Tiny's speech was echoing through their minds. The merge was indeed coming soon and they knew that each and every one of them had a lot of strategizing to do.

"_Disgraceful. Absolutely disgraceful. I had given the Papi players a majority and how did they repay me? They backstabbed me. I could see why Tea was so sceptical of them." Schokolade said crossing her arms in tranquil fury. "Worst of all, I didn't even make merge even though I was probably one Tribal Council away. Now I have to prepare jury questions even though I should had been preparing to ANSWER them."_

RESULTS

Schokolade: Allison, Becky, Greg, Stinky

Becky: Schokolade, Tea

Thus ends Schoko's run. Interesting story with her. If it wasn't for Bryan and Karen, she would probably be the main villain instead of an anti-hero. Then again, it is not too hard to look like a good guy next to those two. She was a blast to write for but I knew that it would be one villain too many if she makes the merge.

NOTE: When thinking about what franchise to give Schokolade, I initially thought of Ikari Warriors. However, then I realized that with her tan clothes and scheming personality, she would be a perfect fit for Army Men's Tan Army.


	11. Day 25 to 27

**(Mano Tribe)**

The five Mano members made their way back to camp. Tea was bringing up the rear not looking pleased.

"_Schokolade went home tonight… And to be fair, I am not really surprised. I kinda knew that the Papi players were plotting something. I am still miffed though." Tea said crossing her arms. "Seriously, real nice way to show your thanks for saving you guys!"_

The hybrid had dragged the three Papi players aside when they headed back to camp.

"Okay, seriously. What was that?" Tea asked. "Why did you voted off Schokolade?"

Allison let out a small sigh. "I know you are upset that your friend is gone, Tea but you have to admit that Schokolade was getting far too cocky for her own good."

"You are aligned with Stinky! You have no right talking about voting someone out for being cocky!" Tea shot back.

Allison was about to try to get Tea to calm down. However, she and Stinky heard a muffled chuckle. The two looked up to see Greg covering his mouth. The two anthros then narrowed their eyes.

"Sorry…" Greg said sheepishly.

Stinky sighed as he turned back to Tea. "Look, kid. I am know you are mad but there is no way I could sugar-coat for you. We don't trust Schokolade to take us far."

"_We were the swing votes tonight. However, it wasn't as fun as it should be. Both ways have potential to screw up the Papi tribe for good." Stinky frowned. "In the end, we chose to vote off Schokolade because she is the tribe's leader. We all took the loss of Vincent pretty hard so here's hoping that it would do the same to Mano and severe the bonds between them."_

"Do you honestly expect us to believe Schokolade would allow us to go anywhere near the finals?" The mechanic asked putting his hands on his hips. "Sorry, I am grateful for her not voting us out but not THAT grateful."

"Besides, like I stated earlier, she was getting far too big for her boots." Allison added. "She kept talking to us as if we were soldiers at her disposal."

"Aside from that, her attitude towards Becky was just horrible." Greg concluded. "I mean she is already on her own without any allies. Why make her stay any more miserable than it already is?"

Tea glared back and forth between the three people. She then sighed in defeat.

"All right. You all made your point." The girl said. "But we will see if that move was best for you."

With that, she stalked over with the three watching her.

"She seems angry with us." Allison frowned.

"Well, like I said, there was no way to sugar-coat it." Stinky said crossing his arms. "There is no way we were going to let the Mano players walk over us."

"For once I agree with you, Stinky. But we have to consider that they would go after us for taking their leader." Greg explained.

"Don't I know it?" Stinky sighed. "Well, there is nothing to do about it now. Let's get ready for sleep."

The other two nodded.

"_The start of the merge is always the start of a long tiring battle and this is no exception. Everyone would probably be mad at us for voting out their leader and go against us." Allison frowned. "Fortunately, with Wally joining us, we got 6-4. It is not a majority but it is a solid start."_

**(Day 25, Papi Tribe)**

Red, Tigerlily and Wally were sitting in the shelter talking.

"And that is how Ah almost got banned from boxing fer good." Wally said rolling his eyes.

"Wow… What a mess." Tigerlily said in disgust.

"PETA are a bunch of dorks." Red said shaking his head.

Suddenly, Karen and Tom walked over to them.

"Excuse me. But I think that a tribe meeting is in order." Karen said.

She then glared down at Wally.

"As in the original Mano tribe without Papi members that should had been voted off a long time ago!" Karen snapped.

"Reeeeeeal subtle, Karen." Tigerlily said rolling her eyes.

"It's all right, TL." Wally said getting up. "Ah know when Ah am not wanted."

"Obviously you don't seeing that you are still in this game." Tom said crossing his arms.

"Oy, oy…" Wally said walking off waving a dismissing hand.

"Ooh, lovely burn!" Karen smiled. However, her expression quickly turned nasty before glaring at Tigerlily and Red.

"_Well, that is it. Becky is gone. Schokolade had refused to comprehend anything about a truce and targeted our alliance." Karen said before growling. "And whose fault is that? Tigerlily! For some reason, she was against us throwing the Challenge and even went as far as THREATENING me!"_

"Well, I do hope you are happy because thanks to you, Becky had probably settled in the Loser's Lodge by now." Karen said putting her hands on her hips.

"I am sorry, Karen but I just felt that throwing the Challenge was a bad idea." Tigerlily explained.

"Even now, I fail to see how!" Karen snapped. "Even if it is a merge at 9 doesn't mean we would lose the next Challenge automatically!"

Tigerlily sighed. "Look, I know you are mad so why don't I make it up to you by convincing Schokolade to join our alliance?"

Red's eyes widened as Karen and Tom raised their eyebrows."Seriously?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I only threatened to vote you off because I knew that you would not try to throw the Challenge." Tigerlily shrugged. "However, I still want to be aligned with you."

"_I still didn't regret my decision not to throw the Challenge but I admit my method to convince Karen otherwise was a bit over the top." Tigerlily admitted. "I want to make it up to her and cement any gaps in our alliance. I am not particularly happy with kissing up to Karen but for once she didn't deserved the treatment she got."_

"Guys, I would do everything in my power to convince Schokolade to vote with us." Tigerlily explained. "It is definitely not going to be easy and perhaps I could get her to realize that the Papi players are bigger threats."

Karen put her hand on her chin looking in thought.

"I know that you are mad at her, Karen but this is an offer we can't refuse." Tom reassured.

Karen sighed. "All right. You made your point. But I expect you to do your best with the convincing."

"Don't worry, I will." Tigerlily reassured.

"_Do we trust Tigerlily? No. Definitely not after that whole threatening thing. However, I knew that we are in no position to protest. If Schokolade has her way, Karen and I would be in a 8-2 minority." Tom explained. "So yeah, we are going to go along with her little plan but don't expect us to forgot what she said a while ago."_

With that, the producer and Karen walked off. Red blinked twice before shaking his head.

"_Uh… Why is Tigerlily aligning with a selfish girl who she just threatened a few days ago? If that was me, I would say "Screw you, you bipolar fuzz-ball!" Red said holding his head. "Unfortunately, as much as I hate to admit, I got little to no power only the vote in any way."_

**(Mano Tribe)**

Becky sat in front of the shore admiring the ocean.

"Hey, Becks!"

The girl scout turned around to see Tea walking over.

"Oh, hey, Tea." Becky smiled.

"Can I sit next to you?" The child said.

"Sure." Becky nodded.

"_While I admit that Schokolade DID had it coming, voting her out had proven that the Papi players can not afford to be trusted." Tea said seriously. "As much as I hate to admit it but I need to convince Tigerlily and Red to align with… ugh, Karen. However, I need to make sure that Becky is on board with me."_

"Listen, sorry that I voted against you but I was only sticking with my ally." Tea apologized.

"It is all right. In fact, you was the only one I wasn't mad at when Franklin was voted off." Becky shrugged.

"Yeah, listen. I know that we had our differences but we need to make a truce." Tea said.

"A truce?" Becky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think you already know this but the Papi players can not afford to be trusted." Tea explained. "Even though Schokolade had given them the majority, they backstabbed her."

"Well, to be fair, she WAS asking for it." Becky shrugged.

"I guess. But still, they had no right to go back on their word like that." Tea said.

"To be fair, even though I am not mad at them anymore, I still don't trust them." Becky said crossing her arms. "I know that they would do anything to win the game and they most likely voting off Schokolade simply because she is a threat."

Tea looked surprised at Becky's response but simply shook her head.

"That is why we need to stick together." She explained. "Do you think you could convince Karen and Tom to work on a truce?"

"I think so. How about Tigerlily and Red?" Becky asked.

"Probably the same as you. It won't be easy but it has to be done." Tea shrugged.

"Right." Becky nodded with a smile.

"_Don't get me wrong, I am really grateful that they kept me. However, I am not that grateful to keep them. In fact, I don't think they did it to save me." Becky said looking cross. "I think they only did it to further their chances in the game. Well, sorry, Schokolade may be an intergalactic criminal but only everyone who were in my alliance know that. Instead of being the hero who take out the villain, you just made yourselves look like villains as well."_

As the two young girls talk, Greg, Stinky and Allison looked from afar.

"You're welcome." Stinky said sarcastically.

"We voted off her only ally." Greg said shaking his head. "I don't blame her not trusting us."

"_Looks like even though we voted off the person who were bullying her, Becky still doesn't trust us. I don't really blame her. From her angle, I sold her and Franklin out just to secure a better position and Stinky and Allison were obvious." Greg said sadly. "I wish that there was some way to regain her trust but I suppose right now it isn't meant to be."_

"What do we do now?" Allison frowned. "The girls are plotting to get the other Mano players and try to vote against us."

Stinky sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Regroup with Wally at the merge and see if there anyone on the Mano tribe willing to flip. We only need one to force a tiebreaker and two to secure a majority."

"Something tells me that this is going to be harder than it sounds." Allison shrugged.

"Yeah but it is not like we have any other choice at the matter." Stinky sighed.

"Agreed. Let's just hope for the best." Greg nodded.

**(Day 26, Papi Tribe)**

"Oy, mates!" Wally yelled out. "Ah am going ta see if we got any treemail!"

"Okay!" Tigerlily nodded.

The kangaroo then ran off happily. Tigerlily couldn't help but smile.

"Aw… He is back to his cheery self again." She said.

"Yeah… I just want to vomit." Karen said in disgust.

Tigerlily rolled her eyes. "Well, considering only a demon would find that disgusting, I am not too surprised by your response."

"Hey…"

Suddenly, Wally ran back with a letter in his hand.

"Oy, treemail time!" The boxer said with a grin.

"Wow… That was fast!" Tigerlily said amazed.

"Of course, Ah think we all know why Ah am so excited about treemail!" Wally chuckled.

"_If mah gut is right, that girl scout should be the one who went home. Which means that my old tribe-mates are still in the game." Wally said with a grin. "Ya can bet that Ah would waste no time realigning with them. Heck, Ah would be even happy ta see Stinky!"_

The young man wasted no time reading the letter. "Are you ready to something that would definitely change the game?"

"There is no mistaking it." Tom said shaking his head. "We are merging."

"All right!" Red said punching his fist in his palm. "Time to settle this rivalry once and for all!"

Tigerlily turned to the demon with a raised eyebrow. "What rivalry?"

"Duh! Isn't it obvious?" Red smirked. "The rivalry between me and Greg!"

"Huh? Since when you two had been rivals?" Karen asked.

"Whenever there is a Challenge that involved physical strength, of course!" Red explained. "Greg and I had been constantly butting heads trying to figure out who is stronger! Trying to see who is truly the king of muscles on this season!"

The others blinked twice as they looked at each other.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard." Karen said flatly.

Red's smirk vanished as he growled. "Oh, you are just jealous that you don't have a fire-forged rival!"

"If having a fire-forged rival meaning proving your showing off your strength like gorillas then I am glad I don't have one." Karen said rolling her eyes making Red angrier.

"_The minute I saw Greg on Day 1, I knew that we were going to be rivals! This is the perfect time to show that who is the true man!" Red said with a smirk. "Best of all, the strongest person people besides us is Wally and I saw people stronger than him got voted off. Which means nobody would disrupt our rivalry!"_

**(Challenge Area)**

The Papi tribe made their way onto their mat.

"All right! We now bring in the Mano tribe." Tiny said as the Mano tribe walked in. "Schokolade voted off at the last Tribal Council."

Everyone looked shocked at this.

"Whoa. Here I was thinking the little runt was a goner." Red mused.

"Ooh, sweet karma!" Karen grinned.

Wally on the other hand was happy that his allies had survived.

"All right! It had been 25 long days and nights, you had outlasted 10 different people and even went through a Tribal Swap." Tiny said before smirking. "I bet it was hard but you got something to prove it."

Everyone smiled at this knowing what was going to happen.

"You guys had officially merged." Tiny grinned.

Everyone erupted in cheers.

"Now I think you all know that the merge would change things around greatly." Tiny smirked. "But first, you have to decide on which camp to go to."

"I strongly recommend that we go to Papi." Tea spoke up. "Their shelter is amazing."

"I agree." Tigerlily nodded.

"All right, we will go to Papi." Becky said.

"Very well, the Papi camp it is. The Rewards you had won on Mano will be transported there." Tiny said. "Now you have until the next Challenge to figure out a tribe name. Also, I have a very special announcement."

Everyone looked up at this.

"There is a hidden Immunity Idol in play." Tiny explained. "It is being hidden in your camp as we speak. There is no clues yet but you DO get them if you win Reward Challenges."

All ten looked at each other knowing how sacred the Immunity Idol was.

"All right, that being said, enjoy your new tribe camp!"

**(Merged Tribe)**

The ten remaining castaways made their way to the Papi campsite. There, they saw that the tribe flag wasn't yellow anymore. It was green.

"Wow…" Becky said looking around. "The others were right! Your shelter is amazing! And the view is great too!"

"Thanks, we liked it too!" Wally smiled.

"_Well, it wasn't easy but I had actually made merge! And do you know the best part? I never had a single vote against me so far! And hopefully it should stay that way for a while!" Tea explained. "Still, I mustn't get cocky. There are a lot of different reasons to get voted off on this show."_

After the Papi players had showed the rest of the camp to everyone else, they all separated into their respective original tribes to talk.

"Oh, Karen, words cannot express how much I am happy to see you all!" Becky said holding Karen's hands.

"Yes, I am quite surprised that you survived the vote after Franklin was voted out." The aristocrat smiled.

"But what happened?" Tom asked. "How did Franklin got voted out followed by Schokolade?"

Becky's smiled vanished as she looked down. "We each separated into different alliances. Me, Franklin and Greg and Schokolade, Tea and Stinky with Allison as the swing vote. However, Greg sold us out and Franklin got voted out 5-2."

"Next, even after giving them the majority, they backstabbed Schokolade." Tea said crossing her arms.

"Wow, Stinky I maybe see doing that but who knew Greg and Allison would do something like that?" Tigerlily asked.

"It just goes to show that people can have hidden depths." Tom shrugged.

"Yeah… Especially when it comes to playing for money." Becky said sadly. She then looked up. "Guys, I know that we were at odds with each other before but we need to stick together."

"Yeah, at least we knew what was expecting from each other. However, Papi betrayed our trust by voting out our leader." Tea nodded.

"Don't worry, we were intending to rally Schokolade to convince her to let Karen and Tom join us anyway." Tigerlily reassured.

"S-So we are an alliance?" Becky asked.

"Until the Papi tribe had been Pagonged." Karen smirked.

"Yay!" Becky said jumping for joy.

"_Wow… I was worried that getting everyone to stick together would be a hassle but no… In fact, everyone was actually willing to join together. Wow, I am glad everyone had finally realized that even though we have our differences, we are still a tribe." Becky smiled._

"So do we target first?" Red asked.

"Greg. Definitely Greg." Tom said adjusting his glasses.

"Agreed. He is the strongest Papi member by far." Tea agreed.

"Should be easy seeing that it is 6-4." Karen said.

"Don't be so cocky, yet." Tigerlily warned. "Remember, there is a hidden Immunity Idol in play."

"Yeah but Tiny said that there aren't going to be any clues until the first Reward Challenge." Red said scratching his head. "And I doubt that there is going to be a Reward Challenge tomorrow."

"I don't think that will stop them from trying to find it." Tigerlily said. "Don't expect for them to take defeat lying down."

"Agreed. I mean if a troll is good at finding Immunity Idols, there is a slim chance that they may find it as well." Tea added.

"Then, we search every nook and cranny in this camp so that we could find the Idol before they do." Tigerlily explained.

"And if we find the Idol, we would tell each other." Becky said.

Everyone nodded.

"Speaking of Immunity, don't worry about Greg winning it because the fire inside of me is burning more than it ever had before." Red said.

Becky and Tea both blinked twice at this.

"Um, what?" Tea asked.

"Don't ask." Karen said waving it off.

"_So far so good, we managed to put away our differences and got back together with no big qualms. However, we are not in the clear yet." Tigerlily said. "If anything, this would probably make the Papi players just as determined to survive. We need to find the Idol before they do."_

Meanwhile, Greg, Stinky and Allison looked at Wally with wide eyes.

"No…" Allison said in disbelief.

"Aye, they said all of that stuff." Wally said sadly. "That was when Amanda snapped and attacked Karen."

The three simply looked stunned.

"_Wally had told us the whole story about what happened here when we were on Mano. After Vincent left, Wally left into a funk and Karen and Tom both verbally assaulted him saying horrible things." Allison said appalled. "To make things worse, his only ally got herself eliminated from the game trying to protect him. I am impressed that he didn't quit the game."_

"Oh, you poor soul." Allison said walking over to Wally and holding his hand. "I didn't realized you had it that rough."

"Aye, before seeing that Franklin was gone instead of ya mates, Ah thought fer sure we were done for." Wally sighed.

"Of all the dirty low-down tricks." Greg said with a snarl. "How could Tigerlily and Red still align with them after that?"

"_So basically Karen and Tom kept using low blows on Wally even though they KNEW he was going through a hard time. They are basically taking advantage at a people's weakness and exploiting it." Greg said in disgust. "Karen, I could definitely understand but that Tom guy used to be nice."_

"There is no way we could let them get away with it." The large man said shaking his head.

"And we won't." Stinky said. "However, we got a long road ahead of us to overcome."

"Aye. Despite their differences, they all seem intent on joining together." Wally said with an eyebrow.

"Yeah but here's hoping their differences are quite big." Stinky shrugged. "We only need one to tie and two to get a majority."

Wally bit his lip. "Ah dunno. Those guys seem very tight."

"Yeah, they have to be to keep KAREN." Greg agreed.

Wally suddenly lit up. "Oh, what about the Hidden Immunity Idol?"

"What about it?" Stinky asked with a raised eyebrow. "We don't have a clue yet."

"Ah know but it is our only shot right now!" Wally insisted.

Stinky put his finger to his chin looking in thought. "Well, it is much better than sitting around."

"Ace! Let's search fer the Immunity Idol!" Wally said. "And when we find it, we'll give it ta Greg!"

"Good idea. I am definitely on the top of the bootlist." Greg nodded.

"So Wally, are we a foursome?" Allison asked.

"Are yer joking?" Wally laughed. "Do ya know how many days Ah been counting until the merge?"

Greg chuckled. "All right. Here's hoping for the best."

"_Oh man, words cannot describe how happy Ah am ta see these guys! After Amanda left, Ah was in a 4-1 minority! Ah am still in a minority but at least Ah have allies!" Wally grinned. "And not only that, Allison had came out of her shell, Greg is more open and even Stinky is more pleasant ta talk ta!"_

Soon, everyone had decided to sit around the tribe flag to decide on a tribe name.

"_One of the cooler parts about Survivor is that you get the name your tribe. I always liked this part because if you give your tribe a very awesome name, you would proudly say you are a member of that tribe." Red grinned._

"All right, how are we going to do this?" Stinky asked.

"Well, how about we give our tribe a symbolic name?" Tea suggested.

"Oh, how about Mano 2?" Karen piped up.

The Papi members glared at the young woman as everyone else looked unimpressed.

"What?" Karen said.

"_I honestly don't know see when my idea is so bad. In fact, why make a new tribe name at all? It is 6-4! We are easily going to beat these guys." Karen said crossing her arms. "It is just going to be a Mano tribe only with a different name."_

"A-Anyway…" Becky said. "How about something that means unity and friendship?"

Red rolled his eyes. "How about we call it Rainbow?"

Becky's eyes immediately sparkled. "Yeah!"

"No." Red, Stinky and Wally said in unison making Becky frown.

"I want our tribe name to be cool! Like Malboro! Or Scorcher!" Red grinned.

"Yeah!" Wally grinned. "Or Comet!"

"What are we naming again? A tribe or a race car?" Stinky asked flatly.

"How about Shokan?" Tom piped up.

"Shokan?" Karen asked with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't that mean redemption?"

"That's right. I like to think of this journey of a way to improving myself as a person. When I left my home, a few were sceptical of my chances on my game but they would be surprised to see that I made merge." Tom explained. "That is why I decided on a word that means redemption. No matter how well we all know do, the experience would change us forever."

The others looked stunned by this speech.

"Wow… That's deep…" Tea said in awe before turning to the others. "What do you guys think?"

"I agree. I think I would be able to leave this game a little more confident." Allison nodded.

"Yeah, we all have people that think we would do poorly and we have to prove them wrong." Stinky smirked.

"Besides, now that Ah repeated it through mah mind fer a while, Shokan IS a pretty cool name." Wally grinned.

"Yeah, I just like the way it sounds." Greg nodded.

"So is it unanimous?" Tigerlily asked. Everyone agreed. "All right, then Shokan it is!"

Tom couldn't help but smirk.

"_I meant everything I said. There are a few rival producers that laughed at the very thought of me being on Survivor and said that I would be an early boot." Tom said with a smirk. "Well, while I got this far mainly thanks to Bryan, I am not the same person who nervously stepped on that dock in the beginning. And boy are they ever going to find out."_

**(Day 27)**

The Papi members stood outside of the shelter taking to each other.

"_Okay, so we merged. We get to share a camp with nine other people and hugs are going all around. However, that is only one day." Stinky explained. "After that, everyone else is in completely game mode so we have to do the same."_

"All right, I think there is definitely going to be a Challenge today so we don't have much time to look for the Immunity Idol." Stinky explained.

"Aye, we may need it tonight." Wally nodded. "But where do we search?"

"Whichever place on the camp of course." Stinky shrugged. "In fact, for all we know, the idol is in plain sight."

"Agreed. I would will go search in the ocean in case it is underwater." Allison offered.

"And Ah will make a mole and burrow underground." Wally nodded.

"And I would climb up the trees to see if it is up there." Stinky added."And I would… Search etcetera?" Greg said.

"All right. Keep an eye out." Wally instructed. "Those idols are easy ta miss."

The four nodded their heads as they went their opposite ways. Greg looked the most determined.

"_There is no way around it. I need that Idol. I am the far the strongest person in the minority so I could easily see myself as the first person to be targeted." Greg explained. "I have to turn this camp upside-down to find it."_

Meanwhile, the Mano members watched them look for the Idol.

"Looks like they decided to go Idol-searching early." Tea mused.

"Well, we better do the same." Tigerlily instructed. "It would be troublesome if they gotten the Idol. We have to find it before they do."

"_We need to find that Immunity Idol before the Papi members do. If they do, then they would give it to Greg and one of us would go home." Tigerlily explained. "What is worse is that we can't split the votes because then it would be 4-3-3."_

"I saw Allison diving into the ocean." Tea said walking away. "I am going to search in places she haven't gone yet."

"And I dig up the beach before Wally does." Red said stomping off.

"Stinky may be agile but I am a feline." Tigerlily said walking off. "I am thinking I could cover the trees faster."

"And it looks like that we are searching whatever is left." Becky shrugged.

"Good idea. I will search the shelter." Karen said.

"Especially the inside of it." Tom said with a smirk.

"Hey, it is dark in there. It would be easy to miss." Karen said before walking back into the shelter.

Tom and Becky looked at each other with a shrug before walking off as everyone started to search.

"_We all searched everywhere for a good while now. We searched every bit of the camp where we thought the Idol could had been. However, nobody had any luck." Allison frowned. "Maybe we were going in over our heads thinking we could find that Idol with a clue seeing that nine people searching can't find it."_

Tea made her way out of the ocean with a sigh. She had no luck in the water. She made her way back to the shelter to where Karen was.

"Ugh… You guys STILL haven't found it?" Karen asked.

"Hey, you could help too, you know!" Tea said putting her hands on her hips.

"I just figured that seeing that we have one more person than the Papi tribe searching, why bother with two?" Karen shrugged.

Tea rolled her eyes at this. "Look, did you notice any part of the camp that HAVEN'T been searched?"

"As far as I could see, nobody even went near the area with the treemail box." Karen shrugged.

"I think everyone had been avoiding it on purpose." Tea supplied.

"_We all been staying clear of the treemail box because we knew that there will be a letter telling us about our next Challenge and we have to stop our search." Tea said rubbing her temples. "Challenges tend to take a while and could seriously take a lot of treasure hunting time."_

"I'll go see if it is over there." Karen said getting up and walking off.

"Biggest thing you had done for your tribe, Karen." Tea said flatly.

"Humph…"

The yellow-clad girl then went to collect the treemail. After a couple of minutes, she returned with a letter in hand.

"All right! Treasure hunting time's over!" Karen yelled. "Get your rears over here!"

Nearly everyone had heard the girl and made their way back unhappy that the search had to stop for now.

"I take it we are having our first individual Immunity?" Stinky asked.

"Correct. It says "How much can you lift?" Karen read.

Red immediately grinned at this. "All right! This is going to be fun!"

This caused a few people to glare at him.

"Speak for yourself." Tea spat.

"_This is it! This is the test to see who is truly stronger. Me or Greg? And I am going to tell you, the winner is going to be me!" Red said with a grin. "Best of all, the others don't have a snowball's chance in Hades to beat us!"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

All ten contestants made their way onto their new green mat.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to your first individual Immunity Challenge." Tiny said. "So what is your new tribe name?"

"Tom thought up of Shokan!" Becky smiled.

"Shokan? Nice sounding name. Does it mean anything?" Tiny asked.

"Redemption." Tom smirked.

"I see. Good." Tiny said. "Now let's get to the Challenge. Take a look."

Everyone looked ahead to see ten ropes. And they were all each connected to a bunch of weights.

"The Challenge is simple yet hard. You would be holding these heavy weights for as long as you can. As time passes by, another weight would be added to it making it heavier." Tiny said. "If you drop it, you are out! Last person standing winning Immunity."

Everyone looked at each other with mixed reactions about the Challenge.

"All right! Let's get into positions!" Tiny smirked.

**(Later)**

All ten castaways grabbed a rope and prepared themselves for the Challenge.

"Okay, the Challenge had officially…" Tiny started.

CRASH!

Tiny's eyes widened as Karen purposely dropped her rope sending the weights.

"Um… Karen is the first one out… On purpose?" Tiny asked.

"Of course! It is obviously that I am not going to win so why bother?" Karen shrugged before walking off.

As the aristocrat did so, a few people glared at her in disgust before going back to the Challenge.

However, a couple of minutes later. Tea and Becky both dropped their weights followed by Stinky and Tom.

"Tea, Becky, Stinky and Tom are all out!" Tiny said.

"This is so unfair…" Tea growled. "How are we even supposed to do well?"

"Here's hoping that the next Challenge would at least put everyone on an even field." Tom sighed as the four walked.

"And just like that, we are done to five." Tiny said. "Allison, this is not a surprise to me anymore but how come you are stronger than you appear?"

The pink girl just shrugged. "Well, I AM an alligator. Alligators tend to be strong."

"I see. What about you, Tigerlily?" Tiny asked. "Does being a tiger have anything with you still being in the game?"

"Of course. Tigers are some of the strongest animals in the kingdom!" The young woman smirked. "I may not be as strong as other tigers but I am at least above average."

"I see. Wally, what about you?" Tiny asked.

"Oy, Ah am a boxer." The kangaroo smirked. "Most boxers had gotta be strong."

"But your node had Gla…" Tiny started.

"Oy, Ah don't care if ya are right. That is a low blow…"

Tiny blinked twice before shaking his head. "Greg, what is going through your head right now?"

"Whatever you have to symbolize Immunity for this season in my hand." The large man said.

"I see. Red, same to you." Tiny said.

"Finally settling the score once and for all." Red smirked.

Tiny blinked twice at this. "Come again?"

"Don't ask, Tiny." Karen said rolling her eyes. "You would just end up with a headache."

"Shut up!" Red yelled.

"All right, it is time to put on the pressure." Tiny said. "The weight will be heavier now."

Everyone immediately felt the pressure in their arms. A couple of people already looked like they were starting to struggle. However, they all managed to compose themselves.

Suddenly, Tigerlily lost grip of her rope.

"Tigerlily is out!" Tiny yelled.

"Oh well, I will do better at the next Challenge." The tigress shrugged before walking off.

Then, Allison dropped her panting heavily.

"Allison is out!" Tiny shouted.

"At least I lasted more than half of the castaways." The shy girl sighed.

Greg, Red and Wally all glared at each other knowing that they were this close to getting Immunity.

"All right! Now to add more weight!" Tiny smirked.

The three men immediately went the pressure increased. Wally then dropped his weights and collapsed on his knees.

"Wally is out!" Tiny said. "It is between Greg and Red now!"

"Dang…" The kangaroo said waving his hand.

Red couldn't help but smirk. "So Greggie, how are you doing there?"

"Fair. I am feeling the pressure though." The spiky-haired man said.

"So wanna give up?" Red asked.

"No way! I need Immunity." Greg said narrowing his eyes and clenching his teeth.

"Well, I WANT Immunity!" Red grinned.

"All right, fine then. Bring it down!" Greg snapped.

"Hey! I knew we are now on the same wavelength." Red smirked.

"Um, no… Just no…" Everyone else said.

The two strongmen struggled with their weights. Everyone looked with in awe knowing that whoever won the Challenge would affect the following Tribal Council greatly. Both men were determined and wanted to win for different reasons.

CRASH!

Everyone's eyes widened as they watched a man went down on his knees panting heavily dropping his weights.

"That's it! Greg is out!" Tiny yelled. "RED WINS IMMUNITY!"

Hearing this, the demon happily dropped his weights and pumped his arm in the air. "HECK YEAH!"

**(Later)**

Tiny put a necklace made up of various coloured beads around Red's neck.

"This is the Immunity Necklace." The host smiled. "This will grant you invincible from any votes and a 1-in-9 shot of winning."

"I am loving it already!" Red smirked.

Tiny then turned to the others. "As for the rest of you, you will be seeing me at Tribal Council where one of you will be voted out. You have all day to figure out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Shokan Tribe)**

"_Red had won the first individual Immunity. Which sucks fer Greg because he is absolutely the biggest target out of us four so far." Wally frowned. "We really need to scramble if we don't want Greg ta go home tonight."_

"So what now?" Allison sighed as the four Papi members gathered around.

"We continue looking for the hidden Immunity Idol." Stinky said. "However, we need to avert attention from us in case we don't find it."

"Good idea. Any ideas?" Allison asked.

"How about Tigerlily? Ah like her but she is the easily the strongest of the Mano members besides Red." Wally suggested.

"Um, hate to break it to ya but why boot off Tigerlily when Greg is far stronger than her?" Stinky asked.

Wally's ears drooped. "Oh, yeah…"

"Karen…"

Wally, Stinky and Allison turned to Greg who had his arms crossed.

"Karen, why her? She is not a threat in any way." Stinky said.

"Maybe not but that does not excuse her horrible treatment towards Wally." Greg said sternly. "If she and Tom think they could get away with verbally assaulting him like that, they got another thing coming."

Wally bit his lip. "Ah dunno. Vincent had already tried that and it didn't worked."

"Well, that because he did it BEFORE they attacked you." Greg pointed out. "We would just convince them to vote for Karen."

"Actually, the plan seems plausible." Stinky mused. "We'll just point out that dislikeable Karen is. Should be easy."

Wally raised an eyebrow before nodding his head with a small smile.

"_Our plan is to show the demon horns underneath Karen's over-shampooed hair to everyone else. After all, it was because of her and Tom's outbreak was the reason Amanda got herself excluded from the game." Stinky said crossing his arms. "I am mainly doing this for strategic reasons but I am also doing this because doing this because they both reminded of how I was to Allison in the first few days."_

The four then went to Tigerlily, Red, Becky and Tea to talk.

"You want us to vote off, Karen?" Becky asked with wide eyes. "Why?"

Stinky crossed his arms. "Did she even tell you?"

"Huh? Tell us what?" Tea asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She and Tom verbally assaulted Wally when they knew he was down and caused Amanda to attack her." Greg said narrowing his eyes.

Becky and Tea gasped at this.

"Guys, is this true?" Tea asked looking up.

"Yes…" Tigerlily sighed.

"Man, it was ugly." Red winced.

"See? That is why you have to vote her out." Greg explained. "They knew that Wally had no allies back then and yet they still attacked him."

"Besides, Karen threw the Challenge." Wally said crossing his arms. "Ah don't care how weak she is, that was cocky."

"Yeah… I did found it messed up." Tea said annoyed. "I mean here's the rest of us busting our tails out there and she was like "Screw it" and threw it."

"See? She is getting too big for her own boots." Greg said crossing his arms. "That is why we must get rid of her."

"All right, guys. We'll think about it." Tigerlily said.

"Thank you." Allison said in relief before the four walk off.

"_Well, that is it. We done everything we can besides continue to search for the Idol. What happens now is in the hands of fate. I just hope that everyone would see that Karen is not worth keeping at all." Greg said crossing his arms. "I don't want that brat to stay any longer after what she did to Wally."_

As they did so, Tea looked up at the others. "So what do you think?"

"Well, I dunno. Karen isn't a threat in any way." Tigerlily said shaking her head. "But Greg is."

"Yeah but personally, I prefer to have Greg over Karen." Red shrugged.

"Because you want to have more duels with him?" Tea asked rolling her eyes.

"But of course!" Red smirked making the other girls groan.

"But guys, they cannot afford to be trusted!" Becky exclaimed. "Greg backstabbed Franklin and then backstabbed Schokolade!"

"Yeah but are you sure you are okay with what Karen and Tom said and did?" Tea asked.

Becky looked away before turning back looking serious. "Look, I will go ask them for their side of the story and see if they would stop doing stuff like this. However, for now we are voting off Greg! Don't let his gentle way of speaking fool you. He and his allies are backstabbers with the prize money only on their minds!"

With that, she stormed off with the others looking slack-jawed.

"Wow… I didn't thought she was THAT upset." Tigerlily said.

"_This game had taught a very valuable lesson. Anyone would do anything for money. Even lie and betray. I don't want someone like that going far." Becky said crossly. "I want someone deserving to win and Greg, Stinky and Allison had proven that they don't deserve it."_

"_I must admit, I am reconsidering my choice of sticking with the others. I mean Greg is one of the few people here who actually made it past my "Indifference" list." Red mused. "Karen on the other hand. I just want a jaguar to eat her. Besides, despite Becky claims otherwise, Greg is more trustworthy."_

The girl scout was then talking with Karen and Tom.

"The Papi members are still trying to rally to get you out." Becky said sternly. "Don't worry, I think Tigerlily and Tea are on board but Red may flip."

"I see. Well, don't worry." Karen reassured. "If Red was capable of thinking for himself, Vincent would most likely be here instead of me."

"Good, because I trust you guys." Becky sighed. "Except for Red of course."

"Really? Because I don't trust them one bit." Karen said crossing her arms.

Becky blinked twice at this.

Karen and Tom both looked at each other before looking down at the girl scout.

"Becky, there is something you have to know." Karen said.

"_Tom and I don't trust Tigerlily anymore to take us far so we need to come up with a plan to save ourselves." Karen smirked. "Thankfully, we already got Becky to vote with us after telling her something."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The newly formed Shokan went to Tribal Council.

"Welcome to your first post-merge Tribal Council, Shokan tribe." Tiny smirked. "Please have a seat."

Everyone did what they were told.

"We now bring in the members of the jury." Tiny said. "Franklin and Schokolade voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Everyone watched the two jury members walked in. They noticed that Schokolade was actually wearing a tan spaghetti-strap dress and matching shoes with her trademark beret gone. The two sat down with them comically sitting away from each other.

"Wally, what is it like to make the merge?" Tiny asked.

"Aw, man! It is awesome!" The marsupial grinned. "It is so great to meet my mates on mah old tribe!"

"I see. Tom, you was the one who came up with Shokan which mean Redemption." Tiny said. "Any particular reason why?"

"We all came from our respective nodes with some people thinking that we would do poorly." The producer said. "However, all ten of us made merge and did at least one thing that surprised ourselves for life."

"I wish I could be part of the group…" Franklin frowned.

"I SHOULD had been part of the group." Schokolade growled.

"Tea, how are things now in terms of trust?" Tiny asked.

"It is a Tribal War all over again." The hybrid girl shrugged. "Mano versus Papi."

"Becky, how come?" Tiny asked.

"Well, we all felt that we should get into a group that we can trust." The girl scout agreed.

"So you don't trust the Papi tribe?" Tiny asked.

"No. First Greg backstabbed Franklin, then he, Stinky and Allison backstabbed Schokolade." Becky said crossing her arms. "They had betrayed both alliances of Mano."

"Well said." Franklin nodded.

"For once, we are on the same page." Schokolade agreed.

"Karen, you gave up in the Challenge when it barely started." Tiny asked. "Why?"

"I already told you. There was no way that I would win." The young woman countered. "That is why I gave up."

"I bet you wouldn't do that if you were in the minority." Greg muttered.

"Come again, Greg?" Tiny asked.

"I just found what Karen did was cocky." The large man said crossly. "I mean here we are fighting for Immunity and she just quits. It is very disgraceful."

"What? I am in a 6-4 majority! Besides, I am not a threat in any way!" The brunette insisted.

"That may be true but that still doesn't excuse your horrific behaviour towards Wally." Greg argued.

"That was pure strategy! We knew that Wally may pull a Hail Mary if he is even the least bit determined." Karen yelled. "We need to make sure that he continues to stay in a funk."

"Karen, PLEASE don't tell me that you are expecting everyone to buy that, don't you?" Stinky said looking unimpressed.

"I agree. Trying to demoralize someone who is already depressed is just plain mean." Allison said crossing her arms.

"Well, pardon me for pointing fingers." Karen said. "But demoralizing Wally wasn't my idea. It was Tom's."

Franklin and Schokolade's eyes widened at this.

"What?" Tiny asked.

"That's right!" Tom said cheerfully. "I was also the one who suggested to vote off Vincent."

"Wow, Tom… I am surprised." Tiny said.

"Why do you think I named the tribe "Redemption"?" The older man smirked. "Besides, Wally is a boxer who is over twenty and is much stronger than Karen and me put together. It is not like we were bullying a weaker person."

"Yes, actually you were. Hank from last season kept harassing poor Mark just because of his species even though he was nothing but nice to him." Greg scolded. "It got worse when Mark was in the minority. Hank kept provoking him with the intent of trying to drive him to SUICIDE even though he KNEW that he was depressed. That is bullying to me."

"Oh, for the love of…" Karen said rolling her eyes.

"Interesting…" Tiny coughed. "Now, Red, you won Immunity, how do you feel?"

"Great! It is awesome to know that you had bested your rival!" Red grinned.

Greg looked confused by this. "But isn't Bryan long gone?"

Red blinked twice. "Dude, I am talking about you."

"OH! You mean that kind of rival…" Greg said scratching his head. "Sorry, I was so busy focusing on the Challenges I didn't notice."

Red sad stunned. Suddenly, he laughed. "Oh, yeah! Like you don't know! You are just upset that I beat you out in the Challenge! Well, don't worry. I am happy with a rematch anytime you are ready!"

All Greg did was sit stunned as everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Good grief…" Tiny groaned. "So Tigerlily, how do you think the vote will go?"

"There will hopefully go without much drama." The young woman explained.

"I see. Well, it is almost time to vote." Tiny said. "Red, you have Immunity. Do you want to give it up?"

"Not on your life." The demon said quickly.

"All right then… Tigerlily, you are up." Tiny said.

The blue-clad feline nodded as she got up. She made her way over to the voting table. Grabbing the pen, she gave a deep breath and wrote down a name.

Wally jogged over to the table looking determined. Gripping the pen tightly, he quickly scribbled down a name. "Because of yer verbal assaults, Amanda got herself excluded from the game." He growled holding up "Karen" to the camera.

Red made his way to the table looking a little unsure about his decision. After a minute of thinking, he wrote down a name and put it in the urn.

Tom casually made his way to the table pushing his glasses up further. With a smirk, he took the pen. "Take this as a compliment. You are the biggest threat of the Papi members by far." He said holding up "Greg" to the camera.

Allison walked over to the table praying for the best. She wrote down a name and made her way back still hoping for the best.

Karen smirked as she elegantly walked into the voting area. She took the pen knowing exactly who to vote for. "How about you flex to the camera before you go seeing that is the only reason who had been cast, you mactor." She said holding up "Greg" to the camera.

Greg narrowed his eyes in determination as he stomped over the voting table. He took the pen and wrote down a name. "If you go, good. If I go, well, here's hoping that you visit me at the Juror House soon." He said holding up "Karen" to the camera.

Stinky walked into the voting area. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed a pen and wrote down a name before putting it in the urn.

Becky walked over to the voting table narrowing her eyes and looking very bitter. She wasted no time voting.

Tea casually made her way up to the stool. Writing down a name, she triple-checked to see if she made the right choice before shrugging and putting it in the urn.

After she had returned, Tiny got up.

"I'll go get the votes." He said.

Everyone waited anxiously hoping for the best as Tiny got up to get the votes. Soon, he returned with the urn.

"I'll read them out. Remember, whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. Also, if anyone has the hidden Immunity Idol, now is a good time to play it."

"First vote, Greg."

Greg nodded his head expecting this.

"Second vote, Greg. Two votes, Greg."

Greg took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

"Third vote, Karen. Two votes, Greg. One vote, Karen."

Karen merely rolled her eyes at this.

"Fourth vote, Karen. Two votes, Greg. Two votes, Karen."

"Haters." Karen muttered.

"Fifth vote, Karen. Three votes, Karen. Two votes, Greg."

Karen turned to Tigerlily who simply gave a reassuring wave.

"Don't worry." Tigerlily said.

"Sixth vote, Greg. Three votes, Karen. Three votes, Greg."

Wally, Stinky and Allison all hoped for the best.

"Seventh vote, Karen. Four votes, Karen. Three votes, Greg."

Karen smirked as she crossed her arms. "Thus ends the votes for me."

"Eighth vote, Greg. Four votes, Karen. Four votes, Karen."

Greg hang his head not liking where this was going.

"Ninth vote, Greg. Five votes, Greg. Four votes, Karen. One vote left."

The Papi members looked at each other in worry.

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor and third member of our jury…"

A few people looked interested.

"…Is Greg."

"For this, he betrayed me?" Schokolade asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Papi members looked quite upset while the Mano looked at each other looking content about the vote.

"Greg, you need to bring me your torch."

The large man sighed as he got up accepting his fate. He then looked down at his sad allies.

"Good luck trying to find the hidden Immunity Idol, guys." Greg said sadly as he took the torch.

He then walked over to Tiny and put it in front of him.

"Greg, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"This had been quite the experience." Greg said walking off.

Tiny watched the man walked off before turning to the others. "There goes our first post-merge castaway. So it is truly still is a Tribal War. Let's see how long that lasts for. Now normally this is where I dismiss you all for I have a special announcement."

Everyone looked at each other wondering what was going on.

"_Am I surprised that I am the first person to leave post-merge? No. I am just upset that I have to leave my allies in a 6-3 minority." Greg sighed. "Well, might as well get ready to deal with two angry people that I had both betrayed. I just hope that the others would make it. If they don't, well… I will see if I could get some sea-salt ice cream for them."_

"As you all know that this is a season of twenty." Tiny said confusing everyone. "Usually in those situations, we have to cut a few days off. Also, have a couple of double boot Tribal Councils."

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"That's right! You are having another Immunity Challenge and without strategizing, you have to figure who to vote off." Tiny said.

Everyone looked on with mixed reactions about the whole thing.

"First things first, Red, give back the Immunity necklace." Tiny gestured.

"You mean I don't even get to keep for one whole night? Bogus!" The demon whined but got up and obliged anyway.

As he did so, a familiar figure walked into Tribal Council and made his way over to the jury bench.

"We also bring in, Greg who just got voted off at the last Tribal Council." Tiny said.

The muscular man sat down to Franklin and Schokolade who both looked upset.

"Um…" Greg said.

"Don't worry, I won't press matters right NOW." Schokolade said simply making the man gulp nervously.

"All right, your next Challenge goes like this. There are cards and pens under your seats." Tiny said. "I will be asking questions about pre-merge castaways. You have to write down do you think is the person. If you get it wrong, you are out. Last person standing wins Immunity granting a 1-in-8 chance of winning. Let's get started."

Everyone got their cards and pens ready to write.

"All right. First question. Who has a high IQ in medicine?" Tiny asked.

Everyone quickly wrote it down knowing what the answer is.

"All right. Reveal." Tiny said as everyone obliged. "Hmm… Everyone said Stewart. And you are correct."

"Heh. Not even a toughie." Tigerlily smirked. However, she said this, Karen whispered something in Wally's ear.

"Okay, next question. Who has a bow and arrow in case of emergency?" Tiny asked.

This stunned most people as they all wrote down who they thought.

"All right. Reveal." Tiny smirked. "Okay… Wally, Stinky, Tigerlily, Allison, Tom and Tea held up Dormie. Karen and Red did the same with Franklin while Becky put Schokolade. The correct answer is Dormie. Karen, Red and Becky are out."

"…What? That woman can actually fight fighter?" Red said in disbelief. Tom then whispered in Stinky's ear.

"Okay, next question. Who had killed the most creatures before?" Tiny asked.

Everyone looked at each other wondering what was the most answer was. They then wrote then now.

"All right. Reveal." Tiny said. "Tea, Tigerlily, Wally and Allison held up Schokolade. Tom and Stinky held up Caroline. The correct answer is Caroline. Tea, Tigerlily, Wally and Allison are out."

"Caroline…? Isn't she from House Of The Dead?" Tea asked. She then got angry. "Hey! No fair! You never said anything about zombies!"

"Hey, I said creatures for a reason." Tiny said with a smirk.

Tea scoffed as she crossed her arms. Becky then whispered at Allison.

"All right, it is between Tom and Stinky." Tiny said. "Whoever gets it right wins Immunity."

The two men stared at each other knowing what was at stake.

"All right. For Immunity, who is best friends with a witch?" Tiny asked.

One man's eyes widened as the other one's smirked knowing the answer. Both of them wrote down their answers.

"All right. For Immunity, reveal!" Tiny said. "Tom wrote down Franklin while Stinky put down Peter. The correct answer is Franklin."

"Her name is Raven by the way." Franklin said with a smirk happy with the results.

"Which means… TOM WINS IMMUNITY!" Tiny shouted.

The producer put down his card with a smirk as Stinky crossed his arms looking upset.

**(Later)**

Tiny put the Immunity Necklace around Tom's neck. "Congratulations, Tom. You had won a 1-in-8 chance of winning this game."

"And I barely know half of those pre-merge boots." The middle-aged man smirked.

"Now I have one question to ask since there will be no strategizing." Tiny said. "Are you going to keep Immunity?"

"Quite." Tom nodded.

"All right, then. Make your way back to your seat because it is time to vote." Tiny said. "We are going in the same order so Tigerlily, you are up again."

The tigress nodded as she got up walking over to the voting table again giving a deep sigh. "I am sorry that you have to leave now when you just reached the merge." She said holding up "Wally" to the camera.

Wally took a deep breath and stalking over. Looking unsure, he grabbed the pen. "Ah don't want ta go home. Not when Ah had finally reunited with mah mates."

Red walked into the voting area grumbling about losing the Immunity Necklace. He then grabbed the pen and voted down a name. "Sorry, man. Sucks that you got screwed by a twist like that."

Tom smirked as he adjusted his Immunity Necklace. He wasted no time writing down a name and putting it in the urn.

Allison nervously walked up to the table. With a deep sigh, she wrote down a name.

Karen proudly made her way over to the table wasting no time grabbing the pen. "I knew that tonight will be fun."

Stinky narrowed his eyes as he stormed over to the voting table. Taking the pen, he scribbled down a name and double-checked to make sure it was the right one.

Becky made her way over looking a bit nervous about the vote. With a deep breath, she took the pen and wrote down a name.

Tea easily made her way by the stool and wrote down a name before putting it in the urn.

After she came back, Tiny got up.

"I'll go get the votes." He said.

Everyone waited anxiously hoping for the best as Tiny got up to get the votes. Soon, he returned with the urn.

"I'll read them out. Remember, whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Wally."

Wally's ears drooped.

"Second vote, Wally. Two votes, Wally."

Stinky and Allison looked at each other in worry.

"Third vote, Wally. Three votes, Wally."

Greg looked on sadly.

"Fourth vote, Red. Three votes, Wally. One vote, Red."

Red raised a confused eyebrow.

"Fifth vote, Red. Three votes, Wally. Two votes, Red."

Red turned to Tigerlily who simply shrugged.

"Don't worry." She said.

"Sixth vote, Red. Three votes, Wally. Three votes, Red."

"Thus ends the votes for me." Red said crossing his arms.

"Seventh vote, Red. Four votes, Red. Three votes, Wally."

Red's eyes bugged out to the fullest.

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor and fourth member of our jury… Is Red."

"Yes!" Greg smiled as Franklin smirked as well.

Tigerlily and Tea gasped in horror. Wally breathed in and out while Stinky and Allison looked relieved.

"Red, you need to bring me your torch."

The demon sat in his place still stunned by the vote. However, he slowly narrowed his eyes and gritted teeth.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

The flames of all of the torches burned brightly surprising everyone. The large man then got up and swiped his torch before stalking over to Tiny with his flame still burning strongly.

"Red, the tribe had spoken." Tiny said before putting his snuffer over the flame.

However, the flame was much stronger than the host anticipated. He actually found it a lot of work to extinguish it. Red slowly lost his anger to smirk.

Snapping his fingers, the flame slowly died allowing Tiny to extinguish it for good.

"Um… All right… You may now go." Tiny said.

"Good. And in the meantime, work on those forearms, will ya?" Red asked before walking off.

Tiny growled and didn't even bother seeing Red off. "Well, it is your first post-merge Tribal Council and two of the strongest people in the game got voted out. Even though they were both on opposing tribes. Perhaps it isn't a Tribal War, after all. You may head back to camp."

Everyone got up and grabbed their torches (after making sure that the flames had lessen a little first). They then made their way to camp with the Papi members bringing up the rear. Wally looked absolutely relieved that he could stay for a few more days.

"_As much as I hate to admit it but I think my elimination was partly my fault. I had not one but TWO chances to vote off that hussy, Karen but I backed out at the last minute." Red said rolling his eyes. "You know, I think I would had preferred to be a pre-merge boot instead of an early jury one. Because now I most likely have to vote for one of those schmucks who voted me out."_

RESULTS

Greg: Becky, Karen, Red, Tea, Tigerlily, Tom

Karen: Allison, Greg, Stinky, Wally

Red: Allison, Becky, Karen, Stinky, Tom, Wally

Wally: Red, Tea, Tigerlily

Thus the Immunity threats on the season go out back-to-back. I think everyone that seen SFC4 already knew this but there was no way I was going to let Greg reach the finals here. I still wanted to make him a big character though and a major one in some of the other characters' stories.

As for Red, he was put mainly for humour. He was an dim-witted, short-tempered jerk with bad luck but also had some aspects but you can't help but like. He is one of my favourite characters to write for. However, seeing that there was no way he would had an impact on the story strategy-wise, I had to boot him off here.

Note: Greg is one of my oldest characters who I never did any development with. He is actually a major character in one of my OCS' story. Part of the reason I cast him here was to expand his personality a bit.

Note2: Red is based off of how I portrayed Ifrit from Final Fantasy in one of my biggest fan fictions ever, A Cartoon's Final Fantasy. Thus explains the fire powers, the short temper, the tendency to never get any respect. Bingo.


	12. Day 28 to 30

**(Shokan Tribe)**

The newly-formed Shokan tribe made their way back to camp with mixed reactions. The original Papi members looked extremely relieved.

"_Tonight seriously had its ups and downs. The downside is that we lost Greg." Wally said. "The upside is that Karen of all people saved me by helping us vote off Red. Man, words cannot describe how pleased Ah am."_

"Thanks, Kare…" The boxer said in relief.

"No problem." The brunette said with her hands behind her back.

However, they were two people that weren't happy at all. Tigerlily looked completely thunderstruck while Tea narrowed her eyes in hatred.

"_We had a double Tribal Council tonight. I thought this was a perfect chance to kill two birds with one stone." Tea scowled. "But no! Karen and her lackeys voted off Red for some reason! So much for Tribal Unity!"_

After the Papi members had been gone into the shelter, the Mano tribe stood to one side to talk.

"All right, what was that?" Tigerlily asked angrily. "Why did you voted off Red?"

"Simple. Because we didn't trust you guys." Karen said with a shrug.

"Didn't trust us?" Tea asked in disbelief. "How could you say that even after we all agreed in unison to stick together?"

"And we all worked hard to earn your trust too!" Tigerlily snapped.

"Sorry but we have to play our own game and aligning with you guys would hold us back." Tom shrugged.

"And you honestly thought that those same people who backstabbed Franklin and Schokolade would keep you safe?" Tigerlily asked in disbelief.

"Well, technically the person who backstabbed Franklin is now gone and none of us really liked Schokolade anyway." Tom shrugged.

"How could you say that? How could you betray us and say that we cannot be trusted!" Tigerlily growled.

"Because you can't…"

Everyone looked down at Becky in surprise.

"Becky?" Tigerlily asked.

The girl scout then looked up. "Tigerlily?"

"Um, yes?" The tigress said.

"You intend to be the tribe's best interests first right?" Becky asked.

"Um, of course." Tigerlily said.

"Then since when NOT throwing a Challenge to save one of your tribe-mates in your tribe's best interests?" Becky said sternly.

Tigerlily's eyes widened as Tea raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Tea asked.

"After they found out that Franklin was voted off, Karen suggested to throw the Challenge, vote off Wally and save me!" Becky snapped. "But Tigerlily actually THREATENED her to not voting me out!"

Tea's eyes widened when she heard this. "What? What kind of lies had the gruesome twosome put in your head? Tigerlily would never do something like that! Right, TL?"

She then crossed her arms expecting a response. However, she never got one. Raising her eyebrow, she looked up at the older female anthro to see her looking away.

"Um, TL?" Tea asked.

"See? By not answering you, she officially proved that she threatened me!" Karen growled. "For some person who she tried to vote off tonight!"

Tea continued to stare at Tigerlily. "Tigerlily? Did you really?"

The tigress then spoke up. "Becky, please! I can explain!"

"Explain? Explain what? Karen told me that you were against the whole thing because you was worried that would be a merge at 9!" Becky countered. "You just wanted to keep Wally because you wanted a stronger player!"

Tigerlily stepped back shocked at this.

"You said you wanted to make the tribe strong when in reality, you wanted it that way so you could further yourself in the game!" Becky yelled. "You are no better than Greg!"

"But… But…" Tigerlily said looking hurt.

"No, Tigerlily! No!" Becky shouted. "You had proven that you care more about the prize money than the good of the tribe!"

"Hey, come on!" Tea said.

Becky looked down at Tea. "Tea, I am sorry that we could had possibly ruined your game but you wanted to align yourself with a traitor."

With that, she stormed off with everyone else looking stunned at her.

"_My emotions are all maxed out right now. I mean it hurts hard when Greg betrayed me but Tigerlily actually tried to throw a Challenge just to rid of me." Becky said sadly. "I thought she was better than that but it turns out all Tigerlily cared about was the game. I know I went out of character back there but I meant every thing I met back there._

Karen suddenly smirked before turning to Tigerlily.

"Well, it seems that I rest my case." The brunette said smugly. "Good work at the next Immunity Challenge because you seriously going to need it."

"Agreed." Tom sneered.

The two then walked off happy about the vote. Tigerlily looked down.

"Um, Tigerlily? Is there something I need to know?" Tea asked concerned.

The young woman then sighed. "Let's talk in the morning."

"Um, all right." Tea said.

"_I had been trying ever since Peter been voted out to not like my feelings get the best of me and put my tribe before myself. However, I realized that I did the opposite of that." Tigerlily frowned. "If I could had thrown the Challenge, I could had saved Schokolade but instead, I threatened Karen just because I didn't wanted to throw it. And now, Red is gone and I am next."_

**(Day 28)**

Karen, Tom and Becky sat with the remaining Papi members at the fire pit.

"Um, thank you for saving Wally back there." Allison said.

"No problem." Tom reassured.

"_Greg went home last night which sucks. However, at the last minute, Karen, Tom and Becky voted with us to get rid of Red." Stinky said stunned. "Man, did we lucked out! The same person we tried to vote off saved us."_

"So how come you chose to vote off Red and sold Tigerlily and Tea off to dry?" The mechanic asked.

"Yes. We had a fight and Tigerlily threatened to vote me out." Karen said. "I don't want to be in an alliance with people like that."

"So that is why you voted with us?" Allison asked. "But wait? Why didn't you join us to save Greg?"

"Because Becky really wanted him gone." Karen shrugged.

Becky looked down. "Sorry… I just couldn't afford to have us trust him…"

Allison frowned at this.

"_I felt so sorry for Greg. Not only was he voted out but he had been trying so hard to regain Becky's trust and in the end, it was her to spearheaded the idea to get rid of him." Allison frowned. "The worst part is that she never even let him explain his side of the story."_

"_Okay… That is only a portion of the truth. We voted off Greg first because if we vote off the others first, then we would eventually end up in a 4-3 minority." Karen smirked. "Of course there was no way we were going to tell those Papi people that. So we used Becky's reason as the collective one."_

"Anyway, had we come to a compromise?" The producer asked.

"Align and vote off Tigerlily and Tea?" Stinky asked. "Well, I am okay with it. How about you guys?"

"Um, Stinky, I don't think it is OUR decision but WALLY'S." Allison said.

With that, everyone looked at the kangaroo who looked down.

"Ah am okay with it…" He muttered.

"Thank you." Becky sighed.

"Wally, I still stand-by our statement that our attack on you wasn't personal." Karen said. "However, we promise not to do it again."

All the boxer did was roll his eyes.

"_This stinks. Ah am aligned with the same jerks that verbally assaulted me and got Amanda kicked out of the game." Wally said rolling his eyes. "A part of me wants ta protest voting with her but unfortunately Ah had no choice. As much as Ah hate ta admit it, Ah owe them big time."_

Meanwhile, Tigerlily and Tea were sitting next to a palm tree.

"And before I knew, Karen stormed off with Tom following." Tigerlily said hugging her knees.

Tea put her finger to her chin. "Ah, I see. That is what happened."

"_Tigerlily told me everything that happened to her during the game. Apparently she messed up on the Day 6 Challenge on PURPOSE to get rid of Karen but it backfired and her best friend out here got voted out instead." Tea mused. "Because of that, she threatened Karen because she wanted to throw the Challenge."_

Tigerlily shook her head. "Tea, I am so sorry."

"Don't be. It is not your fault." Tea insisted.

"Yes, it is!" Tigerlily replied. "Because of me, Red got voted out and now we are in a 6-2 minority!"

"Even still, that doesn't mean we are gone for good." Tea reassured. "Remember Ace and Mark?""Of course. Those two overcame a 5-2 alliance." Tigerlily nodded.

"Well, there IS a chance that we become the female version of them." Tea said. "After all, the Papi members gotta be still miffed at Karen and Tom for yelling at Wally like that."

"I dunno. I am still miffed at them and I still aligned with them." Tigerlily reasoned.

"Well, I am sure that we could get a couple of people to flip." Tea shrugged. "And remember there is still the hidden Immunity Idol."

"Oh yeah." Tigerlily nodded. "But we need a clue of some kind to point us in the right direction."

"Agreed." Tea said. "However, we need win the next Reward Challenge."

"I don't think it is impossible for me to win it." Tigerlily shrugged. "Besides Wally, I am probably the strongest person still in the game."

"Good. Just do your best." Tea said as Tigerlily nodded.

"_I SOOO envy Tea. Nothing rarely phases her even though she is only 10. Even being in a 6-2 minority, she manages to keep her cool." Tigerlily said. "I felt so bad for putting her in this situation. We seriously need that idol."_

**(Day 29)**

Wally made his way to the treemail box.

"Hey, Wally!"

The boxer's eyes widened before he turned around to see Tigerlily running over.

"Can I come with you?" She asked.

"Um, sure." Wally shrugged before the two anthros walk towards the treemail box.

"So… Are you guys really going to gun for me?" Tigerlily said solemnly.

Wally's ears drooped. "Ah am sorry, Sheila but those guys saved me. Ah just thought Ah should return the favour."

"But Wally, may I remind you how horribly those guys treated you?" Tigerlily said.

"And yet you still aligned with them." Wally sighed. Tigerlily winced as she looked down.

"_One of the main reasons Ah hate the situation Ah am in is because after Vincent got voted off, Tigerlily was the only one who made me feel at ease during the pre-merge time." Wally frowned. "Ah would LIKE ta help but all Ah can't…"_

The two anthros then arrived in front of the treemail box.

"Ah am sorry, TL. Ah don't know what happened between ya and Karen or who was at fault but we are not in the situation ta talk back." Wally frowned. "All Ah could do is wish ya the best of luck at the Challenges."

Tigerlily hang her head as Wally went to get a letter.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought. The Papi members had their minds set even though they don't liked the situation. It looks like I have to double my chances at the next Challenges." Tigerlily said crossing her arms. "I seriously need Immunity. Whether in form of an Idol or a necklace."_

"Speaking of the devil…" Wally mused. "Let's inform the others about it."

"Aye…" Tigerlily sighed.

With that, the two walked back to camp.

"Oy, we got treemail!" Wally yelled making everyone gather around.

"Sounds like we are going to have our first individual Reward Challenge." Tom mused.

"What does it say?" Allison asked.

"It says… "How well is yer memory of previous seasons?" Wally read.

"Definitely sounds like a trivia Challenge." Stinky said with a smirk. "This should be fun."

"Speak fer yourself." Wally muttered.

Unknown to everyone, Tea's smirk was bigger than Stinky's.

"_I am one of that egoistical crackpot's "failed experiments". I have the tail of a crocodile and the body of a bandicoot." Tea said crossing her arms. "The bandicoot DNA is from a certain girl I am now best friends with so I am more smarter and mature than most adults. Especially the ones here. It is finally time to show that they shouldn't underestimate me because of my age."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Shokan tribe made their way onto the mat.

"Hello, Shokan tribe and welcome to your first post-merge Reward Challenge." Tiny smirked. "Take a look."

Everyone looked to see a wide table that looked like the ones who normally sees on game shows.

"The Challenge is a simple trivia Challenge about the three seasons of Survivor: Fan Characters. The series that started a lot of other series." Tiny said. "I will ask a question and if you get it right, you will eliminate someone else. If you get it wrong, then you would eliminate yourself. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A nice trip to an island resort where is quite popular with the locals." Tiny smiled. "You get to enjoy a good meal and relax for a bit."

Everyone smiled at this knowing that it was worth playing for.

"All right. Everyone get into positions."

**(Later)**

All eight contestants got into their spots with their hands on the buzzers.

"All right! For Reward!" Tiny smirked. "First question. On season 3, how many females made it to the merge?"

Tea suddenly buzzed in. "3."

"Correct. Who are you eliminating?" Tiny asked.

"Karen." Tea said simply.

The yellow-clad woman growled before storming off.

"Okay, next question." Tiny said. "How many people left the game without getting a single vote on their final day?"

Tea then buzzed in again. "2."

"Correct, again. Who are you eliminating?" Tiny asked.

"Tom." Tea said.

The middle-aged man frowned before walking off.

"Next question." Tiny said. "Who got eliminated by a fake idol in Season 1?"

Tea then buzzed again. "Hugo."

Tiny blinked twice. "Wow, right again. Who are you el…?"

"Stinky. C-Ya." Tea smirked.

As the skunk stormed off, Wally's ears drooped. "Uh-oh."

"Next question." Tiny said. "Who is the original invisible god or goddess?"

Tea buzzed in. "Denise from Season 2."

"Correct." Tiny said.

"Becky." Tea said.

The girl scout pouted as she sulked off.

"Next question." Tiny said. "Which ones of the seasons is a themed one?"

Tea buzzed in. "Season 2."

"Correct."

"Allison, sorry, girl."

The alligator sighed before walking off shaking her head.

"Next question." Tiny said. "How many people got a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol in Season 1?"

Tea buzzed in. "Six."

"Correct."

"Wa…" Tea said before she turned to see that Wally was already stalking off. "Oh, never mind then. He eliminated himself."

"All right… Whoever gets this next one wins Reward." Tiny said scratching his head. "What are the first names of the winners?"

Tea then buzzed in with a smirk. "Skylar Cooper, Ellise D'Tourneau and Montana Raines."

"Correct! Tea wins Reward!" Tiny said.

The young girl jumped up in the air in triumph with Tigerlily clapping for her. The others on the other hand looked quite upset.

**(Later)**

Tea stood in front of Tiny.

"Congratulations, Tea. You had won Reward!" The young boy smiled. "But going on a trip like that alone would be boring. Who would you like to join you?"

"Tigerlily." Tea smirked.

The older anthro woman smirked as he walked over. "That's my girl."

"All right, girls. You get to go to on a good Reward. Also, you will be given the first clue to the hidden Immunity Idol." Tiny said before turning to the others. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Shokan Tribe)**

The entire current majority of the tribe made their way back quiet for the entire time. However, Karen then broke the ice.

"What in the world happened!"

"_Honestly, today was pathetic. Tea single-handedly eliminated each and every us in the Reward Challenge." Karen said holding her head. "Now not only did they went on the Reward but they got a clue to the hidden Immunity Idol."_

"Seriously? Were you guys even trying back there?" The aristocrat said in disbelief.

"Hey, you didn't do so hot back there either." Stinky said crossing his arms.

"Even still, you could had buzzed in!" Karen scolded. "Even if you don't know the answer!"

"Well, how were we supposed ta know that girl was a super-kid?" Wally countered.

"By the way that she was always put in charge of puzzles!" Karen snapped.

"Karen, please calm down. There is still the Immunity Challenge." Tom warned. "I doubt they have two trivia Challenges in a row."

"Yeah, I guess…" The brunette grumbled. "Here's hoping that we all actually try this time."

Wally rolled his eyes.

"_This is exactly why Ah am against aligning with Karen. She was quick ta blame us for losing the Challenge even though she was the first person ta get eliminated!" Wally said rolling his eyes. "What really grates mah nerves is that she accused us about not even trying even though she threw the last Immunity Challenge."_

Karen paced back and forth in front of the treemail box with Tom and Becky watching her.

"I mean we aren't against Colby and Ozzy!" The girl shouted. "We are going against a slender woman and a little girl!"

"Karen, please calm down!" Becky reassured. "We just had into a bit of bad luck back there. That's all."

The older girl stopped before rubbing her temples. "For some reason, I have a feeling that it was more than that. But that is not my main concern."

"What is, then?" Becky asked.

Karen then looked up. "The Hidden Immunity Idol."

Becky's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, yeah!"

"_Normally, one wouldn't be too worried when an opposing alliance gets a clue to the hidden Immunity Idol on the first day but the person who got the clue wiped each and every one of her opponents in a trivia Challenge." Becky frowned. "She could easily find the hidden Immunity Idol with only one clue no matter how vague it is."_

"Now what?" Karen asked. "Tea could easily find the Hidden Immunity Idol with that clue."

"All we could hope is that the clue is as vague as the Challenge letters." Becky shrugged.

"I could see your reasoning but that does not make me feel any better." Karen frowned crossing her arms.

Tom put his finger to his chin pondering in thought. Suddenly, he smirked.

"I have a thought." Tom said.

"Seriously?" Karen asked.

"I recall last season that the Kremlings voted against Swiper to hopes of getting rid of his idol and getting rid of Ace. However, he caught on and made Mark provoke Hank into voting for him and the two voted him out." Tom said.

"Yeah, who DOESN'T remember that?" Becky nodded.

"Well, I thought that we could do the same." Tom said. "There are six of us and two of them, right? We'll just split the votes."

Karen's eyes widened in realization. "Then Tigerlily would get three, Tea would get three and whoever they target gets only two."

"Exactly. If Tigerlily finds the Idol and plays it, she would send Tea home." Tom said with a smirk.

"Ooh, I am loving this plan already!" Karen smirked.

"However, we need to make sure that neither Tigerlily OR Tea wins Immunity." Tom warned.

"Good idea. If one of them won Immunity, the whole plan will go out the window." Karen nodded.

"Don't worry. Wally is stronger than Tigerlily in terms of physical strength, Stinky is pretty agile and Allison is a very good swimmer." Becky offered.

"And even we have a chance of winning Immunity. I won the last one, remember?" Tom asked.

Karen nodded. "You are right. What happened back maybe WAS dumb luck."

"_I would like thank Bryan for everything he had done for me and Karen. Because of him, we had became much better players." Tom said with a smirk. "Those anthro girls would never know what hit them if they decided to play the Idol."_

**(Island Resort)**

Tigerlily and Tea walked down an path surrounded by palm trees. The two gaped at its beauty.

"Wow…" Tigerlily said in awe. "This is lovely!"

"I know. And we haven't even reached the resort yet!" Tea smiled.

"_I won Reward today! And by a landslide I may add. I knew that having part of Coco's DNA would help me in the mental Challenges!" Tea grinned. "Now I get to hang out at a cool resort with the only person who makes me feel at case!"_

"It reminds me of home." The hybrid girl smiled. "Only without crates and Wumpa Fruit everywhere."

"Yeah, it is nice to see to such wildlife untouched by human nature." Tigerlily smiled.

"So should we read the clue now?" Tea asked.

"Might as well." Tigerlily shrugged. "I think we still got a walk ahead of us."

Tea nodded before she took out a note out of her dress and read it.

"The Hidden Immunity Idol is down under."

The two anthros blinked twice before looking at each other with blank stares.

"Well, THAT narrows it down." Tea said flatly

"_We got the first clue to the hidden Immunity Idol. However, it is like most first clues are. Painfully vague." Tigerlily frowned. "We can't tell up from down with this clue seeing that it could be anything."_

"Serves us right expecting a lot from the first clue." The tigress frowned.

"Well, at least we know where it could be." Tea shrugged. "It is not hidden on the surface anywhere."

"But we don't know if it is underground or under the water." Tigerlily said.

"Well, we just have to search for nook and cranny when we go back to camp." Tea frowned. "I'll take the water since I am part crocodile."

"Well, looks like I am on shovel duty." Tigerlily shrugged.

"Don't worry, we will find it." Tea reassured. "In the meantime, let's relax…"

"Y-Yeah. It is probably the best thing to do since Red got voted out." Tigerlily nodded.

CRASH!

The two girls' eyes widened before turned to the direction of the noise.

"What the heck was that?" Tea asked.

With that, they both went to investigate. However, as they did so, their eyes widened in shock.

Lying down on the ground barely unconscious with bruises all over his body was Bryan. Amanda was standing over heavily berating him with Peter standing behind her with cracking his knuckles with a sneering face. Helen and Caroline sat at a table with satisfied smirks. Stewart sighed as he walked towards the downed cop with a medical bag while Vincent and Dormie drank some drinks trying to ignore the madness.

"Well, I be!" Tea smirked. "They sent us to the Loser's Lodge today."

"Wow! Calvin said that the Loser's Lodge at his season was like a mini-hotel but still this is amazing!" Tigerlily smirked.

"Maybe we WOULD get some peace and relaxation after all." Tea mused.

"_Being at the Loser's Lodge was great. We get to meet all of the people that we never get to know and I get to meet up with Peter and apologize for what happened!" Tigerlily smiled. She then scowled. "However, there is one thing that kept me from us being completely happy and for once it is not being in the same area of Bryan."_

"…_Peter filled us in on everything that had happened with Bryan. Apparently, the reason he got voted out was because he told Franklin, Becky and Tom that he was part of an evil conspiracy." Tea said crossing her arms. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? And this was done right after Schokolade openly told everyone to vote off Karen! All right! That's it! I don't care who it is! We are taking those three down!"_

**(Day 30, Shokan Tribe)**

Stinky (With Allison) got out a letter from the treemail box and examined it.

"It is that time once again." Stinky smirked. "Challenge time!"

"I wonder what type of Challenge it is going to be this time…" Allison mused.

"Well, whatever it is, I intend to at redeem myself at it." Stinky said. "Seriously, we all got wiped out by a little girl."

"Don't take it so hard. There is a fox from my node who is a wizard with technology and he is younger than Tea." Allison said.

"I know." Stinky grumbled. "I guess it is just my male pride complaining."

"_We were caught off-guard and Tea beat us. Whatever the next Challenge is, we need to be prepared." Allison said crossing her arms. "It would be very troublesome if one of them wins Immunity."_

The two went back to the others where they were waiting patiently.

"Well, what does it say?" Becky asked. "Is it a Challenge?"

"Uh-huh." Stinky said. "And it says "Are you hungry"?"

Everyone's eyes widened at they looked at in each other in worry.

"Oh no…" Becky said.

"I think I may need to lie down." Karen said before falling backwards. Tom was quick to catch her.

"_This is one of the only parts I don't like about Survivor. The eating Challenges where the castaways had to eat foods that makes me squeamish just by looking at them." Becky said in disgust. "What am I going to do if I have to go up against Tigerlily and Tea? I am a VEGETARIAN!"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The majority made their way onto the mat.

"We now bring in Tea and Tigerlily from the Reward." Tiny said as the two girls walked in.

"The Reward kicked rear!" Tigerlily said cheerfully.

"All right. Here is your next Immunity Challenge. We will have a classic tournament-style eating battle. Two of you will eat some item from one of the nodes of the people who made merge." Tiny explained. "If you eat it all, you make it to the next round. If you win all three rounds, you win Immunity guaranteeing an 1-in-7 shot of winning. First things first, Tom, the Immunity Necklace."

The producer nodded as he handed Tiny it.

"All right, then." The host said. "Let's draw for spots."

**(Later)**

After the order had been decided, the first two came to the table. Becky and Stinky walked up to a table with a covered dish on it. Becky looked very nervous about the Challenge.

"It is Becky VS Stinky!" Tiny smirked revealing the dish to reveal a star-shaped fruit. "And you would be eating Chao Fruit from Sonic The Hedgehog."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem too bad."

"Not at first glance, anyway. But remember that it is called CHAO fruit for a reason." Allison pointed out. "Just ask Vector. Charmy tricked him into eating one once."

"Ready, set, go!" Tiny shouted.

The two wasted no time picking up the Chao Fruit and started to eat it. However, they both realized how bad the taste was and winced. However, they continued to eat their fruit despite the attack to their taste buds. In the end, Stinky finished his first.

"Stinky goes to the second round!" Tiny smirked.

Becky swallowed hard the last bits of Chao Fruit in her mouth. "Probably for the best. I definitely had to eat meat or fish next anyway."

As the two walked off, Allison and Tigerlily took their place. Both looked unsure about the task at hand.

"It is Allison VS Tigerlily!" Tiny said revealing the dish to show it was a plate of bird seed. "ACME birdseed from Looney Tunes."

"You mean that stuff that stupid coyote uses as bait to catch that annoying Roadrunner?" Karen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Tiny said handing the two girls a spoon. "Ready, set, go!

The two anthro girls then readied their spoons dug into the seed. Naturally, being they were a reptile and a tiger respectively, they found it very unappetizing. However, they continued eating despite Allison was going only a lot slower. Because of Tigerlily finished her meal long before Allison.

"Tigerlily goes to the next round!" Tiny yelled.

Allison frowned as she wiped a few seeds from her mouth. "Where's Helen when you need her?"

Then, Tom and Wally walked up to the table. Both men looked quite confident.

"It is Tom versus Wally." Tiny said revealing the dish to be a vial full with a brightly-coloured liquid. "A Elixir from Kingdom Hearts."

"An elixir?" Stinky said with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't that replenishes your health and magic abilities greatly?"

"Dormie said that they have elixirs in her node as well." Allison piped up. "Apparently, while locals can drink it down easily, people who just trying to for the first time would have a hard time getting in down."

"Ready, set, go!" Tiny shouted.

Both men grabbed their vials and forcefully drank them down. Everyone looked shocked at how fast they were going. Soon, Wally finished his followed by Tom.

"Wow… Wally makes it to the second round." Tiny said in awe.

The two men walked away in coughing spells.

"How the heck did you do downed that drink so fast?" Stinky said to Wally.

"Ah do drinking contests." The boxer said between two coughs.

The last two walked up to the table. Karen and Tea glared at each other in pure disgust.

"It is Karen versus Tea." Tiny said revealing the dish to show two bottles full of…

"Soda pop?" Tea asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wally's eyes widened at this. "Don't tell me it is from MAH node!"

"Bingo!" Tiny smirked.

"Um, what is wrong with soda?" Becky asked.

"Ya see…" Wally groaned holding her head.

"Ready, set, go!" Tiny shouted.

Tea immediately grabbed the bottle and started to drink the soda. Karen on the other hand was just standing still.

"Um, Karen, I said you can go." Tiny said.

"I know. I just don't want to go." The brunette shrugged.

"You are throwing this one too?" Tiny said in disbelief.

"Of course! Who knows what is in this "soda"?" Karen said crossing her arms. "Besides, Tea is not our target. Tigerlily is."

A few people growled as Tea finished up the last of her soda.

"And Tea goes to the next round!" Tiny grinned.

The hybrid girl then looked down.

"Um, Tea, are you all right?" Tiny asked.

Suddenly, she slammed her fist on the table.

"What? Of course not!" Tea said surprising everyone.

"W-What's wrong?" Tiny asked.

"What's wrong is that witch!" Tea said pointing to Karen.

"I beg your pardon?" The teenager said in disbelief.

"How dare you…" Tea growled. "How dare you pass up perfectly good soda?"

Everyone blinked twice at this.

"…Come again?" Karen said stunned.

"You heard me!" Tea snapped holding up her bottle. "This is perfectly good soda we are drinking here! I don't know what kind of rich background you are from!"

Everyone then noticed that she was swaying from left to right.

Wally slapped his forehead. "Ah knew it!"

Stinky looked at the kangaroo in disbelief. "What kind of soda is that?"

"The same one Soda Popinski drinks." Wally groaned.

"It is like the riverboat scene from last season all over again…" Karen said flatly as she walked off with Tea wobbling over.

Trying to ignore the now drunk child, Stinky and Tigerlily made their way to the table.

"It is Stinky VS Tigerlily." Tiny said revealing a fish. "You will be eating a fish caught from the third island of the very first game."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Tea suddenly laughed heartily. "Are you kidding! Island 3 is where that big-headed schmuck set up his first lab with the majority of the island. Including the level Toxic Waste!"

Needless to say, that didn't made the two feel any better.

"Ready, set, go!" Tiny yelled.

Both anthros started to eat their fish. However, they both realized how horrible it tasted. Still, they managed to wrestle with their taste buds and tried to eat it down. However, Tigerlily was much quicker and downed hers first.

"Tigerlily goes through to the final round!" Tiny shouted.

Stinky coughed before he glared at the host. "If I turn into a mutant, I am SO coming after you first!"

Wally and Tea both made their way to the table. The former raised an eyebrow at Tea made her way up the stairs in a drunk fashion.

"Ya DO know that social services is going ta give ya one heck of an e-mail, right?" Wally asked.

"How am I supposed to know that it would be Augie Part 2?" Tiny shrugged before uncovering the dish. "Besides, you would be eating from Kani from StarFox?"

"Um… What's Kani?" Allison asked looking at Stinky.

"If I told you that it was, you would never eat it." The skunk said flatly. "In fact, you may not eat anything ever. Again. Ever."

"Yum…" Tigerlily gulped.

"Ready, set, go!" Tiny shouted.

Wally and Tea both tried to eat the Kani. However, it had proven to be more disgusting than they thought. Wally then continued to eat his Kani while Tea slowly eats it. Soon, the kangaroo manages to finish his first.

"Wally goes through to the final round!" Tiny shouted.

Tea spat at the pieces of the Kani in her mouth before staggering off. "Ugh… I need another drink."

"You already had one too many." Tigerlily said walking past her to make her the table.

"All right! It is Tigerlily versus Wally!" Tiny smirked. "This would decide Immunity!"

The two anthros glared at each other knowing this was it.

"And you would be eating…" Tiny said uncovering a dish. "A sweet sandwich."

The two blinked twice at this."Um, what is it?" Wally asked.

"It is a sandwich with marshmallows, chocolate syrup, sugar cubes, sprinkles, cinnamon and gummi bears." Tiny said.

Everyone grunted in disgust. Suddenly, Tigerlily's eyes widened in realization."Calvin made this sandwich, didn't he?" Tigerlily asked.

"Of course!" Tiny smirked. "Now, Immunity. Ready, set, go!"

The two anthros both grabbed their sandwiches and started to chow down on them. They both realized how sickeningly sweet they were. They grunted before trying to down the sandwiches knowing what was on the line here. Everyone watched in suspense knowing wins this may affect the following Tribal Council.

Then, an anthro finishes his sandwich.

"Tigerlily has it! TIGERLILY WINS IMMUNITY!" Tiny yelled.

The tigress jumped up in joy while the majority of the castaways looked upset.

**(Later)**

Tiny put the Immunity Necklace around Tigerlily's neck. "Congratulations, Tigerlily on winning Immunity guaranteeing a 1-in-7 chance of winning."

"I sooo needed this." The tigress grinned.

"As for the rest of you…" Tiny said to the others. "One of you WILL be voted out tonight. You have all day to figure out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Shokan Tribe)**

Karen stood in front of her current alliance crossing her arms and tapping her foot not looking pleased. She then sighed and looked unimpressed.

"…You're worthless."

"_See? This is exactly why the Papi tribe was this close from being Ulonged. They are pathetic at Challenges." Karen said rolling her eyes. "Each remaining Papi member faced-off against Tigerlily and they all lost."_

"The straw broke the camel's back for Amanda on her final day was that you guys was the worst tribe ever and even now you are demonstrating that." The brunette said holding her head.

"Oy! Ya didn't do too hot either!" Wally snapped.

"That's different! I wasn't against our target!" Karen snapped. "Besides, everyone should know that I was going to fail at the Challenge, anyway!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at this.

"Who can argue with logic like that?" Stinky muttered.

"Good." Karen said crossing her arms. "But the point remains… Tigerlily now has Immunity."

"Chill, Jill! We'll just vote for Tea." Stinky pointed out. "She is next if we successfully voted out Tigerlily anyway."

Karen then sighed. "Considering how you guys failed at Challenges so hard, I may even try this time."

Wally growled as his eyebrow started to twitch. Allison put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"_Ugh… Ah hate that witch so much! She is quick ta berate us even though she had done nothing worthwhile out here." Wally said angrily. "Which is why we are searching like mad for the Idol. After Tigerlily and Tea goes, it would be 3-3 and like heck Ah would like her get the best of us!"_

"_Ever since Greg been voted out, Wally had officially replaced him as the bruiser with a heart in Papi. He had been the most vocal about our dislike of aligning with Karen." Stinky said. "Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about it so Allison and I just had to show that to him."_

"Anywayyyy…" Becky piped up. "Let's go back to treasure-hunting. We cannot afford for the girls to find that Immunity Idol."

"I don't think we need to worry." Stinky reassured. "I think Tigerlily is still trying to get Tea to sober up."

"Even still, we mustn't get cocky." Allison warned. "Remember, they have an advantage over us. They have a clue."

Everyone nodded. Meanwhile, Tigerlily was sitting on the shore using the fishing pole.

Suddenly, Tea poked her head out of the water with a weak look on her face.

"All sobered up now?" Tigerlily asked.

"…Tigerlily… Sorry…" Tea said weakly as she came out of the water. "…That was probably a disgraceful thing to watch…"

"Hey, still better than what happened last season." Tigerlily reassured.

"_Ugh… Ever since we got back to camp, I had spent the last three hours in the sea trying to get over my drunken state." Tea groaned holding her head. "I swear I am going to get my buds to kill Tiny when this game is over for putting me through that."_

"So still need time to recover?" Tigerlily asked.

"No… We already wasted enough time." Tea groaned rubbing her temples.

Tigerlily nodded. "What is the plan?"

"Search for every bit of the island." Tea said. "We need that hidden Immunity Idol."

"But what about what we been told?" Tigerlily asked. "You know? The "conspiracy"?"

"Unfortunately, unveiling it would change nothing." Tea sighed. "If Becky believes us, it would still be in a minority."

"And I don't even think Tom cares anymore." Tigerlily frowned.

Tea let out a small sigh. "Let's continue searching for the Idol."

"Right." Tigerlily nodded. "We can use to get out Karen.

"_I won Immunity tonight which means that the target will shifts to Tea. Which makes me more determined to find that Idol. Because I felt that it is my fault we are in the minority." Tigerlily said crossing her arms. "Also, we made it our duty to make sure that Karen doesn't get away with thinking that she could get away with a whopper of a lie like that."_

Meanwhile, Karen, Becky and Tom sat in the corner.

"Now what?" Karen frowned. "Thanks to those useless Papis, there is no way to split the votes. If Tea makes the Idol, one of us will go home."

"Oh no! What will we do?" Becky asked.

"I am afraid that our decision is completely put up to luck…" Karen frowned.

"Maybe not…"

Karen and Becky both turned to Tom who was smirking mischievously.

"I don't know what is going through your mind but I already want to know." Karen smirked.

"_Survivor is a game of risks. You have to take a chance and raise the stakes to further yourself in the game. However, there ARE some risks you don't want to leave to chance." Tom explained with a smirk. "There is no way that anyone in my alliance going home tonight and I don't care who hates me for it."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The Shokan tribe made their way into the hut.

"Why, hello there, Shokan." Tiny smirked. "Take a seat."

Everyone quickly obliged.

"We now bring in the jury." Tiny said. "Franklin, Schokolade, Greg and Red voted off at the last Tribal Council."

Everyone watched as the jury walked in. They noticed Greg wore a yellow shirt underneath a zipped-up leather jacket with a black bead necklace and a fresh pair of jeans. Red's jury outfit on the other hand spoke much louder. He wore a purple pinstripe suit with a matching pimp hat with a giant black feather in it. They all sat down.

"Now, Stinky, last time both Immunity threats left back to back." Tiny said. "Any idea why?"

The skunk just shrugged. "We all know how come Greg left. But Karen, Tom and Becky whispered to us to vote for Red and we had no problems with that."

"Becky, how come you did that?" Tiny asked.

"Because Tigerlily and Red couldn't be trusted." The girl scout crossing her arms. "The only reason we voted with them at the first post-merge Tribal Council was because the target was just as untrustworthy."

"Well, I am glad that backstabbing me benefited you greatly." Schokolade said flatly.

"Hush." Greg said with a small growl.

"Karen, how come Red and Tigerlily were untrustworthy?" Tiny asked.

"Because we got into an argument before the merge and it ended with Tigerlily threatening to vote me out." Karen said crossing her arms. "And Red was all too happy to oblige. So we decided to vote out an Immunity threat. That and he is far more annoying."

The demon growled at this. "You have no right to say who is annoying."

"So Tigerlily, you and Tea are on the outs?" Tiny asked.

"Yes…" The young woman said. "I still can't believe all my efforts to make up to Karen went to nought."

"You threatened to vote her off. Those types of things don't sit well on Survivor." Becky said crossly.

Tiny then turned to Wally. "So, Wally, are you siding with the same girl that you tried to vote off…"

"Aye…" The marsupial said with his ears drooping.

"You don't seem too happy about it." Tiny said.

"Well, Karen and Tom DID harassed me a while ago." Wally said. "It is hard ta stay aligned with someone like that."

"We already told you. It was pure strategy." Karen said.

"Didn't yer scout ally just said these types of things don't sit well on Survivor?" Wally growled.

"Now, now." Tiny said. "So with Tea, by simple logic, you should be the target tonight."

"That is correct." Tea frowned. "And I am quite nervous seeing this is the first time my name had came up."

"Do you think it is smart to vote you off?"

"Of course not." Tea said crossing her arms. "There are far more bigger threats than me."

"In terms of strength, anyway." Schokolade mused.

"Tom, do you really want to go after Tea?" Tiny asked.

"Not really. The only other target besides her is Tigerlily and she won Immunity." The man shrugged. "I guess you just have to make do with it."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Tiny asked.

"Just saying." Tom said.

"All right. It is almost time to vote." Tiny said. "Tigerlily, do you want to give up Immunity?"

"Uh-uh." Tigerlily said shaking her head.

"Okay, it is time to vote." Tiny said. "Karen, you are up."

The teenager elegantly got up and made her way to the voting area. She grabbed the pen with a smirk and wrote down a name.

Tom adjusted his glasses with a devilish smirk. He grabbed the pen knowing exactly who to vote for. "Sorry, Lady Luck. I just don't trust you tonight."

Tea made her way to the table and marched up the stool. She then narrowed her eyes in hatred. "Hopefully, you would get a lot of these in the nearby future." She said holding up "Karen" to the camera.

Allison nervously made her way over. She bit her lip before sighing and wrote down a name before putting it in the urn.

Tigerlily adjusted her necklace before making her way in looking angry. "I still can't believe you and Bryan pulled that scheme."

Wally grumbled as he sulked over to the voting area. After taking a minute to think, he wrote down a name.

Becky walked over to the table looking unsure. With a deep gulp, she grabbed the pen and slowly wrote down a name.

Stinky casually made his way over to the name with a neutral expression. He then grabbed the pen ready to write. "We were supposed to vote off Tigerlily but she won Immunity. Sorry, kid." He said holding up "Tea" to the camera.

With that, he run back. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said walking off.

Karen and Tom glanced Tea a couple of suspicious glares wondering if she would play the idol. Tiny then came up.

"I'll read them out. Remember, whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Karen."

Karen rolled her eyes at this.

"Second vote, Karen. Two votes, Karen."

Karen glared at Tigerlily who returned the stare.

"Third vote, Tea. Two votes, Karen. One vote, Tea."

Tea nodded her head.

"Fourth vote, Tea. Two votes, Karen. Two votes, Tea."

Tigerlily looked far more upset than Tea.

"Fifth vote, Tea. Three votes, Tea. Two votes, Karen."

Tea just sighed.

"Sixth vote, Stinky. Three votes, Tea. Two votes, Karen. One vote, Stinky."

The Papi members' eyes widened in horror at this.

"Seventh vote, Stinky. Three votes, Tea. Two votes, Karen. Two votes, Stinky. One vote left."

Stinky looked at Karen with a raised eyebrow.

"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor and fifth member of our jury."

Everyone looked on.

"We have a tie… Between Tea and Stinky."

Tigerlily and Tea looked at each other in confusion. Karen and Tom smirked as the Papi members glared at them. Becky just looked away.

"All right. Here is how we are going to do it." Tiny said crossing his arms. "Tea and Stinky cannot vote. You HAVE to vote for one of them. Tea, why should they keep you?"

"Well, Stinky may not be the strongest one here but he is still agile while I am a little girl. If you guys want a better chance of getting that Immunity Necklace around your neck, vote off Stinky and keep me." The girl shrugged.

"Stinky?"

"Three words. You guys SUCK." The skunk growled.

Tiny blinked twice. "All right. It is time to vote again. Karen, you are up again."

The aristocrat made her way back to the voting table in triumph. She then grabbed the pen and wrote down a name.

Tom whistled a jovial tune as he wrote down a name and put it in the urn. He then left with looking back.

Allison stormed over to the table looking surprisingly furious. She then grabbed the name and wrote down a name.

Tigerlily walked over still stunned by what happened. She then wrote down a name. "Here's hoping that they just found you annoying." She said holding up "Stinky" to the camera.

Wally gritted his teeth in anger as he furiously wrote down a name nearly scribbling off the ballot. "Ah don't know what happened but Ah am going ta find out!" He said holding up "Tea" to the camera.

Becky sighed in relief happy at how things were going. She then wrote down a name and skipped back.

After she had returned, Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said walking off.

It didn't took long for Tiny to return with the urn.

"I'll read them out. Remember, whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Stinky."

Stinky crossed his arms while growling.

"Second vote, Tea. One vote, Stinky. One vote, Tea."

Tea nodded her head.

"Third vote, Tea. Two votes, Tea. One vote, Stinky."

Tea crossed her fingers hoping for the best.

"Fourth vote, Tea. Three votes, Tea. One vote, Stinky."

Tea sighed as she looked down.

"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor and fifth member of our member… Is Tea."

"Well, there goes the one person I am rooting for." Schokolade said flatly.

Tigerlily sighed as she shook her head while the Papi members continued to glare at Karen and Tom who looked satisfied.

"Tea, you need to bring me your torch…"

The hybrid girl sighed as she got up and looked at Tigerlily. "Hang in there, girl."

With that, she grabbed her torch and walked over to Tiny putting it in front of him.

"Tea, the tribe had spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"I will be watching you." Tea said walking off.

Tiny watched her leave before turning to the others. "You had voted off Tea today. However, you had to do so in a revote. It seems that loyalty is never concrete in this game. You may head back to camp."

Everyone gathered their torches and walked off. Tigerlily brought up the rear with her head down. She had just lost her only ally in the game and now she was on her own. She was so upset that she didn't notice the remaining Papi members looking furious.

"_Well, THAT was interesting. Instead of being voted out normally, I got voted out in a revote. Probably because they were afraid I had the hidden Immunity Idol." Tea said with a shrug. "Oh well… At least I made a whole 30 days out here without getting a single vote until now despite being the smallest and youngest contestant. I already know who I'M voting for. I just hope that person makes it."_

RESULTS

Stinky: Becky, Karen, Tom

Tea: Allison, Stinky, Wally

Karen: Tea, Tigerlily

Tea: Allison, Becky, Karen, Tom, Wally

Stinky: Tigerlily

There goes Tea. I have to say, I wanted to do more with her. However, she is considered easily outshined by the rest of the cast in terms of plot which is quite the opposite I cast her for. However, at least I showed that she is just as capable as playing with the adults better than any child players on the show.

NOTE: Tea had always been a Crash Bandicoot fan-character. With the same backstory revealed in her final episode all the way down the snarky personality.


	13. Day 31 to 33

**(Shokan Tribe)**

"_Tea went home tonight leaving me without any allies out here and in a 6-1 minority." Tigerlily frowned. "I seriously need that Idol more than ever if I want to survive. I don't think I could keep relying on winning Challenges forever."_

The tigress then went back to bed. However, she was the only one who did so. The Papi members were glaring at the others.

"What I want to know is…" Stinky said before growling. "What… The heck… Was that?"

"_Tea got voted out tonight. However, she didn't went home normally. While us Papi players voted for her, for some reason, Karen, Tom and Becky voted for me." Stinky said crossing his arms. "And after those three kept calling Tigerlily untrustworthy too!"_

"Seriously, what the heck was that?" Wally asked crossing his arms. "How did the revote happened?"

"Because Tigerlily and Tea had a clue to the hidden Immunity Idol." Karen said crossing her arms. "Which you all practically gave it to them."

"Because of that, we were worried that they would find the Idol." Tom said. "However, I suggested that we would split the votes with three of us voting for Tigerlily and three of us voting for Tea causing them to waste the idol."

"HOWEVER, three certain furries gave Tigerlily Immunity causing the whole plan to go right out the window!" Karen said rolling her eyes.

"Like YA three did any hotter!" Wally snapped.

"Humph. Whatever." Karen scoffed. "Well, anyway, if Tea plays that Idol, she would most likely takes out one of us."

"So you chose one of us ta be the goat!" Wally growled.

"Well, I am sorry but there is no way that we could let one of us take the fall." Tom shrugged. "I mean it's not like you wouldn't do the same thing."

"Besides, it doesn't matter now." Karen said. "Our suspicions were for nothing since Tea never played the Idol."

"But if she did, I would had gone home instead." Stinky said crossly.

"_The plan is to vote for Stinky so that if Tea plays the Idol, he would go home instead of Karen. It's not that we dislike him. But there was no way we were going to let Karen go home." Tom said crossing his arms. "However, the Papi members took it harder than we expected. Honestly, we just because we are aligned doesn't mean we should give up OUR game for yours."_

Becky looked back and forth between the bickering alliances before sighing and stepping forward.

"Please! It is far too late to be arguing right now." The girl scout begged.

"Well said, Becky. We would talk about this tomorrow, all right?" Tom said.

The three Papi members narrowed their eyes.

"All right. Fine." Wally scoffed crossing his arms.

With that, the six walked off to the shelter with negative thoughts running through their head.

"_Our trust and respect for Karen and Tom went down tonight. And that's assuming we even had it. Stinky and I had been trying to make Wally keep a cool head because he hated those two." Allison said looking vex. "But instead, they voted for Stinky knowing exactly he would go home if Tea played that Idol. Like I said, I don't think I trust them as much anymore."_

**(Day 31)**

Wally and Allison were both sitting in the shelter talking to each other.

"So if that echidna wants ta be a boxer, Ah would be more than happy ta put in a good word for him." Wally grinned.

"Gee, I don't know." Allison frowned. "He fights with spikes on his gloves. And I don't think he would want to fight without them."

Wally merely shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time that we had someone who DON'T play by the rules."

Allison was about to say something until she noticed someone were coming. "Oh dear…"

Wally raised an eyebrow before turning his head to see Karen, Tom and Becky coming over. "Aw, nuts."

"Hey, guys. Where's Stinky?" Becky asked.

"Gone ta get something ta eat." Wally said with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

Becky let out a small sigh. "We want to continue our talk from last night."

"_We got into a bit of an argument last night even though our reasons were explained as clear as day. Honestly, these people should stop hating." Karen said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Becky suddenly stepped up and asked if SHE could explained our reasoning. Well, I am okay with it seeing that she is the one who suggested Stinky to be the target."_

"I assume that you are going to explain why you targeted Stinky over any of us?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Becky said with a sigh. "How close is Stinky to you guys?"

The two anthros blinked twice before they looked at each other.

"Quite close. Why?" Wally asked.

"Because I don't trust him." Becky said crossing her arms.

"_I must admit, I am against the entire idea of causing a revote. However, I figured out that if someone from the Papi tribe may go home, it might as well be Stinky." Becky said sternly. "I know that Franklin's methods were far too forward and over-the-top but they still revealed him as a horrible person."_

"This again?" Allison frowned.

"Allison, I mean it. I don't think you noticed but Stinky wasn't very supportive of you when your best friend got voted out." Becky said. "And when Greg called him out on it, he snapped."

Allison crossed her arms. "Even still, he was still our ally. You should had consented us first if he is really that untrustworthy."

Becky winced as she looked to the side. Suddenly, Tom put a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't Becky's fault. By the time we had decided on who to target, it was already time for Tribal Council." The producer explained.

"Besides, may I remind you that the main reason Amanda was mad at you and Vincent was because you actually chose to kept him?" Karen pointed out.

"Ugh… Please don't." Wally grunted.

"The point is that if one of you would go, it should be the most unworthy." Becky said.

Wally and Allison both rolled their eyes at this.

"_She seriously need a reality check but considering that Becky is a girl scout from Captain Planet, that is to be expected." Wally said rolling his eyes. "Ah mean she thinks Stinky is a untrustworthy jerk. Ah can see her opinion. However, Ah don't think she has the right ta criticize anyone seeing who she is aligned with."_

Speaking of Stinky, he was currently talking to Tigerlily. The former was holding a bunch of coconuts.

"_Maybe it is because I was so depressed about losing my only ally out here but I never noticed that the revote had caused a lot of tension between the current minority." Tigerlily said. "This could be my big chance for a comeback. I decided to talk to Stinky seeing that he WAS the one who involved in the revote."_

"I think you knew you were getting this but last night had proven Karen and Tom cannot afford to be trusted." The young woman said.

"Yeah, if Tea played the idol, I would had gone home." Stinky growled.

"Which is why I need you to vote off Karen next." Tigerlily said crossing her arms.

Stinky looked in thought. "I don't know. The main reason you got booted into the minority was because you was labelled as untrustworthy."

"Stinky, did Karen even tell why she called me untrustworthy?" Tigerlily asked.

"Um, she didn't specify other than you two got into a fight and you threatened to vote her out." The skunk shrugged.

"I may had figured. The fight started because after finding out Franklin was voted out, Karen wanted to throw the Challenge." Tigerlily said. "I was dead against it."

Stinky looked stunned by this. "Why? It would had put you guys at a huge advantage over us!"

Tigerlily looked to the side. "Let's just say I am not the biggest fan of Challenge-throwing."

Stinky blinked twice before nodding. "I dunno. The whole story seems fishy to me."

Tigerlily looked at the young man with a raised eyebrow before sighing.

"You're right, Stinky. Maybe the whole story is fishy and even if you believe me, it would probably change nothing."

Stinky raised an eyebrow wondering what she was up to.

Suddenly, Tigerlily came up into his face with sparkling eyes and a seductive smirk.

"But look into my eyes… Do you really think I am such an untrustworthy person? A nice, handsome smart young lad like you could honestly see that." She said sweetly putting her hand under his chin. "Pretty please?"

Stinky blinked twice. He then looked unimpressed.

"Sorry, I am not into women who shamelessly used their bodies to get what they want." He said.

Tigerlily's smirk vanished as her jaw dropped with her pose stuck. Stinky rolled his eyes before turning around and walking off.

"Don't misunderstand. Come talk to me when you want to rally properly." The mechanic said.

As he said this, he accidentally dropped a coconut. Tigerlily looked down at the fallen fruit still looking stunned. She then narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, Stinky!"

The young man raised an eyebrow before turning around.

Only to have the coconut he dropped fly straight into his face knocking him down.

"_Look, what I said back there wasn't meant for the sake of being mean. I just don't like those types of girls. I mean you don't see Allison resorting to stuff like that." Stinky said. However, his eyes widened in realization before blushing. "Um, and what I meant by that is I wanted to use someone as an example and Allison is possibly the best example of that. That's all."_

**(Day 32)**

Tigerlily had gone to fetch treemail. The others were waiting patiently for her to return.

"What kind of Challenge do you think it is going to be?" Allison asked.

"Hopefully one that exploits one of Tigerlily's weaknesses in some way." Tom pointed out.

"Unless the Papi members gave her the win." Karen said rolling her eyes.

Wally growled at this. "Ya know, if ya have such little faith in us, then why don't YA actually try at the next Challenge."

"Oh, please. You all know that while everyone is expecting good things from you but know not to expect anything from me." Karen huffed.

"Who can argue with logic like that?" Stinky asked rolling his eyes.

"Good you see it my way." Karen said narrowing her eyes. "Now don't mess it up this time!"

"_I don't know what type of Challenge we are having today but I do know one thing. We are making sure Tigerlily doesn't win it." Tom said. "She is our next target and it would be troublesome if she wins again."_

Before things got ugly, Tigerlily ran back with a letter.

"We got Treemail, guys!" She said.

"Sweet! What does it say?" Wally said punching his fist into his palm.

"It says "How well can you deal under pressure?" Tigerlily read.

Wally's grin vanished. "That could be anything…"

"Assuming they is as corny as I think they are and they are, it is an underwater pun." Stinky said.

Allison's eyes lit up at this.

"_If what Stinky says is right than I could already get an advantage at the next Challenge. After all, I had demonstrated that I am a very good swimmer." Allison said. "I don't know what the Challenge is but I am definitely going to try to make sure that Tigerlily doesn't win it."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Shokan tribe made their way onto the mat.

"All right. Let's get ready for your next Challenge!" Tiny smirked rubbing his hands together. "Take a look."

Everyone looked to see seven treasure chests. On each one were three locks.

"You will each be given a treasure chest with three locks on it. You have to dive underwater and try to untie a bag. You may then return with the bag and try to open a lock on your chest. Don't worry, all of the locks and keys are the same so you don't have to find a specific lock but you can only do one bag at a time. Also, there are some decoys to throw you off. First person unlock all three locks of their chest wins Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A nice trip to a beautiful island where you would get a small hut to live in while you will enjoy the miraculous beauty of its nature." Tiny grinned.

Everyone smiled at this.

"All right, let's draw for chests." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

It didn't took long for everyone to decide on a chest. They all stood in front of it ready to dash into the water.

"For Reward, Survivor, ready! Go!" Tiny shouted.

Everyone wasted no time rushing towards the water. Well, almost everyone.

Tiny turned to see Karen sitting her chest filing her nails with a piece of tree bark.

"Um, Karen, what are you doing?" The host asked.

"What? Aside from the fact I am not getting my hair wet, I don't see how we should go to all that trouble just for a dinky Reward." The teenager said making Tiny groan.

Meanwhile, the Survivors who actually wanted to try had just reached the water. Tigerlily and Wally both took an early lead as they were the first ones in the water. Stinky and Becky soon followed with Tom and Allison bringing up the rear.

The six castaways swam through the bags which were tied at the bottom at the sea. Allison made up for her slow start by swimming fast past Tom, Stinky and Becky. However, Wally and Tigerlily were already untying their first bags. Allison swam and did the same. However, she had a harder time with the knots.

Soon, Tigerlily untied hers first followed by Wally. They both went back to shore. After getting out of the water, Tigerlily turned to Tiny.

"Hey! Do we have to open our bags right next to the chest?" Tigerlily yelled.

"No." Tiny said.

The two anthros wasted no time opening their bags. Tigerlily immediately got a key. She smirked before running over.

Wally on the other hand pulled out a stick with a picture of a smiley face on it and a tag that said "I am a key."

The kangaroo stared at the stick with a blank look on his face. He then looked at Tiny who was grinning widely and waving at him.

"Cute…" Wally said flatly before throwing the stick and bag down.

Karen watched Tigerlily as she started to fiddled with the first lock. After the tigress unlocked it, she turned around and ran back towards the water.

"Oh, for the love of…" She growled.

Meanwhile, Allison made her way back. However, she slipped on the sand and fell forward. She quickly got up and ran over trying not to trip again. As she did so, she untied the bag to realize that there was a key inside. She then used to fiddle with her first lock.

When Tigerlily dived back in the water, Tom poked his head up gasping for breath.

"How can I untie my bag if I am not a good swimmer to even reach before I run out of air?" He grumbled before going back under.

Meanwhile, Becky ran out of the water with a bag. As she opened it, Allison rushed past her to see if she could get her second key. The girl scout had pulled out a key and happily rushed over to her chest to open her first lock.

Meanwhile, Stinky and Wally both came up at the same time. Both anthros opened their bags.

Stinky then pulled out a decoy. "Are you serious?"

As he ran back, Wally pulled out a key and eagerly ran over to his chest to finally unlock his first key.

As the boxer started to unlock it, Tom poked his head out of the water again.

"Maybe I should had thrown in like Karen did." The producer sighed.

Allison then came back from the water with another bag. She quickly opened it to reveal that it was another key. With a smile, she rushed over to her chest passing Wally who just dove into the water. Meanwhile, Tigerlily got out of the water and ran towards her chest.

She made up for being behind by catching up to Allison. The two girls reached the chests at the same time.

As they worked on the locks, Becky came up from the water and began to open her bag hoping for another key. However, she pulled out a decoy.

"Oh no!" The girl scout gasped before rushing back in the water.

After finishing their locks, the two women made their way back to the water knowing that they had only one lock yet. They both dove straight into the water and swam towards their final bags.

Meanwhile, Stinky made his back with his next bag followed by Tom. The two men quickly opened up their bags to reveal they were both decoys.

"Oh, cheese and cripes on a pogo stick…" Stinky growled.

"How many of these things are under the water?" Tom grumbled.

"The same number of keys." Tiny smirked.

"…He is enjoying every minute of this." Stinky muttered as the two made their way into the water.

However, a female anthro made their way out of the water with a bag. She quickly opened it hoping for it to be a key. And it was. Looking excited, she ran over to the chest and used the key to open it. Suddenly, a small explosion of streamers and confetti came out making the woman fall onto her rear in shock.

"ALLISON WINS REWARD!"

After slowly getting over the big surprise, the alligator looked delighted that she won an individual Challenge.

**(Later)**

Allison stood in front of Tiny.

"Congratulations, Allison on winning Reward." Tiny said. "Now you can go on a trip to that island paradise. And as a bonus, you get a clue to the hidden Immunity Idol and a chance to take TWO people."

Allison smiled not even thinking it over. "Stinky and Wally."

The two men smirked as they walked over.

"Thanks, Al!" Wally grinned.

"All right, Allison, Stinky and Wally are going to the Reward where you can return at the next Immunity Challenge." Tiny said before turning to the others. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Shokan Tribe)**

"_Allison had won Reward today and sent Stinky and Wally with her. The good news is that Tigerlily didn't get a clue to the Immunity Idol." Karen said. "The bad news is the Papi members does and they may have a good chance of finding it which is bad for us after Tigerlily goes home."_

Tom cast the fishing pole into the sea with Karen and Becky sitting next to him.

"What are we going to do?" Karen asked. "After Tigerlily goes, the Papi members would use the Idol to get one of us out."

"Yeah, it would be probably to figure out with three people." Becky frowned. "They might find it."

"Don't worry." Tom said.

"Don't worry? Easy for YOU to say!" Karen scolded. "Dollars to Danishes say that they use the Idol to vote off ME."

"Calm down and just hear me out." Tom said. "Assuming that everything goes as planned and it is us three against them three, who do you think would most likely use the Idol?"

Karen blinked twice as this. "Wally seeing that he is the strongest person left in the game."

"Exactly. We'll just vote for either Stinky and Allison. It would take them all off-guard and they have to go into a tiebreaker unprepared." Tom said.

"Hey, that's pretty smart." Karen smiled.

"Wow, Tom. People always leave this game changed people." Becky said. "But you had changed the most out here."

Tom chuckled at this. "Why, thank you, Becky?"

"_I have everything to thank to Bryan for making me the man I am today. If it isn't him giving a kick-start, I am probably be an unmemorable early boot." Tom smirked. "But instead of had not only become a much better player and a stronger man who no one would forgot."_

Karen was about to say something until she noticed someone coming from the corner of her eye.

"Speaking of furries…" Karen grumbled. "What do you want, Tigerlily?"

The blue-clad woman looked down at her feet looking uneasy. "Um, I was wondering if I could talk with Becky for a moment."

The teenager raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Please. Just hear me out." Tigerlily pleaded.

"Well, I am sorry but I am spending time with my…" Becky started.

However, Tom put his free hand on her shoulder getting her attention.

"She is next, anyway." The middle-aged man said. "Go ahead. Humour her."

Tigerlily rolled her eyes at this.

Becky bit her lip before nodding and looking up at the tiger.

"All right." She said.

"Thank you." Tigerlily said in relief.

With that, the two girls walked off.

"_All of the Papi members had gone on the Reward so I obviously can't rally to them about keeping me." Tigerlily frowned. "Seeing that I am stuck with the traitors, I might as well talk to the only positive one about a certain plot."_

"All right. So what do you wanted to talk about?" Becky asked crossing her arms.

Tigerlily let out a small sigh. "Remember when I gloated to you guys was great the Reward was?"

"Yeah?" Becky said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… It was set at the Loser's Lodge." Tigerlily said.

Becky's eyes widened at this.

"That's right. I met everyone who went home before the jury started." Tigerlily said. "INCLUDING a certain man who got voted off first out of his tribe."

Becky stood stunned for a moment. Suddenly, she put her hands on her hips. "So he told you."

"That's right." Tigerlily nodded sternly.

"Look, if you here to apologize for aligning with them, we are not going to hold it against you but…" Becky started.

"What? Becky, the whole story about Schokolade, Peter and Red being an evil conspiracy was probably just a lie!" Tigerlily scolded.

The younger girl gasped appalled by this. "What?"

"Think about it! When had Bryan told you about this?" Tigerlily asked.

"Um, on Day 6 after Schokolade announced to the whole tribe that Karen would be going." Becky said.

"See? Don't you think that it is a little fishy?" Tigerlily asked. "If Bryan didn't told you the story, his best friend would had been voted out."

Becky's eyes widened in realization.

"Bryan and Karen had played you, Franklin and Tom for fools." Tigerlily scolded. "You guys are just extra votes to them."

Becky winced before she looked to the side pondering the possibilities. However, she turned back looking cross.

"And why should I believe YOU?" The girl scout snapped.

Tigerlily staggered back surprised.

"You threatened Karen into not throwing a Challenge to save me." Becky scolded. "Over somebody from the OTHER tribe."

"But Becky…" Tigerlily said. "I am telling the truth."

"No, you are not!" The green-clad teen growled. "You are just planting lies into my head so I could go on my side as a goat!"

"Becky, I would never do that!" Tigerlily insisted.

"Yes, you would! You know why?" The girl asked. "Because all you care about is the game."

"No, please… Listen to me…" Tigerlily pleaded.

"No, Tigerlily! I am sick and tired of people telling me that Karen is a horrible person when they are the horrible ones!" Becky scolded. "You are just being a hypocritical liar!"

With that, she turned tail and stomped off."Becky, wait!" Tigerlily said holding out her hand.

"I don't care if you didn't told the rest of your lie!" The teenager said. "Good luck trying to find that Hidden Immunity Idol because you are going to need it."

Tigerlily watched the girl walk away. Her jaw was slack as she looked down shaking her head.

"_Do you think I am being too mean to Tigerlily? No. She betrayed the trust of Mano by threatening Karen. She doesn't go any further in the game." Becky said crossly. "And she thinks she could get me to flip by lying to me. Um, no. I saw through her like glass."_

**(Island Paradise)**

The three Papi members made their way to the Reward. There, they saw a nice-looking hut and the sparkling ocean and was amazed.

"Wow… This place is beautiful!" Allison smiled.

"Yeah… Just like the lake at Corneria." Stinky nodded.

"Thanks, Al for winning this Reward for us!" Wally grinned putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, thank you. I am just glad that any of the Mano members didn't won it." The pink-scaled girl said.

"_Allie won Reward fer us today and invited us to an ace paradise!" Wally grinned. "It kinda reminds me of the beaches back in the old Outback!"_

"So you mates up fer a little swim?" Wally asked.

"Um, sorry, right now I just wanted to relax." Allison said.

"Yeah, how are you still not tired?" Stinky asked.

"I am a boxer. I have a lot of stamina." Wally grinned.

"Well, our stamina had been completely drained." Stinky said. "We are heading out to the hut."

"All right. Suit yourself." Wally said before walking off towards the water.

The two teenagers watched the boxer dive straight into the water before looking at each other.

"Incidentally, we never talked much, have we?" Stinky asked.

"No. Ever since the Tribal Swap, everything was all about strategy." Allison said. "Mainly because we were in the minority."

"Yeah, hey, did you know that Wolf was in the latest Super Smash Bros tournament?" Stinky asked.

"Of course. I watched it. After all, the main character of my franchise is in it." Allison said.

"Well, I am proud to announce that I redesigned his blaster, created a deflector AND made an exact replica of StarFox's Landmaster for him…" Stinky said proudly.

"Really?" Allison asked surprised.

"Yeah." Stinky said as the two made their way into the hut. "The blaster and deflector was easy to create but man was the Landmaster ever a Challenge!"

"_For the past hour, Allison and I kept talking about stuff. She actually has a lot of interests that I wouldn't imagine she would have." Stinky said in awe. "She wants to be a detective. She is practicing to be an Extreme Gear rider. She is really surprising me."_

"So you are a big fan of detective novels?" Stinky asked.

"Yes. If I want to be a detective, I have to study a lot." Allison said.

"When considering that sugar-happy bee is a detective, I think you would make a good one." Stinky said.

Allison chuckled. "Thank you. Listen, you are from more nicer than everyone assumed."

"Well, I guess that a lot had happened and I got closer to my fellow Papi members." Stinky shrugged. "And I guess I have you to thank you for that."

"Me?" Allison asked.

"Yes. You was the only one who comforted me after my secret had been revealed." Stinky nodded.

"Well, like I said, what Franklin done to you was mean." Allison shrugged. "Besides, you wasn't THAT bad a person as Franklin make you out to be."

"Yeah, it is good to see someone look past that." Stinky said.

Allison then moved closer to Stinky and held his hand. "Trust me. You are a far better person despite being in StarWolf."

The skunk immediately blushed as he looked away.

"_Some of my favourite detective novels is where the main heroine falls in love with either the intelligent, well-spoken aristocrat or the enthusiastic carefree fighter." Allison said hugging her knees.. "But recently, I have a new favourite kind of romance. Where she falls for the misunderstood snarky genius."_

"Listen… Stinky…" The alligator said sharing the same blush as the skunk. "I…"

"GOOD DAY, MATES!"

Stinky and Allison jumped as Wally poked his head through the window and between the two with a big grin on his face.

"Ah was just wondering that now is a great time ta look at that clue!" Wally said.

The teenagers stared at the older anthro blinking twice. They both then looked away from with annoying looks on their faces. Wally raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Sure… Why not?" Stinky muttered. "Allison? If you may?"

The pink-scaled girl sighed before taking out a piece of paper and reading it.

"The Hidden Immunity Idol is down under something green."

The three blinked twice at this.

"Um, what does it mean?" Wally asked.

"I think it means that the Immunity Idol is hidden underneath a tree or bush underground." Stinky said scratching his head. "I don't know…"

"Well, at least we got an idea and where it might be." Allison sighed.

"Aye…" Wally said. "Ah don't mean ta sound cocky but we don't need the Idol right now, right?"

"Yeah, considering that Tigerlily doesn't have a new clue, the others won't target us thinking that we might have it." Stinky said.

"Ah still thought that move was messed up." Wally growled. "They should had warned us!"

"Yeah… I knew that we were never on the same side but after how they treated Tigerlily, it seemed hypocritical." Stinky nodded.

"Ah say we vote Karen off next!" Wally snapped crossing his arms. "With Tigerlily joining us, it would be 4-3!"

"Now hold your ships!" Stinky scolded. "Karen is not a threat. Any one of us could beat her in the finals."

Wally looked shocked by this. "Are ya serious? She, Tom and Becky had proven that they cannot afford ta be trusted!"

"Dude! Just hear me out here!" Stinky pleaded.

"_I am not afraid of Karen in any way. She throws Challenges when they barely began. She does nothing complain and insult. She had the most enemies in the game." Stinky said crossing his arms. "Yes, I hate her but I am willing to look past that seeing that we are a few Tribal Councils away from the Final one."_

**(Day 33, Shokan Tribe)**

Karen, Tom and Becky made their way to the treemail box talking.

"I mean it. Tigerlily actually tried to convince me that the whole conspiracy was a lie made up by Bryan to advance further." Becky said.

"Humph. She is getting desperate." Karen said.

"Yeah, that is what I said too." Becky smiled. "She is just looking for an excuse for me to flip."

"Well, I am glad that you easily saw it." Tom smirked.

"But of course. Not only are you my allies but Tigerlily had proven she cares more about the game than people's feelings." Becky said crossly. "Right now, I don't even want to look at her…"

"Well, she is next, anyway." Karen shrugged before growling. "If those useless Papi furries don't let her win."

"Karen…" Becky said.

"All right. All right." The aristocrat said rolling her eyes. "I am sorry."

"_Becky had informed us that Tigerlily found out about the whole conspiracy lie. However, she is so mad at Tigerlily that she thinks SHE'S the liar! Yeah, a lot of help that plan did her." Tom smirked. "You want to know what funny? The whole lie had been a big deal in the beginning but I just remembered about it when Becky brought it up."_

Tom went into the treemail box and pulled out a letter.

"I wonder what kind of Challenge we would be having." Karen said.

"I am impressed that you are curious seeing that you are just going to throw it anyway." Tom smirked.

"Heh. Truth." Karen smirked. "Seriously, though. It would not be good if the Challenge benefits Tigerlily."

"Yeah, here's hoping it works against her." Becky nodded.

With that, the three went back to Tigerlily who was sitting in the shelter.

"Ready for your final Challenge, Tigerlily?" Karen said cheerfully.

The feline rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. That is not cocky at all."

"Oh, come on. We all know that winning the Challenge is your only hope of survival tonight." Karen smirked before turning to Tom. "Speaking of which, what does it say?"

"How did you handle being all tied up?" The producer read.

Karen blinked twice at this. "Come again?"

"I think that the Challenge has something to do with ropes." Tom said adjusting his glasses.

Becky brightened up at this. "Ooh, I think I have a good shot at this Challenge. I AM a girl scout, after all."

Karen looked at Tigerlily with a sneering smirk. "You see. You are going up against a person who is skilled with ropes. You are already at a disadvantage."

The young woman growled at this.

"_I know that a lot is riding on whether Immunity or not. I know that the traitors will vote against me but I have to convince that the Papi tribe to vote with me." Tigerlily said determined. "However, I need to win Immunity again because I seriously need it in case the vote doesn't go my way."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The four original Mano members stood on the mat.

"We now bring in Allison, Stinky and Wally from the Reward." Tiny said as the three walked in.

"Good day, mates!" Wally said cheerfully.

"All right! It is time for the next Challenge!" Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked at see seven small fence mazes. Around each of them were a rope wrapped around the maze which was leading to a line.

"Each of you would be hooked to a rope. You would have to manoeuvre yourself through the fence maze ducking and diving up and down it. After you finished with the maze, run to the finish line. The first person to make it first wins Immunity guaranteeing a 1-in-6 chance of winning. First things first, Tigerlily, the Immunity Necklace."

The feline nodded as she handed Tiny the necklace.

"All right. Everyone gets into positions." The host said.

**(Later)**

Everyone got themselves attached to their respective ropes.

"All right! For Immunity!" Tiny said. "Survivors, ready! Go!"

Everyone wasted no time trying to manoeuvre their way around the maze. Except for one certain person.

Tiny watched in exasperation as Karen sat on top of her fence looking at her nails.

"You know what?" Tiny asked. "I give up."

Everyone was doing a good job. However, it was noticeable that Tom and Allison were bringing up the rear due to not being as athletic as the others.

Tiny and Karen watched as the more athletic group made their way around the maze. Out of the four of them, Tigerlily was the most determined as she was using her feline instincts to move around the maze. However, Wally was tying her for first place so far.

Allison climbed over a fence only to trip on it and fall down. "How are I supposed to go through this maze if I keep tripping at every step?"

"Well, at least you got youth on your side." Tom muttered.

Wally ducked over a branch and jumped over it as Tigerlily did the same.

"Hurry up, you clods! Bad things will happen if Tigerlily wins Immunity!" Karen shouted.

"Well, don't just sit there, woman!" Stinky shouted. "Help us!"

"Well, it is far too late for me to pick up your slack NOW." Karen said. "Besides, my dress would catch on the maze."

Stinky and Becky were slowing down not being able to catch up with Wally and Tigerlily leaving the two anthros far in the lead.

Tiny looked intently knowing fully well that the winner of the next Immunity Challenge would either be one of them. However, who has more skill and determination?

However, he noticed someone got free from the maze and rushes towards the finish line.

"WALLY WINS IMMUNITY!"

The kangaroo cheered as he jumped up pumping his fist in the air.

**(Later)**

Wally stood as Tiny put the Immunity Necklace around his neck.

"Congratulations, Wally! You won Immunity guaranteeing a 1-in-6 chance of winning." Tiny grinned.

"Thanks, mate!" The kangaroo grinned.

Tiny then turned to the others. "As for the rest of you, you will see me at Tribal Council where one of you WILL be voted out. You have all afternoon to find out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Shokan Tribe)**

"_Wally won Immunity today. And what a relief because I actually thought that Tigerlily would pull a Brett." Tom said smirking devilishly. "But now that she doesn't have Immunity. There is nothing stopping her inevitable demise."_

"Well, I am glad to see that you guys are not totally useless." Karen said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, Ah am glad ta see that ya are still a hypocritical judger." Wally said rolling his eyes.

"Now, I think it is unanimous but we are all voting off Tigerlily today, got it?" Karen asked.

"Are you sure?" Stinky said crossing his arms. "What if Tigerlily has the Idol? Don't you want to split the votes in case she uses it?"

"Very funny." Karen said rolling her eyes.

"Who's laughing?" Stinky growled.

"Now, now, everyone. I know that the revote caused a lot of tension between us but we have to focus on our target." Tom warned.

"_I swear we are stuck with a bunch of over-emotional players. So we voted for your friend. Big deal. It is not like he got voted out." Karen said. "And besides, technically he is a bigger threat than me so no big loss."_

"That's right." Karen said narrowing her eyes. "Come on, Tom, Becky."

With that, the three walked off leaving the anthros steamed.

"Charming woman, isn't she?"

The Papi members' eyes widened before turning around to see Tigerlily walking over.

"TL! Just… How much of that did ya heard?" Wally asked.

"All of it. But it doesn't matter because I know that they would be gunning for me, anyway." Tigerlily shrugged. "Listen, I know that I am just planting ideas but have you gave any thought about voting off Karen?"

"Hmm… I dunno. She IS a huge non-threat." Stinky shrugged. "The only person I could see voting for her is Franklin."

"That still doesn't excuse her arrogance!" Tigerlily scolded. "I know that she was never pleasant to begin with but Karen is getting far too big for her boots!"

"Sorry but that is more reason to bring her the finals." Stinky said.

"Come on! Karen had been mistreating everyone ever since she came here!" Tigerlily said. "Can you honestly let her get away with that?"

Wally let out a small sigh. "Listen, mate. Just give us some time to think."

"Thank you." Tigerlily said before walking off.

"_This is it. This is make or break time for me. Either Karen or I goes. I just hope that the tension caused by the revote was quite big." Tigerlily said before crossing her arms. "In the meantime, I am going to look for that Idol in case things don't go my way."_

After making sure she was out of hearing range. The three looked at each other.

"Are ya sure we are doing the right thing?" Wally asked.

"Of course." Stinky nodded. "This is the smartest move to make at this point in the game."

"_Ah am actually starting ta like Stinky but Ah still don't agree with his opinion. Call me over-emotional but Ah am losing mah last strand of patience with that girl." Wally groaned rubbing his temples. "Ah just Ah just have ta see which way is better._

**(Tribal Council)**

The seven castaways made their way into Tribal Council.

"Welcome, Shokan. Sit down." Tiny said.

Everyone obliged.

"We now bring in the members of our jury." Tiny said as the jury walked in. "Franklin, Schokolade, Greg, Red and Tea voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Everyone watched as the jury sat down. They then noticed that Tea was wearing blue overalls over a white shirt with a pink baseball cap and matching shoes.

"Tom, I have to ask. What was with the revote?" Tiny asked.

"Karen, Becky and I had our worries that the clue Tigerlily and Tea won at the Reward Challenge would be a big stepping stone for them." The producer said. "We needed to split the votes because we knew that they would vote for one of us out of spite."

"Dang straight we will." Tea said crossing her arms.

"Becky, you chose Stinky as the target if Tea used the Idol. Why?" Tiny asked.

"Because Stinky is a miserable, horrible person and if one of the Papi had to go, it would be the most untrustworthy one." The girl scout said crossing her arms.

"Oh no! This again!" Stinky said rolling his eyes.

"Franklin's actions may had been too forward and over-the-top but they had shown that you are not a nice person." Becky scolded.

"Well said, Becky." Franklin said with a smirk underneath his helmet.

"Allison, do you agree with this?" Tiny asked.

"Of course not! Stinky was merely reacting in self-defence because Franklin was being annoying." The teenager said indignantly. "And even if he WAS a jerk, you guys should had told us."

"We already told you. It was far too late to warn you." Tom said. "Besides, I don't see what is the big deal. Stinky is still here."

"How would ya guys like it if that happened ta ya?" Wally growled.

"Now, now. Tigerlily, do you feel nervous?" Tiny asked.

"Of course! I am in a 6-1 minority!" The feline exclaimed. "I spent a good portion of my time looking for the hidden Immunity Idol! I have every right to be nervous!"

"Karen, do YOU feel nervous?" Tiny asked.

"Of course not. Aside from the fact that I am in the majority but I am not a threat in any way." The yellow-clad said huffed. "Why should I be?"

"This is Survivor. You are never safe in this game." Tiny scolded.

"Even still, it is stupid to get rid of me now." Karen huffed.

"She is grating my nerves." Greg growled.

"Stinky, is what Karen said is true?" Tiny asked.

"Well, yeah. She rarely tries at Challenge, her social status is horrible and most of the jury hates her." The mechanic said. "She is the perfect goat to sit with in the finals."

"True." Schokolade said with a raised eyebrow.

"Wally, what about you?" Tiny asked.

"Well, Ah can see getting a lot of easy votes sitting next ta Karen." Wally shrugged. "However, here's a legit question. Do ya really WANT ta sit next ta Karen?"

"Good point." Red nodded.

"All right. It is almost time to vote." Tiny said. "Wally, you have Immunity. Do you want to give it up?"

"Heck no." The kangaroo snapped.

"Okay. It is time to vote." Tiny said. "Wally, you are up."

The marsupial nodded as he got up and walked over to the voting table. As he did so, he let out a deep sigh looking a little unsure about the vote. "Ah just hope that this is the best choice here."

Allison walked over looking almost as unsure as Wally. However, she seemed much more confident as she wasted no time writing down a name.

Tom smirked as he grabbed the pen and wrote down a name. "You may had gotten lucky last time but your luck had just ran out."

Karen lifted up her dress so that she could write down a name in style knowing who to vote for. "Time to get rid of you once and for all." She said holding up "Tigerlily" to the camera.

Becky narrowed her eyes in hatred as she marched over to the table quickly writing down a name and angrily stuffing it in the urn.

Stinky gave a small smirk as he walked to the table. Grabbing the pen, he wrote down a name while humming a jovial tune.

Tigerlily took a deep breath before walking into the hut. She narrowed her eyes taking the pen. "You should know pretty well why I'M voting for you."

With that, she walked back. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said walking off.

Everyone cast Tigerlily nervous glances knowing that now was the best time to play the Immunity Idol. Tiny then came back with the urn.

"I'll read them out. Whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Tigerlily."

Tigerlily nodded her head.

"Second vote, Tigerlily. Two votes, Tigerlily."

Tigerlily bit her lip hoping that the plan went through.

"Third vote, Tigerlily. Three votes, Tigerlily."

Karen smirked in victory.

"Fourth vote, Tom. Three votes, Tigerlily. One vote, Tom."

Tom raised a confused eyebrow.

"Fifth vote, Tom. Three votes, Tigerlily. Two votes, Tom."

Tom's eyes widened in horror.

"Sixth vote, Tom. Three votes, Tigerlily. Three votes, Tom. One vote left."

Tom looked at Stinky and Wally who both looked back with smirks on their faces.

"Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor and sixth member of our jury…"

Nobody looked concerned about the vote knowing what was coming.

"…Is Tom."

"Yes!" Tea grinned as Red crossed his arms with a smirk.

Karen and Becky sat horrified by the vote. Tigerlily looked relieved as the Papi members looked proud of themselves.

"…Tom, you need to bring me your torch."

The producer got up and glared down at the Papi members. "I shall be waiting at the Juror House with a butcher's knife for your arrival."

With that, he snatched his torch and stormed off over to Tiny and put his torch down.

"Tom, the tribe had spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer on the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Hold no punches, Karen." He said storming off.

Tiny watched him leave before turning to the others. "So it seemed that Tom got voted out even though his name had not been brought up even once. Like I said, you are NEVER safe on Survivor. You may head back to camp."

The six players gathered their torches and made their way back. Becky brought up the rear still stunned by the vote. She had now witnessed three of her allies got voted out instead of bad people. The question that was running through her head was why.

"_Words cannot describe how mad I am at those Papi players right now! I swear, if they voted me out because of the revote than heads are going to roll the next time a Papi member visits the Juror House." Tom growled clenching his fists. "Karen, please make the finals for me. But even if you don't, make their lives a living nightmare!"_

RESULTS

Tom: Allison, Stinky, Tigerlily, Wally

Tigerlily: Becky, Karen, Tom

And Tom leaves the competition. Tom is without a doubt one of my favourite characters to write for. He was a meek and neurotic man who suddenly turned into a cruel and ruthless partner of Karen. I enjoyed writing for his story. However, of course, since he already done with his story, I needed to boot him off somewhere around here.

NOTE: Tom wasn't intended to be Hope 2.0 and was his cowardly self for the majority of the game. However, I suddenly got an idea to have Bryan corrupt him and turn him into a sociopath.

ALSO, next is the Family Visit. Who do you think will come as a visitor for each castaway?


	14. Day 34 to 36

**(Shokan Tribe)**

The anthros made their way back to camp looking content about the vote. Especially Tigerlily.

"_Tonight I was spared because the Papi members came to me and told me that to keep me safe, vote for Tom." Tigerlily said delighted. "I am more than happy to vote him off because ever since we voted out Vincent, he turned into a smug snake."_

The tigress leaped at Wally and wrapped her around him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tigerlily said happily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sheila." Wally said. "Don't thank me. Thank Stinky!"

"Hey, hey. It was from just my idea to vote off Tom." Stinky reminded. "Wanting to keep Tigerlily had been YOUR plan from the start!"

"Oh, right." Wally said before grinning. "Does that mean Tigerlily could still keep hugging me?"

"Well, sure, handsome." The blue-clad woman smirked.

Stinky rolled his eyes at this. "Tigerlily, it is not good to spoil him."

"Come on, Stinky. Let him have his hug." Allison giggled.

"Allison, we have to be consistent with him." The mechanic said speaking like a stern father.

"_The main reason I wanted to vote off Tom over Karen was because I saw Tom as a far bigger threat because he made more moves." Stinky said with a grin. "Think about it. It was TOM who pitched the ideas to vote off Vincent, verbally harass Wally and forced a revote with me as the target. Consider it sweet, sweet revenge."_

Tigerlily broke the hug much to Wally's dismay.

"So what now?" Tigerlily asked.

"Hey!"

The anthros turned to see Karen storming over with Becky walking over behind looking down.

"Now we have our ears bleed." Stinky said flatly.

"_Tonight was supposed to be simple. Vote off Tigerlily aka the only outsider but NO! For some hair-brained reason outside of the logic on my part, those freaks of nature voted out Tom." Karen growled. "Why? Tom wasn't an Immunity threat. Tigerlily was! Am I only the only smart one still in the game?"_

"Seriously, what happened back there?" The young woman asked. "Why did you voted out Tom?"

"You should had seen it coming, Karen." Stinky said crossing his arms. "You guys voted for me even though we were voting with you."

"Well, just let me say that…" The brunette started.

"You deserved it…"

Everyone then looked down at Becky who still had her head down.

"Um, come again?" Allison asked.

Becky looked up with fire in her eyes. "You deserved it! You deserved to go home if Tea played the Idol!"

Everyone jumped at this.

"I beg your pardon?" Stinky said stunned.

"You heard me. You are a grumpy, loud miserable person who should had been voted out a long time ago." Becky snapped. "In fact, you should had been voted out after Franklin revealed that you was from StarWolf!"

"I…" Stinky said before narrowing his eyes. "Hey! I thought we all agreed that we were going to judge me on that!"

"All agreed? I never recall ever saying something like that." Becky said crossing her arms. "You may had convinced everyone else but you didn't convince me."

"Becky, please…" Allison said.

"No, Allison! You are aligned with a villain and helped him vote off nothing but good people!" The girl scout growled.

"Good people?" Wally said in disbelief. "Tom and Karen verbally attacked me!"

"What? Karen and Tom said that it was pure strategy." Becky said.

"Becky, PLEASE don't tell us you expect us to buy that." Stinky said crossing his arms.

"Oh, what do you know? You work for a blood-thirsty mercenary." The bespectacled girl snapped.

Tigerlily walked over to Becky and crouched down putting her hands on her shoulders. "Becky, please… Listen to yourself."

The teenager stepped back. "No! You had betrayed me and Karen! You didn't threw the Challenge and nearly sent me home! You are not a good person! I hate you guys and I hate this game! Why are all the undeserving people making it to the Finals?"

With that, she stormed off gritting her teeth in rage. The others watched her leave with wide eyes and slack jaws. Karen then broke the silence by turning to the others.

"Um… What she said with a cherry on top." She said before walking off.

"_I hate those guys so much right now! They voted off a perfectly good person because we caused a revote with Stinky even though if he did left, nobody would miss him." Becky said wiping away her tears. "Why is everyone keeping the bad people? Don't they want someone deserving to win?"_

**(Day 34)**

The anthros were talking to each other.

"Are you serious?" Tigerlily said in disbelief.

"Yep. We are willing ta help ya vote off Karen and Becky." Wally grinned.

"We all talked about it and we all agreed." Allison smiled.

"Oh, thank you guys!" Tigerlily smiled.

"_We all talked about it a lot and we all agreed that we will vote off Karen and Becky off before Tigerlily." Wally said with a grin. "Ah couldn't care less that Karen is the perfect goat. We just didn't voted out her out because Tom is a far bigger threat."_

"All we have ta do is make sure one of those girls don't win Immunity." The boxer said.

"Should be easy with Karen." Stinky chuckled.

"What about Becky?" Tigerlily asked.

"Oh, she is pretty agile and competent but I think we all could take her on." Stinky explained.

"No… I mean I am worried about her." Tigerlily said holding her arm.

Wally's ears drooped. "Ah can see your concern. She isn't the same sweetheart that skipped down the dock on Day 1."

"_While this game can change people for the better, it could also change for the worse. Ever since Franklin got voted out, she had been quite bitter to those who betrayed her." Allison frowned. "I know that we had made moves that worked against her favour but it was to further ourselves in the game."_

"One of the main reasons that I am worried for is because Bryan and Karen had been playing her like a fool." Tigerlily explained.

Stinky merely shrugged. "Yeah, we kinda figured that after we saw how close she was to those schmucks."

"…I just want to convince that Karen doesn't like her before it is too late." Tigerlily said shaking her head.

"That is real nice of you, Tigerlily even though how she been treating you ever since the double Tribal Council." Stinky said.

"Hey, in a way, I kinda deserved it." Tigerlily sighed.

Meanwhile, Becky laid on a log with her glasses off putting her hand on her forehead with Karen sitting on an opposite log.

"You okay there?" Karen asked.

"No… Two good people are stuck in the minority while four undeserving people have the majority." Becky groaned.

"Tell me about it." Karen said rolling her eyes.

Becky then sat up and put back on her glasses. "What are we going to do? Those guys care too much about the game for us to get them to flip!"

"Right again." Karen sighed while shaking her head. "Fortunately, the hidden Immunity Idol is still in play."

"Yeah… But we don't have any clues…" Becky lamented.

"That may be true but we still got a couple of Reward Challenges coming up." Karen said. "All you have to do is win Reward."

Becky raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

"Huh?" Karen asked.

"Why do I have to try to win it alone?" Becky asked. "I mean I am up against a boxing kangaroo and a tiger! I can't beat them on my own!"

"W-What are you implying?" Karen asked.

Becky narrowed her eyes. "Karen, I need as much help as I could get. If we want to survive, you have to TRY at the next Reward Challenge."

"TRY!" The older girl gasped. She could had sworn she had heard dramatic organ music.

"Karen, please. I know that you are not at good at Challenges but I need your help." Becky frowned. "If it is a physical one, I could try to do it myself but we need to work together!"

The aristocrat gulped nervously not liking where this was going. She then let out a small sigh.

"All right… All right… You win…" Karen said in defeat. "I'll do what I can."

Becky smiled at this. "Thank you! And don't worry, I will try my hardest! Now come on! Let's go show those anthros that good will prevail."

Karen smirked and nodded. "All right."

"_After Bryan got voted off, I was in a funk and thought that our alliance would be done for but being with Franklin helped me realize that I am not alone and this is a prime example." Becky smiled. "Karen is much more nicer than everyone gives her credit for. She would look out for me just like I could look out for her."_

"_Becky… She is an okay girl but not the type I would hang around with after the game. Despite her recent attitude, she is far too sunny and perky for my taste." Karen said crossing her arms. "Unfortunately, you can't choose your favourite allies on Survivor. Still, if things don't turn out in our favour, I may have to rally the freak-shows to vote off Becky instead of me."_

**(Day 35)**

"_We should have a Challenge today and our main goal is to make sure Karen and Becky doesn't win it. It should be easy. I take them on any day over Tigerlily and Tea." Allison said. "Still, we mustn't get cocky. Determination could do wonders for a person."_

Everyone watched as Karen and Becky went to get treemail.

"What kind of Challenge do you think it is going to be?" Allison asked.

"However, something physical because we could all easily cream them in it!" Wally said with a smirk.

Stinky merely rolled his eyes. "Oh, you just want an excuse to show off that Outback six-pack!"

"Hey, come on!" Wally grinned holding his arm. "It is not mah fault that Ah am the strongest person left in the game!"

"_One of mah favourite things ta do is ta show off my stuff ta everyone. However, if Ah do that standing next ta Greg or Red, people would just laugh at me." Wally sighed. "Believe me… It happened a lot. Now that they are both long gone, Ah am now the king of the muscle here. Ah just won't that mah alliance stays loyal ta me."_

"Well, just so you know that there are several types of Challenges that aren't physical." Stinky scolded. "You also still got to deal with five other people."

"Aw, don't be like that." Wally said.

"In any case, I just we could at least beat two other people." Allison shrugged.

They then noticed Karen and Becky returning.

"Gather around, fuzz and scale balls." Karen said holding her letter. "We got a Challenge today!"

"All right! What does it say?" Tigerlily asked.

"It just says… "Are you ready for Final Reward?" Karen read.

Everyone's eyes bugged out before they looked at each other.

"_Final Reward? FINAL REWARD! That means that Becky and I NEED to win this next Challenge because if we don't, it would go to those furries!" Karen said holding her head. "Why is this happening? Why is good things are happening to bad people and vice versa!"_

**(Final Reward)**

The six remaining castaways made their way onto the mat.

"Welcome, Shokan to your Final Reward!" Tiny said with a smirk. "Now before we could go to the Challenge, we need to sort out the teams."

Everyone looked confused at this. Tiny just chuckled.

"Confused? Well, don't worry. It would all be obvious soon enough." He said before turning around. "All right! One by one, guys!"

After he said this, a figure walked into the Challenge area. She was a teenager with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and dressed like some kind of explorer. Becky gasped as her eyes widened in shock.

"Linka?" She said stunned.

"Hello, Becky!" The woman said cheerfully in a Russian accent.

"Yes, it is Linka from Captain Planet!" Tiny grinned. "Congratulations, everyone! You had all made the Family Visit!"

"Ooh, Linka! I am SO glad to see you after all so long!" Becky said happily holding Linka's hands.

"Same here. I am quite impressed that you made it this far." The Planeteer smiled.

"I had a little help." Becky giggled.

Then, the next person came out. This time it was an anthro male. He was a green crocodile with headphones and a gold chain necklace.

"And here is Vector The Crocodile from Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"Vector! You actually came!" Allison said holding her hands happily.

"Of course! I have to see how far my protégé is doing in her training!" The crocodile chuckled putting his hand on her shoulder.

Allison gave a small smirk. "You'll be surprised."

Next came a large overweight human clad in overalls and red boxing gloves. Despite he was completely bald, he had a brown beard with a matching patch of hair on his chest.

"Here is Bear Hugger from Punch-Out!"

"BH! All right!" Wally said ready to give a high-five.

However, Bear Hugger then reached down and gave him a big happy big hug. "Oh, I am so happy that you made it this far, eh!"

"A-Aye, same here." Wally said weakly. "So how about helping me make it ta the end in one piece?"

The next person was a anthro tiger without any clothes of any kind of with beady eyes.

"Here is Hobbes from Calvin and Hobbes!"

Tigerlily gave a smirk. "I have to ask. How Calvin took the news that I was in the Final Six?"

"He kicked a soccer ball so hard, it ricocheted around the room until it flew into his head." Hobbes said returning the chuckled. "Classic."

Coming out of the bushes was a grey-furred anthro wolf dressed in a futuristic get-up. He even had a cybernetic eye-patch."

"Here is Wolf O'Donnell from StarFox!"

Stinky's eyes actually lit up in excitement. "Whoa, boss! You actually came!"

"Hey, I have to see for myself that you are still in the game." Wolf said before looking around. "Speaking of which, the others don't seem too surprised that I am here."

"Well, it is a long story." Stinky chuckled.

The last visitor came into the area. It was a young blonde man who clad in what looked like a mix between a school uniform and a suit.

"And Tamaki Suoh from Ouran Host Club!"

Karen's eyes lit up at this. "Finally! Someone on the level as me!"

Tamaki casually walked over to Karen and pulled out a rose. "Fair maiden, Karen. You had surprised everyone by making this so far."

Karen chuckled as she accepted the rose with her eyes closed. "Well, it is nice to see that there is some people with some manners."

She then opened her eyes to reveal that Tamaki wasn't with her anymore. She turned her head to see her visitor standing in front of Linka with a rose.

"And you… Your beauty had already took my breath away." Tamaki said with a seductive smile.

Linka blinked twice before narrowing her eyes and gently shoved him away.

"Please… Go away!" She snapped.

Tamaki's eyes widened in shock as his jaw dropped to the floor. He promptly dropped the rose in his hand.

"Go… Away…?" He said weakly.

Everyone watched as he walked off a bit and crouched down drawing circles on the ground. They all looked at each other.

"Is he always like that?" Becky asked Karen.

"Only when he gets rejected." The aristocrat said throwing her rose over her shoulder while rolling her eyes.

"Um… If Tamaki feels better, can we start the Challenge?" Tiny asked.

The blonde man slowly got up and weakly walked over to Karen still stunned by the rejection.

"All right. Here is your next Challenge. Either you or your visitor would hold up piggy-back the other person while the former is blindsided. You have to navigate around the area trying to find balls of a certain colour. After you collected all three balls of your colour, you have to go to the finish line." Tiny said. "First pair makes it to the finish line wins Reward." Tiny said. "Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A nice trip to a restaurant where you would enjoy lots of food." Tiny smiled.

Everyone looked excited at this.

"Now, I'll give you a minute to figure out who is carrying who." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

The choice wasn't even hard. All of the visitors opted to hold the fan characters.

"All right! For Reward! Survivors and their visitors, ready!" Tiny said. "GO!"

All six pairs made their way through the area.

"So we are going to find some red balls, eh?" Bear Hugger asked.

"Aye…" Wally said looking around. "The first one is forward ta the right!"

"Gotcha!" Bear Hugger grinned before lumbering over.

"Okay, where is the first yellow ball?" Hobbes asked.

"Quite a bit away." Tigerlily said. "Just keep going forward and I will tell you when to turn."

Hobbes nodded as he jogged off.

"That's it, boss. You are right in front of the first blue ball." Stinky instructed. "Now crouch down and pick it up."

"Okay." Wolf said as he obliged. "So where is the next ball?"

"It should be…" Stinky started.

Suddenly, a pair bumped into them nearly making them fall over.

"Hey! Watch it, you Sunday Riders!" Stinky shouted angrily shaking his fist at the guilty party.

"You are so lucky I am blindfolded right now!" Wolf threatened after remaining his composure.

Karen glared down at Tamaki. "You nearly made us crash into another pair!"

"S-Sorry, my lady but you kept yelling at me to go faster!" The president of the Host Club apologized.

"Bah! Whatever! The first purple ball is close up anyway!" Karen huffed. "Just keep going forward."

"Yes, Karen." Tamaki sighed as he ran past Allison and Vector nearly colliding into them.

"Hey! Please be more careful!" Allison scolded.

"Is she always like this?" Vector asked.

"Well, I admit that she mellowed out a bit recently but yeah… Pretty much…" Allison sighed.

"Humph. Forgot about her." Vector scoffed. "Am I still in line for the orange ball?"

"Yes… Just keep going forward." Allison nodded.

Becky smiled as she watched her friend pick up a green ball. "Good work, Linka! That's our first one!"

"All right! So what position to you think we are in so far?" The Russian woman asked.

"Hmm… I just saw Stinky and Wolf pick up their first one and…" Becky said before she noticed something. "Oh no! The tigers and boxers just picked up their first ball as well!"

"Well, we better pick it up!" Linka said. "Where is the next ball?"

Vector crouched down and picked up their first ball. "All right! I got it!"

"Good because I think we are a little behind right now." Allison said.

Karen watched as the two reptiles tried to make up for loss time. She then growled.

"Tamaki! Everyone already have their first ball but us!" The young woman scolded.

"I am sorry, Karen but I kept missing the ball because you kept treating me like a horse!" The aristocrat apologized.

"Even my horses are more responsive than you!" Karen yelled. "Just be glad that we are not allowed to use horsewhips!"

"Okay, boss. The next ball is just up ahead." Stinky said. He then noticed something. "Oh, wait. Stop!"

The wolf did what he was told. Suddenly, Wally and Bear Hugger ran past them shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Keep going, big guy! The next one is just up ahead!" Wally shouted.

"Got it, eh!" Bear Hugger nodded.

"Should be glad that I am blindfolded right now?" Wolf asked.

"Pretty much." Stinky said rolling his eyes.

"All right, Hobbes. You are coming up to the second ball." Tigerlily said.

"All right." The male tiger nodded as he gave his way over. When Tigerlily gave the word, he crouched down and picked up the ball."Awesome! We are in the lead!" Tigerlily said looking around.

Meanwhile, Linka picked up their second ball.

"Okay! We just need two more!" Becky smiled before turning. "And we better go fast! Not only are the tigers are in the need but StarWolf is catching up!"

"All right!" Linka nodded.

Suddenly, Karen and Tamaki ran past them with the former shouting at the top of her lungs.

"You just missed the ball AGAIN!" Karen scolded.

"I-I am sorry, my lady!" Tamaki said. "I am trying the best I can!"

"Well, try harder!" Karen scolded. "We are the only pair so far who DIDN'T get a ball! Now rush forward!"

"A-All right!" Tamaki said as he dashed forward.

However, Karen suddenly noticed that he was running towards Wally and Bear Hugger. Her eyes widened in horror knowing that there was no time to stop.

SLAM!

After colliding with 440 lbs at a rushing distance, the two aristocrats were sent flying through the air screaming in terror with Tiny and the contestants gaping in shock. Soon, the two fell like stones into the ocean making a big splash as they did so.

Everyone stood stunned at what just happened.

"Hey, what just happened, eh?" Bear Hugger asked.

"Um, nothing." Wally said with a small smirk. "Just keep going…"

"All right, eh." Bear Hugger scratching his head.

Suddenly, a pair went over to their final ball.

"T-This is it! This is the final ball!" The contestant said excitedly.

"All right! Where is the finish line?" The visitor asked.

"Just on the right!" The contestant yelled. "The path is clear so just run!"

The visitor nodded as they ran towards the finish line knowing that victory was in their grasp. They soon crossed it.

"BECKY AND LINKA WINS REWARD!"

Linka happily took off her blindfold and turned around to hug Becky in joy.

Allison suddenly chirped up. "So is anyone going to save Karen and Tamaki?"

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Becky and Linka on winning Reward. But why should you two have all the fun? You can bring one contestant and their loved one with you." Tiny smiled.

Becky looked up at Linka. "May I choose?"

The Russian woman giggled. "Of course! You know all of these people more than I do."

"Okay, then." Becky smiled. "Then I choose Karen and Tamaki!"

Linka's smile vanished in surprise. "What?"

The other guests looked surprised as well. However, the contestants simply rolled their eyes.

"Seriously?" Tamaki asked.

Karen smirked as the two walked over.

"All right, Becky and Karen, you get to spend the day with your loved ones at a nice restaurant. You would also get a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol." Tiny said before turning to the others. "As for the rest of you, you can show your visitors the camp. You may now go."

**(Shokan Tribe)**

"_It is always nice to know that you made the Family Visit. Seeing your nodal companion here makes you forgot about the game and gets rid of most of your stress." Tigerlily said in relief. "Hobbes had been one of my flirting buddies ever since we first met."_

"I am so proud that you made it this far." Hobbes smiled. "I knew that you would do better than Calvin."

"Of course! It is not hard to last six days out here if you make nice with the right people." Tigerlily said.

"And Calvin abused the right people and got himself kicked out of the game." Hobbes said as the two laughed.

"_Last season, I never really had any expectations for Calvin. I know that he is my friend but even best friends have limits when you are cheering for someone flat out says he would start an anti-girl alliance." Hobbes said. "Tigerlily on the other hand… Not only she knows how to play a strategic game but a social one as well."_

"Seriously, Hobbes. I am so happy you came." Tigerlily said looking down. "This game is a lot more stressful than it looks."

"Really? What's wrong?" He asked.

"It is a long story. To put it short, every single one of my allies got voted out because of me in one way or another."

"Seriously?" Hobbes said surprised.

"Yeah. I threw a Challenge to get rid of a pest and I caused the first one to voted out instead, the second one got voted out because I DIDN'T throw a Challenge, the third one got voted out because I threatened someone and the last one got voted out because I won Immunity." Tigerlily sighed.

"Ouch." Hobbes winced.

"Yeah." Tigerlily said. "Thankfully, I am finally in the majority but I am the fourth wheel of it."

"Maybe you can convince them to keep you by saying that you got no locked jury votes." Hobbes offered. "How many of your allies made jury?"

"Three." Tigerlily said flatly.

Hobbes cringed as he nervously rubbed the side of the kick.

"Wow… Well, hang in there. You made it this far, anyway." The feline said putting a comforting hand of his shoulder. "Besides, Calvin and I are rooting for you."

Tigerlily blinked twice at this. "Calvin is rooting for me? He wants a piece of the money if I win, don't he?"

"Well, duh!" Hobbes said rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile, Wally, Bear Hugger, Allison and Vector were talking to each other.

"So this is your campsite, eh? Pretty sweet digs!" Bear Hugger grinned.

"Hey! And the shelter looks amazing!" Vector added.

Allison giggled. "Yeah, we all liked it!"

"I have to say Wally. A lot of the boxers back home was pretty shocked that you are still in the game, eh?" Bear Hugger grinned.

"Yeah, Ah admit that Ah lucked out on some cases here and there." Wally smirked. "Speaking of which, does the guys miss me?"

Bear Hugger's grin vanished.

"Um, well. Glass Joe is missing you because all of the boxers' rage get forwarded towards you. Aran missed teasing you about being the only critter in the boxing circuit and…" The Canadian said before trailing off. "Well, my critter pals said hi, eh?"

Wally looked annoyed as Allison and Vector looked at each other.

"_I don't see why most of the boxers dislike Wally. Sure, he is clumsy around the mouth but he is a great pal to be around, eh. Especially at parties." Bear Hugger shrugged. "He and I get into a lot of antics together, eh."_

"Anyway, I am just as impressed that you made it this far, Allison." Vector chuckled.

"I am far more than impressed than you, Vector." The pink-scaled woman giggled.

"_Vector is my hero. He just strikes me as the mix of the heroes from various detective novels I read. I knew that if I joined the Chaotix crew, they could help with my dream job." Allison smiled. "Thankfully, after leaving this, I could have a much better chance of being a detective."_

"_Allison is what you may say… Is my protégé. Along with Espio, we are helping her become a detective. However, one major flaw is that she is far too shy and unconfident." Vector explained. "I think that she had really come out of her shell here and gotten more confident in herself and her skills."_

"So how are you doing on your mission?" The detective asked.

"Oh, I don't know if my skills had gotten much better but my confidence had improved." Allison nodded.

"No. I mean your OTHER mission." Vector said raising his eyebrows.

Allison's eyes widened as she blushed. "Well, I admit that it took a long time but in the end, I had finally found someone."

"Who is it?" Vector asked.

"Well… Let's just say he is someone that I had NEVER thought of being with on the first week." Allison shrugged hugging her knees.

Wally and Bear Hugger blinked twice before looking at each other.

"What are they talking about, eh?" Bear Hugger asked.

"Must be a reptile thing." Wally shrugged.

Lastly, Stinky and Wolf were walking around the beach.

"So need any advice on the game?" Wolf asked.

"Not right now. In fact, I am in a good position." Stinky said. "I am in a 4-2 majority and I am close with two of the people there."

"Heh. I must say that you are surprising me. I would had assumed that you would be the outsider of your tribe." Wolf stated.

"Let's just say that a series of huge events caused me to mellow out a little." Stinky said with a sigh.

"_I am so glad that Wolf is here. I look up to him so much. In fact, I was just a second-rate mechanic until he saw my potential." Stinky said looking surprisingly happy. "I know that I hidden the fact that I am from StarWolf from everyone but he is not a monster. Or at least how Franklin tried to make him out to be."_

"So you are saying that your secret had been revealed because this deluded knight showed your letter from home to everyone?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah… And he tried to get me voted out because of it." Stinky said rolling his eyes.

"Humph. What an moron." Wolf scoffed.

"Yeah, but thankfully most of the others saw past that and Allison even helped me realize that I shouldn't feel like a target because of who I work for." Stinky shrugged with a smile. "I guess that is why I truly started to shape up on my attitude."

Wolf blinked twice stopping in his walk. "Stinky."

The skunk in question turned around. "Yeah, boss?"

"You are aware that Panther tries to get a lot of "girlfriends", correct?" Wolf said narrowing his eye. "However, he is not allowed to bring them into the base for obvious reasons. And I expect YOU to do the same!"

Stinky's eyes widened to the fullest.

"Boss… Do you think me and Allison…?" The skunk sputtered. "No, no, no, no! You totally misunderstand! Allison and I are just close because we had been working together to avoid being Ulonged. That's all."

With that, he marched off with his face red in anger and embarrassment. Wolf gave a small smirk.

"_Bull… What Stinky said is complete bull." Wolf said crossing his arms with a wide smirk._

The mercenary was about to follow him until…

"Oy, Wolf!"

The canine's good eye bugged out before he turned to see Wally running over with a grin.

"What?" Wolf asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I ask a question?" Wally asked.

Wolf merely shrugged. "It better be good."

Wally put his hands on his mouth trying to stifle a chuckle.

"Okay, you know Tiny, right?" The boxer asked.

"Right…" Wolf said wondering where this was going.

Wally then grinned widely.

"What does the scouter say about his power level?"

Wolf's good eye widened to the fullest as his pupil turned into a grain of rice. He then narrowed it.

_Wally sat in front of the camera wielding an unsightly black eye. "Yeah, Ah guess Ah kinda deserved that. But come on! Who can resist a good internet meme?"_

**(Seafood Restaurant)**

The four teenagers made their way into the restaurant where a waiter was waiting for them.

"Hi! We are with the race!" Becky said politely.

"Ah! We been expecting you." The waiter smiled. "Please have a seat."

The four smiled before making their way to a table and starting to read the menus. Karen was the most happy.

"_FINALLY! Becky and her Russian friend had won Reward and took me and Tamaki on a relaxing Reward. And it is about time too! I could use a good meal." Karen smiled. "Plus, we got the next clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol!"_

"I have to say, Karen." Tamaki said. "I am quite impressed that you made it all the way here."

The yellow-clad woman chuckled. "I must admit that I had grown quite a lot even since I came on the island. Oh, and I had some help as well."

"We both did." Becky said nodding her head.

"Oh, who are your allies?" Tamaki asked.

Becky's smile vanished as she looked down. "They all got voted out. Each and every one of them."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Linka gasped. "So you are in the minority?"

"Yeah, the fuzz-balls all betrayed us in one way in another." Karen said rolling her eyes.

"Seriously? They all seem like decent people." Tamaki said.

"No, they are not! They are backstabbers with only the game on their minds!" Becky said standing up surprising everyone.

"B-Becky…" Linka said surprised.

"S-Sorry…" The girl scout said sitting up. "I just can't stand anyone talking nice about them after what they done."

"W-What have they done?" Tamaki asked.

"_I am so glad that Linka is here. She is always so positive and headstrong. She could give me and Karen pointers on how to survive the next Tribal Council." Becky said with a sigh. "I am just happy that Linka is nowhere near the traitors or else she would literally blow them away into the past."_

"And now thanks to them, we are both stuck in the minority." The green-clad girl sighed.

Tamaki blinked twice. "Don't you think you are being a bit harsh?"

Becky looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I understand that being betrayed is not a great feeling but from what I recall, you have to backstab people to further yourself in the game." Tamaki explained.

"Yeah, but this is a social game as well. And backstabbing people is not social at all." Becky said crossing her arms.

"Becky, please…" Linka said. "Surely they had a reason for it."

"Yeah, to further themselves in the game." The youngest person said getting out a piece of paper. "In fact, let's read the clue right now so that we could plan to show those guys what it is like to be backstabbed."

Karen smirked as Linka and Tamaki looked at each other in worry.

"_This is exactly what I feared would happen if Becky came on Survivor. She doesn't grasp the concept of backstabbing of the game and expect everyone to stay loyal." Linka frowned. "It is even worse than I feared. Becky had become bitter against the anthros."_

Becky then read the clue to everyone.

"The Hidden Immunity Idol is down under something green and hard."

Tamaki raised a confused eyebrow. "What does THAT mean?"

"Hmm…" Becky mused. "Down under. It MUST be under something green. A bush, perhaps?"

"Bushes aren't hard." Linka said before her eyes widened in realization. "But rocks are!"

Becky caught on to what Linka was saying but Karen and Tamaki were still in the dark.

"Um, rocks aren't green." Karen pointed out.

"But moss is!" Linka smiled.

Tamaki blinked twice. "What does moss have to do with rocks?"

Linka slapped her head in annoyance.

"_Personally, I would love to go to the actual campsite than a Reward . Mainly because I am eager to learn of the bizarre yet quaint stuff the commoner's world has to offer." Tamaki said scratching his head. "But now I feel it for the best. I don't think I could spend one night there."_

"The hidden Immunity Idol is underneath a rock with moss on it." Becky said.

"Ah, I see now!" Tamaki said snapping his fingers summoning sparkles around himself. "This must be the truly Challenge of Survivor! A good old-fashioned treasure hunter. Perhaps I should apply for Survivor the next time it is open for canons."

The three girls blinked twice as Tamaki continued to monologue.

"Um, how did you know this guy, Karen?" Linka asked.

"Our fathers are best friends." The aristocrat said waving it off.

Suddenly, the waiter came back with four meals.

"Sorry it took so long!" The waiter said.

"Finally! Decent food!" Karen smiled before the four started to eat.

**(Day 36, Shokan Tribe)**

The visitors watched as the castaways gathered around a treemail letter for the next Challenge.

"_Well, it was nice to relax with our loved ones but it is only a matter of time before we head back into the game." Allison said. "We have to say good-byes to our guests for the rest of the game."_

"I don't suppose you guys been told anything about the next Challenge." Stinky said.

"Nope. Completely in the dark." Hobbes shrugged. "Um, Wally? Are you okay?"

"Meh. I got hit worse." The boxer said. "Ah have to say though, Wolf. Ya got one heck of a right hook. Fancy a spot in boxing?"

"I'll pass." Wolf said coolly.

Tigerlily chuckled as she shook her head. She then read the letter. "How good are you at catch?"

"Well, safe to say that it deals with catching in some way." Vector said scratching his head.

"The main thing is that we have to make sure Karen doesn't win it." Stinky said.

"_I don't know what to assume but I think I speak for the collective when I say I think it has something to do with sports." Tigerlily mused. "Which is good because we are all much more sporty than Karen ever is."_

"Well, make sure you don't. And after the Challenge, watch them like hawks." Wolf commanded. "I don't care you have to do it for the entire day, do it!"

Everyone winced at this.

"Sheesh, pal. You don't have to be pushy about it, eh." Bear Hugger said putting his hands on his hips.

"Pfft. I am just suggesting what I would do if I was on the show." Wolf said crossing his arms. "Besides, I literally have to be "pushy" here. Believe or not, Stinky has a very negative personality back home and has a habit of always looking at the worst case scenario for everything."

Wally gasped as he put his hands to his mouth. "Seriously?"

Stinky growled as Tigerlily and Allison giggled.

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The four anthros stood on the mat where Tiny was waiting.

"All right! We now bring it Becky and Karen from Reward!"

The two girls then walked in. They were quick to notice Wally's black eye.

"What happened to you?" Karen asked.

Wally just sighed. "Just met up one of mah mates' mates."

"Anyway, let's just get to today's Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone saw that there were a cannon on some kind. A bit of distance away were six nets.

"The Challenge is simple. I will shoot a ball the size of a soccer ball out of that cannon. You have to catch them in your net to score a point. The first person to score three points wins Immunity granting a 1-in-5 chance of winning." Tiny said. "First things first, Wally. The necklace, please."

The boxer obliged before going back to the others.

"All right! Let's get into positions!"

**(Later)**

All six castaways got into positions.

"All right! For Immunity!" Tiny said. "Here comes the first ball coming your way!"

With that, he shot the first ball straight into the air. Everyone readied his nets and ran towards the ball hoping to see if they could catch it.

It came shooting down and Wally, Tigerlily and Stinky were the closest to it. Wally did a sliding catch towards it. The ball falls in his basket.

"Wally caught it!" Tiny yelled. "He now leads at 1!"

"Wow! Nice moves there!" Tigerlily said helping Wally up.

"Thanks!" Wally smirked.

Tiny readied the cannon again putting another ball in it and sending it into the air. The most athletic group ran forward. However, the ball shot them as it flew towards the others. Becky, Allison and Karen ran towards the ball with hopes of trying to catch it.

Allison and Karen both tripped. However, Becky leaped up and caught it.

"Becky caught it!" Tiny said. "She now has one point."

"Yay!" The girl scout said jumping in the air in happiness.

"Serves me right for trying to do a sporty Challenge." Allison frowned.

Tiny fired the ball as it soared into the sky. This time, it was aimed at the general area. Everyone gathered around wanting to catch the ball. It was going to be close.

Karen suddenly ran forward to try to get the ball. Becky tried to block off the others from reaching it.

Only for it to bounce off of her head. As Karen fell onto her back, the ball bounced into Tigerlily's net.

Tiny blinked twice. "Karen had it but now Tigerlily does. She now has one point."

"Karen, are you all right?" Becky said helping up her only ally.

"W-Why is this happening?" The aristocrat with tears in her eyes. "I should be sitting back watching this happen to other people!"

Tiny shook his head as he readied the cannon. Another ball was shot into the air. Everyone scrambled and rushed towards it trying to catch it.

Suddenly, Tigerlily crouched down and all fours and leapt forward. She had surprised everybody by catching in form of a dive.

"Tigerlily caught it!" Tiny shouted. "She now has two points. If she wins this next one, she wins Immunity."

"What do you expect? I am a tiger." Tigerlily smirked.

Tiny nodded before reloading the cannon firing another ball in the air. Everyone ran towards it knowing that there may be one more ball before the Challenge was over.

Stinky then ran forward readying his net. He smirked as the thought of scoring a point.

Suddenly, Wally stretched his net out of nowhere and caught it.

"Wally caught!" Tiny yelled. "He is now tied with Tigerlily and Wally at two points each!"

"Hey!" Stinky said glaring at Wally who simply stood with his tongue out and gave a peace sign with his free hand.

Tiny chuckled before readying the cannon one more time. He shot another ball straight up into the air. Everyone readied their nets knowing that was really coming down to the wire now.

Then, somebody caught it in their net. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing knowing that the person who caught it already had two points.

"Wally caught it! WALLY WINS IMMUNITY!"

The boxer yelled in success as he pumped his net in the game.

**(Later)**

"Good work, Wally!" Tiny said putting the Necklace around his neck. "You just won Immunity guaranteeing a 1-in-5 chance of winning."

"Twice in a row, baby!" The marsupial grinned.

Tiny then turned to the others. "As for the rest of you, one of you would fall short of making it into the finale. You have all afternoon to figure out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Shokan Tribe)**

"_Ah am slowly becoming the Colby of the season. Ah had won two Immunity Challenges in a row." Wally grinned. "Man, it feels great to be an Immunity hog! But now we have ta focus on making sure that Karen goes home!"_

The six made their way back to camp. The humans brought up the rear looking upset.

"Hey!" Karen said getting the anthro's attention. "You are really going to vote me out?"

"Um, yeah. That is the plan." Stinky said.

"Even though we had gave you the majority that you Papi people rarely had!" Karen growled.

"We already explained it ta you, Karen." Wally scolded. "You betrayed our trust by voting for Stinky."

"I think I need a minute." Becky said walking over behind a tree and resting her head against rubbing the temples underneath her glasses.

"Becky had already explained our reasons for particular targeting him!" Karen scolded.

Allison crossed her arms. "Tell me. Did you even talked to Stinky?"

"Ew. No." Karen said sharply.

"Then, how could you be so sure that he is a jerk?" Allison asked. "You had spent so much time accusing him. He had changed now! Whether you believe him or not!"

"_This is where I put my foot down. I am sick and tired of these people calling Stinky out as a bad person when in reality, they aren't any more pleasant." Allison said crossing her arms. "Those hypocritical comments had really been grating my nerves and I am going to show those two what I really thought about it!"_

The alligator then stepped forward getting in Karen's face.

"You had done no work at camp. Had been mean to everyone. Verbally assault Wally. Arrogantly throw Challenges. And you have the nerve to try to use him as an Idol goat saying that he is a jerk?" She said angrily. "Okay, you know what? If you still think you are a good person, than go ahead, do it! But do it at the Juror House with Franklin and Tom but us people that are down-to-earth would like to live without your babbling."

Everyone stood slack-jawed and wide-eyed at Allison's outburst. However, Stinky gave a wide smirk. Karen was the most stunned. However, she quickly narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"You vile, disgusting beast that lives in a pink-dyed swamp!" She growled. "How dare you…"

Suddenly, she felt someone grabbed her arm. She looked down to see Becky looking up at her shaking her head with a stern look on her face.

"Don't talk back. You would just concrete your status "as a bad person." Becky said rolling her eyes.

"I should be the one using air talk." Allison said narrowing her eyes.

"It's okay, Allie." Stinky grinned. "Back off."

The white-clad girl obliged as the two girls stormed off growling.

"_Man, do I love that girl! It is about time she showed selfish snob and that hypocritical brat what we all thought about them!" Stinky grinned. "It was actually BETTER than why she snapped at Franklin!"_

Tigerlily watched the humans leave before turning to Allison. "What was with the Yandere moment?"

Allison chuckled as she scratched the back of her head. "Well, I had this anger growing inside of me ever since the revote."

"Well, that was awesome!" Wally grinned.

"T-Thank you… Even though I think I overdid it." Allison giggled. "But we have to get going. We cannot let those guys get ahead of us!"

"Right. We need to make sure that they don't go searching for that idol!" Stinky nodded.

"_The plan is to watch Karen and Becky like hawks and make sure that they don't search for the idol." Tigerlily said crossing her arms. "That way they won't use it to vote us off OR caused us to make another revote with Becky going home. I still want to get through to her."_

Karen and Becky both sat in the shelter.

"Ugh… I can't stand those freak-shows anymore!" Karen growled.

"Now, now. As much as I dislike them too, we should worry about saving ourselves." Becky explained.

"Right. We need the hidden Immunity Idol." Karen nodded. "However, those guys had been eyeing us like hawks on a hunt. They don't want us to find it."

"Maybe we don't have to find it." Becky said.

Karen raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Becky held up a necklace with stones that were in the order of a rainbow.

"…Because I already found it." Becky smirked.

Karen's eyes bugged out. "W-Where did you find it? And when?"

"When you and the anthros were arguing, I noticed some moss-covered rocks at the side." Becky said. "While nobody was looking, I actually found it easily."

"_I have to say… I am very surprised that I found it. I mean ever since the merge started, EVERYONE had been looking for the Idol. And it was just on the outskirts of the camp the entire time." Becky said in shock. "I still can't believe that we had all spent so much time searching INSIDE of the camp that we didn't search one bit of the outskirts!"_

"T-This is splendid!" Karen smiled. "That means we could easily use it for a major blindside!"

"Yeah, but question is… Who do we vote out?" Becky asked. "I don't think it would matter if we get rid of a stronger player now and personally, I hate all of them equally."

"So do I." Karen said rolling her eyes. "We need to figure out the best person to vote out."

Becky nodded her head. "Whoever you choose, I will be with you 100%."

"_Well, how do you like that? Instead of being the target, I am now officially the swing vote. Any freak of nature I choose to vote against will go home." Karen said smirking devilishly. "And the best part? Nobody knows that I am the swing vote!"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The six people made their way to Tribal Council.

"Welcome, Shokan. Sit down." Tiny said.

Everyone obliged.

"We now bring in the members of our jury." Tiny said as the jury walked in. "Franklin, Schokolade, Greg, Red, Tea and Tom voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Everyone watched as the jury sat down. They noticed that Tom was dressed exactly like Ebenezer Scrooge complete with a top hat with black feathers and classy old-fashioned overcoat.

"Wally, apparently Tigerlily was supposed be the target at the last Tribal Council and yet you voted off Tom, why?" Tiny asked.

"We all talked about and we couldn't afford ta trust the humans so we voted off the biggest threat." The kangaroo shrugged.

"Like Tigerlily did anything trustworthy." Tom growled.

"You sound bitter." Tea said crossing her arms.

"Of course I am bitter!" Tom snapped.

"Becky, how do you respond to something like this?" Tiny asked.

"The only reason that they voted out Tom was because we voted for Stinky in the revote." The girl scout said crossing her arms. "Even though nobody would miss him."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Allison said rolling her eyes. "For the last time, Stinky only reacted in self-defence against Franklin!"

"No, if he really did acted in self-defence, he would try to apologize to Franklin and get him to calm down but instead he kept winding him up." Becky said.

"More like the other way around." Stinky muttered.

"Shut up, Stinky." Franklin spat.

"No, you shut up." Red said flatly.

"Tigerlily, what does it feel like to reach the Family Visit?" Tiny asked.

"Oh, great! Seeing Hobbes on the island made me lose most of my stress on the island!" The tigress smiled. "Seeing a friend after so long makes you happy you are still in the game."

"I wonder which one of the idols I would had got if I made the Family Visit…" Tom mused. He then smirked. "I would had LOVED to see their reaction."

"Stinky, how does it feel that your boss could visit you here on Survivor and nobody would put it against you?" Tiny asked.

"Man, does it feel great? If you asked me that before, I could had been really worried that everyone would see me as a snake and waste no time voting me out but in the end, it turned out quite good!" Stinky smirked.

"So, Karen, I noticed that you actually TRIED today. Because you feel nervous?" Tiny asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I am in the minority despite all logical reason." The aristocrat said crossing her arms.

"On YER part, anyway." Wally said rolling his eyes.

"Well said, Wally." Greg nodded.

"Allison, what about you?" Tiny asked. "Do you feel nervous?"

"No, I trust everyone right now." The alligator said.

"All right. It is almost time to vote." Tiny said. "Do you want to give up Immunity?"

"Aw, heck no!" Wally grinned.

"All right. You cannot vote for Wally." Tiny said. "It is now time to vote. Allison, you are up."

The pink-scaled girl nodded before she got up and walked into the voting area. She wasted no time writing down a name.

Tigerlily narrowed her eyes marching straight up to the table. She firmly grabbed her pen. "You are bringing out the worst in Becky and it is showing." She said holding up "Karen" to the camera.

Wally marched in taking the pen and writing down a name. After double-checking it with himself, he put it in the urn.

Karen smirked as she walked over to the voting table and grabbed the pen. "Get your disgusting tail off of here."

Becky skipped off towards the area happy that no matter what, her friend would be saying. "Personally, I would be happy if any of you left but this is what Karen wants."

Stinky put his hands in his pockets as he casually made his way to the table and grabbed the pen. "I am sick of using leaves to wipe the blood out of my ears."

He then ran back. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said walking off.

Everyone waited patiently for Tiny to make his way back with the urn.

"I'll read them out! Remember… Who…" Tiny started.

"Hold on, Tiny!" Karen smirked before holding a necklace. "I got something nice for you!"

Everyone looked wide-eyed as the teenager walked over to Tiny with it. She then gave it to him to examine.

"This IS the hidden Immunity Idol!" Tiny said. "All votes cast against Karen are null and void."

Everyone looked stunned as Karen made her way back to her seat with a wide smirk on her face. Tom then smirked.

"First vote, Karen. Does not count."

Karen flipped her hair in victory.

"Second vote, Karen. Again, doesn't count."

Becky sat proud that she had found the idol for her friend.

"Third vote, Karen. Null."

The anthros looked at each other in worry knowing one of them would go.

"Fourth vote, Karen. Void."

Karen's smirk had gotten bigger.

"Fifth vote, Allison."

Stinky's eyes bugged out as Allison hang her head.

"Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor and seventh member of our jury…"

Most were more shocked by the first non-void vote."

"…Is Allison."

"Allison?" Greg said with a raised eyebrow.

Tigerlily and Wally both looked confused as to why Allison went home. Stinky looked more shocked than confused.

"Allison, you need to bring me your torch."

The reptile shook her head as she got up with Stinky still looking stunned.

"Allison, I…" He started.

"It's all right, Stinky. It was not your fault." Allison said reaching down to the skunk and gave him a kiss surprising everyone.

"Wait! Did she just…" Tea said stunned.

"Does that mean that…" Greg asked.

"…I think I am about to throw up…" Franklin wheezed.

Allison gathered her torch and put it in front of Tiny.

"Allison, the tribe had spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"This was fun." She said walking off.

Tiny watched her walked away before turning to the others. "Allison had just got voted out by the Idol. It just goes to show that you are never safe in this game even though that you got the majority of votes. Learn this well coming into the finale. You may head back to camp."

All five people gathered their torches and made their way back to camp. Stinky brought up the rear looking down. Allison was the first one that made him feel at ease throughout the entire competition and now she was gone by two brats with an Idol.

"_I think the main reason Karen used her Idol on me was because I spoke what was on everyone's minds to her and she didn't took it well obviously." Allison said shaking her head. "Oh well… I had a fun run. I had made a whole 36 days, I had grown as a person and I got a potential boyfriend. I know that I am already voting for him if he makes it."_

RESULTS

Karen: Allison, Stinky, Tigerlily, Wally (N/A)

Allison: Becky, Karen

So Allison just misses out on the finale. She is one of my favourites to write for. Mainly because to act as a morality pet for Stinky and how even a shy frail-looking girl could be an asset. I wanted to do more on the romance but after seeing how everyone was saying that Violet X Bitsy was far too over-the-top, I wanted to make it subtle.

Note: Allison is one of my oldest fan-character. Her personality and back-story had changed quite a bit. However, she was always a clumsy, unconfident girl associated with the Chaotix.

_**Next Time… We are having our thrilling Finale! Who will win?**_

_**Becky The Naïve One**_

_**Tigerlily The Undercat**_

_**Wally The Joker**_

_**Stinky The Strategist**_

_**Or Karen The Brat?**_

_**Only The Finale Will Know The Answer!**_


	15. Day 37

**(Shokan Tribe)**

The five remaining players made their way back to camp with mixed reactions on the vote.

_"Allison went home last night which is good because she has the hypocritical nerve to scold us that Karen is a horrible person and Stinky is a nice one instead of the other way around." Becky said with a smirk. "Because of that, Karen chose to vote her off which I am okay with because I hated them all equally."_

"I have to ask, guys… How and where the heck did you get that Idol?" Tigerlily said scratching her head.

Karen merely shrugged. "I wasn't the one who found it. Becky did."

The girl scout nodded her head proudly. "Sure did."

"But how? We had been watching you like hawks ever since we came back to camp!" Tigerlily said in disbelief.

"That's right! Ever since we got back to camp." Becky said with a smirk.

Tigerlily's eyes widened at this. "What do you mean by that? You mean that Idol was hidden on the outside of the camp."

"More like on the outskirts." Becky shrugged.

As the girls continued to talk about the location the Immunity Idol was, Wally turned his head. He then saw Stinky storming off. The kangaroo's ears drooped before walking off after the skunk.

_"We are always been close ta Allison ever since the merge but not as much as Stinky. However, Ah never realized the two were close ta each other until Ah saw Allison kiss Stinky." Wally said in awe. "Mate, was Stinky and Allison in a showmance or something?"_

"Stinky, wait!" The kangaroo yelled.

The mechanic turned around. "What?"

"Are ya all right?" Wally asked concerned.

"Of course, Walls. I am just peachy. I just lost my best friend out here." Stinky said sarcastically before narrowing his eyes. "How do you think I feel?"

Wally jumped as he stepped back a couple of steps. He then nervously looked to the side.

"All right. Stupid question." The boxer said scratching his head.

Stinky growled before angrily kicking the sand.

"This is so messed up! The only reason Allison got voted out was because she was sticking up for me!" He snapped. "If it wasn't for that, she would still be here!"

"But then you would most likely go instead." Wally said solemnly.

Stinky's eyes widened in realization when he heard this. Looking unsure, he looked down at the ground. With another growl, he turned his back on Wally and stormed over to a log and sat down. The marsupial shook his head in sympathy before making his way over and sat down next to the skunk.

"Ya really liked her, didn't ya?" Wally asked softly.

Stinky looked at the kangaroo for a moment and let out a small sigh.

"Yeah… I don't think how or when it blossomed but… It just did." He said. "Mainly because she is the first person to ever saw past my status as a worker for StarWolf and even told off the person giving me the hardest time about it."

Wally's ears drooped. "Must be rough ta have someone close ta ya just leave like that."

"Tell me about it." Stinky grumbled.

Wally put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's all right. Ah know what it is like. Remember when Ah told ya about how Ah was when Vincent got voted out?"

"Yeah…" Stinky said.

"Then, ya got someone who knows how ya feel." Wally said gently. "Don't worry, we won't still Karen get away with this. It is still 3-2 in our favour."

"I guess." Stinky said before looking up. "Thank you, Wally."

The kangaroo chuckled. "No prob. Not only are ya mah mate but ya are the only Papi member left besides me."

Stinky chuckled at this. "Yeah, also true."

"Now come on. We better get ta bed." Wally said. "Tomorrow would be Day 37."

Stinky nodded. "Right. That means we have a Challenge then."

_"Losing Allison sucks but I knew that just sitting around moping wouldn't bring her back or help me in my situation. Especially since I just came into the finale." Stinky explained. "I need to look forward instead of back or else it could potentially cost me in the long run."_

**(Day 37)**

Tigerlily, Karen and Becky gathered around the area where the latter had won the Idol.

Tigerlily crouched down and lifted up a rock. "Is this it?"

"Yeah." Becky nodded. "I found it under that rock."

Tigerlily shook her head. "I can't believe that we had been searching up and down in camp when all we had to do is search on the outskirts. It probably would have been found a long time ago."

Karen merely shrugged. "I guess."

"Look, you got what you want, didn't you?" Becky asked looking bored. "You wanted to know where the Idol is and we showed you. There is no other reason to stay with you."

Karen smirked at this. "Well said, Becky."

Tigerlily rolled her eyes at this.

"Oy, we got treemail!" Wally's voice shouted.

"Oh, perfect timing." Karen said. "Time to stop looking in the past and look in the future. Come on, Becky."

"Okay, Karen!" The girl scout smiled.

With that, the girls walked off leaving Tigerlily. The latter shook her head in hopelessness.

_"I seriously need to separate Becky from Karen. Even though she claims she is her only ally, Karen probably doesn't even care about her and sees her as an extra vote." Tigerlily sighed. "I need to get her to show that before it is too late."_

Meanwhile, the two girls were talking.

"What are we going to do?" Becky asked. "We managed to make it to the finale but that was with the Idol. And I don't think there will be a second one."

"Even if there WOULD be one, it would be too late to use it." Karen sighed.

"And of course telling to convince everyone to vote for someone else would not work." Becky said rolling her eyes.

Karen put her hand to her chin. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"What do you mean?" Becky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is just a case of diverting attention away." Karen mused. "I don't know how but it IS possible."

"Okay, if you say so." Becky shrugged.

With that, they along with Tigerlily made their way back to the others where Wally had a letter.

"So what is the Challenge, fuzz-ball?" Karen asked.

"Don't know. What Ah do know is that it probably going ta be hard." Wally warned before reading the letter. "It says "How familiar are you with the Immunity Necklace?"

Everyone blinked twice at this before looking at each other.

"What the heck does that even mean?" Tigerlily asked.

"Beats me. But one thing's for sure. I have a bad feeling about it." Stinky frowned.

_"I managed to get lucky and Becky found the Idol to save me and get rid of Allison but that may only bump me from sixth place to fifth." Karen frowned crossing her arms. "I need Immunity more than ever because I know that they are obsessed with getting me out for some reason. Even if I have to… Ugh, try."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The five remaining castaways made their way onto the mat.

"Welcome, Shokan to your next Immunity Challenge." Tiny said. "First things first, Wally, may I please have the Immunity Necklace?"

Everyone looked at each other after he said this.

"Um, don't ya realize tell us ta do this AFTER ya explained the Challenge?" Wally asked.

Tiny smirked devilishly at this. "Oh, so you caught on."

"I do NOT like the sound of that." Stinky said shaking his head.

Wally bit his lip before giving back the Necklace.

"All right! Here is your next Challenge!" Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked ahead and when they did, their eyes bugged out. There was a huge pile of bead necklaces. They were about the same size of the Immunity Necklace.

"Here is your next Challenge. I will hide the Immunity Necklace in that giant pile." Tiny smirked. "You would have to search for it. Whoever finds it and brings it back to me first wins Immunity guaranteeing a 1-in-4 chance of winning."

Everyone merely blinked twice at this.

"Please tell you can't be serious…" Karen said.

"Nope!" Tiny said cheerfully. "So let's get into order."

**(Later)**

Everyone got into a running position knowing what was on the line.

"All right! For Immunity!" Tiny said. "Survivors, ready? Go!"

Everyone rushed towards the pile of necklaces. They each started to look to see if they could find the Immunity one.

"Ugh… How am Ah supposed ta find it?" Wally growled.

"You out of all of the contestants should know seeing that you won Immunity twice." Tiny smirked. "Didn't you pay attention to it?"

"Not ta the point that Ah remember every single coloured bead in precise order!" Wally yelled.

Everyone searched through the pile trying to figure out what could be the hidden Immunity Necklace.

"Come on, girl, think!" Tigerlily grunted. "There has to be a distinct colour pattern somewhere on the necklace."

"How do I know when I have it?" Becky asked in despair. "If I holding it right now, this is closest I ever been to it."

Stinky stared back and forth between two necklaces. With a raised eyebrow, he then shrugged it off and ran towards Tiny.

"Screw it! I am just using whatever I can find!" The skunk grumbled.

With that, he handed the host the necklace. Tiny examined the beads of the necklace. He then shook his head.

"No, this isn't it." He said shaking his head.

"Are you freaking serious? How could you be so sure?" Stinky asked.

"Easy, I was the one who put it together." Tiny smirked.

Stinky blinked twice before walking back to the pile but not before saying what was on his mind.

"You seriously need a girlfriend."

Tiny's smirk vanished as he growled. He was about to shout something back until he noticed something.

"Karen, you are not allowed to bring more than one necklace." Tiny said.

"Are you for real?" The aristocrat said in disbelief holding up at least ten necklaces in her hands.

Meanwhile, Tigerlily stuck her hand into the middle of the pile.

"Care to explain your strategy to me, Tigerlily?" Tiny asked.

"The Immunity Necklace has to be under all of these decoys!" The tigress said. "All I have to do is deep digging."

Meanwhile, Karen ran over to Tiny with another necklace?

"Here. Is this it?" The aristocrat asked.

Tiny looked it over before shaking his head. "Not even close."

"Not even close? What does that even mean!" Karen said storming off.

As she did so, Wally, Tigerlily and Becky walked past them with a necklace in each of their hands.

The host gave a dark smirk. "This is going to be fun."

So this was how the Challenge went on. Somebody would get a necklace, pray that it was the Immunity one and gave it to Tiny only to be rejected. The castaways were getting more annoyed with each passing second.

Tiny decided to be devilish. "Wally, how are you doing?"

"Unless Ah win that necklace, Ah don't want ta see the sight of it." The boxer said in disgust.

"Karen, how about you?" Tiny asked.

"Ugh… Well, it isn't hard labour so I guess I am okay with this…" The brunette grumbled.

"Becky, what is going through your mind right now?" Tiny asked.

"That we have to be getting closer to it." The girl said. "Heck, the pile next to you is now bigger than this."

"Tigerlily, same question." Tiny said.

"Just wanting Immunity." The feline scolded.

"Stinky, how…" Tiny started.

"UGH! Your banter is so annoying!" The skunk growled.

Tiny blinked twice before scoffing. "Fault a guy for doing his job."

Suddenly, he noticed somebody heading towards him with another necklace.

"Is this it?"

Tiny took the necklace and examined it. However, his eyes widened in realization. Double-checking the order of beads, he looked up.

"This is it! This is the Hidden Immunity Idol!" Tiny shouted. "BECKY WINS IMMUNITY!"

The bespectacled girl jumped for joy upon hearing that she won her first Immunity Challenge.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Becky!" Tiny smirked. "You had won Immunity guaranteeing a 1-in-4 shot of winning!"

"I still can't believe I won!" The girl scout beamed.

"As for the rest of you, tonight will be one last night in this game." Tiny said. "You have all afternoon to figure out who."

**(Shokan Tribe)**

"Congratulation on winning Immunity, Becky." Karen smiled.

"Thank you, Karen." The younger girl beamed. "I know that the Challenge was based mainly on luck and I am so proud that I won it!"

Suddenly, she then frowned.

"But what about you?" Becky asked.

"Don't worry, I still think I have a chance of surviving as well." Karen said with a smirk.

"Really?" Becky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. However, it is not going to be easy." Karen sighed.

_"This is it. I had demonstrated that I could think for myself and do my own schemes but this is the true test how much I had blossomed." Karen said crossing her arms. "At first I came on this wanted to be a celebrity but now I want that million. Not that I really need it but I like to think of it as more of a trophy."_

Meanwhile, Tigerlily, Wally and Stinky were talking to each other.

"So is it unanimous?" Tigerlily asked.

"Are ya serious?" Wally asked in disbelief. "Ah had been counting the days until Ah got a chance like this."

"Yeah, I can't even stand the sight of her right now." Stinky growled.

"So Karen is a goner?" Tigerlily asked.

"Of course. I never heard Tiny said anything that is even related to a second Immunity Idol in play." Stinky nodded.

Tigerlily let out a small sigh. "Oh, thank heavens."

_"We got cocky by assuming that Karen would be a clear goner. However, we are definitely not making that mistake again." Tigerlily said crossing her arms. "We need to make sure that there is no way that she could survive this vote."_

Wally then noticed something. "Oh, speaking of the devil's daughter…"

Stinky and Tigerlily turned to see Karen walking over and immediately their faces turned sour.

"Great…" Tigerlily muttered.

"Ah, some nice and strong men!" Karen beamed. "Hey, could you two please help a frail princess like myself?"

Stinky and Wally rolled their eyes before looking at each other with unimpressed faces.

"It's all right."

The three turned to see Tigerlily crossing her arms.

"Listen to what she has to say." The tigress said. "I trust you guys."

Stinky and Wally looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Karen.

"All right. We'll come." Wally said sighing in defeat.

"Thank you." Karen smiled.

_"So Karen came back ta us acting all sweet and showering with compliments. But if ya think that it is legit, then ya are seriously messed up in the head." Wally said rolling his eyes. "It is obvious that Karen is trying Stinky and mah votes. Well, sorry, honey but if ya can get us ta flip after voting off Stinky's girl, ya got another thing coming."_

Karen, Stinky and Wally walked over to the outskirts of the island.

"All right. Ya got our attention." Wally said crossing his arms. "What do ya want?"

Karen sighed as she looked down. "Look, I just want to check something with you."

"Sure. Shoot." Stinky shrugged.

Karen took in a deep breath.

"If I made it through the next vote, would you take me to the finals?" She asked.

The two anthros blinked twice at this.

"Come again?" Stinky asked.

"It is just as I said." Karen said. "If I survived this next Tribal Council, could you take me to the Final 3?"

Wally raised an eyebrow. "And why are ya suddenly curious?"

"Because after tonight would be the final vote-off." Karen said. "At that stage, you have to decide who do you want to sit with. I just wanted to know that if I had a chance of making the finals if I made the finals?"

Stinky and Wally looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Um, well. Tigerlily IS a major jury threat. Not only does she has a lock vote with Tea but also may get Red and Schokolade's." Stinky said. "Sure, we may consider taking her."

Karen sighed in relief. "I must say. This is the most grateful I ever been towards you."

With that, she walked off. Stinky and Wally blinked twice.

Suddenly, Wally stifled a chuckle. A second later, he doubled over holding his sides laughing out loud. Stinky turned to his friend looking confused.

"Karen had lost her freaking mind!" Wally said between laughs. "She actually thinks that she could survive the next Tribal Council!"

"Do you really think Karen had gone crazy?" Stinky asked.

Wally slowly stopped laughing as he stood straight up standing over the shorter anthro.

"Of course! Ya said it yourself, there is not a second Idol and there is no way Tigerlily would flip." He said. "Ah think Allison's blindside had gotten ta her head."

Stinky put his finger to his chin. "I guess…"

_"If you told me on Day 1 that Karen would be a power player, I would have insulted your intelligence. However, she had proven that she is very sneaky despite her forward actions and blatant selfishness." Stinky said scratching his head. "As much as I like to think that Jungle Fever had finally got the better of her, she is up to something and it is not good. I just wish I had a good idea of what she was going to do."_

Becky sat on the shore. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her. Turning her head, she saw Karen making her way back.

"Ooh, Karen!" Becky said excitedly. "How did it go?"

"So-so. I managed to plant the idea inside of their minds but I could tell they are still sceptical." Karen sighed.

"I see." Becky said scratching her head. "What IS the plan, anyway?"

Karen didn't say anything. Instead, she let out a deep sigh. She then walked over to Becky and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Becky…" She said solemnly.

"Y-Yes?" The girl scout asked.

"Are you willing to help me right?" Karen asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Becky asked. "Of course I would help you! Not only are we allies but we are friends!"

"I am glad to hear that…" Karen sighed. "Because this may be the biggest move you may make throughout the entire game."

Becky blinked twice at this.

_"At first, I was wondering why Karen was questioning my loyalty to her. However, then she told me what was the plan was. Gee… I don't feel so comfortable about it…" Becky frowned. "However, Karen had taken me this far so I should trust her to take me all of the way. Plus if this works out, the reward would be lovely."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The finalists walked into Tribal Council.

"Welcome, finalists!" Tiny smirked. "Have a seat."

Everyone sat down.

"We now bring in the members of our jury." Tiny said as the jury walked in. "Franklin, Schokolade, Greg, Red, Tea, Tom and Allison voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The five watched as the jury sat down. Everyone saw that Allison was wearing a tan fedora with a matching trench-coat and dark pants and shoes.

"Stinky, I have to ask." Tiny said. "What was with the kiss?"

The skunk sighed. "It only happened recently but Allison and I was in a showmance. I don't know. We just connected. That is why I am the most upset that she got idolled."

"Glad to see I was missed." Allison smiled.

"He was using you." Franklin said without turning his head.

"Karen, how come you used the Idol to vote off Allison?" Tiny asked.

"Well, I WAS going to use it on Stinky but Allison opened her literally big mouth and got me and Becky." The teenager said crossing her arms. "Not the smartest move but we were certainly glad by it."

"I meant everything I said." Allison said crossly.

"Wally, you had lost Immunity. Do you feel vulnerable?" Tiny asked.

"Well, whenever someone won two Immunity Challenges in a row and loses the next one, they are a definitely target." The boxer shrugged. "But seeing that there is a lot of tension going around, everyone may ignore me."

"If we were still in the game, we would had demolished the competition." Red said putting his arm around Greg making him uncomfortable.

"Becky, is what Wally says is true?" Tiny asked.

"Yes. There is so much distrust going around everywhere that we don't even focus on physical threats." The girl scout shrugged. "Heck, being the strongest in the game were only secondary reasons for Greg and Red being booted. They cannot afford to be trusted."

"This again?" Tiny asked.

"Of course. The only people that made jury that are trustworthy are Franklin, Karen, Tom and possibly Tea." Becky said. "The rest had demonstrated that they only cared about the game and nothing else."

"But Becky, this late in the game, don't you think it is TIME to think of making the finals?" Tiny asked.

"Not you too!" Becky whined. "Even though I want to make it to Day 39, I am above using cheap moves in doing so! Right now, all Karen and I care about is staying alive!"

"Karen, is this true?" Tiny asked.

"Oh no… I care about the money. I am getting a free pass to the finals so all I have to do is decide who I want gone." The young woman said before snapping. "Of course all I care about staying alive!"

Tiny blinked twice at this. "Tigerlily, how do you think the vote is going to go?"

"Hopefully it should go without any more surprises." The young woman sighed.

"I see. Well, it is almost time to vote." Tiny said. "Becky, do you want to give up Immunity?"

"Well, actually… Yes, Tiny. I do." The girl said.

Nearly everyone went wide-eyed at this.

"Seriously?" Tiny asked.

"Yes, and I like to give it to Karen." Becky smiled giving the necklace to her ally.

"Why, thank you, Becky." The aristocrat said as the anthros looked at each other in horror.

"All right, you cannot vote for Karen." Tiny said. "It is time to vote. Stinky, you're up."

The mechanic got up and walked over to the voting table with his eyes still shocked by the sudden turn of events. He then slapped his head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid kid!"

Becky marched into the voting area looking area. She narrowed her eyes as she grabbed the pen. "With you gone, only true blue Mano members would remain." She said holding up "Tigerlily" to the camera.

Tigerlily hang her head walking over. She sighed as she voted down a name with a sad look on her face. "I am sorry. This was totally a low blow." She said holding up "Becky" to the camera.

Karen smirked as she walked over to the table. She picked up a name and wrote down a name. "I'll say you overstayed your stay in the game."

Wally's ears drooped as he walked over. He grabbed the pen and slowly wrote down a name before putting it in the urn. "Ah am sorry, Sheila. Ah am so sorry."

With that, he sulked back. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the voted." He said walking off.

The jury eagerly waited to see how the vote was going to go.

"I'll read them out." Tiny said. "Whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Tigerlily."

Tigerlily shook her head in sadness.

"Second vote, Becky. One vote, Tigerlily. One vote, Becky."

Becky crossed her arms with a proud look on her face.

"Third vote, Becky. Two votes, Becky. One vote, Tigerlily."

Becky's smirk vanished in an instant.

"Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor and eighth member of our jury… Is Becky."

Franklin raised his helmet revealing his wide eyes. "I… I can't believe Karen just did that."

"I can." Tea said shaking her head.

Becky sat in her seat horrified by the vote. The anthros looked at in sympathy. Karen on the other hand looked neutral.

"Becky, you need to bring me your torch."

The teenager stood up and stared at Karen. "Karen, what happened?"

"I tried to get the Papi men to vote off Tigerlily but they were so stubborn." The aristocrat shrugged. "Sorry…"

"But why you voted for me?" Becky asked not believing it was happening.

"Because it was the majority's vote. And I wanted to vote with it." Karen said.

Becky's pupils shrank. "So you did that to further yourself in the game!"

"Of course. This late in the game. You shouldn't care about your friends but who to pick to take with you to win."

Greg gritted his teeth in anger. "That demonic, heartless witch."

Allison shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe she did that to the only person who WASN'T disgusted by her."

Franklin on the other hand slowly shook his head in disbelief.

"Um, Becky?" Tiny asked.

After staring at Karen in shock for a few seconds, she grabbed her torch with fresh tears flowing down her face. She then placed it in front of Tiny.

"Becky, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing. "You may now…"

Becky never let Tiny finished. She immediately dashed back the host holding her face.

Tiny watched the poor girl dashed away while shaking her head. "It is safe to say that Becky did not see that coming. It just goes to show that anyone would do anything to win. Learn this well because the finals is coming soon. You may now head back to camp."

The four finalists got up and gathered their torches. Karen led the pack trying to think up ways making it through another Tribal Council, answering the jury questions and who to take. However, the anthros were glaring daggers into the back of her skull.

_"I… I… Don't know what happened. Karen said that Wally and Stinky would never vote for me and vote off Tigerlily instead but not only they voted me out, Karen joined them." Becky said wiping away her tears. "WHY? Why would Karen betray me after everything we been through together? I don't know who is getting my vote right now…"_

RESULTS

Becky: Karen, Stinky, Tigerlily, Wally

Tigerlily: Becky

And with a big move, Becky leaves the competition. She was always someone who made the finals and go home because she gave the Immunity Necklace to someone. However, I knew that we already had a sweetheart leave in a heart-breaking way this season so I needed to make Becky a lot negative to cushion her downfall.

NOTE: Ironically enough, Becky was supposed to be negative the entire time. She wasn't a girl scout. She was just a spoiled brat which acted as a mini-Karen. However, I decided to make her positive (pre-merge) for the story.

Expect the next part on Wednesday!


	16. Day 38

**(Shokan Tribe)**

"_Becky went home last night. Even though she was never the target. The only reason she gone home was because she gave the target Immunity and we were forced ta vote her out." Wally said slapping his head. "And we knew that Karen had asked her ta give her the necklace even though she had been loyal ta the harpy since the beginning."_

"How could you do such a thing?" Tigerlily growled at Karen.

"Because if I didn't, I would had gone home." The aristocrat shrugged as if she was talking in an everyday sentence.

"She trusted you! She was the only person who trusted you!" Tigerlily snapped.

"I realized that if I went against you guys, you would vote me out next." Karen said.

"Ya would had been next, anyway!" Wally scolded.

"_I tricked Becky into giving me Immunity. I knew for a fact that there was no way for me to get the freak-shows to flip so I had to get Becky to give me her Immunity Necklace." Karen shrugged. "I have to say that they are taking it much harder than I thought. I mean ever since we made the merge, Becky did the same exact things as me."_

"Look, I knew I was a goner if I didn't had Immunity! I HAD to do it!" The aristocrat insisted.

"You could had voted for Tigerlily." Stinky piped up.

"What good would that do me?" Karen asked.

"Securing jury votes." Stinky said. "Thanks to your stunt, there is no way in heck Becky and Franklin would vote for you if you make the finals."

"Even if I am sitting next to you guys?" Karen said with a smirk making the others growl.

"_Not only was Karen's move cold but it was also stupid and unnecessary. Not tricking Becky into giving up Immunity but voting for her." Stinky said. "I mean she had three locked jury votes. Two who think she is a good person. But she had demonstrated that she is not joining us into voting out Becky. And now her only locked jury vote is just as demonic as her."_

Tigerlily gritted her teeth. "Do you know that you probably just traumatized that poor girl for life, right?"

"Hey, you voted for her too!" Karen countered.

"Because she was the only other person in the minority!" Wally snapped. "Seriously, she gave you the Immunity Idol AND Necklace. What's next? Her heart!"

"Oh, for crying out loud." Karen said rolling her eyes.

Stinky shook his head in hopelessness. "Look, as much as I like to bash Karen, now is not the best time to do is."

"That's right. The Final Immunity Challenge is tomorrow." Karen said. "At least one of you is thinking with his head.

Tigerlily and Wally both growled at this.

"_No more excuses. No more Idols. No more allies. Karen had far overstayed her welcome and I intend to make sure that tomorrow is her final day." Tigerlily said with a growl. "I don't care what reason she had for doing that, what she did to Becky was absolutely horrible. She will NOT get away with this."_

**(Day 38)**

"_Ah must admit that Becky's elimination almost gave me forgot. But then it realized. We made it to Day 38!" Wally grinned. "Each and every one of us had been targeted at least once and yet we managed ta overcome those obstacles. However, with only one day left, one more person had ta be voted out."_

The anthro males sat in the shelter.

"Can ya believe it, mate?" Wally grinned. "We actually made it ta the Final Four!"

"I know. I am just as surprised as you. Maybe even more." Stinky nodded. "I was a target at nearly every Tribal Council pre-merge!"

Wally was about to comment again until he noticed Karen walking over to them. Immediately, he groaned.

"Harpy alert." He said.

"I heard that." Karen said.

Stinky sighed. "What do you want, Karen?"

"I just wanted to know if you're still thinking of the deal." The brunette asked.

Stinky blinked twice. "Um, what deal?"

"The deal to think about taking me to the end if I survived the last Tribal Council." Karen said.

Wally's eyes bugged out at this. "Are ya freaking serious? That was before Ah knew that ya was going ta trick a little girl into giving ya Immunity!"

"Please just hear me out." Karen said.

"_This is it. I just need to survive just one more Tribal Council before I make the Final one. However, I need to rally the Papi furries even though they been in the minority for most of the game." Karen said. "I need to convince Stinky and Wally that Tigerlily is a bigger threat than me."_

"Think of it. Tigerlily is a nice, strong and determined woman who had three allies voted onto the jury." The brunette said. "She is a major threat."

"Aye, but Red and Schokolade are question marks." Wally pointed out. "They both don't seem like someone who would vote because of friendship."

"You two both voted off Red. We all know that he is the type who holds grudges for a long time." Karen said. "Same with you and Schokolade."

"Ah never voted out Schokolade. In fact, we were never once on the same tribe." Wally said flatly.

"No, but she seems like the type of person who would wish that you would die in a fire." Karen said bluntly.

Wally immediately got angry at this.

"I am sorry, Wally. But she is more or less accurate." Stinky said looking to the side.

"Besides, the jury hates me. Even my old allies Franklin and Becky would probably hesitate voting for me." Karen pointed out. "Tom is my only locked vote."

"I dunno." Stinky said. "I think there are a few people who would vote against you out of bitterness but there are a few strategic people. They may vote for you for the fact that you were a target ever since Day 1."

"But even those people hated me." Karen insisted. "Trust me when I say this. Vote off Tigerlily and you two would get free votes."

Wally and Stinky both looked at each other.

"_I must admit that I hate Karen but that is why she is the best person to take to the finals. Most of the jury hates her guts. She does nothing in the Challenges or at camp. She is extremely annoying." Stinky said scratching his head. "It should be simple why we should take her to the end but I don't know."_

"Hey, guys!" Tigerlily shouted walking over. "Treemail!"

"I suppose it is time for our Final Immunity Challenge?" Karen asked.

"Yes…" Tigerlily beamed. "But first, we have to pay respect to our fallen comrades!"

"All right! Ah loved that part!" Wally grinned. "What do we have ta do?"

"Go to the Challenge area. Once there, go around a marked path next to a stream." Tigerlily read. "After you paid tribute to all of them, you may now go to your Final Immunity Challenge!"

"All right." Stinky smirked. "Let's get to it!"

"_This is my favourite part of the show. It is time to give tribute to people that I haven't even met other than the trip to the Loser's Lodge." Tigerlily smiled. "It is also nice to see everyone's opinions of certain people."_

**(Fallen Comrades Path)**

The four finalists walked into the Challenge area.

"All right. We're here." Karen asked. "Now what?"

"Look!" Stinky said pointing.

Everyone looked to see a red flag.

"That must be where the path starts." Tigerlily mused.

"Then, what are we waiting fer?" Wally said pumping his fist in the air. "Fallen Comrades Ho!"

With that, the four walked over to the path to pay their tributes.

"Oy, TL, what do we have ta do?" Wally asked.

"The letter just said to put the torch we are paying tribute to into the stream." Tigerlily said.

"A simple burial." Karen said. "But depending on the castaway we are paying tribute to. It could be a good one."

"Well said, Karen." Stinky nodded.

With that, the four walked down the path. Soon, they reached their first torch. It had a picture of a dark-haired girl with an emotionless on her face.

"Ew. Who was this girl again?" Karen said.

"Caroline. I must admit that I am surprised I remembered her." Stinky said scratching his head. "She kept isolating herself from the rest of the tribe."

"Aye, because of that, we had no choice but ta vote her off." Wally sighed. "The only time she DID talked ta us was when she found out that she was the target."

"Ouch… Harsh…" Tigerlily winced. "But in a sad way, she kinda deserved it. You cannot go far isolating yourself from your tribe."

"To be fair, I think she opened up to Amanda." Stinky said walking over the torch and dropping it in the stream. "It WAS her who tried to rally everyone to keep her."

"_Being the first one out sucks because I know that I could had been a big asset to my tribe. Unfortunately, Survivor is not only a strategic game, it is a social game as well. You need to make bonds with people to get far. I just wish I learned that mistake before it was too late."_

The four then walked over to the next torch. He had a picture of a smirking man.

Tigerlily frowned. "Poor Peter. He so deserved to go further than second out."

"How DID he got out, anyway?" Wally said scratching his head.

"Apparently, he was in a conspiracy with Schokolade and Red to take the prize money illegally." Tigerlily said rolling her eyes making Stinky and Wally go wide-eyed.

"Are you freaking serious!" Stinky asked in disbelief. "That is the most stupidest lie I had ever heard!"

"Stupid as a lie? Yes. Stupid as a strategy? No." Karen smirked. "Not only that it got Peter out but helped me into a majority alliance."

"Even still, I still refuse to acknowledge Peter got voted out for such a ridiculous reason." Tigerlily muttered dropping Peter's torch into the stream.

"_I know that I am going to sound bitter for saying this but I obviously been put on the wrong tribe. I talked with some of the Papi guys at the Loser's Lodge. They are far more nicer and respectable than some of the people on my tribe ever been. How these guys always end up on the losing side is beyond me."_

The group made their way towards a torch with a picture of an older man with glasses.

Tigerlily scratched her head. "Stewart, was it?"

"Yeah, he served as the tribe's voice of reason always trying to stop the conflicts between Amanda and Wally." Stinky smirked.

"He was a nice guy but he was a bit on the Debbie Downer side." Wally said shaking his head. "Not as much as Stinky was, anyway."

"Watch it…" Stinky growled before taking Stewart's torch.

"I'll give him this." Karen said as she watched Stinky put the torch into the stream. "Despite being a commoner, he doesn't seem like the type of person to annoy me in any way."

"_I must admit that I did better than I thought despite being an early boot. Living outdoors wasn't as hard as I thought seeing that I had a great tribe to live with. I know surviving 9 days isn't that impressive but it is definitely is for a Studious person like me."_

The next torch had a picture of a beaming female owl.

"I never met Helen but she seemed like a wonderful woman to be around." Tigerlily smiled.

"Speak for yourself." Karen spat remembering the Day 12 Challenge.

Wally chuckled. "Yeah, fer an old woman, she was pretty cool ta talk with."

"I liked her too. However, I knew that I was the target, I rallied to get her out because she knew the Challenge." Stinky sighed.

"Be grateful for Vincent. Don't worry, we are cool now but if Ah had it mah way at the time, you would had been a dislikeable early boot." Wally said taking the torch and putting it in the river.

"_Survivor was everything I hoped it would be. I competed in Challenges alongside much younger players. I lasted more than a week. AND I got blindsided. I really wish that I could last a few more days though but I guess it isn't meant to be."_

The four then went to the next torch. Upon seeing the sneering face of a young man, the anthros' expressions turned sour.

"Ugh… Ah never met Bryan but Ah am glad Ah didn't." Wally said in disgust.

"Trust me. You are one of the lucky ones." Stinky said rolling his eyes. "He was freaking annoying for the two days I spent with Mano."

"Try living with him for 15 days! While I admit that taking him out wasn't the smartest idea, I am glad we did!" Tigerlily spat.

"Hey now!" Karen said stepping forward. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't had made it this far! Besides, once you got to know him, he is a very funny man."

The anthros looked to their sides when she saw this. Karen just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. You guys are buzz-kills." She said flatly taking the torch and dropping it.

"_I had it all. Was on a winning tribe. Was in a majority alliance. Was the leader. And I got taken out by losing to a complete loser in a trivia tiebreaker. This definitely taught me a valuable lesson. This game isn't as easy as it seems if someone like me can't win but a bunch of idiots can."_

The torch had a cheery Golden Retriever on it. Everyone was immediately reminded of that Tribal Council.

"Fun fact. The main reason I kidnapped Amanda was because I knew that the anthros and humans were on opposing alliances." Karen said. "Granted, I wanted to get out Greg but this is more sweeter."

The three anthros glared at her before looking at the torch in sadness.

"Poor Dormie…" Tigerlily said shaking her head. "She didn't deserve to go home like that."

"Yeah, I was one of the votes that sent her home but even I felt that she didn't deserve to go." Stinky frowned.

"She was always so bright and sunny and fun ta be around." Wally said sadly taking the torch. "Ah just hope this experience doesn't traumatize her fer life."

"The worst part about this is that losing her was the first step of Papi nearly separating for good." Stinky nodded as Wally put the torch into the stream.

"_The most upsetting thing about being voted out by two out of six votes is that you KNOW that means your time wasn't up even if Tiny says otherwise. I really wished I could had stayed longer. Especially since Papi almost broke apart for good after I left. I just hope they are all doing fine."_

The group made their way to a torch with a fox on it.

Wally's ears drooped. "Ah, why did ya have ta vote off Vincent? He could had much further if he didn't taken out the way he did."

"You just answered your own question." Karen said flatly.

"I hate to say it but Karen's right." Tigerlily sighed. "We knew that voting off Vincent would severe the bonds between Papi."

"Well, I have to give you credit. It almost did." Stinky said shaking his head. "I owe a lot to Vincent. If it wasn't for him, I would had been an early boot and wouldn't had been given the chance to change."

"He had it all. The one thing that cost him the game is that he was too nice fer his own good." Wally said shaking his head putting the torch into the stream.

"_My main flaw was that I was too wishy-washy. I couldn't decide on a target and in the end, it nearly ruined the Papi tribe for good. Maybe the next time I do something like this, I should be a little bit more selfish and stubborn."_

The four walked over to the next torch. It had a picture of a beautiful brunette.

"Poor Amanda being taken out of the game like that." Tigerlily frowned.

"I always knew that she had an explosive temper but to actually let it ruin her game." Stinky said shaking his head.

"Ah had spent most of her time on the island trying ta get on her good side." Wally said sadly taking the torch. "And when Ah finally did, she got taken out."

With that, the kangaroo dropped the torch in the water. The anthros then walked off still feeling bad. However, Karen stood in her place blinking twice.

"Did you guys forget that she assaulted me?" The teenager asked. She was ignored.

"_The main thing I had learned on this journey is that I always let my feelings get in the way of everything. If I kept my cool, I would had definitely went further. The only thing that makes me forgot about it is double-teaming with Peter to use Bryan as a punching bag."_

The finalists made their way to a grinning man. Stinky's face immediately turned sour.

"I heard that Franklin gave you a pretty hard time, Stinky." Tigerlily said.

"Oh you have no idea." Stinky said rolling his eyes. "He annoyed me, along with the entire tribe to no end over the cheap blow I did to him ON DAY 14 and showed my letter to everyone at camp!"

"Really? Gee, he didn't seem like the type of person ta do that." Wally said scratching his head.

"Here is another fun fact. Becky told me that Franklin provoked Stinky on purpose just to anger him and make him look like a tramp." Karen piped up.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit." Stinky said rolling his eyes. "Hey. Do any of you like this guy?"

"Um, not really." Tigerlily shrugged.

"Only as an ally." Karen said.

"Don't even know him." Wally concluded.

Stinky smirked darkly. "Good."

The skunk then surprised everyone by kicking Franklin's torch hard actually sending it quite a distance over the stream before it made a major splash.

"Ha! Who needs muscles when you got an old-fashioned boot?" Stinky smirked before walking off with his hands behind his back. "Shall we move on?"

With that, he walked off leaving the three slack-jawed.

"_I had came into his game hoping to vote off all of the villains but instead some of them outlasted a lot of noble people. It just goes to show that Survivor doesn't discriminate between good or evil. Perhaps I still have a way to go before becoming a fully-fledged Champion."_

With Stinky now leading, they made it to a picture of a stoic one-eyed woman.

"Ah never met the woman but Ah could tell that Schokolade was intense." Wally said.

"Well, that's one way of putting it nicely." Karen said rolling her eyes. "She gave me the hardest time out here."

"That's because she is a worker gal." Tigerlily smirked. "The complete opposite as you."

Karen growled. "Watch it, fleabag."

"She is just as intense in strategy as she is in camp work." Stinky said. "Why do you think we betrayed her?"

"Yeah, she would had taken the merge by storm." Tigerlily said dropping the torch into the water.

"_I came into this game with the intent of winning but instead I got voted out by a bunch of over-emotional players when I was one Tribal Council away from making merge. How disgraceful. If I ever get a second chance, I intent to sharpen my senses to read people's moves AND emotions."_

The four made their way to the next torch. It had a picture of a spike-haired stoic man.

"Don't let that face fool you." Wally grinned. "Sure, he may be silent but Greg is far from the emotionless type."

"I'll say. He is quick to go after whoever makes him mad but also quite the softy." Stinky added with a smirk.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice man." Tigerlily nodded. "Hey, Stinky. Why DID Greg betrayed Franklin and Becky?"

"After seeing Amanda got pulled from the game, he decided to make a truce with me for us Papi players to stick together." Stinky explained.

Tigerlily frowned at this. "Poor guy. All he wanted was to try to keep his tribe together and Becky thought he was a backstabbing jerk."

"Well, I can't really complain." Karen smiled. Wally rolled his eyes before dropping Greg's torch.

"_I think I played a pretty decent game out here. Sure, I didn't get rid of the targets I wanted but I was the one who got Papi back together and because of that, they all even went quite far even though I am not with them."_

The next torch had the picture of a red-haired demon with horns with a devilish grin.

"What can we say about Red?" Stinky asked.

"Biggest tool ever?" Karen said rolling her eyes.

"No, that would be Franklin but good guess." Stinky shrugged.

"Hey, now. Sure, Red was grumpy and short-tempered but he wasn't a 100% jerk." Wally pointed out.

"Yeah, and his win over Bryan was epic." Tigerlily smirked.

"Bah! That changes nothing! He is still an imbecile!" Karen scoffed. "And a failure as a bouncer!

Tigerlily blinked twice at this. "Come again?"

Karen suddenly walked up in front of Tigerlily. "Oh, yeah! Like you don't know! Just to tell you, after this game, I am buying a night club and you are not invited, Miss Tigerlily!"

With that, she stormed off again. The anthros watched stunned before they looked at each other and shrugged. Tigerlily then did put the torch in the water.

"_Looking back, I had a blast. I made merge when people were betting for me to be an early boot, I had been my rival AND I had beaten my worst enemy out here in probably the most humiliating defeat ever! That last part is definitely worth more than a million dollars!"_

The finalists then went to another torch. It was a picture of a child bandicoot with an orange bow.

"Ah, Tea! She was my girl out here!" Tigerlily grinned.

"I must admit, she was pretty epic for a little girl." Stinky said.

"Especially since she completely wiped everyone out in that Reward Challenge." Wally nodded.

"Well, personally, she is from too snappy for my taste." Karen said crossing her arms.

"That's because she hates you." Tigerlily said. "What I also respect about Tea is that despite she was the smallest contestant here. She was never targeted until her final day."

"Well, to be fair, considering who else was on the Mano tribe, is that really a surprise?" Stinky asked. Tigerlily giggled before dumping the torch into the stream.

"_I think I done want I needed to do. I had proven that I could rough it up with adults from more bigger and stronger than I am and even completely owned a Challenge. Hopefully, this truly proves that size doesn't matter._

Everyone made their way to a torch with a picture of a timid man with glasses and a fisherman's hat. They all blinked twice at the picture.

"Anyone else just remembered who Tom used to be on Day 1?" Stinky asked flatly earning nods from the others.

"I think he had grown the most out here." Karen smiled.

"If grown means turned from a nice meek man to a snake, then yes, he did." Tigerlily said rolling her eyes.

"Ah used ta leave sorry fer Tom because even before the competition started, people were looking down on him." Wally said before growling. "Of course, this was before he and Karen verbally attacked me."

"Hey, it WAS pure strategy." Karen said taking the torch. "Besides, he had taught everyone a valuable lesson."

"And what's that?" Tigerlily asked crossing her arms.

"Things aren't always as they seem."

The anthros looked at each other in realization before Karen dropped the torch into the water.

"_Out of all of the castaways here, I had improved the most. I used to be a real pushover until I got a good kick in the rear and became a ruthless power player. Even though I am still upset over being blindsided, in a way, I won."_

The group then made their way over to a pink alligator with a flower in her head.

"Look, Stinks…" Wally said nudging the younger anthro in the chest. "It's your girlfriend."

Stinky immediately blushed red slapping the elbow away. "Shut up!"

"I have to say, the romance came completely out of nowhere for me." Tigerlily mused. "What happened?"

"Well, it happened the day after Franklin revealed everyone that I am from StarWolf." Stinky said. "Allison was the only one who made me feel better about it. I don't know how the love bloomed. It just… happened."

"How romantic!" Tigerlily smiled. "To find your true love on Survivor! Must be destiny!"

"Aye! Ya two DID improved ever since you two became friends." Wally shrugged.

Stinky chuckled a bit. "Yeah… I guess it is."

"Am I the only one disturbed by what kind of species would be born if you two reproduce?" Karen said flatly.

The anthros turned to Karen in disgust. Stinky growled before taking the torch and dropping it in.

"_This had been the best experience of my life. I had met the love I been searching for, I had surprised everyone, including myself in the Challenges and I had gotten more confident. Hopefully, this means I would be one step closer to becoming a detective."_

The four went over to the final torch. It had a picture of a cheerful little girl with pigtails and glasses. The anthros immediately glared at Karen.

"What?" Karen said flatly.

"It is your fault she is gone." Stinky scolded.

Tigerlily sighed as she shook her head. "Becky started out as Mano's sweetheart and soon became bitter and mean. I don't know what happened."

"She probably wasn't used to all of the betrayals and hardships of Survivor." Wally sighed. "As it showed."

"I know I am going to sound harsh for saying this but hopefully that this would teach her that this is how the game is played." Stinky said.

"Yeah…" Tigerlily said sadly dropping the torch into the stream.

"_I was this close. I could had made the Final Tribal Council. But then I got voted out by the one person I trusted the most. Do everyone really cared that much about the game to willingly backstab and lie to people or maybe I was far too naïve for thinking things would go so simple?"_

The four made their way down the path.

"Man, we outlasted so many people." Wally said looking back. "Some who could had gone further if they didn't get played a bad hand of cards."

"Be thankful for the dealer." Karen said with her hands behind her back. "If some of them didn't leave the way they did, we would probably not be here."

"Karen's right." Stinky nodded. "As much as I like to see others here with me, I don't want them to actually be here INSTEAD of me."

"Yeah, in this game, seventeen had be voted out before the Final Tribal Council." Tigerlily said crossing her arms. "Which means one of us won't have the privilege to last one more day."

"Well said, castaways!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked ahead. Tiny was standing a few feet from them with a big smirk on his face.

"Tiny!" Wally grinned.

"You are right! As much as you guys would like to see more people make the finals, nineteen people had to lose." The host smirked. "And one of you would lose in your next Immunity Challenge? Are you ready?"

The four nodded their heads.

"Good. Take a look." Tiny said.

Everyone looked up to see four ropes being held up a cliff.

"Here is your Final Challenge. You would be holding onto a rope raised high above the ground. The objective is simple. Stay on the longer. If you fall, you are out. Last one standing wins Immunity guaranteeing an 1-in-3 shot of winning." Tiny said. "First things first. Karen, the necklace?"

The young woman nodded giving the host the necklace.

"All right. Let's get into positions!"

**(Later)**

The four grabbed onto their ropes.

"All right! The Challenge had officially began!" Tiny smirked.

"Really? Good." Karen said.

With that, she let go of the rope letting herself fall around the ground. Everyone watched as she rubbed her back in pain.

"Ugh… Could you at least put a pillow underneath these?" Karen groaned.

"Are you serious?" Tiny asked in surprised. "The Final Challenge just started and you give in!"

"Hey, I was already getting rope burn!" Karen insisted. "Besides, I knew that I couldn't win."

The anthros merely rolled his eyes as Karen made her way over to the host.

"Well, Karen is out…" Tiny sighed. "So Tigerlily, did you think you could win Immunity?"

"Are you kidding?" The tigress smirked. "I am a cat! This is nothing to me!"

"I see. Stinky, same question." Tiny said.

"I think so. I don't think this Challenge discriminates in terms of strength." The mechanic shrugged.

"Wally, to you." Tiny said.

"Strength may not have anything to do with this Challenge but stamina sure does!" The boxer smirked.

"All right." Tiny said before turning to Karen. "Who do you think is going to win?"

The aristocrat merely shrugged. "How should I know? We never had any rope climbing Challenges so I wouldn't know."

Tiny blinked twice at this. "Fair answer."

Forty-five minutes had soon passed. Tiny and Karen waited patiently for the next person to fall. They both believe it should be soon since they all started to look fatigued.

"It had already been three quarters of a hour." Tiny said. "Wally, how are ya holding out?"

"Like Ah said, stamina plays a big part in this Challenge and I got tons of it." The marsupial grinned.

"I see." Tiny said. "Tigerlily, how about you?"

"I must admit, cat-like instincts could only take so far…" The feline sighed. "Still, I got a lot of steam left."

"Stinky?" Tiny asked.

"Oh my goodness! First, the needle-in-the-haystack Challenge and now this!" The skunk groaned. "You are lucky that I cannot afford to drop out right now!"

Tiny blinked twice at this.

Karen shrugged and shook her head. "I hope that one of them would drops soon. If we keep going at this rate, we wouldn't have any time to strategize."

"Don't worry, eventually one will fall." Tiny shrugged. "Heck, one may even do so as we spe…"

THUD!

Tiny and Karen's eyes widened before they turned to the direction of the noise.

Tigerlily was rubbing her back.

"Tigerlily is now out!" Tiny shouted. "It is now between Wally and Stinky!"

Karen smirked as Tigerlily sulked over to them.

"So wanna give up now?" Wally said with a smirk.

"Heck no. I am so close to winning Immunity, I could taste it!" Stinky snapped. "YOU give up?

"Are ya serious? I have much more strength and stamina than ya ever had!" Wally countered. "Remember? I found TWO Immunity Challenges!"

"Which is why you should let me have it." Stinky said.

"But don't ya want ta take yer anger out on Tiny?" Wally asked.

"Ha. Nice try." Stinky smirked.

Karen rolled her eyed at this. "Ugh… Men."

"Meh. I like them anyway." Tigerlily shrugged.

Karen looked at the anthro with an exasperated look on her face.

A few more minutes had passed and fatigue was slowly getting the better of the two men.

"Stinky, how are you doing?" Tiny asked.

"My limbs feel like they are about to fall off at any second." The teenager groaned.

"Wally, what about you?" Tiny asked.

"Man, Ah am so glad ah am an animal that is used to the heat." The kangaroo sighed.

Karen smirked. "So much for their male pride."

Tiny, Tigerlily and Karen waited eagerly knowing that it would be close. Only one person needed to fall.

Suddenly, they saw a person fall down onto his rear.

"Wally is out!" Tiny shouted. "STINKY WINS FINAL IMMUNITY!"

The skunk sighed in relief knowing that he won.

**(Later)**

Tiny put the necklace around Stinky's neck. "Congratulations, Stinky, you had won Final Immunity. You now have a 1-in-3 necklace."

"And it is about time." Stinky smirked.

"As for the rest of you, the journey for one of you will finally come to an end." Tiny said. "You had all day to figure out who. You may now head back to camp."

**(Shokan Tribe)**

"_Stinky had won Final Immunity which is fine by me. That means that Karen is completely vulnerable." Tigerlily said crossing her arms. "I am just going to check over that the boys still on board with on the idea after this confessional."_

Wally and Stinky walked down the beach.

"Ah had ta say, mate, ya really surprised me back there." Wally said impressed.

"I know. I even impressed even myself." Stinky grinned.

"So the witch is finally going ta be ding-dong-dead, huh?" Wally smirked.

"Oh, yeah. About that…" Stinky said.

"Hm?" Wally said. "What is it, Stinky?"

The skunk let out a deep sigh. "We need to vote off Tigerlily!"

Wally's eyes bugged out at this. "WHAT!"

_"This is it. This is the final vote-off. This is where you decide who do you think to the finals. And for the answer is obvious. Karen." Stinky said. "I mean think about it. How many free votes can you get if you get sitting next to her?"_

"Please tell me ya are joking." Wally said in disbelief.

"No, I am not." Stinky said. "Think about it. She is the perfect goat. She done nothing in most of the Challenges. She is completely lazy when it comes to camp work. And the jury hates her."

"Aye, because of that stunt she pulled on Becky was mean and horrible!" Wally insisted.

"Which gives us more free votes." Stinky said simply.

"But… She and Tom verbally harassed me and got Amanda kicked out of the game!" Wally said.

"Technically, that was Tom's fault. And he is long gone." Stinky said with a small shrug. "So you have no right to blame her for what happened."

Wally's eyes widened at Stinky's blunt comment. He then narrowed his eyes.

"She… Idoled… Allison…" The boxer said through gritted her teeth.

"And I hated her for that. But Allison should too." Stinky said. "She had lost Allison's vote."

Wally's eyebrow started to twitch violently. Suddenly, he grabbed Stinky by the jacket and lifting him off the ground glaring him in the end.

"That harpy had done FAR too much damage fer me just ta forget. Ah don't care how much of a goat she is." The marsupial said darkly.

Despite the situation he was in, Stinky calmly smirked. "For some reason, I knew that you would decline. Go ahead. Vote for her. So what if I can't get a majority vote?"

"As if Tigerlily would never lose that the hussy!" Wally snapped.

"Pfft. Not if I teach her how to make fires." Stinky said. "Besides, this late in the game, I am playing for myself."

Wally growled at this.

"Wally!"

The boxer's eyes widened to see Tigerlily running over.

"What are you doing? Put him down!" The feline scolded.

Wally glared at Stinky for a moment before putting him down. The latter readjusted his collar before walking off.

"Well, see you this evening, oh and Tigerlily, I hope your fire-making skills are up to date." Stinky said.

The blue-clad cat's eyes widened at this. "W-What does he mean by this?"

Wally sighed in annoyance. "It looks like Stinky isn't on our side, after all."

Tigerlily gasped putting her hands to her mouth. "What?"

"He is voting with Karen against ya forcing a tiebreaker." Wally said. "Listen, please tell me that ya are good at making fires."

"Yes… But I haven't made a fire for a few days now so I am a little rusty." Tigerlily frowned.

"Dang… Stinky and Karen are probably using the fire pit as we speak." Wally said. "Ah am sorry, Tigerlily. If Ah knew that Stinky would betray ya, Ah would had tried harder ta win Immunity and give ya the necklace forcing Karen ta face me."

"Even if you did, I would had refused, anyway." Tigerlily said. "It is my fault she made it this far."

"Hey now, don't say that." Wally said.

"Yes, it is. After the Tribal Swap, I was the one who wanted to keep Karen because I wanted to vote with my tribe but my "tribe" betrayed me." Tigerlily frowned. "This is something I have to do."

Wally nodded his head. "Good fer ya, at least Ah know Ah am not the only one who still has morals."

"_Stinky. Screw him. If he wants ta keep the witch that voted out his girl, be mah guest! That would only make HIM lose jury votes instead of gaining him!" Wally growled. "He is just lucky that it is a Final 3 this season, otherwise he would be next!"_

Meanwhile, Stinky and Karen were talking to each other.

"Yes?" Karen asked crossing her arms.

"Okay, here is the deal. I am completely on board with keeping you." Stinky said.

Karen's eyes lit up at this. "Oh, thank you!"

"However…"

Karen's smile vanished.

"Wally is completely against it no matter what." Stinky sighed.

"You mean it goes down to a tiebreaker?" Karen asked with wide eyes.

"I am afraid so." Stinky said before smiling. "Don't worry, I made a few fires before. I could teach you."

"Really? Do you really think I could win with only one day of experience?" Karen asked.

Stinky shrugged. "Hey, you told me Red won a trivia tiebreaker."

Karen blinked twice at this. She then smirked. "Very well. Let's learn before the others go to the fire pit before us."

"_I had came too far in this game to leave with nothing. I had to ensure scorching suns, pelting rain and gruelling Challenges completely ignoring who I had to live with." Karen smirked. "And I am not letting an orange and black throw-rug get in the way of it."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The four finalists made their way into Tribal Council.

"Welcome, please take a seat." Tiny said.

The four then sat down.

"We now bring in the members of our jury." Tiny said as the jury walked in. "Franklin, Schokolade, Greg, Red, Tea, Tom, Allison and Becky voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The four watched as the jury sat down. They then noticed that Becky completely ditched the whole girl scout attire for one that looked like one that the Planeteers wear. She had let her hair down and made it wavy.

"Karen, I have to ask." Tiny said. "How come you voted out your only ally?"

"I knew that there was no way for me to survive the vote so I had no choice but to tell Becky to give me the Immunity Necklace." The aristocrat said.

"Even still, that doesn't explain why you voted for her."

"What are you talking about?" Karen said putting her hands on her hips. "It's simple math. My vote wouldn't had mattered."

"It would had mattered to me." Becky said looking down. Allison put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Tigerlily, what did you think about the move?" Tiny asked.

"It was not only mean but unnecessary. If you are going to backstab your ally, at least do it right and be subtle around it." The tigress scolded.

"I must admit while that was a good move, she could had handled it a bit more better." Tom mused.

"Stinky, what are you thinking about right now?" Tiny asked.

"I am thinking about who do I want to sit next to at the Final Tribal Council." The skunk mused. Wally rolled his eyes at this.

"Got something you like to share, Wally?" Tiny asked.

"This little stinker actually wants ta KEEP Karen and take her to the Final Tribal Council!" The kangaroo growled.

Everyone looked surprised at this.

"Stinky, is this true?" Tiny asked.

"It's true. But I don't see why everyone is so surprised. Nobody on the jury likes her." Stinky said simply. "I thought it was obvious."

"There is no way Ah am sitting next ta someone like HER!" Wally snapped.

"Well, I am agreed that the choice is out of your hands on the matter." Stinky said. "It is how well the girls perform in the tiebreaker."

"Some prince you got there." Franklin said looking at Allison who looked disappointed.

"Wally, may I say something?" Karen piped up.

The marsupial rolled his eyes at this. "What is it?"

"I know that you are mad at me but you are letting your anger get the better of your judgment. If you brought me to the Finals, my only vote would probably be Tom." Karen said. "Take me to the end and I promise you an easy win."

"…And then when she gets there, she would play to us on why we SHOULD vote for her." Greg said crossing his arms.

"Tsk. Whatever." Wally scoffed.

"Tigerlily, if what Stinky says is true, you should be Karen's opponent." Tiny said.

"That's right. Fortunately, I had far more experience than Karen ever had." The feline said crossing her arms.

"So did Bryan." Karen piped up.

Red growled. "She is referring to the tiebreaker Bryan and I had. I just know it."

"All right, should be an interesting night." Tiny said. "It is almost time to vote. Stinky, do you want to give up Immunity?"

"Nope." The skunk said.

"All right. You cannot vote for Stinky." Tiny said. "It is time to vote. Tigerlily, you're up."

The slender woman nodded before marching over to the voting table looking determined. She firmly grabbed the pen. "I was the reason who got this far. Time to right the wrong." She said holding up "Karen" to the camera.

Wally growled as he stormed over to the area and grabbed the pen writing down a name. "Ah don't freaking care if ya are the best goat, ya had done too much ta keep."

Karen casually made her way over knowing exactly who to write down. "You should had been gone at the Final 7!" She said holding up "Tigerlily" to the camera.

Stinky casually whistled before taking the pen and writing down a name putting it in the urn. "Hey, it is the final vote-off. We had to make it interesting."

The mechanic then walked back. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes."

He then walked off. Everyone waited patiently.

"I'll read them out. Whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Karen."

Karen crossed her arms with a smug smirk.

"Second vote, Tigerlily. One vote, Karen. One vote, Tigerlily."

Tigerlily narrowed her eyes.

"Third vote, Karen. Two votes, Karen. One vote Tigerlily. One vote left."

Karen and Tigerlily glared at each other knowing that the rivalry ends here.

"Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor and final member of our jury…"

Nobody looked concerned about the vote.

"…Is Karen."

At this point, everyone's pupils shrank into peas upon hearing this. They all slowly turned to Stinky who had a big smirk on his face.

"Oops… I guess I forgot to tell you I changed my mind at the last minute." He shrugged.

"Karen, you need to bring me your torch."

The teenager didn't move. Instead, she sat stunned. Everyone did.

Suddenly, Tea made a muffled chuckle.

Then, Franklin, Greg, Red, Tea, Allison and Becky all started to laugh. Karen looked at the laughing jury with wide eyes before looking back at the sneering skunk.

She then narrowed her eyes.

"You monochrome future-loving smelly lying freak of nature!" Karen growled. "I am so sending assassins after you!"

"Just try that. Remember I am with StarWolf!" Stinky sneered.

Wally and Tigerlily then started to laugh as well. Karen glared at them.

"Silence, you hyenas!" The aristocrat growled.

With that, she snatched her torch and stormed over to Tiny. As she did so, she glared at the still laughing jury.

"What is this? A jury or a laugh track?" She shouted.

"You heard her, jury." Tiny said. "Settle down."

She then planted the torch into front of Tiny.

"Karen, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

She turned to the finalists before shouting. "NONE of you deserve the million!"

With that, she stormed off. Tiny then looked at the others. "And in a grand exit, Karen is officially the last member of our jury. You three had done well to make it all the way to Day 39. And now your fate in the game lies in the hands of the jury. Nine people you had a hand in voting out."

When he said this, the jury either smirked or smiled.

"You have to play nine different people and why you deserve the million." Tiny explained. "You have the whole day tomorrow to figure out how. You may head back to camp."

The three finalists then picked up their torches and made their way back to camp. They were each thinking up jury speeches for the Final Tribal Councils. They each had their own reasons for people to vote for OR against them. They just had to point out that their pros outshine their cons.

"_That miserable monochrome rat! How dare he humiliate me like that? Worst of all, I was one day from possible winning it all!" Karen growled. "The worst part is that I had no choice but to vote for one of those disgusting furries for the prize money that should had been mine! This is so messed up on many levels!"_

RESULTS

Karen: Stinky, Tigerlily, Wally

Tigerlily: Karen

And so Karen is finally taken out. She is one of my favourite characters to write for. At first she was just your typical OTTN spoiled brat but soon she developed her character along the way thanks to Bryan and became quite the power player. However, I knew that she had to be a Finals loser. I don't know which downfall I like more. Karen or Bryan's.

NOTE: Remember when I said that I got Bryan's name from a Dane Cook skit. Well, I came up with Karen from the exact same skit as that. Appropriate, isn't it?

Expect the grand finale on Saturday!


	17. Day 39

**(Shokan Tribe)**

"Stinky, you little twerp!" Wally smirked as the three made their way back to camp. "Ya really had us going back there!"

The skunk laughed. "Of course! You guys didn't believe that I would keep KAREN?"

"Yeah, I did. I am so glad you demonstrated everyone wrong." Tigerlily sighed.

"_Ah actually thought Stinky betrayed us. Ah actually thought he would force an unnecessary tiebreaker. But he didn't." Wally grinned. "He WANTED everyone, especially Karen ta think that so it would lead ta an epic downfall fer Karen!"_

"So you planned this?" Tigerlily asked.

"From the start." Stinky smirked. "She was always acting smug despite she was in a bad position for the majority of the game despite she had made everyone angry. I just wanted to wipe her smirk off."

"And man, did ya ever do that!" Wally laughed as he high-fived Stinky.

"_Some people may think the only reason I voted for Karen was because I hated her guts. Well, I do. But that is only half of the reason." Stinky said. "Even if it is only for five minutes, I DID consider taking Karen to the end. However, then the jury would hate ME for taking her and vote for Wally by default."_

"I mean not only was she annoying and smug but she took also took out a lot of our friends. Including her only ally." The mechanic said. "While over-the-top, I felt it had to be done."

"Word." Wally said.

Tigerlily nodded before looking up at the sky. "Can you believe it? We are in the Final Three!"

"Ah know!" Wally grinned.

"_I was in a pretty decent position for the majority of pre-merge. However, after Karen betrayed me, I was fighting to stay alive for the most of the Tribal Councils." Tigerlily said. "And yet, here I am, in the finals with two Papi people despite they had always been on the losing side."_

"I still can't believe I made it." The feline said. "I had been a target ever since the muscle duo got voted out."

"Aye, even when ya were in the majority, ya were a target because the human girls hated ya." Wally said simply.

"Real smooth, Walls." Stinky said rolling his eyes.

Tigerlily giggled at this. "It is all right. Still, I am quite surprised that I managed to survive despite starting the merge on a very bad foot."

"Aye, that was messed up." Wally said. "Kinda reminds me of me after the Tribal Swap."

"Yeah, after Vincent left, you were in quite the slump." Tigerlily frowned. "You weren't your usual self."

Wally's ears drooped. "Ah thought that after Vincent left, the Papi would had been gone fer good seeing that he was our leader." He then brightened up. "Then, Ah saw Franklin go home instead of one of us and Ah got mah spirit back seeing Papi had a chance!"

"Yeah, three of them even made the Final Six!" Stinky grinned. "But I think I had dodged the most bullets out here."

"I am not surprised. I heard that you weren't very popular with much of the tribe." Tigerlily said.

"Yeah…" Stinky said scratching the back of his head. "Nearly most of the tribe hated my guts and wanted me gone."

"Thankfully, ya wised up on this." Wally said crossing his arms.

"I'll say." Stinky sighed. "People would really go after you if you are very negative."

"Unfortunately, that isn't the case with Mano." Tigerlily chuckled as the other two men laughed.

"Well, come on. Let's get ta bed. Besides figuring out our jury speeches, we have the whole day ta ourselves." Wally grinned.

"Right. Let's make the most of it."

The three nodded their heads.

"_Ah must admit, at first Ah thought that Papi was gone fer good. But no, we managed ta stay strong despite the hardships we had." Wally said crossing his arms. "And now Ah, an original Papi member is here. Ah must admit Ah didn't thought Ah would make it all the way ta the finals but now that Ah have, Ah gotta bring mah A-game."_

"_If it wasn't for Vincent and Allison, I would still be a miserable jerk who would had been gone before the merge but in the end, I am in the Final Three." Stinky explained. "I had changed a lot since this game started and it showed because it helped make it all the way to the end."_

"_After Peter gone home, my mission was to vote with my tribe. However, that mission went out the window why Karen betrayed me." Tigerlily sighed. "And after that, Mano was slowly drifting apart where we had been voting each other off while Papi stayed strong. And somehow throughout all of the carnage, I made it to the finals."_

**(Day 39)**

Tigerlily sat on a log alone at the fire pit. She looked around. Aside from Stinky and Wally sitting together talking, the place was completely quiet save for the usual jungle shore sounds.

"Wow… This is probably where the camp had been the most quiet." She said in awe. She then smirked. "Then again, Karen DID got voted out last night."

"_It was nice to actually sit around camp for once and enjoy the view. However, I can't reminisce for long because I had to work on my answers for the jury." Tigerlily explained. "First things first, I have to figure exactly WHO would work for me as the winner."_

The blue-clad woman put her finger to her chin. "Now let's see here. I know that Tea would vote for me without a second thought. As for Red and Schokolade, I know that they aren't close to me but maybe they would vote for me by default seeing that Stinky and Wally either A) voted them out or B) don't know them well enough."

Tigerlily then crossed her arms as she paused in thought.

"Allison is obviously out of the question and Greg may vote for one of the Papi men as well." She mused. "Which leaves Bryan's alliance."

She then sighed.

"Becky is probably still mad at me for threatening Karen into not throwing the Challenge to save her and Franklin is most likely going to do the same thing." She lamented. "Karen and Tom kept wanting me out so they wouldn't vote for.

She got up looking determined.

"However, I have one saving grace. They all dislike Stinky and Wally just the same." She said. "All right, I got one, possible three locked votes. I just need to convince my other tribe-mates to vote for me. Just to sway at least a couple to win."

Meanwhile, Stinky and Wally were having a similar conversation.

"I know that I got Allie's vote for sure." Stinky said. "How about you?"

Wally scratched his head. "I don't have any locked votes for sure. But I DO have a few possibilities."

"Really? Who?" Stinky asked.

"Greg, Franklin, Karen, Tom and Becky." Wally replied.

Stinky raised an eyebrow. "That is a mighty large guess."

Wally shrugged. "Ah was thinking about how many people would vote fer me if they all voted bitterly."

"Whoa, good point." Stinky said with wide eyes. "You don't have any bad blood with any of them compared to me and Tigerlily."

"Again, this is just what Ah am hoping. They may vote fer strategy." Wally shrugged.

"THAT is what I am hoping." Stinky said shaking his head.

"Afraid that ya are going ta be the main target in terms of bashing?" Wally said.

"What do you think?"

"_In terms of strategy, I think I may a much better game than Wally and Tigerlily but in terms of social games, not so much." Stinky frowned. "Franklin, Schokolade, Tom, Karen. I was responsible for all of their eliminations. They may stay bitter and vote the other two just to spite me. I just have to show them what I have to offer strategy-wise."_

"_Ah am hoping that most of the jury votes bitterly and gave me votes by default. Not only do Ah try ta be the nice guy but Ah never backstabbed anyone and tried ta be honest with everyone." Wally explained. "In short, Ah am trying ta do a little Natalie White with the others as Russell."_

An idea that came up in the kangaroo's mind. "Oh, Ah got an idea ta celebrate our Final 3 success."

"Really?" Stinky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye, get TL!" Wally smirked.

Stinky blinked twice before getting up and walking off. Soon, he arrived with Tigerlily.

"All right. I have been told that you got something to do?" Tigerlily said.

Wally nodded his head with a content face. "Okay, when have anyone ever destroyed their shelter as a celebration for making it to Day 39?"

Tigerlily and Stinky looked at each other before looking at the boxer.

"Um, few, why?" Tigerlily asked.

"Well, how about Ah do something like that?" Wally grinned.

"Are ya sure? Vincent DID built this thing, you know." Stinky pointed out.

"No worries, no worries." Wally winked. "We talked about something like this before. He thought it is a cool idea!"

The other two looked at each other again.

"What do you think?" Tigerlily asked.

"Well, after so long, I am tired of living under that thing." Stinky explained.

"Yeah, same here." Tigerlily nodded. "All right, what do you have in mind? Burning it?"

"Nah! That is too obvious!" Wally said waving his hand. "What Ah had in mind is more cooler!"

Stinky crossed his arms. "All right, hotshot! What you had in mind!"

Wally smirked as he stood up. He then walked over to the side of the shelter. Stinky and Tigerlily looked at each other wondering what he was going to do.

Suddenly, they noticed Wally standing on his tail with perfect balance. He grinned as he looked like he was pulling himself backwards.

Stinky's eyes widened in horror. "Wait! He is not going to…"

"Wally, NO!" Tigerlily yelled.

It was far too late. Using his tail as a catapult, he sprang himself at the shelter in form of a dropkick.

CRASH!

Stinky and Tigerlily's jaws dropped as they watched Wally's dropkick actually shook the entire shelter. Not only that but after a few seconds, it crashed onto the ground in a pile. The marsupial casually got off the ground dustin himself off with a smirk.

"Well, what do ya think?" Wally asked.

"T-That was incredible!" Tigerlily said in awe. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Ah am a kangaroo, remember?" Wally smirked. "Us kangaroo tend ta have powerful kicks! Heck, even Little Mac had a hard time fighting me."

"Wait, you use your FEET to fight?" Stinky asked. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Obviously ya never saw any of the boxing matches back home." Wally said rolling his eyes.

"_Ah think Ah can win this. This is a long-shot but it can happen. Ah just need ta show how much my determination and social game outshines mah strategic flaws." Wally said clenching his hands. "Also, Ah am hoping that people would be so bitter at Stinky and Tigerlily that they vote fer me by default."_

"_I think I got a good chance at the million. Sure, I made a few people on the jury mad but I think that if I explained my case for doing so, I could maybe get at least one vote from them." Stinky said crossing his arms. "Like I said, I think I played a better strategic game than the two so here's hoping people can see that."_

"_All right. All I have to do is to explain to certain jury members why I deserve that million. I know that there are a few people who disliked me I think it is possible." Tigerlily said putting her hands on her hips. "Besides, Stinky and Wally played a similar game. Maybe that would split the votes between them. It all comes down to this."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The three finalists narrowed their eyes in determination as they made their way over to the seats which Tiny had prepared for them.

"Welcome, finalists." Tiny said. "Sit down."

The three nodded as they sat down.

"We now bring in the members of our jury." Tiny said as the jury walked in. "Franklin, Schokolade, Greg, Red, Tea, Tom, Allison, Becky and Karen."

They all watched as the jury sat down. They noticed that Karen was wearing a royal purple Alice Brand with a matching cardigan which was over a lavender shirt. She also had a floor-length skirt and classy blue high-heels. She also had a scowl on her face.

"Tonight, your power over voting had shifted to the Jury of 9." Tiny said. "Before they can ask you questions, you have to do an opening statement. We will go alphabetically so Stinky, you are up first."

The mechanic nodded his head. "All right, I know that the majority of the pre-merge period, I wasn't a nice fellow and a negative look towards everything. However, when I realized that I was about to be voted out unanimously, I knew I had to watch my tongue and tried not to put my foot in my mouth. Not only did it helped me get to the end and gave me quite a few friends but it also gave me some power to spearhead some major eliminations."

"Tigerlily, you are next."

The tigress took a deep breath. "All right, I don't know if any of you had been told this but I got a confession to make. In an attempt to get rid of Karen, I threw the Day 6 Challenge. I was thinking selfishly instead of with the tribe and my best friend out here paid the price for it. This taught me to put the tribe's feelings before my own and I tried to do that. However, it changed when I threatened Karen NOT to throw a Challenge and she betrayed me because it. I had to fight to stay alive until the end despite losing all of my allies."

"Wally, wrap it up!"

The kangaroo nodded his head. "Coming into here, Ah tried ta be the guy everyone likes. Always looking out fer mah mates and helping them. Even though Ah said some things ta annoy some people, Ah DO try ta mean well. Ah was also a fighter, even though at first when Vincent got voted out, Ah lost nearly all hope of survival. Then, Ah saw a Mano member leave instead of a Papi and Ah realized that there was a chance ta survive but Ah would never do so moping around."

Tiny nodded. "Very good speeches you have there. Now the jury will ask you a question concerning on why they should vote for you. Becky, you are up."

The girl scout smiled as she got up and marched over to the finalists looking stern.

"All right. I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this but seeing that I literally had no choice, I am going to try and be reasonable about this." She said crossing her arms. "Wally, why did you betrayed us and voted off Tom?"

The marsupial shook his head. "Sorry, Sheila but ya totally had it coming. Ya went around our backs and voted fer Stinky using him as an Idol goat. Ah know that ya thought he was dislikeable but ya didn't even tell us about the plan. If he should really be hated, ya should have kept us in the loop."

"I actually thought it was obvious…" Becky pouted. "Speaking of which, Stinky, maybe I would had given you an easier time if you just apologized to Franklin for your cheap blow."

"Look, kid. I wasn't in the best shape back then. We just vote one of our members in a skewered vote, we got forced into a Tribal Swap, I had a giant gunning for me." The skunk said shaking his head. "The last thing I needed was someone to come out of the blue and called me out over a cheap shot that happened days ago! Especially when he was being irritating about it."

"…I must admit, he WAS being repetitive about it." Becky said. "Tigerlily, why didn't you try to save me after Franklin got voted out?"

The tigress then sighed. "I am sorry, Becky. I wasn't thinking straight at the time. When Karen gave the notion to throw the Challenge, all I could think about is how Peter got voted out. I wanted to prevent something like that happening. So in a way, I was actually trying to HELP Karen. I just thought there was a chance it would blow up in her way."

Becky glared at the three anthros before walking off. "All right, I am done!"

"Tom, you are up."

The producer smirked as he got up and casually made his way over.

"I think we already know this but this game turned me from a meek man from a sneaky person." He said. "So it is only relevant to have a question similar to my situation. What is the darkest thing you ever done this entire game? Stinky?"

"Definitely tricking Karen, along with everyone into thinking that she had a chance if she won the tiebreaker only to vote her out." The mechanic said proudly.

"I see. I knew you were going to say that?" Tom nodded adjusting his glasses. "How about you, Tigerlily?"

"Stopping Karen from throwing the Challenge by threatening her into voting her out even though we were in an alliance." Tigerlily explained.

"Yeah, I knew that you were going to say that too." Tom said. "Wally?"

"Um, Ah constantly talked with Stinky and Allison about voting out Karen even though we are in an alliance." Wally said.

Tom blinked twice before narrowing his eyes. "Oh, come on! Even YOU can do better can that!"

"Ah am sorry, mate. Ah am just not that type of person." Wally shrugged.

"Well, at least you are honest about it." Tom said rolling his eyes before walking off. "I am done."

"Tea, your turn."

The hybrid girl smirked before getting up and made her way towards the contestants.

"Okay, my question is very simple." Tea said. "Which one of the pre-jurors would you take to you on Day 39? Tigerlily?"

"Definitely Peter." She said. "He is my best friend before he got voted out."

"See that one coming. Wally?" Tea asked.

"Vincent because he was mah best mate." He replied.

"I see. Stinks?" Tea said.

"Stewart. When I was still a miserable jerk, whenever I talked to anyone, he was the only one that made me feel at ease." He explained.

"An obscure yet reasonable pick." Tea nodded walking off. "Congratulations, you guys!"

"And hoo boy, Franklin."

Everyone watched as the knight stood up and walked over to the anthros making clanking noises as he did so. He then raised his helmet up revealing his stern glare.

"Stinky, I believe you knew that you were getting this anyway but you had done far too much for me to vote for you." He said darkly.

The skunk's eyes widened at this. "Seriously?"

Franklin rolled his eyes before turning to the anthros. "Tigerlily, Wally, not only that we never socialized that much with each other but you also done some things I am not proud of. However, you both have a shot of getting my vote depending on how you answer my question."

The two young people nodded.

"If you won the million, what would you do with the money?" Franklin asked.

Tigerlily smirked before holding out her nails. "Oh, please! I am so buying a beach house and inviting all of my friends to party! Maybe even give myself a first-class manicure as well!"

Wally grinned. "Ah am going ta buy a beach house too! However, Ah was also having shrimp on the Barbie and a surfing contest as well!"

Franklin stared at the anthros with wide eyes. He then slowly made his way back. "I-I'm… done."

A few people put their hands to their mouths to prevent laughing.

"All right, Red, you are next!"

The muscled demon smirked as he got up and marched over to the three.

"Okay, TL, my question is forwarded towards Stinky and Wally here." Red said. "You are out of the loop here."

The feline merely shrugged. "I understand."

"All right, here is the thing. All I kept hearing about is how much some people are jealous that they aren't on the Papi tribe or they admire Papi's determination. BORING!" Red said crossing his arms. "A tribe with little tension is little fun so boys, tell me why I SHOULDN'T vote for the other person. Stinky?"

"I don't think Wally did ANYTHING strategy-wise the entire game. The beginning he rode on Vincent's coattails and after he was voted out, his plan was to just win Immunity." Stinky said. "In terms of plan-making, Greg and I had done a lot more seeing he voted with his heart instead of his head."

"Uh-huh. Wally, your counter-point?" Red asked.

"Stinky may had changed fer the better but he is still a jerk. He kicked Franklin's torch into the stream at the Fallen Comrades Path, spearheaded a lot of backstabs and there is that stunt he pulled on Karen last night." Wally said. "Funny, yes. Necessary, heck no. If that was me, Ah would have just voted her out normally."

"Hmm… Could be better but then again could be worse." Red mused. "All right. I am done."

"Allison?"

The alligator smiled as she sat up and walked over to the finalists.

"All right, I think we all know who I'M voting for but I have a jury question for each of you, anyway." Allison shrugged. "Tigerlily, how much you had development over this month?"

"I had learned not to selfishly act by myself and go with the flow of things." Tigerlily sighed. "That was got my allies voted out in the first place."

"Oh dear… Sorry to hear that…" Allison said sadly. "Anyway, Wally. How about you?"

"Ah had learned that no matter how much the chips are down, there is always a chance ya can fight back." Wally said. "Ah nearly gave up when Vincent left."

"Yeah, same here…" Allison sighed. "Stinky?"

"I had learned to watch my mouth and be more of a team player." Stinky explained. "That what nearly got me voted off in the early days."

"I am glad to see that. I couldn't had been more happier for you three." Allison smiled. She then winked at Stinky before walking off.

"And uh-oh, it's Karen time."

The aristocrat growled as she stood up obviously looking bitter.

"This is NOT supposed to happen. I was NOT supposed to be here voting for one of you disgusting furballs!" Karen said crossing her arms. "All right, you freak-shows, humour me! I will tell why I SHOULDN'T vote for you and you would try to explain otherwise. Keyword is TRY."

With that, she took a deep breath. "Tigerlily, you threatened me against throwing the Challenge when it was clearly not a merge at 9. Your stay could have gone more smoother if it wasn't for that."

"I already told you, Karen. I was doing it for YOUR sake. No good could ever come from throwing Challenges." Tigerlily explained.

Karen grunted. "Stinky, you said that you would try to keep me. You taught me how to make fire for the tiebreaker. And then you voted me out for no reason! That is seriously messed up!"

"You should had seen it coming, Karen." Stinky said shaking his head. "You used the Idol on Allison just because you and Becky set her off. Next, you stupidly backstabbed your only ally for some absurd reasoning. There was no way I could let you get away with that.

Karen growled. "Wally, you shouldn't even be here. If Tigerlily didn't have Challenge-throwing issues, you would have been long gone."

"Kare, Ah know Ah am going ta sound cocky fer this but if THAT'S your reasoning then ya might as well just vote fer me." Wally shrugged. "Me still being here is not my fault. In fact, YOU had a chance ta work me out and instead ya voted out Red."

Karen huffed before storming off. "Whatever! You don't deserve to be here let alone get the million!"

"Greg, spotlight's on you!"

The muscular man nodded as he stood up walking towards the others.

"Wally, Tigerlily congratulations on making it to the end." Greg said. "However, I do not have a question for you guys. But I just want you to know that I admire the determination in the both of you."

The two nodded. Greg then looked down at Stinky.

"Stinky, Wally put it quite well answering Red's question." Greg said crossing his arms. "I admit that you made had improved but you are still a bit of a jerk."

Stinky merely sighed. "Look, I said that I may had changed but I never said that I was going to go white-knight. If I did that, I might as well kiss my job at StarWolf goodbye. Look, I learned a lot over this month. However, I am still not going to back down. If you are going to start a fight over a trivial reason, I am not going to back down and let you win, if you backstab me, I would lose no sleep over voting for out and if you ESPECIALLY vote out someone which is not only in a mean way or also stupid, then you would have no hope for survival."

Greg narrowed his eyes. "Okay, I am done."

"Schokolade, wrap us up."

The tan soldier got up and made her way towards the three.

"All right. I am mixed right now. On one hand, I applaud you for finally wiping with smug smirk off of Karen's face." Schokolade said. "On the other hand, it cost you guys to choose an easy vote."

The three looked at each other not liking the sound of this.

"Wally, your game had been absolutely atrocious. You had been riding on that fox's coattails from the start and when he got voted off, what did you do? You just lay around camp feeling sorry for yourself. Pathetic. If that was me, I would have tried my best to find any cracks through any alliances. Stinky had put it best. You had done NOTHING strategic for the majority of the game. That and you seemed like the type of person I would like to die horribly in a fire."

"Called it." Karen piped up.

As Wally winced from her harsh words, she glared at Tigerlily.

"Tigerlily, your game may be better than Wally's but that's not saying much. Your gameplay was decent. However, you had made too many mistakes. The first one was absolutely throwing the Challenge which resulted in Peter being voted out and Bryan and Karen taking over the tribe. The second mistake was NOT choosing to throw the Challenge. As much as I hate to admit, that was a brilliant plan on Karen's part and you ruined it. And this is completely ignoring that by doing so, I paid the price! The next mistake is that you tried to realign with someone you THREATENED. Tigerlily, we had been allies and I admit I enjoy your company but that is no reason to choose that over your game full of mistakes.

Tigerlily looked down. Schokolade then turned her attention to Stinky.

"Stinky, I admit that your game is far more superb than Tigerlily and Wally's put together. However, there are a couple of things that bothered me. I had given you, Greg and Allison the majority and how did you repaid the favour? You voted me out. Greg had already told me your reasoning and I still failed to see your logic. First off, you claimed I was getting too comfortable even though you have to right to call out anyone on being comfortable. You are too cocky for your good. Also, you voted me off because I wouldn't had gotten you even though after I went, Greg gone home as well and if it wasn't for Tigerlily's mistake, Wally would had been next. And the last and definitely most ridiculous reason is being cold towards Becky. It is called STRATEGY. Also, did you witness how well she treated you and your allies after the merge. I am above using comments like this but I just had to say it. Oh yeah, she is a real sweetheart."

Stinky growled crossing his arms.

"In conclusion, I don't know who to vote for because I don't think any of you deserve it." Schokolade said.

With that, she walked off towards her seat. Most of the jury was glaring at her. Tiny put his fist to his mouth and coughed.

"Okkkkkay… That's everyone! You three had done all you can do!" Tiny said turning to the jury. "Now it is your turn to vote. Remember, you are voting FOR a winner. Make sure you think it through. You will give one of these a million dollars. Franklin, you're up."

Franklin nodded before getting up and marching proudly over to the voting table making the usual clanking noises as he did so. "Out of the three, you definitely played the most noble game." He said holding up "Wally" to the camera.

Schokoade's lips curled into a small frown as she made her way over to the table not happy with the situation. "As much as you don't really deserve the million, you definitely deserve it more than the other two."

Greg slowly walked towards the voting area looking in thought. He grabbed the pen. "I could see any one of them winning but I know who is getting MY vote."

Red walked over to the table adjusting his over-the-top hat with a neutral look on his face. "I must admit, this is easier than I initially thought it would be."

Tea smirked as she bounded up the stool knowing exactly who to vote for. She happily grabbed the pen. "Hoo-yeah, girl! You did it!" She said holding up "Tigerlily" to the camera.

Tom fixed his hat before proudly making his way to the voting table. He then grabbed the pen. "I think I am voting for not only the best player out of the three but one of the best in the entire game."

Allison smiled before making her way to the table. She then grabbed the pen before writing down a heart. "We all know why I am not going to vote for anyone else but you." She said holding up "Stinky" to the camera.

Becky looked unsure as she made her way to the voting table. Taking a deep breath, she took the pen. "At the time, I thought this would be a hard choice but there is one obvious choice for the winner."

Karen growled as she stormed off over to the voting table. She snatched the pen. "I still can't believe I am voting to give one of those fuzz-balls MY million! This is so unfair!"

She then stormed off. Tiny smirked before going over to the voting area to get the urn. He then comes back with the urn and set it down.

"The votes are now final. Now I am sure you all want to me to read the votes." The host said. "But not here."

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Lame!"

"Now, now. You just had to wait until we get back to civilization." Tiny shrugged holding up the urn.

Suddenly, the ground underneath him started to move. Everyone watched as he went downwards like an elevator.

"Till then. Farewell."

Everyone blinked twice at this.

"Are you freaking serious? An elevator?" Stinky said in disbelief.

"And it's a slow one too!" Wally added. "How lame is that?"

"Well, considering what he chose last season, it is not a surprise." Tigerlily said rolling her eyes.

**(Reunion)**

Everyone watched the scene on a television. Tiny turned it off as he stood on a large stage at a seaside resort. The finalists, the jury and a large audience were cheering for them.

Stinky was wearing blue overalls with a red backwards cap, a light grey shirt and brown boots.

Tigerlily was wearing a sapphire-blue sparkling spaghetti-strap dress with matching long gloves. She also dark eye-shadow and matching lipstick.

Wally was wearing a tan bush hat with a matching explorer's vest showing his bare chest. He also had baggy camo pants.

In the crowd were the members of StarWolf which consisted of Wolf, Leon and Panther. Also in the crowd was Hobbes and Calvin, a former contestant. There was also a mixture of different boxers from the WVBA.

"All right! Here we are at the reunion and finale for Survivor: Xover 2!" Tiny smiled. "Here we have our finalists, Tigerlily, Stinky and Wally along with our jury of 9!"

Everyone clapped for the three.

"How did everyone react to how well you did, Wally?" Tiny asked.

"Man, everyone was in shock. They all thought that Ah would say something stupid and got myself kicked out first!" The boxer grinned.

"Stinky, how did StarWolf reacted to the new you?" Tiny asked.

"Well, things don't really change between us but there is less tension between us." The mechanic shrugged. "Leon and I are still going at it."

"And Tigerlily… was everyone surprised?" Tiny quizzed.

"Yeah, they were surprised to hear that I was in the minority and I had to fight my way up." The young woman said.

"So do you guys have any idea how the vote is going to go?" Tiny asked.

"Nope." Tigerlily said.

"Nada." Wally piped up.

"Not a clue." Stinky said shaking his head.

"I see. Now before I read the votes, one more question. Would you ever do this again if given the chance?" Tiny asked.

"Of course!" Tigerlily smiled.

"You know it!" Wally grinned.

"In a heartbeat!" Stinky smirked.

"All right! I will read out the votes. One last time." Tiny said. "Now remember, you WANT to see your name come up here because it is the best way to win."

"Good luck, mates!" Wally grinned.

"Yeah, same to you." Stinky smirked.

"Here's hoping for the Sole Survivor." Tigerlily smiled.

"First vote, Tigerlily."

"Thanks, Tea." Tigerlily smiled.

"Second vote, Stinky. One vote, Tigerlily. One vote, Stinky."

"I see a heart." Stinky sang.

"Third vote, Wally. One vote, Tigerlily. One vote, Stinky. One vote, Wally."

Wally raised a confused eyebrow.

"Fourth vote, Stinky. Two votes, Stinky. One vote, Tigerlily. One vote, Wally."

Stinky's grin gotten a little wider.

"Fifth vote, Tigerlily. Two votes, Stinky. Two votes, Tigerlily. One vote, Wally."

Tigerlily clenched her fists in excitement.

"Sixth vote, Wally. Two votes, Stinky. Two votes, Tigerlily. One vote, Wally."

"What?" Wally said with wide eyes.

"Seventh vote, Tigerlily. Three votes, Tigerlily. Two votes, Stinky. One vote, Wally."

Tigerlily looked more anxious with each passing second.

"Eighth vote, Tigerlily. Three votes, Tigerlily. Three votes, Stinky. One vote, Stinky. One vote left."

"Whoa…" Stinky said in awe.

"This is it." Tiny read. "Whoever's name is on this vote will be the Sole Survivor and win one million dollars."

Everyone looked anxious at this as Tiny read the last vote.

"It is not for Wally." Tiny said. "He is officially the eighteenth person voted out of Survivor."

"Dang…" Wally said snapping his fingers.

"Ninth and final vote. Winner of Survivor Xover 2."

Everyone waited impatiently.

"STINKY!"

The skunk's eyes bugged out as he looked at the host. "Dude, are you serious!"

"Congratulations, Stinky!" Tigerlily smiled clapping her hands.

"All hail the Sole Survivor!" Wally grinned grabbing Stinky's arm and hoisting it in the air.

After slowly getting over his shock, he gave a weak smile. After talking to Tigerlily and Wally for a bit, he ran over to StarWolf who looked quite impressed.

"Well I be. You, one of all people got the girl AND the prize money." Panther said smoothly.

"Yes, you truly deserved it." Wolf said with a small smirk.

The jury watched the mechanic talk with his superiors.

"Yay! He won!" Allison cheered.

"He pulled it off." Greg said with a small smile. "That is amazing."

"Ha. I still can't believe he not only pulled a 180 and still won." Tea said in awe.

Franklin put his hands over his face. "This isn't happening… This isn't happening…"

After taking with the others, he bounded back up-stage to re-join Tigerlily and Wally.

"Well, don't be shy, jury! Go join them!" Tiny smiled.

The jury got up and ran over with Allison the most happy with the results. However, she stumbled and was about to trip. Stinky saw this and thought quickly going to catch her. Only to be pinned to the ground by her.

"In fact, why not everyone?" Tiny smiled.

As he said this, Caroline, Peter, Stewart, Helen, Bryan, Dormie, Vincent and Amanda walked in.

"I STILL can't believe Stinky won!" Amanda said surprised.

"I know. Quite a pleasant surprise." Vincent said with a small smirk.

Stinky and Allison slowly got up after falling to the ground. Suddenly, Allison wrapped her arms around Stinky's face turned bright red. A few seconds later, he returned the hug. Panther couldn't help but turn green with jealousy.

Tiny chuckled before looking at the camera.

"So Stinky is the next Sole Survivor of this series. He started out as a negative jerk which most of the cast hated but he soon turned to the better and managed to make friends with the people who disliked him. Because of that and his sneaky gameplay, he became the winner of the season."

He then smirked.

"And if you loved this season, then perhaps you would like the next one. You have a long way to wait but I will upload the cast release whenever I got a few chapters! For now, farewell! Thank you for watching my season and I hope to see you at the next one!"

RESULTS

Stinky: Allison, Greg, Schokolade, Tom.

Tigerlily: Becky, Red, Tea.

Wally: Franklin, Karen.

**Stinky The Winner**

And thus Stinky is this season's winner. I had a lot of fun writing for him. I wanted to portray him as a negative jerk that everyone hated and thought for sure that he would be the main villain of the season. Which is good because then I could surprise everyone by having him go CPM after Allison comforted him. I also liked writing some of his one-liners and mannerisms.

What also makes Stinky a good winner is that he is very different from Ace, the previous winner:

- Ace was mostly positive of the game. Stinky was mostly negative early on until he had a mixed edit.

- Ace was a human adult. Stinky was a teenaged anthro.

- Ace was on a winning tribe until being forced into a minority. Stinky was on a losing tribe until he got the majority.

- Most of Ace's tribe-mates liked him. Most of Stinky's tribe-mates early on wanted him to get hit by a truck.

- Ace was rarely targeted. Stinky was targeted multiple times.

He is also one of my oldest fan-characters. I always wanted to do something with him but I didn't know how. I knew that this would be the best place to do so.

**Tigerlily The Switch**

Believe or not, Tigerlily was originally going to be the winner with Stinky as the runner-up. Her whole winner story revolved around the "voting with the tribe" thing. However, when writing this, I realized that she was too similar to Ace.

- Both were mostly positive for the majority of the game.

- Both were on winning tribes.

- Both had never been targeted pre-merge.

- Both are stuck in the middle in terms of strength compared to their respective cast.

Also, when writing for her, I realized that she made one too many mistakes in the game. In fact, Schokolade pretty much told everyone what was wrong with her game. And her pre-merge edit was kinda repetitive. MORP3-UTR2-MORP3. Rinse and repeat.

She is also one of my oldest fan-characters and I really writing her story because it is quite an interesting one by Survivor standards.

**Wally The Joker**

Ah, Wally. How many times you and Allison fought to be the Final 3 goat over sixth place. You see, both of them had problems with them making the Final 3. They are both similar to a person that already made the Final 3. Wally is an athletic, goofy guy like Mark and Allison is a shy, quiet girl like Allison. So it made seems repetitive for those types to make the Finals. However, Wally seems to have the potential to be very different from Mark.

I really liked writing for Wally because of his funny moments. I liked writing out scenes for him. However, I needed to set him up like he actually had a chance so I gave a Heroic BSOD when Vincent got voted out. People who usually get over those tend to do well. Unlike Stinky and Tigerlily, I created Wally just for the story. Truth to be told, I had always thought a boxing kangaroo would be a great addition to Punch-Out!

**What To Expect Next Season**

- 18 characters on both tribes each with their own personality.

- Lots of interesting friendships and rivalries.

- Blindsides galore.

- One Hidden Immunity Idol with its own story.


End file.
